Partners and Friends
by ncistennis
Summary: The story is mostly about Jamie and Eddie and their lives as partners, friends and who knows what else. It starts out as them being friends, but after they are hurt and Nicky gets into trouble will it lead them to something else? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

This is my first Blue Bloods story. I think that Jamie and Eddie are perfect together. He is very kind, caring and considerate. This is just a little story that has been tossing around in my head in all my boring but necessary biology and science classes.

Eddie and Jamie had just finished a tour. They had been called in early and being the good little cops that they are, they stayed until the end of their normal shift.

"Hey Eddie ready to go" Jamie said to his partner as he put his jacket on. When he looked up he saw Eddie laying on the bench.

"Yea am I moving yet?" Eddie said in a defeated tone.

"You good Eddie?" Jamie was slowing becoming more concerned for his partner. He knew she had taken a hit to the ribs today, she walked it off like any cop would but he was worried she had a cracked or bruised rib.

"Yea, just tired and sore" Eddie said making a move to get off of the bench.

Jamie watched his partner with concern, he held out a hand to help her up, but of course Eddie Janko had a hard time accepting help. Eddie was now standing which Jamie took as a good sign.

"Pull up your shirt and hold your breath" Jamie said. motioning for Eddie to raise her shirt.

"Damn Regan" Eddie said with a smirk. She knew what her partner was doing. She had been pretty winded after the perp attacked her. Jamie had wanted her to get an x-ray but she thought she was fine.

"Funny, I'm just making sure you don't have any broken ribs"

"I know" Eddie listened to her partner and raised her shirt probably a little higher than necessary, but she wanted Jamie to know that she still had feelings for him even though he said they should just stay partners and friends.

"Hold your breath" Jamie said as his look of concern crossed his face once again. Jamie noticed she hitched a little when she held her breath. He felt around until he saw some bruising and swelling. He didn't want to hurt his partner but he knew he would be able to feel a crack if there was one. Jamie hit the exact spot that Eddie was hoping he would miss. Jamie noticed that she turned a shade of pale white that he hadn't seen since the first day on the job.

"God Regan, can you maybe avoid the bruised area next time" Eddie said regaining her composure.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not broken, just bruised. I think you will live" Jamie said going to his locker to get her a crackable ice pack.

"Glad to know you won't need to get another partner due to some slight rib bruising Dr. Regan" Eddie said as she fixed her shirt, grabbed her stuff and shut her locker. She couldn't think of a time where she had wanted to go home more than now.

"I might if my partner keeps up this attitude" Jamie said referencing Eddie's need to have attitude to deflect when she is uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't" Eddie said in mock horror.

"Perks of being the Commissioner's son" Jamie said. He and Eddie both knew that there were not many workplace perks of being Frank Regan's son.

Eddie laughed but had a look of pain on her face. Jamie knew his partner and friend well enough to know that he can't press to hard at one time or Eddie shuts him out for a few days.

"Well, after a long and hard day of crime fighting I am starving. What about some food? I will even let you pick since you were the one that got sacked by a perp"

"As much fun as dinner sounds and how much our efforts were cape worthy, I would rather just go home. A billion citations, 3 felony collars and 1 capital offense I think I am ready to go home" Eddie said.

"Edit Janko is refusing dinner, I think I need a bus to take you to the hospital" Jamie said now getting a little worried over the fact that his block hole of a stomach partner was turning down dinner.

"Yea I just want to go home" Eddie said.

"Just come to dinner, and a few beers on me and then I will take you home and get you settled' Jamie said.

"Well I guess if Jamie Regan is offering to pay" Eddie said.

Eddie and Jamie go to one of their usual places. It's a Friday night so the restaurant/bar is loaded with cops. When you are a NYPD cop you really can't go any where without knowing anyone. Eddie and Jamie order their food and some drinks. Jamie is keeping a close eye on his partner but doesn't let on. He does notice that Eddie hasn't eaten a whole lot, and hardly touched her beer. He reaches over to grab her beer and she doesn't even protest.

"Ok Janko what's up?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and sore. Ok? Just drop it Regan" Eddie knew that Jamie wouldn't drop it. Jamie Regan never dropped anything and that was one of the things that she secretly liked about him.

"Ok then eat. I have never seen you not eat food. Since when do I finish your food. Usually it's the other way around" Jamie said

"I just don't feel that great ok Jamie, can we just go?" Eddie asked

Jamie got the check and paid. He helped Eddie out of her chair and helped her put her coat on.

"Let's just go back to my place. It's closer and this way if you need anything I will be right there" Jamie said using the look and tone that he only used for his niece and nephews that meant don't try me on this one. If being partners with Jamie Regan for a year had taught Eddie anything, she knew not to question test Jamie when he sounded like that.

"Fine" Eddie said and walked out. Jamie didn't really know what was up with his partner but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

It was only about a 15 minute walk from the restaurant to Jamie's house. They were both lost in their own thoughts, but Jamie was going through all of the possibilities as to why Janko would be made at him. He thought he heard his partner sniffle a little but he let it go...for now.

Jamie was worried that she had heard from her dad or that creepy asshole Jack. Jamie wanted to get his hands on both of them and make them realize how great Eddie was, no thanks to either one of them.

Jamie heard her sniffle some more and he decided that he didn't care if she liked it or now but he was going to push more.

"Alright Janko, I have been patient long enough. I know we had a rough day but what is going on?"

"Not now Regan" Eddie said. Jamie knew this voice. This was Eddie's I'm tougher than every guy in the precinct. her I'm not gonna cry voice.

"Eddie come on, why won't you just talk to me?" They had reached Jamie's apartment. They went inside, Jamie still trying to get Eddie to open up to him.

They go into the house in silence. Jamie puts the TV on and grabs some candy while Eddie debates what she is going to do.

"If you want comfier clothes let me know" Jamie said. There was a slight chill in his voice but Eddie knew that Jamie would always have her back.

"Jamie" Eddie said grabbing his arm like she always does when she is unsure of something.

Jamie was about to stand up but he sat back down because he know how quickly his partner changed her mind.

"Jamie I am sorry about earlier. I froze. I deserved to get hit in the ribs. You had my back and I didn't have yours" Jamie didn't say anything he just looked at her not knowing where this was going. He nodded and Eddie continued.

"I thought you had gotten shot but it had hit the wall in front of you, and I froze. And then the other perp just came out of no where. You had managed to get his gun away before he could shoot me. You saved my life, and I almost lost my partner today. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I don't know why it happened. Maybe some of the guys were right. After a year I still suck at being a cop" Eddie had tears in her eyes and Jamie's heart went out to her.

"Eddie, look at me" Jamie tilted Eddie's heard to his.

"Eddie, we are both fine. You are ok, and I am ok. Maybe we got lucky or maybe we are both damn good cops. I wouldn't have kept you around this long if I didn't trust you. I had some doubts in the beginning because you were right out of the academy, but having you as my partner is like having sarge as my partner. I know I can count on you and I know you will do your job. Yes, we can't hesitate in our line of work, but we will just have to get you over that. You thought I got shot, it's a common reaction to become concerned if you think your partner was shot but you have to shake it quickly, asses the situation, figure out where the bad guys are and check on your partner. I never felt like either one of our lives were in danger today. Danny told me that the day you think you are invincible and the day that you don't worry for the safety of your partner and yourself is the day you shouldn't be a cop anymore. Those guys are the ones that shouldn't be cops anymore if they think that they are better than you. You have proven time and time again how much of an asset you are to the NYPD. The department comes down harder on Danny, Erin and I; the fact that you have stuck around for a year with me is impressive. And I wouldn't want any other partner." Jamie said not knowing that Eddie had been worried about the situation.

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said wiping a few tears away.

Jamie pulled Eddie into a hug. Partners, friends or being boyfriend and girlfriend will not change the way that Jamie Regan looks at his partner. He doesn't want anything to happen to her.

"Eddie, feel better now that's off your shoulders?" Jamie said with his usual smirk.

"A little" Eddie said crawling into a ball in Jamie's lap. They both knew they were probably crossing the line but neither of them cared. Jamie had lifted Eddie up a little so he could go get changed and bring her clothes that would be more comfortable. Jamie came back and handed a pair of NYPD sweatpants and a Harvard Law t-shirt.

"Jamie I can't"

"Can't what? Wear my clothes or sleep over. You have done both" Jamie said with a laugh.

"I can't stay, its complicated"

"I am pretty confident that we can uncomplicated it" Jamie said

"Pretty sure you can't help me with this one Regan" Eddie said standing up.

"Try me, according to my nephews and even Nicky I am pretty good at fixing things" Jamie said motioning for her to sit back down.

"Well unless you have been a girl in a former life, or you have a secret girlfriend that you haven't told me about on one of our many hours spent in the squad car I really don't think you can save the day"

"Well as odd as my partner is sounding, which I think might be the lack of food and beer, I might actually be able to help" Jamie said, having an idea where this is going.

"Alright Regan, I know your not stupid, you did go to Harvard and all but the female species gets these things called periods and we get cramps with these periods and then we need to use tampons or pads for these periods. So like I said how do you expect to help me with this one? And if you don't have massive amounts of pain killers than lets just end this conversation."

"Well I have this thing called a sister and I have this thing called a niece and sometimes they stay here and sometimes they leave things here so I think I can help you out on this one"

"Your family is just really cute, you keeping feminine products here for them and all"

"Well one day Nicky stayed over because Erin had to go out of town for some training thing and staying with her Uncle Jamie was a much better idea that stay with Pop and Gramps. Let's just say it started out fine until she got her period and freaked out because she didn't have anything with her. So it was Uncle Jamie to the rescue to the pharmacy to get what his little niece wanted"

"Haha that is actually just priceless" Eddie was hysterically laughing while Jamie was turning a nice shade of red.

"Funny, laugh at the nice guy. Just don't let any of the guys know or Nicky would kill me, and I may be more scared of her than the NYPD"

"Secret is safe with me" Eddie said relaxing for the first time today.

Jamie got up to get the items that his partner needed. When he came back he smiled at the sight of his partner half asleep with her blonde hair spread out all over the couch pillows.

"Go get changed and do what you have to do and I will pick some movies"

Eddie got up and went to the bathroom, she actually couldn't believe that her partner kept pads and tampons at his house. Nicky staying over made more sense but she wished she could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation. She got changed and when she went back to the couch the sight in front of her made her heart melt with joy at the sight. Jamie had gotten more candy for her, she knew he had a secret stash somewhere. There was also a mug of tea, a glass of water, a bottle of Advil, a bag of frozen vegetables for her ribs and a heating pad for her cramps.

"Really Regan, a heating pad?"

"Not like I get cramps or anything but it helps with sore muscles" Jamie said making her comfortable.

Eddie liked that someone was taking care of her. It had been awhile since she had felt this relaxed and cared about.

"You do realize that I know when you have your period right?" Jamie said

"How I'm pretty good at hiding it?"

"Not when your partnered with an amazing cop" Jamie smirked

"Really so what are my tell tale signs?" Eddie said

"Well you usually get bitchy and have more attitude that you normally do. I'm pretty sure that perps fear you more because I kinda do. You also hold your stomach and do this weird back thing, and because I'm a great partner and a great friend I know these things. You also will hang back and out I really see that you take a pad or a tampon out of your bag" Jamie said laughing.

"So I guess I'm not a very good liar and not very good at hiding things. But how did you know about the tea and heating pad?"

"Gramps always says that a good cop makes a bad liar. You told me that you don't always consume water tower amounts of coffee, that you do like tea, and I had it because when I had a cold a few weeks ago Nicky brought it over to me. And I know you think that you are sneaky when it comes to hiding your microwavable heat pack when you bring it to your desk, but your not. Or at least I notice it"

"well I guess it's a good that that I have such a good partner" Eddie said, wanted to kiss her partner more than anything else.

"Let's just forget the movie, I'm tired and I think we both could use some sleep" They both got up and cleaned up a little. They had put everything in the kitchen when Jamie went up to Eddie and pulled her in for a hug. Don't let anyone tell you that your not fit to be a cop, you are one of the best I've worked with. And next time you doubt yourself or you just need a friend, I always have your back" Jamie truly meant what he said. He hugged Eddie tighter and gave her a kiss on the check that went closer to her lips than it should have for friends.

They both got ready for bed and Jamie let Eddie sleep on the side she likes.

"Good night Jamie"

"Night Eddie"

"Jamie?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you for being such a great partner and friend"

Jamie didn't answer, but he didn't have to he just hugged Eddie tighter.

I hope you all liked it! Please please please with a cherry on top review. I LOVE reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews and private messages! Please continue to read and review, I Love it!

Jamie had just woken up but couldn't move anywhere since his partner had decided that she would use half his body as her pillow. Although he wouldn't admit it, he secretly liked it. He knew he should have taken the couch, and he knew they probably crossed the proverbial line but he didn't really care. He knew Eddie needed him to be her best friend and not her NYPD partner, unfortunately for both of them those things were intertwined but Jamie knew that they would work it out. Eddie wore her heart of her sleeve, something the ever stoic Jamie Regan liked. He decided that After Joe was killed and after Sydney called off their engagement he decided that he would keep everything together and not show his true feelings, Eddie Janko made that decision a little harder. They had a lot in common and she tested him in ways that he didn't know could be tested. She was a rookie until a few weeks ago, normally he had someone calling the shots for him, now he called the shots and to be honest that scared him a little. They got along together instantly, Jamie knew he was smart, hell he went to Harvard Law School, he also knew he came from a long line of damned good cops, he knew he was a damn good cop himself; but sometimes he needed someone to ground him and remind him that he is Officer Jamie Regan and he loved that Eddie always knew how to do that. Yes they were partners, but they had instantly become best friends. Eddie had excelled quickly and Jamie knew that it wasn't just his help, she was also a damn good cop. She had her moments where she needed reassurance, like last night but Jamie knew that it was just a reality check; and working in a male dominated job, she sometimes felt inferior which Jamie had no idea why. He kinda liked watching Eddie sleep, not just because she was quit but also because she was beautiful. They both looked a lot younger than they actually were. Some days Jamie thought that people were wondering why they were dressed up for Halloween in the middle of the summer. Jamie was lost in his own thoughts when he heard his partner stirring.

"You're comfy Regan" Janko said in her half asleep state

Jamie just cleared his throat now beginning to think that sharing a bed was a mistake even though nothing happened. When Eddie came to she realized what she said. He look said it all and Jamie didn't want her to be upset.

"Put it on my resume" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Look Jamie" Eddie said as she sat up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the tough partner you're used to"

"Don't worry about it. You needed a friend and I like to think that I helped. You can't listen to the other guys, if I did I would have quit my first week on the job" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Well, I for one am glad that you stayed" Eddie said.

Jamie wanted nothing more than to take Eddie in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her. He knew that Boyscout honor and the Regan family honor would prevent him from doing that. He would much rather lay in bed all day with her than sit in the squad car.

"So how are you feeling today?" Jamie said with slight concern for his partner.

"Still crampy and still some rib soreness, so if you want we could trade torsos"

"Somehow I don't think my amazing abs would look good on you" Jamie said with a laugh, wishing he could take his partners pain away.

"And now that I think about it Regan, I don't think you could pull off my amazing curves"

Jamie knew she was doing this to him on purpose, but the kill was really killing him.

"I probably couldn't" Jamie said smiling

"Eddie lift your shirt, let me check your ribs again"

Eddie did as she was told, knowing there was no use in fighting her partner, she knew that he had had injured ribs before and he knew how painful they could be.

"They don't look to bad, some minor bruising and some minor swelling but if you want I can tape over it and then ace bandage you"

"Yea that would probably help" Eddie said.

They both got up and got dressed. Jamie was in the kitchen making coffee when Eddie walked into the room in her uniform pants and sports bra. Jamie would be lying if he said he froze a little. His partner was just beautiful, she ate well and had some meat on her bones, not the kind of skinny that made him wonder if the girl ate anything. She had an appetite and he loved it. Eddie had a short and athletic build, the things he wanted to do were so against department regulations that he wanted to quit his job.

In her typical sassy way Eddie responded with "Take a picture Regan it will last longer"

"Yea ok" Jamie said still not recovered. They had gotten dressed in the locker room together but he never focused on her because he knew what would happen if he did.

"Alright Regan tape me up" Eddie moved closer to him.

Jamie grabbed all of the medical supplies he needed for his partner.

He first prewrapped her whole abdomen so the tape wouldn't hurt taking it off; then he taped X's over the ribs that hurt the most, then he used stretchy tape around the whole area and finished it off when ace bandaging her whole torso.

"How does it feel, not to tight? Not to loose? Can ya breath?"

"It feels good Jamie, thanks" Eddie said as she put on her uniform shirt. They grabbed their stuff and headed out to Jamie's car.

"Regan can we stop at the pharmacy on the way to work?"

"Yea, of course" Jamie said getting in the car. He noticed Janko wince a little as she got in.

"Janko, you good?" Jamie knew that none of what happened in the last 24 hours would get discussed in uniform. Eddie thought in uniform she had to be one of the guys.

"Yea just some normal menstrual pain and searing rib pain" she said in her sassy way.

Jamie made a face at the first comment, he knew about it, he helped her out with it; but he didn't care to discuss the finer points of being a woman. Eddie saw the look on her partners face, it was always fun when she could throw stoic, show no emotion Officer Jamison Regan off his game. Jamie knew she was enjoying herself. Erin use to discuss it in front of him, Danny and Joe when they were teenagers because she knew it bothered them and apparently Eddie also knew that fact as well.

"Alright moving on Janko. But if you don't feel good or have to go to the bathroom just let me know"

"I know Regan, not my first time" They had reached the pharmacy and Jamie got out to go in, he figured he would get some candy and gum.

"Really Regan, I think I can buy tampons myself. Unless you want to go into the store with your uniform on and the front page of the news paper would ready PC's son buys tampons while in uniform"

"On second thought, just buy me gum and candy" Jamie said with a laugh, throwing $5 at Janko.

Eddie got into the car and they went to the precinct, they were only at the precinct a short while before they got a call.

They headed out with lights and sirens. When they arrived at the scene, there are 3 gunman and a two small children in the line of fire. Immediately they put their vests on and went in hot while they called for backup. The lookout was not the smartest criminal in the world, they were able to secure his weapon. They checked the pulse of another man, but he was already dead. They went in search for the remaining two perps. They moved in such unison, you would have thought they were the same person. They identified themselves and one perp dropped his weapon but then proceed to fight Jamie, while the other perp went to take a shot at Eddie from further down the alley, Eddie fired her weapon first and shot the perp, she wounded him badly but he got up and started to fight her. Once the perp stood up, he fell back down and passes out from blood loss, another responding officer called for a bus and went back to the lookout man.

Meanwhile Jamie had gotten the gun away from this massive man who probably out weighed him by a hundred pounds but know they were in hand to hand combat. Jamie had just taken a few hard hits to the face, ribs and groin before he could get the guy on the ground. All Jamie wanted to do was throw up but due to the three groin hits but he was now wrestling him on the ground. Janko had finished with the now dead and sprinted over to her partner. She commaned that he massive man get off her partner but he didn't listen. She couldn't take a shot with out risking hitting Jamie instead; so she also got into the hand to hand combat fight. More officers had arrived and they all came over, between three of them they were able to cuff the perp. Jamie was in pretty bad shape so the resonding officers took the perps into the precinct. They were told that the detectives would meet them at the hospital. There was another man that had been hiding, but he started running. The rest of the officers took of running after him.

Jamie was refusing an ambulance so Eddie said she would drive them over. Truth be told she wasn't in much better shape. Jamie was kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath with Eddie at his side when the two little kids came over and thanked them for saving their lives. They said that the large man that put up the fight was their uncle and that he had tried to kidnap them away from the father who had been killed in the shootout.

Eddie finally got Jamie's attention.

"Regan, you alright?" Eddie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, give me a minute. Are you ok?" He choked out. He thought that groin hits were the lowest hits there were.

"Yea just some cuts and bruises" Janko said as she winced at the thought of her ribs.

He started to get up, but due to the head laceration, he was a little wobbley so he went back to the ground. The other officers came over to check on them before they went back to the one twelve.

"Regan, we're heading out, detectives are on their way. Sure you don't want a bus?" the officer asked noting how banged up he looked.

"Yea no I will be fine, Janko will take me" Jamie said knowing he needed some kind of medical attention.

Jamie was still on the ground, he ended up throwing up some bile due to the pain.

"Jamie, you're losing a lot of blood, we need to stop the bleeding from your head" Janko said trying to think of what to use.

She helped him up and they slowly made their way back to the squad car. The detectives had arrived and they told Jamie that they would call and send Danny to the hospital.

"Sit down in the car Jamie" Eddie said

Jamie did as he was told. He was wondering what his partner was doing when he noticed that she was walking over with the box of tampons.

"Oh no, I will be fine without those" He said pointing in the direction of the box that his partner was holding.

"It will at least help absorb some of the blood, and its sterile; unlike anything else we have here" Jamie knew there was no fighting his partner so he just sat there while she unwrapped it and taped it to his face and put it up his nose. They were on the way to the hospital and Jamie had called Linda to give her a heads up.

When they got to the hospital there were nurses and doctors waiting for them with stretchers. Linda and the other medical personal came over to the quad car.

"Jamie, Eddie are you alright?" Linda asked, showing more concern that she should have for the workplace.

"Yea I think so" Jamie said trying to get out of the car. What he didn't realize was that he now couldn't move his left leg.

Once Jamie realized he couldn't put weight on his leg, he was growing slightly concerned. He knew that there was no use in fighting Linda or Eddie at this point and he was to sore to even try.

"Alright Officer Regan, tell us what happened" The doctor said, placing Jamie onto a stretcher. Another doctor went over to Eddie, asked her the same question and placed her on the stretcher. Linda knew that due to Jamie being family, that she had to go with Eddie; something that Jamie was happy about.

The doctors had just taken Jamie into a trauma room to asses what was wrong with him when Danny came running in.

"Hey kid are you ok? What happened? Also, what the hell is taped to your head?"

"Hey Danny, yea I'm fine. Janko and I were out numbered at first and then backup came. One perp is dead, one was taken in, one was beat up pretty badly by yours truly and when Janko and I left to come here, officers were chasing the last guy. But are the kids alright?"

"Yea the kids are fine, you probably saved their lives. The guy you were wrestling with looked pretty beat up. You still haven't answered the question of what is on your face" Danny said, now smirking.

"Well Janko thinks we should wear capes, and now maybe after saving some kids lives I think we should wear capes" Jamie said really hoping Danny would drop his questions.

"Capes? Really? You can't change the subject on this one, and weren't you the one who said Janko was nuts for wanting a cape?"

"Well maybe, so since you must know, Officer Janko taped a tampon to my face, and put them up my nose to stop the bleeding. I was losing blood, and she acted in the best interest of her partner" Jamie said hoping Danny wouldn't think too much of this little action.

All Danny could do was laugh. He was glad Janko could think on her feet, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to bust his brothers chops.

"Well I'm glad you're alright Jamie. The third guy is in the wind, but Baez is looking into possible leads. I will tell the doctors to come back" Danny said walking out.

"Danny wait"

"What's up kid?"

"Stay with me, I know they are going to have to stitch me back up, but I'm not so sure about the leg"

"Sure thing kid" Danny said, happy that his kid brother wanted him.

Danny went out to get the doctors and came back in. The doctors drew blood, took x-rays and ran other tests. It was determined that Jamie had a broken his fibula and tibia. He had two broken ribs and the rest were cuts that were easily stitched up.

"Officer Regan, you will need surgery to realign your fibula and tibia" The doctor said.

"Really, I'm ok. I don't need surgery" Jamie said. Danny smirked knowing that he was putting on a brave face for his brother. Danny felt the need to but in so his brother would take proper care of himself.

"Jamie, listen to the doctors. Have the surgery, let your leg heal; and you will be back out there with Janko in no time" Danny said.

"Danny I'm fine" Jamie said sitting up.

Danny stepped into the hallway and before he reappeared, one of the only people Jamie would listen to came barging in.

"Jamie Regan, don't you dare get out of that bed. Sit your ass back down and let the doctors take care of you. I'd rather have a different partner for a few months, than the rest of my life because you were to stupid to get your leg fixed" Eddie was standing there with her hand on her hip. Danny knew those to had it bad for each other. He knew Janko was a very good officer and that his kid brother taught her well and that hopefully Jamie would listen to her.

At this point, Frank, Henry, Erin and Nicky had arrived. The boys had been at a friends house, and they didn't want to worry them if they didn't have to.

Erin wanted Nicky to wait at a friends house, but knowing her close bond with her Uncle Jamie, she wasn't up for the fight.

"Frank went into the trauma room first to see his soon.

"Jamie, son how are you doing?" Frank asked his youngest.

"Just a little banged up"

"Jamie, your having the surgery to fix your leg end of discussion" Frank said

"I guess your right" Jamie said. His adrenaline was starting to wear off and he was slowly starting to feel the pain.

The rest of the family came in to see how he was doing before his surgery. He was happiest to see his niece. Jamie was always considered the baby, always had to sit at the kids during holidays even when he was in the Police Academy and when Nicky came along, she helped him out. He was more of a big brother to her than an uncle. He could be strict, but deep he usually sided with his niece.

Before he went into surgery, he wanted to see his partner. Frank knew when he should leave the room and he left his son and his partner together.

"Jamie"

"Eddie, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Getting hurt" Jamie looked down sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Regan. I guess McKenna will have a hooker for the decoy unit for a few months" Eddie said with a laugh

"How are you feeling? What did the doctors say?"

"Broken ribs, cuts and bruises. Nothing major" Eddie said.

"So my tape job was a bust?"

"Not exactly, they just took more than they could handle"

"We better get you some food to protect those bones of yours, since you really don't eat enough Officer Janko"

"Funny Regan, really funny. I better go so they can operate on you. It is also like 11:30 am and I haven't had a snack since 8:30" Eddie said getting ready to walk out.

"Eddie?" Jamie called out.

"Yea Jam?"

"Will you be there when I wake up?" Jamie asked showing more vulnerability than he normally did.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Eddie said

"Janko, one last thing. Since I won't be able to work with my best friend everyday, will you stay with me for a few days until I am back on my feet?"

"Of course Regan. I'm not allowed to work for about three weeks so we can catch up on all those movies and books we never have time for"

"I will look forward to it" Jamie said. Eddie went out to get the doctors.

The operation was successful and was over by 1:30 pm. The doctors were very happy with how the surgery went. Jamie even had a blue cast which Nicky happily drew his shield on.

Jamie was ready to be discharged by 4 pm.

"Jamie, the doctor said that you couldn't stay by yourself until you are used to the crutches. You and gramps can play cards all day" Frank said.

"Uncle Jamie, come stay with us" Jack and Sean said.

"No Uncle Jamie stay with us" Nicky said.

"As much as I like all of you fighting over me, Eddie has agreed to stay with me. She was pretty banged up too and neither of us want to be alone"

"Why don't I cancel my dinner plans for tonight and Nicky and I will come take care of you and Officer Janko at your place"

"Erin, don't cancel dinner again. You and your friends have been planning this forever" Jamie said

"Why don't I babysit Uncle Jamie and Officer Janko instead of him babysitting me" Nicky said

"Yea you can wait on me now" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Jamie, you sure you can handle Nicky?" Erin asked

"Yea, she can help me out, and my apartment is all one floor so I wont have to worry about stairs or anything"

Danny helped Jamie change into clothes so they could go home. Danny took Jamie, Eddie and Nicky to Eddies apartment so she could grab some clothes and her toiletries. Erin said she would bring Nicky's stuff over before she went to dinner.

They stopped at Eddies and Nicky went into Eddie's with her incase she needed help carrying her bag.

Once the girls were out of earshot Danny wanted to talk to his brother.

"Jamie, look. I know you and Janko are good friends, and you can cut the sexual tension between you to with a knife; but I want you to be carful ok. Remember you are partners, you made the choice to call off whatever you had. You can't mess with your own heart like that and you can't mess with anyone else's heart like that" Danny said

"I know Danny, I know" Jamie said with an exasperated sigh.

He knew that he and Janko couldn't share a bed. It would give Nicky the wrong idea even though he told her no dating until she was fifty. He also knew that he wasn't sure if he could contain himself so they were better off being in separate rooms. Maybe Nicky could take the floor in his room and Eddie would have the guest room. That way nothing could happen between him and Janko.

Nicky came back carrying Eddie's things, and Eddie walked carefully behind her, You could tell she was in pain after the hits yesterday and the day before. As soon as she got into the car Jamie asked her if she was ok, she made a face and gave her partner a sassy answer to cover for the others that she wasn't really ok, but she wasn't going to say anything in front of them.

Before they went to Jamie's apartment, Danny stopped at the grocery store to get some food for his brother and then the pharmacy to get his medicine and cast cover. They quickly got to Jamie's apartment and Danny helped Jamie take a shower so he didn't have to worry about falling. Nicky was very excited for this sleep over. She always liked hanging out with her Uncle Jamie, but she also thought that Eddie was the coolest.

Once the girls were out of ear shot, Danny reminded his brother to be carful and not do anything that he would regret.

Danny left and Eddie and Nicky went to the separate bathrooms to take a shower and change into some comfy clothes.

Well there you have it everyone!

If you have any storylines that you would like to see for Nicky while she is staying at Jamie's let me know, same thing goes for story lines between Jamie and Eddie. I will try my best to work them into the story.

Please review and give me feedback, I love it!


	3. Chapter 3

So I don't own anything. I come from a large Irish, Catholic family and I'm the second youngest. I don't know about Eddie's background exactly so I made some things up. I also made up some things about the family and Jamie's life. I am closer in age to my niece and nephew and being the cool aunt in college, they come to me instead of their parents.

Jamie was sitting on the sofa waiting for his partner and his niece to clean up before dinner. Jamie was in pain but he was still looking forward to the night with his two favorite girls. While he was waiting for them he decided to ask Danny for some advice.

"Hey little brother, are you doing ok?" Danny asked wondering why Jamie was calling him since they had just been together.

"I need some advice" Jamie said now wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Sure what's up?"

"Do you think it's ok if I ask dad if I can bring Eddie to family dinner tomorrow?"

"You think that's a good idea. I thought you were just partners?" Danny asked

"Yea we are, we're also best friends. We have both been through a lot and she doesn't have any to care for her or care about her; or any annoying siblings butting into her life" Jamie said

"I think it would be suspicious considering that she's 'just your partner'" Danny said sarcastically, knowing that they both wanted more.

"Not my fault you never brought Jackie, Biaz or any of your other millions of partners" Jamie said getting on the defensive.

"I'm going to forget that last comment since you hopped up on pain medicine. That's fine, but don't expect a lot of questions and stares. And don't forget that it may be uncomfortable for Janko to have a family dinner with her boss" Danny said

"Well I'm not going to leave her alone" Jamie snapped

"Alright then ask dad. Why did you want my opinion any way?" Danny asked

"I don't know Danny, you're my older brother, I didn't know it was such a big deal. These are the times that I miss Joe the most, at least he was sensible" Jamie said and hung up the phone.

Jamie didn't realize, but Eddie heard most of the conversation

"So Jamie, now that Danny is gone tell me how you're really feeling" Eddie said walking out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

"Eddie, why are you wearing my clothes?" Although Jamie didn't mid, he didn't want to give his niece the wrong idea.

"Well Reagan, I just think they are very comfy" Eddie said smiling.

Eddie was going to try and push him to see what he and Danny were talking about. He doesn't talk about Joe much, but when he does he is usually drunk and very upset.

"Jamie, you there?" Eddie said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yea, what's up?" Jamie asked

"Wanna talk about what that conversation was about with your brother?" Eddie asked

"No, not at all. Just us being brothers. It's not a conversation to have with Nicky around" Jamie said.

"Alright Reagan, but remember we are partners and friends" Eddie said.

"I know Eddie" Jamie said.

"Do you need anything?" Eddie asked

"No, you need to rest too. That's why we have Nicky" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Well Jamie, I need an ice pack and a heating pad so I can get ice for you too" Eddie said moving to the kitchen

"Yea two bags please" Jamie said.

Eddie got the ice packs and heating pad and came over to the couch where her partner was. She handed Jamie the ice and sat down herself.

Jamie had just put his ice packs on his groin and ribs when Nicky came out.

"Oh Nicky your phone was blowing up while you were in the shower" Jamie said with a suspicious look on his face.

"Uncle Jamie did you read my texts?" Nicky asked

"No, if I could have moved to gotten it, I would have" Jamie said with a laugh

"Uncle Jamie!"

"I really just wanted to know what the big fashion emergency was" Jamie said with a laugh

"Yea Reagan, because you are such the fashionista" Eddie said with a laugh

"I look damn good in my uniform thank you very much"

"Never said you didn't" Eddie said. Nicky caught on but she didn't say anything.

"So Nic, what are you making us for dinner?"

"Sandwiches and salads because I'm the worlds best cook"

"Well I think that you're going to need more than that for my partner over here. She has a bigger appitite than pregnant pro football player" Jamie said

"Harvard that's anatomically impossible" Eddie said with a laugh

"Well, if it was possible that's what you would be" Jamie said

"Sandwhiches are fine with me Nicky, I appreciate you taking care of the wounded" Eddie said smiling

"No problem Officer Janko" Nicky said moving into the kitchen

"Nicky just call me Eddie"

"Maybe Aunt Eddie" Nicky mumbled to her self

"Nicky did you say something?" Jamie asked

"Yea, paper plates or regular plates?" Nicky said covering

"Papers fine"

"Got it" Nicky said

Nicky made the sandwiches and brought them over to the two injured officers. They both thanked her.

"So Uncle Jamie?" Nicky started laughing

"Yea kiddo?"

"Why do you have your ice placed there?"

"Well when you have broken ribs its good to ice them" Jamie said

"I knew that, I mean the other ice pack"

"Well Nicky, while you Uncle Jamie was playing superhero cop he got himself in the gonads and was down on the ground for a while" Eddie said. Her and Nicky both started laughing.

"You just don't get it" Jamie said not sure why this was even being discussed.

"Yea you yelled at me for saying that yesterday" Eddie said.

"It's different" Jamie said.

"Really, how is that?" Eddie asked

"Someone care to fill me in?" Nicky asked

"No" Jamie said

"Yes" Eddie said

"Here we go" Jamie said taking a bite of his dinner.

"Yesterday was just a rough day. Some of the guys in the squad room were talking smack and I let it get to me. I had gotten roughed up by a perp and I had gotten my period"

"Eddie, some of us are trying to eat" Jamie said

"I'm good, keep going" Nicky said laughing

Eddie just stuck her tongue out at her partner.

Jamie knew he was defeated so he just let it go.

"So I was a little more emotional than I usually am"

"As is everybody" Nicky said like it was not a big deal

"Nic, I'm your uncle" Jamie said

"Ha you didn't tell her that I made you go out and get me stuff"

"No he did, and that he had been scared" Eddie said laughing.

"That was hands down the funniest night I've ever had" Nicky said, enjoying how uncomfortable her uncle was.

"Ok, back to the story" Nicky said. Jamie knew the girls were enjoying this too much and wondered if they planned it.

"Alright so I was upset and sore so your Uncle Jamie said he would buy dinner and drinks. I kinda iced him out at dinner so we just came back here" Before Eddie could finish Nicky raised her eyes.

"Nothing like that Nicky, as a FRIEND she was upset and I wanted to make sure she was ok. Some days on the job are hard emotionally and when they are, you don't really want to be by yourself. Eddie decided to be all stoic and not tell me that but she's a good cop and a bad liar" Jamie said

"So we came back here and I spilled my guts and he calmed me down and reassured me not to listen to the rest of the guys and that I did the right thing and that I'm good at my job and then we just went to sleep since we had to work today' Eddie said

Nicky wanted to know who slept in the spare room, but she knew not to push too much and that they probably stayed the in the bed together.

"So that's why some of my pads and tampons were used up" Nicky said laughing. "Wasn't sure what you were doing with them Uncle Jamie"

"Great so now I'm ganged up on and you're both moody" Jamie said with a sigh

"I'm not moody" Nicky said.

"That's not what your mom tells me, she says stay away when you get like that"

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Nicky said sadly

"Way to go Reagan" Eddie said giving Nicky a symaptheitc smile

"Nicky, I didn't mean it like that. You know what I mean, we will be at dinner and if someone says something that upsets you, you either fly off the wall or cry"

"Jamie, you're going deeper" Eddie said with a warning

"I can't help it" Nicky said

"I know you can't, that's why we just let you calm down" Jamie said.

"Well how about we get back to the story" Eddie said. Jamie was beginning to wonder how many family members he could piss off in a two-hour time span.

"Nicky I'm sorry, it was a long day and I'm taking my stress out on you" Jamie said

"Now who is the moody one?" Nicky asked getting up to give her uncle a hug

"I guess me. Now ya get a taste of your own medicine" Jamie said hugging her back

"I'm glad you're ok"

"Me too kiddo" He said kissing the top of her head.

Eddie knew Jamie was a stoic softey. She knew that he had a kind and sweet heart and this made her melt.

"So back to the story" Nicky said

"So Jamie was fighting some guy that was at least double his weight and he took a few hits to the groin, luckily I had gotten my perp to settle down so I cuffed him and went to save your uncle"

"So enough about that, I have some bruising and its being iced and we will never discuss my groin again"

"Why does it hurt so bad?" Nicky asked, Eddie just started laughing.

"I'm not telling you, ask your mom" Jamie said

"Well" Eddie started, Jamie gave her a warning look, but she ignored it.

"It's kinda like when us girls get hit in the boobs. It hurts, but for guys, getting hit there it takes the wind out of them and can make them sick"

Nicky just started laughing and now knew why her uncle wouldn't tell her.

"Uncle Jamie, that's exactly what you said when I asked you where babies come from?"

"Oh not this again" Jamie said

"I was like 10 and I wanted to know" Nicky said

"I told her I didn't know because I was dumb and she had to ask her mom. Let's just say Erin wasn't to happy about that" Jamie said laughing

"You're family is hilarious, I wish I had a big family. You guys all do more for each other before breakfast than I think my family has done in their whole lives" Eddie said sadly

"Tell me about your family" Nicky said

"Nicky" Jamie gave her a warning look

"No, Reagan it's ok" Eddie said

"Well my dad is currently in jail for fraud, embezzling and a bunch of other charges. Basically he was an investor, but his company was fake and it was just a Ponzi scheme. My mom and I just don't talk. We didn't agree on how the fraud was handled and she didn't approve of me becoming a NYPD cop. She wanted me to be little miss homemaker, country club star and that just wasn't for me" Eddie said. Jamie could see the distant look on his partners face.

Nicky wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't expecting that kind of answer at all.

"Eddie" Jamie said

"Eddie"

"Hey Janko" Jamie said finally getting her attention

"Yea, what?"

"You good Janko?" Jamie asked

"Yea I'm fine Jamie"

"So Nicky tell us about all the people that have been blowing up your phone" Jamie said changing the subject

"It's just some friends" Nicky said

"Come on Nicky, you can tell me anything. You had be and Janko in hell's kitchen looking for your friend and now you won't tell your favorite uncle anything"

"How do you know that you're my favorite"

"Because your Uncle Danny is your Uncle Danny and more of a father than your big brother"

Nicky just made a face at Jamie.

"Alright fine" Nicky started and Jamie and Eddie gave each other a look

"Nicky, as long as your not in any trouble or any danger, it stays between the three of us" Jamie said

"So there's this boy"

"Teenage love was always my favorite topic" Eddie said

"Do I need to run a background check on this guy? Does he have a rap sheet?" Jamie asked

"You're so unromantic Regan" Eddie said rolling her eyes.

"You can learn a lot from your partner Uncle Jamie" Nicky said

"And yet I'm her T.O." Jamie said

"Spill your guys Nicky" Jamie said

"So he's in my class, he was new this year and we've been friendly and he told me yesterday that he liked me and that he wants to take me on a date" Nicky said excitedly.

Eddie just squealed with happiness.

"Eddie, you are an eleven year playing cop for Halloween. Nicky, does your mom know?"

"She knows about him but I didn't tell her that he wants to take me on a date"

Jamie was having a hard time with his niece growing up. He use to be a teenage boy once, and although he was the nice guy you brought home for family dinner, he knew what Danny was like.

"Do we get to meet this guy?" Jamie asked

"Not at first, he wants to go tomorrow for ice cream after dinner but I have a feeling that you will" Nicky said.

"Good, I want to meet him"

"Jamie" Eddie said giving him a look.

Jamie just gave Eddie a look before he continued "Nicky, I love you like a sister, like my own daughter, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Eddie and I, we see bad stuff happen all the time and I just want to keep you young and innocent. I still can't believe that you're looking at colleges. It feels like just yesterday that you were bouncing around in pink tutus and begging me to play dolls with you. Remember Nicky I'm your godfather, I've watched you grow up, I've changed your diapers, I've fixed scrapped knees and I've looked for monsters every where. I can't protect you from these monsters and scrapped anymore, they are bigger than me. I just don't want you to get hurt" Jamie said

"Uncle Jamie"

"I'm serious Nicky. Outside of those Catholic School walls, there is the big, bad and ugly world. I became a cop because I wanted to protect people like my older brothers, my father and my grandfather. Going in, I didn't know how bad the world was; I thought I was invincible and clearly I'm not. No one is. I know I'm the youngest and your Uncle Danny and Uncle Joe and your mom always wanted to protect me, when Joe was killed I was lost. Danny and I were never got along as well and Joe and I did. I always wanted to be like Joe and I thought that I had to be a cop to do it. I wouldn't trade this life for anything, and I wouldn't trade my partner for anything but I have learned that there are only a handful of people you can trust in this world. I trust you Nicky, but I don't know if I trust half the teenage boys running around in New York. I just want to protect you and keep you safe; not because I'm a cop but because I love you"

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Nicky said giving him a kiss. She cleaned up from dinner and brought over some ice cream.

"So tell us what you know about this boy, like his name for starters" Eddie said

"His name is Conner Drake" Nicky said

"Where did he move from?"

"California, his dad was relocated"

"Well, tell your mom and I hope you guys have fun. Remember no drinking, no drugs and no sex" Jamie said

"Don't give me that look Nicky, we know you have been to a few parties and have had a few beers"

"How?"

"You're the PC's granddaughter, you're lucky it didn't make the front page" Jamie said with a laugh, knowing how much of a target the Regan clan is.

"Uncle Jamie" Nicky pleaded

"That's our secret, a buddy told me. Just be carful"

"I'm with your uncle on this one, don't start drugs. They can really mess you up. We both have busted enough parties" Eddie was cut off

"I know, drugs are dumb, I would never use them" Nicky said

"Nicky, we are serious, remember that party you were at with Boogeyman, you don't want that to happen to you" Jamie said

"I know, I think that might actually have been good, it scared me half to death"

"I'm sorry that you were scared but, its good that you realize what they can do to you"

"I know. So I thought that you were the fun uncle?" Nicky said

"I'm not up for too much fun tonight, but I can impart wisdom into my favorite nice from the couch" Jamie said with a smile

"I'm your only niece" she said laughing

"That's why your my favorite"

"Seriously Nicky, we need to finish this conversation. I know that your mom is out of town until Tuesday with her friends so I'm playing mom and dad for you" Jamie said

"OK continue" Nicky said

"Just don't put yourself into any compromising situations. Remember its a school night so no drinking and always no drugs and no sex" Jamie said with his stoic, boyscout face.

"You know I was kidding about the sex part at dinner a few weeks ago right?"

"I know, but you should wait until your married"

"Oh like you waited"

"Actually Nicole, I have waited. I've never been married so put two and two together" Jamie said, kind of whishing his partner wasn't hear for this.

"Don't Nicole me. So you actually never had sex?"

"No" Jamie said

Eddie felt the need to interject "Really Regan? Not even when you were engaged?"

"Nope never. We both wanted to wait until we were at least engaged, and right after we got engaged I decided to go to the Police Academy and well we all know the rest. After I told her she was mad for awhile and we grew apart and I knew she wasn't the right one; I just regret not ending it sooner" Jamie said

"Wow Regan"

"Yea Uncle Jamie I'm surprised" Nicky said

"Not even your cute lawyer friend that you made out with at the precinct last year" Eddie said with a twinge of jealousy.

"No Eddie, not even her. We were on again, off again; definitely not the right one" Jamie said.

"See Nicky, its good to wait" Eddie said

"Nicky we both know that your mom found you in a compromising situation with that Ben kid, but did anything more happen?" Jamie asked

"No it didn't, we were both fully clothed" Nicky said.

"Better stay that way" Jamie said.

"So what about you Eddie?" Nicky said

Nicky looked at Jamie. He knew that she didn't have the most innocent background and she didn't want to give Nicky any ideas.

"Go ahead Janko, Nicky remember that Eddie doesn't come from a family of cops" Jamie said

"Don't get any ideas, learn from me ok Nicky?" Eddie said

"I know, I won't I promise"

"So why am I the story teller tonight, but anyway so I told you my dad went to jail and my mom and I didn't get along way before that. I didn't want to be the stuffy country club, debutante girl that I was being groomed for. I was very smart and very athletic. All my cousins were guys so I was always rolling around in mud and playing football with them so anyway in highschool I sorta was with the party crowd. I never did drugs but I was busted for underage drinking when I was seventeen on prom night, which was the night I lost my virginity" Eddie stopped and looked at Jamie.

"Hey Nicky, do you mind going into the other room"

"I have been a Regan long enough to know when its time for the kids to leave the room" Nicky said getting up.

"Eddie, you don't have to do this. I haven't seen this look on your face since the Morgan girl case"

"I do, I'm tired of keeping it from you and if I can teach your niece what not to do its a bonus"

"And Regan, please don't judge me"

"Hey Eddie, I always have your back remember that"

"Thanks Jamie"

"Alright Nicky, you can come back"

"So continue" Nicky said

"Ok, so it was prom night and it was with my highschool boyfriend. We were at some rich kids second house drinking and partying, most of the other kids were on drugs. I was actually the only one that was not on drugs and then the cops came. They gave me a second chance. They gave me an underage drinking citation, which didn't go on my permanent record luckily. They told me to get my act together, get some new friends and stay out of trouble. It was a good thing that they did for me. If they hadn't, I probably wouldn't have gotten into the Police Academy, and your Uncle Jamie wouldn't have a very good partner. But what I'm saying is that there won't always be cops like the two that kept me out of trouble or your Uncle Jamie and I to give a second chance. Lucikly I listened and I cleaned up my act. I thought partying was the only way to get through life but as it turned out I was wrong. All of the charges against my father came out when I was in college. I had been planning on going to law school, but that all changed. I thought that the lawyers that were handling the case were a bunch of jackasses and I decided that I could do more good as a police officer than behind a desk. So I graduated college, went to the Police Academy, graduated top of my class and now have been tormenting your uncle for the last year."

"The last part I can say she does very well" Jamie said with a laugh

"Wow Eddie, I would never had guessed" Nicky said.

"Yea, Jamie over here called me a rich daddy's girl for a while until I told him"

"And I apologized many times" Jamie said.

"I know. But Nicky, just don't grow up too soon" Eddie said.

"I won't. If your plan was to scare me it worked"

"I don't want to scare you, I want to inform you"

"Well I don't know about you two ladies but this injured cop needs to go to bed" Jamie said starting to get up.

"Yea I'm tired too" Eddie said moving to help her partner up.

"You two are no fun. I know you always go out for drinks after work. And I didn't even get one game of beer pong or darts?"

"well I don't have a dart board and the biggest reason is that we're both on pain pills and you're not twenty-one" Jamie said.

"When I am twenty-one will you take me out?"

"Won't I be considered a dinosaur by then?" Jamie asked

"Well if you're buying than you can take me"

"Yea I think we will continue this conversation when you like oh I don't know twenty"

"So where am I sleeping tonight?" Nicky asked

"On an air-matrass in my room" Jamie said

Eddie shot Jamie a sad face that they weren't going to get to cuddle.

They went and got ready for bed. Once Nicky knew that Eddie couldn't hear them she decided to press her uncle for answers.

Jamie was laying in bed and Nicky was on the floor hoping that his niece would fall asleep and not ask questions.

"Uncle Jamie"

"Uncle Jamie, I know your not asleep"

"Yea Nic"

"Do you like Eddie?"

"She's probably my best friend, and obviously I trust her with my life"

"I didn't mean like that. Like do you like, like her or what?"

"She's like my younger sister. She's a damn good cop and I taught her well"

"Well I hope you don't flirt with my mother like that" Nicky said with a laugh

"No, it's complicated Nicky. I spend hours with Officer Janko every day. We talk, we have gotten close. Sometimes you misjudge a situation. Sexual tension can be a big part of a partnership like this. We are both young and single and we have a lot in common. Yes, we kissed once but I made the judgment call to keep her as my partner and nothing more"

Nicky got very excited when Jamie said that they had kissed.

"You two are so cute together, why didn't you make a move?"

"Well, Sarge made me choose and I told him there was nothing between us. To be honest, I'm not sure how she feels. She goes on dates, but then two weeks ago I went on a date with Dr. Lamb Chop as she called her and she turned into the green eyed monster"

"She likes you Uncle Jamie, not just as friends; she likes likes you"

"Are we in fifth grade Nicky?"

"No, but you are being dumb Uncle Jamie. Make a move before one of you gets killed or finds someone not as good"

"It's not that simple Nicky"

"How?"

"Well for one, I would need a new partner, and I'm not ready to get a new partner. Why don't we see how things play out and we can have this conversation later, when I'm not trying to sleep"

"Good night Uncle Jamie, I love you"

"I love you too Nicky. Remember, monsters won't hurt you, they are too scared of your family" Jamie said, smiling at what he use to tell her when she was little.

The next morning Nicky was still sleeping so Jamie went out to the kitchen to see in Eddie was up yet.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Eddie said

"Hey I'm not the brooding teenager that's still out cold and didn't wake up to a guy trying to use crutches" Jamie said laughing at his niece.

"Well that is true" Eddie said handing her partner a mug of coffee.

"I wanted to ask you something" Jamie said.

"That doesn't sound good. What's wrong Reagan?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you were planning on going to church and dinner with us?"

"Jamie, I can't?"

"Why not, got a date?" Jamie said

"Jamie, were supposed to just be friends and partners" Eddie said.

"We are, we have meals together all the time"

"Not meals with my boss also known as the police commissioner, a detective, and a high powered ADA, not to mention the rest of your family" Eddie said.

"You had dinner with Nicky last night"

"Reagan it's different and you know it"

"We try not to bring work to dinner, we usually do but it's usually Danny and Erin and Erin isn't here. Please Eddie, I don't want to leave you alone"

"Jamie what are you afraid of?"

"I guess I am just being cautious, you have been upset and I want to make sure you're ok"

"Jamie I'm not gonna eat my weapon. I was upset but I have no intention of going anywhere"

"Well I'm glad, but you should come. Gramps made corned beef, it's an Irish specialty"

"Fine but if anyone asks"

"If anyone asks, I will tell them it's none of their damned business and that you wanted an authentic Irish meal"

"You're good Reagan"

Jamie didn't answer, he just flashed her is winning smile.

"So what does one wear to church?"

"You can just wear nice jeans and a sweater. Grandpa's rule is nothing to tight, no sneakers and no sports clothing"

"I think I can pull that off"

"Good morning sleepy head" Jamie said to Nicky as she walked out.

"Good morning Uncle Jamie, Eddie"

"Good morning sweetie" Eddie said

"Did you sleep long enough?" Jamie asked

"No never long enough"

"Well hurry up or we will be late, and I'm still too sore to be picked on for being late"

Jamie went to get dressed and while Nicky waited in the kitchen and ate some breakfast.

Eddie was walking to her room so get dressed when she heard a fall.

"Reagan" Eddie yelled as she ran into his room.

"Janko, don't come in"

"Too late" Eddie said as she walked in.

She found her partner in a compromising position. While he was getting dressed he thought he would be able to put his pants on while standing up.

"Eddie"

"I've caught you with your pants down before Reagan" Eddie said laughing

"True" Jamie said. Eddie gave him a blanket so Nicky could help him get up.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked with genuine concern

"Yea, more my pride than anything else" Jamie said

Eddie tried to help him up, but due to her rib injury she couldn't.

"Uncle Jamie are you ok?"

"Yea kiddo, I'm fine. I just forget how to put pants on" Jamie said putting a hand out to his niece.

Nicky pulled Jamie up and got him to his feet.

Jamie got dressed the quickest and was waiting on the couch.

"Come on ladies, you are both pretty enough, we can't be late"

Nicky and Eddie both walked out. When Jamie looked at Eddie he was speechless.

"Eddie, you look really"

"Really what Reagan?" Eddie said with a smirk

"Pretty"

"I told you I don't always look like an eleven year old boy. No women's ass looks good in those uniform pants" Eddie said

"You clean up pretty well to Jamie"

"Unlike you, my ass looks good in everything. I told you I could model for the police calendar"

"Ok, too much" Nicky said

"You look nice too Nicky"

"Well thank you"

Eddie had on nice jeans, flats and a pink sweater that was tight but not to tight. Jamie had on jeans and a light blue sweater that brought out his eyes.

"Do I get to drive?" Nicky asked

"No, Janko drives" Jamie said.

"Wow can I get that on tape Reagan?" Eddie said with a laugh

"Funny Eddie, lets just go get into the car" Jamie said.

So that is the end of this chapter! The next one will be about the family dinner and what happens when Nicky gets herself into some trouble.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

So here is chapter 4. I was sad that there were hardly any reviews from the last chapter but I'm writing a new one in hopes that you all will like it.

Jamie, Eddie and Nicky arrived at church to meet the rest of the Reagan family.

Nicky was walking behind Eddie and Jamie when Eddie stopped Jamie.

"Jamie do you think this is a good idea for me to be here. I'm not exactly a religious saint or anything" Eddie said getting cold feet.

"Eddie, I don't want to force you into anything, but the priest is cool guy and a family friend. If you don't think its a good idea we can go"

"I just, I don't know much about the Catholic Church"

"Well lucky for you, my family and I are pretty well read in the subject"

"I do like making myself smarter" Eddie said

"Eddie, it's up to you" Jamie said

"No, no I want to go. I think it will be good to broaden my knowledge"

"Alright, well get ready for the rest of the family because I see them"

The Reagan family walked over to where Jamie, Eddie and Nicky were. Jack and Sean came running over, glad to see their uncle.

"Uncle Jamie, Uncle Jamie" They both yelled.

"Careful boys" Danny warned and they were charging at the still sore Jamie.

"Nah Danny, it's ok. I'm glad to see them"

"Jamie hugged both of his nephews tight, he didn't realize that they would be worried about him.

The rest of them said their hellos and they all filed into church. Church was uneventful and Eddie actually enjoyed herself. She knew people thought it was boring; but it was kinda like yoga, she could sit quietly and think/

They were walking out when Eddie told Jamie how much she had enjoyed herself.

"Really? I figured it would be boring for you" Jamie said.

"No it was relaxing, peaceful. It gave me time to actually sit and think" Eddie said.

"Well I'm glad" Jamie said with a smile.

They all went back to Frank and Henry's.

"Jamie, how do I address your dad?" Eddie asked

"Frank, Reagan, Mr. Reagan, yo boss man" Jamie said laughing

"Reagan, I'm serious. At work he's Commissioner Sir. I would expect the same formality"

"Well we don't call him that outside of the office. You want to be called Officer Janko the whole night?"

"No, Eddie will do fine. I also think Mr. Reagan will do fine if he's ok with it "

"My dad is a big man with the softest heart. It doesn't always show on the job because he's in charge of 35,000 mean and women, but he's not overly scary"

"Yea, he's your dad and your boss. You got the whole kid thing going for you" Eddie said with a smile

"Why don't I talk to him and see what he thinks" Jamie said.

"No, that will be so awkward" Eddie said

"You want the answer, I will ask the question. I have your back partner"

"Oh good lord" Eddie said.

Eddie help Jamie get into the house with his crutches and he went to the kitchen to find his dad while Eddie went to freshen up.

"Hey dad, got a sec?"

"Jamie of course, how are you feeling? The boys were permanently attached to you at church so I didn't get to check up on you"

"Yea I didn't know they were that worried. I hope you don't mind me bringing Eddie to church and dinner. She's been through a lot too and she doesn't have a family to cheer her up and make her feel better" Jamie said looking down at his feet.

"Jamie, you know that any fraternization is against department policy"

"Yes sir, but Janko and I are partners and best friends"

"Alright than, just making sure. What's on your mind son?"

"Well, it's more of a question, Eddie doesn't know what to call you"

"I think that Frank will do fine if neither of us are in uniform"

"That's what I told her, but I think she's still going to go with Commissioner Sir, can you please pass the rolls Sir" Jamie said laughing.

"Well I think that would be a bit much for dinner rolls" Frank said laughing at how the conversation between his son and partner went down.

"Do you want me to tell her, or do you want to?" Jamie asked.

"I will. Now let's get you to the dinner table"

Frank helped his youngest, injured son to the dining room and to his usual spot.

"Officer Janko, a word please" Frank said.

"Sir yes Sir" Janko said.

"Officer Janko, you don't need two Sir's, we have been over this before. I wanted to talk to you. Jamie said that you were unsure what to call me out of the precinct"

"Yes Sir"

"Officer Janko, are you in uniform?"

"No Sir"

"Am I wearing my Commissioner's Pin?"

"No Sir"

"Than may I call you Edit"

"Eddie please sir"

"Well than Eddie, why don't you call me Frank"

"Yes Si- I mean yes Frank" Eddie said, not believing that her partner had actually told him about this.

"Very well than, let's go eat before there isn't anything left"

"Sounds good, I'm starved"

The rest of the family sits down to dinner. Eddie took Nicky's spot and Nicky took her mom's spot. She figured her uncle would want to be next to his partner.

"Grandpa this looks great" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, it was used with the family secret to make it special"

"I know, I know. We have been over this before. Can we just eat now?" Sean said.

Linda and Danny both told Sean he had to wait and be patient.

"Well Sean, since you want to start why don't you say grace" Henry said.

"Uh Gramps, Sean do you mind if I say a few words and then say grace"

"We're never going to eat" Sean said.

"Sean" Danny yelled.

"Yes, of course Jamie, go ahead" Henry said.

Jamie out his hand on Edide's arm. It was something both of them would do if they needed a little extra strength. To a regular civilian, they would not have noticed the gesture but, to a room of cops they knew what was going on.

"I just want to say that I love you all, and I wouldn't trade any of you. I know yesterday was rough and it means a lot having your whole family in the hospital with you. Being a cop has made me realize that not every family sits around on Sunday's and has family dinner and talk's about their weeks. Sure do Danny and I get along all of the time, no. That doesn't mean that were going to go find some gangbangers and have a shootout in the backyard in front of the kids. We will scream it out and then make up by dessert. But I'm serious, I love you guys and I can't imagine having any other family. We have been thorugh a lot together and we can't change the past sadly; but we know how to handle the situations and we know how to get each other out of a tough spot. Us Reagan's need to stick together and I'm just glad that I am a part of this family and get to stay a part of this family thanks to my partner" Jamie paused for a moment, before he continued he looked at his niece and nephews. "Nicky, Jack, Sean; just remember that you have a good family you can trust. I know that it may not seem like it and that we are a bunch of hard asses, but we all want what is best for each other. I know that you may not always be happy with us, and that you think we are being too hard on you, but trust us. You can trust your family, you will learn that there are not a lot of people that you can trust in this world; but I'm always here for you guys. I want you all to know that"

"Uncle Jamie I'm still hungry" Sean said eyeballing his food.

"That was very well said Jamie" Linda said.

"I agree son" Frank said and Henry nodded

"Boys listen to your Uncle Danny, I may call him numb nuts and a bunch of other things, but he is a good person and a good cop and an amazing brother. I'm glad your ok kid" Danny said.

Jamie wiped a stray tear from his face. He never realized how much these dinners actually meant to the whole family. He was just glad he didn't have to miss one, and he never planned on missing another one.

"I love you guys" Jamie said. He knew Danny meant what he said. His brother was not one to mix words or lie about a situation so when Danny did say these things he knew they meant something.

Jamie cleared his throat trying to calm his emotions, but looking around at his family it was hard. Erin wasn't here but she had been at the hospital when he needed her the most. Pictures of Betty, Mary and Joe hung on the walls. He focused on them and as much as he missed them, he wasn't ready to see them again yet.

"The uh doctors said that the medicine could make him a little emotional" Eddie said.

"Well let's get on with it" Sean said. Sean was the youngest and Jamie understood where he was coming from. He was usually out of the loop on the real world and never understood half of what went on during family dinners, but he wanted his family to know how much he cared about them.

"I'm working on it Sean. 'Bless Us, Oh Lord and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ Our Lord Amen"

"Amen" The rest of the family responded.

The family started passing the food around and were fairly quiet.

"So I guess it is mom and Uncle Danny that start everything" Nicky said with a laugh.

"Well Nicky, it's usually because we are on the same side of the law; we just view it differently" Danny said.

"Jamie is usually the mediator" Henry said

"That's because I'm a lawyer and a cop. I understand where both of them are coming. I have a feeling on clothes and shoes Eddie would agree with Erin, but when it comes to legal matters she would probably agree with Danny"

"You don't know that" Eddie said laughing.

"Well then Janko I like you already" Danny said. He was glad someone saw things from his point of view. They had met a few times and he knew that she was a good cop.

Jack and Sean both thought that Eddie was pretty and they wanted to know what their uncle thought of that.

"So Uncle Jamie, what did you think when you met Officer Janko?" Jack asked. He was thirteen now and thought he had a right to know more.

"Boys, please call me Eddie. I hear Officer Janko and I feel the need to stand at attention"

"Uncle Jamie" Sean said

"I thought you were starving Sean" Jamie said giving him a look knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well I want a story" Jack said.

"Alright, alright. So We had the graveyard shift and I was standing at the car waiting for my new partner with my cup of coffee when someone asks me if I'm Reagan. I knew that my new partners name was Eddie Janko but I wasn't expecting a women. Then she told me that she was right out of the academy and I was surprised. Other than Vinny I had always been the more inexperienced officer"

"No Uncle Jamie the good stuff" Jack said

"Jack" Linda warned

"It's cool Linda, Eddie knows. Well I wasn't sure how she would be at the job but she never ran away from a challenge, always had my back and she runs pretty damn fast. I also thought she was some short, rich suburban daddy's girl which a wise ass attitude that looked pretty damn good in that lip gloss" Jamie said blushing at the last part. He had told Janko everything other than the lip gloss part.

"Uncle Jamie and Eddie sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g" Sean said happily

"Sean" Danny yelled. He knew that there was more going on between the two partners but he wasn't going to get involved...yet.

"Sorry Uncle Jamie, sorry Eddie" Sean said.

The family finished dinner in chatting about.

Eddie got up to help clean up when Henry stopped her.

"Eddie, no need to make the guest clean up" Henry said.

"Oh no I don't mind, it's the least I can do" Eddie said.

"Have Jamie take you to the backyard and show you the pond"

"You never told me there was a pond Reagan" Eddie said.

"Never came up a guess"

Eddie and Jamie made their way to the backyard.

"Can you manage the crutches on the grass?" Eddie asked.

"Yea I should be ok" Jamie said.

They went out to the pond and Jamie explained about how Betty, Mary and Joe all have trees in the backyard so they are always with them.

"I'm sorry about Jack and Sean" Jamie said

"It's ok, they are kids and I thought it was funny. Maybe there was some truth to Sean's song"

Jamie leaned in for a kiss and as much as Eddie knew she should turn away she couldn't. Jamie had started out just going to kiss her on the cheek. He would claim his crutches slid but he knows what he was doing. It was a softer kiss than the one they had on the sidewalk. They were both fighting for dominance; but the kiss tonight was more of a kiss of pure love than passion.

Danny saw the interaction from the house take place but he didn't want to insert himself.

Eddie pulled back first, Jamie didn't know what to think. They held their heads together for a few seconds and looked each other in the eye. Jamie hoped he didn't hurt Eddie again.

"I guess Sean was right" Eddie said with a laugh.

"Almost right, we are under a tree not in a tree" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Yea well if you weren't a gimp than we could be in the tree"

"I suppose that is correct" Jamie said.

"It's very relaxing back here. I don't think I ever want to leave your backyard" Eddie said, taking in how quiet and serene it was.

"Yea, I come out here and sit a lot just to think. When we were kids we would go ice skating on the pond. I actually don't think we have done it since Joe died."

"Maybe it's time you start the tradition again" Eddie said.

"Maybe it's time we go back in and have some dessert"

"I think that's a good idea" Eddie said.

They started walking back when Jamie stopped her.

"Are you ok Jamie?"

"Yea my arms just need a break. And Eddie?"

"Yea?"

"What are we doing? Are we good?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know what were doing Reagan, but we're good" Eddie said with a smile.

"Yea we're good. Sometimes lines between partners get crossed. It was high stress yesterday, emotions are running high and we care about each other"

"Exactly, well said Jamie" Jamie started walking again.

"Jamie" Eddie called out

"Yea Eddie"

"Don't do that again, I don't want another partner" Eddie said.

"I will try my best"

"Good"

Eddie and Jamie walked into the house. Eddie went to the kitchen to see if Linda needed any help. She didn't want to be rude and not help.

"Jamie" Danny called out.

"She liked the backyard and the pond" Jamie said.

"I don't want to talk about the pond" Danny said.

From the other room he heard Linda say that dessert was on the table and they had to sit down now if they wanted any.

"This conversation isn't over little brother" Danny said helping Jamie to the table.

"Who ever thought crutches were the way to go is a seriously dumb human being. They are impossible to get around on and you can't do anything for yourself" Jamie said. When he was finally sitting again he let out an exasperated sigh.

They passed the desserts around and Nicky refused them.

"Nicky what's wrong, do you feel ok?" Linda asked her niece.

"Yea why?"

"You didn't take any dessert"

"Oh yea, um actually about that" Nicky said and just looked at her Uncle Jamie.

"Tell them yourself kiddo" Jamie said.

"Well I have an ice cream date" Nicky said looking down at the table.

"Jamie really? You're letting her go on a date? Nicky does your mother know about this?" Danny asked

"Yes Uncle Danny, she has even met him before"

"I'm just making sure, I know your Uncle Jamie will do anything you pretty much tell him to"

"Danny that's not true and you know it. We had a long discussion about it last night. Here is the summary if you would like it. Absolutely no drinking, no drugs and no sex and if you get into a situation where you are uncomfortable or they are doing things you don't want to take part in call me and I come get you. See Danny, I do know what I'm doing" Jamie said.

"I'm sorry, to both of you. Jamie was the good kid. I was worse than your typical teenage boy. I just want to make sure you are ok" Danny said.

"We got it covered Danny. Eddie and I will drop her off and pick her up"

"I also plan on walking her in and meeting the guy" Jamie said.

"You both are killing my social life"

"Your welcome" Danny said.

They finished their dessert and told Eddie some embarrassing stories about Jamie when he was little. Danny also felt the need to show her come oh his baby pictures.

"Oh I think I broke a few ribs from laughing" Eddie said holding her side.

"Please I'm begging you, it hurts too much" Jamie said still laughing.

"Alright one last story" Danny said.

"Just not my undercover one" Jamie said.

"Well here is the back story" Danny said.

"Oh this should be good" Eddie said.

"When Jamie was little he liked eating everything in sight" Danny started

"I knew we were perfect partners" Eddie said with a laugh

"Very funny" Jamie said.

"He ate Legos, my moms pearl earrings, small toys, Erin's first ring from her third grade boyfriend, and some couch change"

"Oh god Reagan" Eddie said laughing.

"So while he was undercover one time he had to eat a flash drive to keep the data"

"Let's just say no one else wanted to touch so I had to file it in evidence myself"

"We made frequent tips to the hospital for bowel obstruction when he was younger" Frank said.

"Yea mom always had to check his poopy diapers" Danny said. At this point everyone at the table was hysterically laughing.

"Danny!" Jamie yelled. He was embarrassed but he was laughing too.

"Anytime anything went missing we had to grill Jamie on the nonfood items he ate that day" Henry said.

"In my defense, Joe and Danny made me eat the Legos first and then it was fun to mess with you all. I was two when I started and I stopped by the time I was 6" Jamie said.

"Good thing you're not a defense attorney anymore" Danny said.

"Ha very funny" Jamie said.

They well still laughing when Eddie had the best line of the night. "So Jamie do I need to check your poop now for evidence" She could barely get the words out she was laughing so hard.

They spent the next few minutes trying to calm themselves down.

"It's been a few years, I got the collar and saved some lives so I think it was a heroic, cape worthy deed" Jamie said.

"You are never living this down Reagan" Eddie said putting her hand on is knee.

"Not in the precinct Janko" Jamie said.

"We will see" Eddie said with a smile.

"Did I mention I like you Eddie" Danny said.

They had cleaned up from dessert when Nicky realized she only had an hour and a half till she was going on her date.

"Eddie, Aunt Linda. I brought extra clothes and makeup, will you help me get ready?" Nicky asked

"Make-up?" Danny asked

"Danny, let it go. She has worn it for years" Linda said.

"I just don't like it" He said.

"Let's get you ready sweetie" Linda said.

"Half the time I think getting ready for a date is more fun than the actual date" Eddie said.

The boys went outside to the basketball court. Frank and Henry were shooting hoops with Sean and Jack. They were disappointed that their favorite uncle was out of basketball commission for a while.

"So little brother, have you been seeing anyone lately" Danny asked.

"Oh yea, some prostitutes, drug dealers, general low-lifes" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Well Harvard, prostitution is illegal, drugs are bad for you and I don't want you hanging around with bad influences" Danny said with a smile.

"But I'm serious, any girlfriends?"

"No why do you ask?"

"What about Janko?"

"Come on Danny? Really?"

"Yea"

"We're partners, having anything is against department policy" Jamie said stiffening up.

"Jamie, listen to me. She's pretty, she seems smart, she's funny, and she's a damn good cop; you guys seem to be good friends." Danny said.

"Yea she's all of those things"

"Do you think maybe it's time to act on them?" Danny said.

"No I don't want another partner. Danny you and I both know there is a very short list of people who I trust" Jamie said.

"Look kid, I know you haven't had a relationship that lasted more than a few dates with anyone after you and Sydney called it off. I also know that you're skeptical of most cops after the dirt bags that killed Joe; but let me tell you something. Going home to Linda and the boys is the best feeling ever. There is no better feeling than having a family. Don't hold yourself or Eddie back because of your insecurities." Danny said.

"I get what your saying, but then if I'm not with her than it's more people I have to trust. I like being with her, I know she's safe" Jamie said.

"I saw your little kiss outback... I'm guessing it's not the first one"

"No it's not" Jamie said looking down.

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked.

"Not really" Jamie said.

"Jamie, I'm your older brother. This is what brothers do"

"Alright fine. Remember back in the spring when Spencer was here. Well we double dated, her with Spencer and he with her highschool friend. Spencer called me out on it right away. We all had a good time together and then I walked her home and we kissed. We were both a little drunk and it just happened. We talked about it the next day and moved on. A few weeks ago she told me to flirt with a doctor to get our perp through faster and then the doctor asked me out and she was jealous. It was a rough few days, she rode with someone else, called me a jackass. We moved on from it and we're good now"

"Until Renzulli called you out on how you handled the domestic and asked if you wanted a new partner" Danny said now putting all the pieces together.

"Yea, pretty much. I don't want a new partner but I don't know if I want to be just friends" Jamie said.

"Now we sound like we are back in highschool. Why don't you ask her on a date. If you're out injured its technically not against policy. I thought you would have found the loophole by now kid"

"I thought about it, I have only been out 24 hours" Jamie said with a smile, glad to know that his brother was on his side.

"For the record, I like her better than Sydney" Danny said.

"So do I" Jamie said.

"Well kid, don't wait to long" Danny said giving his brother a pat on the back.

"Danny"

"Yea Jamie"

"I want to talk to you about something else. See how much longer Nicky will be"

"Be right back"

Danny went upstairs to Erin's old room.

Danny knocked on the door.

"Everyone decent?" Danny said.

"Yes Uncle Danny, you can come in" They had just finished with Nicky's hair and were now starting her make up.

"How much longer?"

"Beauty takes time" Linda said.

"Not for you babe, you're always beautiful" Danny said, giving Linda a kiss.

"Get a room" Nicky said laughing.

"I hope one day I have something as special as you both do" Eddie said to Linda and Danny.

"You just need to find the right man" Linda said.

Uncle Jamie coughed Nicky.

"Nicky, your uncle and I are partners and best friends" Eddie said.

"Well enough of this girl talk, I was just seeing when you would be ready" Danny said walking down stairs.

Danny walked back to where Jamie was on the porch.

"It kills me that I can't be shooting hoops with them" Jamie said.

"I know, soon enough. I do also know that you don't want to talk about basketball"

"Do you think I'm a bad cop?" Jamie asked

"Where the hell would you get an idea like that?" Danny asked.

"Well you"

"You know I bust your chops, but I didn't know that you were that worried about what I think"

"I just always feel like the black sheep. I was the first Reagan man to not go into the Marines, I didn't go to the academy right away and I'm just different than you"

"Being different isn't a bad thing. By the time you graduated highschool, we had had 9/11. The war was different than it use to be. You were the baby so mom always treated you like a little kid, but it was because she loved you and wanted to keep you safe. After my time in the Marines, I wouldn't have changed it for a second, but I also don't know if I wanted my kid brother in the Marines either. I was happy that you wanted to go to law school like Erin, and I was very proud that you went to Harvard. You were different from Joe and I. The two of us were close in age and you are closer in age to Erin. You are the youngest by about eight years, that's a big deal"

"But maybe I should have stayed a lawyer" Jamie said.

"No I don't agree with that. You would be in a job you hate, a life you hate and stuck with a wife that wasn't right for you"

"I guess"

"Jamie, I know you think you're not as good because you didn't make detective yet. It's not all it's cracked up to be. It's very routine. I some times wish I was still on beat. You do realize that dad gave you the acting detective case to show you that you are better off in a squad car than a suit right?"

"Yea, it made me realize that I liked working beat with Eddie and I was good at it. There's more action in patrol than in being a detective"

"That there is. That's what you like. You always say that you became a cop to help people. You stop crime when it's happening, you do help people. I help people in a way, but I usually get there after the crime is committed"

"I know, and I know that you are a hardass to make me better, but sometimes I need you to be more like Joe"

"Well kid, I'm sorry he's not here. I miss him everyday. I do wish that we had a better relationship when he died. I know you felt guilty because you weren't home and I was mad that you weren't here. We had some miscommunication over that but I like to think that we have worked through that now"

"We have, and I know that you are hard on me because you; but sometimes I just wish you were just my older brother and not a detective and sometimes I wish my dad wasn't my boss"

"I know, so do I" Danny said.

"So where is all of this coming from?" Danny asked.

"When a perp double the size of you has you in a chokehold, you see your life flash before your eyes"

"I understand" Danny said.

"Thanks Danny" Jamie said with a smile.

"For what?"

"Being my brother, keeping me out of trouble; seeing right through all my bullshit" Jamie said.

"Anytime Jamie" Danny said giving his brother a hug.

Upstairs, Linda and Nicky were having a similar conversation with Eddie.

"Eddie, how do you really feel about Jamie" Linda asked.

"He's my best friend, my partner" Eddie responded

"I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. There's more there" Linda said.

"But the thing is there can't be. I don't want another partner and neither does Jamie. So until we are ready for new partners we can't do anything about it" Eddie said sadly.

"Don't wait to long" Linda said.

"I just don't think I'm good enough for this family"

"Eddie what do you mean?"

"Jamie comes from a family of Marines and cops and very good people. I come from country club, stuck up parents and my father by the way is in jail and I don't talk to my mother" Eddie said.

"Eddie, I'm sorry about that. Don't ever think that your not good enough. You proved tonight that you are similar to us and that you fit right in" Linda said.

"Thanks Linda" Eddie said.

They finished getting Nicky ready and went to the porch to find the men of the family.

Linda and Eddie walked out first and waited for everyone to look at the door to see Nicky.

Nicky walked out and all of the men in the family wanted to put her into a potato sack.

"Hey Eddie can you give Nicky your uniform?" Jamie asked

"Why?" Eddie said.

"So she can look like an eleven year old boy with no ass" Jamie said.

"Jamie" All the girls yell.

"You look nice sweetheart, maybe too nice" Frank said.

"It's only jeans, a sweater, a scarf and some heeled booties. Not like I'm in a skanky dress" Nicky said.

"You look very pretty" Henry said giving her a kiss.

"That you do, just be careful" Danny said giving her a hug.

"I will I promise, if anything happens I will be sure to call you" Nicky said.

"Well we better go" Jamie said.

They all said their goodbyes and Eddie and Jamie took Nicky into the ice cream parlor and ordered their own.

"Nicky, one more thing. Remember if you need anything call"

"I know Uncle Jamie"

"What no hug this time?"

"Not in public, he's right there"

"Let's go say hi Officer Janko"

"Jamie be nice" Eddie warned.

Eddie, Jamie and Nicky walked her to Connor.

Nicky hugged him and Jamie thought the hug went on long enough so he cleared his throat. Eddie sent him a death glare.

"Connor, this is my Uncle Jamie and his partner Eddie"

"We are police officers so don't get any ideas" Jamie said.

"Nice to meet you Connor" Eddie said shaking his hand.

"Eddie and I are going to leave now. Nicky call us when you want to be picked up. And Connor, hurt her and you will be dead" Jamie said with a smile.

Eddie and Jamie walked out. Eddie was tasting both of their ice creams since she had to carry them because Jamie was on crutches.

"Jamie"

"Yes Eddie" Jamie knew she was going to yell at him.

"Jamie, you know. Don't embarrass her like that again. Teenage girls are fragile"

"Thank you expert Janko"

"I was a teenage girl one Reagan. I know what it's like" Eddie said.

Jamie just ate his ice cream while Eddie drove. They got back to Jamie's and went inside.

"So what should we do tonight?" Jamie asked.

"Want to tell me what you and Danny were talking about?" Eddie asked.

"Just brother stuff. So we're good from earlier?" Jamie asked.

"Of course, but it can't keep happening" Eddie said.

"I know. What do we do?" Jamie asked.

"Keep pretending like it never happened"

"Sounds good to me" Jamie said.

Jamie decided he would let Eddie pick what they wanted to watch. He figured she would pick some show about food but he was surprised when she put on Project Runway.

Jamie got a text from Nicky saying that they were going to his friends house to watch the Jets game and that his parents were there and she gave him the address.

"Really Janko"

"It's a good show Reagan"

"Whatever" Jamie said. They were on the couch together under a blanket.

Eddie had been watching a few episodes and Jamie was in and out of sleep when his phone rang.

"Reagan" he answered.

"Uncle Jamie, I need help" Nicky cried.

"Nicky where the hell are you" Jamie said standing up and motioning her Eddie to get her stuff.

"Some house party" She said to him. He heard a lot of noise in the background but his blood ran cold when he heard 'Get off of me, I said get off and leave me alone'. Jamie just hoped she would stay on the line.

He and Eddie grabbed their badges and guns and went to find Nicky.

So there it is everyone. I hope you all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie and Eddie grabbed their guns, cuffs and badges. Jamie wasn't sure what he could do but his niece needed him and he wasn't about to lose another family member.

"Vests?" Eddie asked

"Yes" Jamie responded coldly. Jamie got into the car and called 911 and told them that they would need back up, he next called Danny and told them him to meet them there.

"Jamie, listen to me carefully"

"I always have your back, but remember don't cross any lines. You're emotionally attached and it can cloud your judgment so if I tell you to back off, back the hell off"

Jamie didn't say anything, he just nodded. Eddie wasn't sure if he heard her but at least she said it. She was emotionally attached too, she liked the Reagan family, especially Nicky. She had spent the most time with her and liked younger girl.

"Jamie" Eddie said.

"Jamie"

"Jamie Reagan" Eddie yelled

"Yea what?"

"How are we going to do this? We are both off duty injured and your on crutches"

"We heard about a crime and it's the PC's granddaughter, I don't think IA will care" Jamie said.

"Just remember what I said and be carful. You are still unsteady on those crutches" Eddie said.

Meanwhile Nicky had kept the phone on the line as she had been trained to do by her whole family. She hoped her uncles would get here soon. She felt groggy and didn't think she could fight any longer.

Jamie and Eddie got there as the back up was arriving.

"Officer Reagan, do you think this is a good idea. You're pretty beat up" Another officer said to him.

"Let's go" Was all Jamie responded with.

The cops went in yelling NYPD and then Jamie and Eddie went in. Guns were drawn and all exits were shut off. Jamie knew times had changed since he was a teenager but he wasn't sure that dugs and alcohol were good study tools.

"We need to find Nicky" Jamie was practically running with his crutches as he went to find his niece. Eddie was right behind him.

Jamie banged on a door and a guy yelled go away. He could hear a girl crying and he had head that cry before and knew it was Nicky. He motioned for Eddie and she knew immediately that Nicky was in that room.

He banged the door down yelling NYPD and to get off of the girl.

When he got to Nicky, her clothes were torn and her pants were off. He took off his jacket to cover his niece and held her while she cried. She had several cuts and bruises and her hand was swollen.

"Get on the ground now dirt bag before I shoot your balls off" Eddie yelled.

"So you like it rough, the girl over there didn't" Connor said motioning to Nicky.

Jamie instinctively shielded Nicky from the mans words and Eddie kneed him in the groin.

"Still wanna play dirty tough guy" Eddie yelled.

Eddie had winded him and she was able to cuff him. Other uniforms had made it up and she handed him off to them. Her, Eddie and Danny's job now was to comfort Nicky.

"Uncle Jamie" Nicky cried.

"Shh, Nicky it's ok. I do want to take you to the hospital though" Jamie said.

"No please no I want to go home and shower" Nicky said.

"Nicky, Eddie and I will be with you. You will not be alone" Jamie said.

"It's so embarrassing" Nicky said still crying. Jamie looked at Eddie, he had almost the same conversation with her about a year ago.

"Nicky, Nicky look at me. You will be ok, you will get through it. it sucks now and it hurts but I promise you; I will help you through it"

"Come Nicky, let's get you to the hospital and then home" Jamie said.

Nicky tried to stand up but felt that she was too weak to even move.

"Nicky hop on" Jamie said motioning for her to get on his back.

"Jamie, you are on crutches, let me carry her" Eddie said.

"But Eddie your ribs" Jamie said

"Jamie, my ribs will be fine" Eddie said in a way that left no room for Jamie to argue.

Eddie carried Nicky out, Nicky was taller but Eddie was stronger. All the adrenaline going through her system she probably could have carried and elephant.

Eddie put Nicky in the back of the car and got in the drivers side. They had told the officers that they were taking her to the hospital. Danny had arrived and he and Jamie decided that he would stay at the crime scene and that Jamie and Eddie would take Nicky to the hospital.

"You did the right thing kid. Keep me updated on Nicky. I will be at the hospital as soon as I can" Danny said

Jamie tried to sit in the back with her but his cast prevented him from doing that. Instead, he held her hand the whole way there. Eddie had called so St. Benjamin's was expecting them. When they arrived at the hospital, a stretcher was waiting for them.

"Officers what happened" The doctor asked.

"My niece said she was going to study and then when she got there a party was going on. She called and said" Jamie swallowed, not being able to continue.

Eddie stepped in "She called crying and said she needed help. When we arrived, there was alcohol everywhere and dugs. When Officer Reagan and I went into the one bedroom Nicky was laying on the ground with her clothes off screaming for help"

The doctors took her into a private room.

"Nicky, I need your clothes for evidence" Jamie said gently.

Nicky didn't say anything, all she did was nod her head. The nurse came in and handed her a hospital gown to put on.

Jamie and Eddie knew that they were going to have to examine her. Jamie didn't really want to be in the room for that conversation or exam. He was about to walk out when Nicky called out to him.

"Uncle Jamie" Nicky said weakly

"Yea kiddo" Jamie said trying to gather up the courage or what his niece was about to ask him.

"Please don't leave me" Nicky cried out. Jamie knew his niece needed him so he went over to her.

"Why don't I go get us some coffee" Eddie said. She, like Jamie didn't want to hear what this guy did to her.

"Eddie, will you please stay too" Nicky said. She didn't feel safe and she figured the more cops the better.

"Of course sweetie" Eddie walked over to where Jamie was.

The nurse came into the room. "Sir you need to leave the room for the exam".

"No, he can't he's my uncle, he's a cop" Nicky said.

The nurse started to protest her again.

In her Reagan fashion Nicky spoke up "You will let my uncle stay. I need him"

"Very well"

The nurse left the room and Nicky cried even harder. "Shhh, if she comes back in Eddie will kick her ass. I'm right here, but I have to call your mom"

"No please don't" Nicky said.

"Nic I have to. You need her. And she would kill me of I didn't" Jamie said.

Nicky just nodded. Jamie tried calling her a few times but they all went to voice mail. He had the spa retreat information at the apartment so he would have to wait to try there.

The doctor came into the room. She asked Nicky what happened and Nicky told the doctor everything. Because she was at the party with drugs and alchol they had to do blood tests.

"Ms. Reagan did you have any sexual intercourse tonight" She looked at Jamie and Jamie just nodded.

"No I didn't, but he hit me over the head and when I woke up half my clothes were off so I'm not sure" Nicky cried. Eddie put a hand on Jamie's arm. They were both holding one of her hands.

"We will run tests for pregnancy, STD's and STI's"

"I fought back pretty hard and after I punched him in the face my wrist really hurt" Jamie smiled, glad that Nicky knew how to fight back thanks to him and Danny.

Nicky needed a few stitches. The tests came back; she didn't have any alcohol and she was not drugged. She had a broken wrist, a minor concussion and it turned out that she had not been raped, just assaulted.

As they were putting the pink cast on her wrist, Danny came it.

As soon as Danny saw her he ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Uncle Danny" Nicky said before she started crying again.

Eddie stayed with Nicky and Jamie and Danny went into the hallway. As soon as they were out of the room Jamie threw up.

"That bad?" Danny said placing a comforting hand on his brother.

"Yea, she wasn't raped but she was sexually assaulted. Eddie was sexually assaulted last year and it took her a while to work through it" Jamie said.

Danny was shocked to say the least.

"Yea, she tried hiding it from me but I caught on. She was mad that I kept pushing her on it, but eventually I got her to confess and we got permission from Sarge and arrested the scumbag" Jamie said.

"What else happened with Nicky?" Danny asked.

"She has a minor concussion, some stitches and bruising and a broken wrist. She fought back hard Dan. As soon as she was in trouble she called. She did everything we have trained her to do"

"I'm glad we trained her kid" Danny said.

"I keep a bag of clothes in my car, it's just sweatpants and a sweatshirt can you go get them for her?" Jamie asked Danny.

"Of course" Danny said taking the keys.

"Jamie walked back into the room. I have extra clothes in my car so Danny went to get them so you have something to wear home"

"Thank you" Nicky said.

The doctor finished with Nicky and gave Jamie the discharge papers and paperwork for Nicky. As soon as the doctor let the room Nicky began body shaking sobs. Eddie sat on the bed next to her and held her while she cried.

Danny came back and handed Nicky the extra clothes.

She got changed with the help of Eddie while Jamie and Danny waited in the hall.

"What do we do for her?" Jamie asked.

"Be there for her, comfort her, let her know she's not along" Danny said. He really didn't know what to do for his niece either.

"Please tell me this guy is going away for life" Jamie said.

"We were able to get him on aggravated assault, drug possession with intent to sell, assaulting a police officer, sexual assault and attempted rape, also an underage drinking citation" Danny said.

"Can I just kill the bastard myself?" Jamie asked

"If we could get away with it I would have done it already little brother" Danny said.

"Hey we're ready" Eddie said coming into the hall.

Danny held Jamie. "Can you handle her tonight?" Danny asked.

"Yea Danny, I know how to take care of her. Eddie will know what to say" Jamie said.

"Just making sure"

"I know you want to protect her too, but normalization is the best thing. She was planning on staying at my place so let her stay. She's obviously not going to school tomorrow and you have to work" Jamie said. He knew where Danny was coming from. He didn't want to let Nicky out of his sight either.

"I still can't get a hold of Erin" Jamie said.

"I know 've been trying too" Danny said.

"I have the spa retreat information at home I figured we could call there" Jamie said.

They got Nicky off of the table. She was still crying, she couldn't help it; the tears would not stop.

"Jamie moved the front seat up as far as it would go so he could get in the back with Nicky. It was hard, but there wasn't anything he would do for her.

"Alright Nicky let's get you home" Eddie said.

Nicky just nodded her head. Danny was going to go with them in his car.

"It's so humiliating. Please don't tell Grandpa or Pop" Nicky said.

"Nic, he's the PC he will know about it. Uncle Danny already called told them. They are meeting us at my place" Jamie said.

"But they will look at me differently" Nicky said

"Eddie do I look at you differently?" Jamie asked. He hoped it was ok he asked. Eddie knew it was going to come up. If she could help Nicky though her pain she would write a musical about it.

"No, I don't think that you do" Eddie said.

"Well I do, but it a good way. It makes you stronger, more badass and tougher" Jamie said. Eddie smiled

"What do you mean?" Nicky asked finally calming down a little.

"About a year ago, I went on a date with this guy from my yoga class. We had drinks but I told him I needed to get home. He walked me home and then forced his way in. Nicky do you mind if I tell you at home. I haven't talked about it for awhile and I don't want to do it when I am driving"

"Sure of course" Nicky said.

Jamie's heart broke, he wanted nothing more than to kill the men that did this. He knew Jake Singer was in prison but he didn't know what would happen to this kids. He hoped he was tried as an adult.

The rest of the ride was quite. No one wanted to talk. They reached the house and went inside.

"Am I allowed to burn my skin now?" Nicky asked

"No but you are allowed to take a shower" Jamie said.

"Can I use your cast cover?" Nicky asked.

"Of course".

"And can I wear your NYPD sweatshirt. It always made me feel"

"Of course, anything Nicky" Jamie said hugging her and holding her tight. Jamie went and got his sweatshirt. He use to let her watch scary movies even though Erin said no and she always wanted his sweatshirt when they were watching them because it made her feel safer and like her uncle was hugging her.

Eddie got Nicky towels and clean clothes and left her in the bathroom.

"Nicky"

"Yea Eddie"

"You will be ok, you will get through it. It's not easy and it will take time but just don't look in the mirror yet. Not looking really helped me" Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie" Nicky said giving her a hug.

Eddie walked back into the living room where Jamie was.

"I really hate people" Jamie said.

"So do I. Like I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Nicky is still a child. She's traumatized"

"I'm still sorry it happened to you" Jamie said.

"You helped me get through a lot of it" Eddie said.

"I plan to do the same for Nicky" Jamie said. He heard Danny come in with Frank and Henry.

"What the hell happened?" Frank asked.

Jamie, Danny and Eddie filled them in on what happened.

"When do I get a shot at this thug?" Henry asked

"Get in line" Jamie said.

"Dad, Gramps. She did everything we have ever taught her to do. She also doesn't want to see you both for fear you will look at her differently" Jamie said.

"We would never" Frank said.

"We all know that, but she doesn't. I will tell her your here before she comes out"

Nicky was done in the shower, she had scrubbed with soap for over a half hour. When she got out she put on the pajamas that Eddie had brought her. She locked the door and sat down on the floor of the bathroom.

"She's been in there a while" Danny said.

"I will go check on her" Frank said.

"Dad no" Danny said.

"She doesn't want to see you and Gramps yet, you need to respect that. You can't push her too hard" Danny said.

"Thank you detective" Frank said giving his son a look.

"I will go check on her" Eddie said.

He left the room and went to the bathroom.

"Nicky, Nicky sweetie what are you still in there?" Eddie said.

Nicky didn't answer.

"Nicky, don't make me break the door down" Eddie said.

"Go away"

"Nicky, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you alone" Eddie said.

"I just want Uncle Jamie. Tell the others to go home"

Eddie heard Nicky crying and she knew she needed to get into the bathroom. She tried using a bobby pin to pick the lock, but it was a different lock and the bobby pin didn't work. She resorted to plan B, knocking the door down.

The men heard the commotion and Danny went running.

"Nicky, Nicky look at me. You don't want to spend the night in the bathroom" Eddie said.

"Eddie, what the?" Danny said.

Eddie told Danny to back off. Danny did as he was told. He knew he wasn't the softest person and he didn't want to upset his niece.

Eddie tried coaxing Nicky to leave the bathroom but it was no use.

She went back out to the living room.

"Well Reagan, looks like you and your crutches are sleeping in the bathroom" Eddie said.

"Let me go talk to her" Jamie said as he made his way down the hall.

"Hey kid" Jamie said to her.

Nicky just sat there crying.

"Do you want to see Grandpa and Gramps?" Jamie asked

Nicky shook her head no.

"Want me to send them all home?" Jamie asked

"Yes, except Eddie"

"You told her to go away"

"I know that" Nicky said crying even harder.

"Shhh, shh, it will be ok. I will go tell them to go home. Then will you leave the bathroom"

Nicky didn't say anything and Jamie figured it was better than a no.

Jamie went back to the living room.

"Dad, Pop, Danny I think it's better if you leave. She doesn't want to see anyone. I will keep you updated" Jamie said.

"I will go to" Eddie said.

"No she wants you to stay" Jamie said. Eddie just nodded.

"Well, we better go. If you need anything Jamie let us know. I called the spa retreat, I told Erin that she was fine and to continue her trip. She said no and should be home by 1pm tomorrow" Frank said.

"Please let her know how much we want to see her" Henry said.

"I will, don't worry. We will get her through this" Jamie said. Henry, Frank and Danny left and Jamie and Eddie went back to the bathroom.

"They are gone kiddo, you can come out now" Jamie said.

Nicky just shook her and stayed on the ground.

Eddie sat on the ground with her and Jamie sat on the edge of the tub.

"Nicky, we can't sleep in the bathroom. It's very uncomfortable" Eddie said.

At the moment Jamie's phone rang.

"Hey Erin"

"Oh god Jamie how is she?"

"She's doing ok, we are trying to get her from sleeping in the bathroom tonight"

"Can I talk to her?" Erin asked

"Of course" Jamie said. He handed the phone to Nicky but she refused to take it.

"Nicky you have to talk to your mom, she's worried about you. She wants to hear your voice" Jamie said pleading with his niece.

Nicky nodded and took the phone.

"Hi mom" Nicky started crying.

"Nicky, honey how are you?" Erin asked.

"I'm doing ok. I did everything I was suppose to do" Nicky said.

"I'm glad, I'm proud of you, you did the right thing calling your Uncle Jamie" Erin said as she started crying.

"Mom don't cry" Nicky said. She handed the phone back to Jamie, she couldn't listen to her mom cry.

Jamie got up to take the phone in the hallway so he could talk to Erin.

"Erin"

"Jamie, put her back on please" Erin said

"Erin you need to stay calm talking to her. I know it's hard, but she's really shaken up and she can't see anyone else cry"

"Ok, when did you get to be so smart?" Erin asked.

"I always have been" Jamie said with a small smile.

"I will put her back on" Jamie said.

Jamie went back in and handed the phone to Nicky "Nicky, she's upset too. Just talk to her"

"I'm sorry mom"

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. I will be home around lunch time tomorrow. I love you so much Nicky"

"I love you too mom" Nicky said.

"Hey Erin, Eddie and I will take good care of her. I promise" Jamie said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"I know you will. I love you Jamie" Erin said

"Love you too Erin" Jamie said.

Jamie hung up with Erin and sat back down.

"What do you say Nicky, how about I make some hot chocolate and we go to the sofa" Jamie said.

Nicky shook her head no.

"Why do you want to stay in the bathroom?" Jamie asked.

"One window, and now no door. Easy threat assessment" Nicky said.

"You are such a Reagan" Jamie said with a small smile.

"Good thing I am"

"I agree" Jamie said.

"Nicky, like I said before. Bathrooms are not good places to sleep. After I was sexually assaulted, I slept in the bathroom and it was a horrible night sleep" Eddie said.

Eddie looked at Jamie for conformation to continue. Jamie just nodded.

"After he forced his way in and I resisted he started to hit me, punch me, he touched me and groped me" Eddie said, she took a breath to compose her self and Jamie put a hand on her shoulder.

"He pinned me down and ripped my clothes off of me. Before he could do anything else, I was able to get him off of me and I ran to the bathroom and I hid like a scared little girl" Eddie said wiping a few tears. Jamie strengthened his grip on her shoulder.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry" Nicky said.

"It's ok, want me to continue?" Eddie asked.

"If you don't mind, but can we go to the couch and have that hot chocolate" Nicky asked.

"I thought you would never ask" Jamie said. He went to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate while Eddie led Nicky to the couch.

Eddie went into the kitchen to help her partner.

"We made some progress" Jamie said.

Eddie just nodded and broke down crying. Jamie just held her tight while she cried, like he had done with it first happened.

They stayed there for a few minuets before Nicky came in. Jamie had let a few tears slip as well and he didn't want Nicky to see them.

"Can I join?" Nicky asked.

"Get over here lamb chop" Eddie said.

"Eddie, I didn't mean to make you cry" Nicky said.

"No, no you didn't. I wear my heart on my sleeve and when the people I care about are hurt, I show it" Eddie said squeezing Nicky tighter.

"Uncle Jamie, why are you crying"

"It's the medicine" Jamie said clearing his throat.

"Uncle Jamie, that's a lie and we both know it" Nicky said.

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to you. Who else would I pick on?" Jamie said

"Uncle Jamie" Nicky said. Jamie just hugged Eddie and Nicky tighter.

The tea kettle started to whistle so Eddie took it off the stove and poured it into the mugs with the hot chocolate power.

"Let's go sit" Eddie said. She carried her and Jamie's mug and Nicky had her own.

They made their way back to the living room and Jamie sent a quick text to his dad and Danny.

"So the next day, I banged in sick and you know your annoying uncle, I had about 100 missed calls and texts and then he showed up at my apartment. I opened the door because he said that he wouldn't leave so I opened it and told him I was in a car accident because my face was all bruised. He wasn't buying it so I shut the door in his face. The next day he pushes me for information and of course I snap at him. That night I decided I would take matters into my own hands and I was going to go beat him up, but I guess luckily for me Jamie showed up and stopped me. I was crying in the middle of some street and he told me I wasn't alone and that he would be with me no matter how embarrassed I felt. Then the next day I got to arrest him in broad daylight while he was on a date. I wasn't going to do anything because I didn't want to be a victim but I'm glad I did. He had raped others and I probably wasn't going to be the last one" Eddie said. Nicky was sitting in between the two. She knew Eddie was upset, but she had seen a look from her uncle one a few times. Those times had been when Betty died, Mary died, Joe died, when Sydney called off the engagement and tonight, when he first saved her.

"It's good that you came forward and pressed charges" Nicky said.

"I'm glad your uncle was able to convince me to. I didn't want to look weak in front of the guys. I figured that they would all think I didn't deserve to be on the job since I couldn't take care of my self"

"I told her that she was better than most of the guys in the precinct" Jamie said.

"Which is probably true" Eddie said with a small laugh. They were happy that they got Nicky talking.

"So how did you get over it?" Nicky asked.

"Well, my pain in the ass partner was a big help. Once I stopped blaming myself I felt better, it wasn't my fault. No means no Nicky and he didn't respect my decision, that's on him not me. I didn't sleep so good in the beginning so if I had trouble sleeping I would call Jamie and he would talk me down and reassure me that I was ok and that I wasn't alone. The first week was the worst. I woke up and thought I was being attacked, I called Jamie and he came over and stayed with me. Turns out my pillow fell on my face. No one knows but Jamie stayed with me for the first week after I told him what happened" Eddie said, she thanked Jamie with her eyes and Jamie just nodded back.

"That was really nice of you Uncle Jamie" Nicky said.

"I do what I can to help out a friend" Jamie said.

"I appreciate it" Eddie said.

"And we are gonna do whatever we can to help you kiddo" Jamie said.

"All you need are some good friends to make you feel better" Eddie said.

"I think I have pretty good friends" Nicky said looking to Jamie and Eddie.

"Just remember, I'm your uncle first and than your friend. I have permission to kick your ass if you're not behaving" Jamie said.

"I know, I know. Because of that I was expecting some big lecture and speech and yelling for what I did" Nicky said.

"Well, I'm not the yelling type. You need to go to Danny for that. You were traumatized, and scared I wasn't going to upset you more. Tomorrow you will have to dish everything out and tell us what happened. Since I am injured I can't take your statement so another officer or detective will have to" Jamie said.

"I don't want Uncle Danny to know everything" Nicky said, she had started to relax, but her body tensed up again.

"He's family, he can't take it either sweetie" Eddie said.

"I don't want to tell anyone else!" Nicky said, her voice growing raspy. She was trying not to cry again but she was losing the battle.

"I don't know if they will let you tell Maria or not, again it could be conflict of interest" Jamie said.

"What about Kara or Sarge?" Eddie asked, she trusted them and if Eddie Janko trusted someone they had to be good.

Nicky just shook her head. She had heard about Officer Walsh and she had met Renzulli a few times, but she didn't want to talk to either of them.

"Let's go to bed and get a good night sleep" Jamie said

Nicky was already in her pajamas so she went to Jamie's room while he and Eddie both got ready for bed.

"All the doors and windows are locked so you are safe. And I am in the next room over if you need anything" Eddie said, she knew Jamie could take care of his niece but she thought it would be good to reassure the young girl.

"Thanks Eddie" Nicky said climbing onto the air mattress.

Eddie helped Jamie into his bed and moved the crutches to the wall.

Eddie said her goodnights and went back to her room. She was laying there thinking of the days events. Up until the call from Nicky it had been one of the best Sundays she had in a while. She didn't realize how much she missed having a family. She was trying to think her way to sleep and she was unsuccessful.

Jamie had coaxed Nicky to sleep but he was too wired to even try to sleep. His anger was still boiling inside of him and he wished Eddie was laying next to him. He heard Nicky's steady breathing letting him know that she was asleep. He just hoped she would be able to stay asleep.

He and Eddie were in and out of sleep. It wasn't the good kind of sleep either, it's the sleep where you are constantly on the lookout for bad guys. Jamie had just fallen asleep when he heard screaming. He flipped the bed side light on and got to Nicky's air mattress as fast as he could.

"Nicky" Jamie said shaking her.

"Nicky, Nicky kiddo wake up" Jamie pleaded with her. He knew he had to get her out of this dream.

"Nicky, sweetie wake up" Jamie yelled. He was screaming at the top of his lungs hoping it would wake her up. Eddie heard the commotion and came running in.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Eddie asked in a panic state.

"I heard her scream and I can't get her to wake up" Jamie said. He was now holding her tight and trying to shake her awake. Jamie had an idea to wake her up, he handed her sleeping, flailing body to Eddie and he tried to wake her up like he use to when she was little. Jamie started tickling her and she soon woke up.

Nicky woke up screaming, not knowing where she was or what happened.

"Shhh, Nicky you're safe, it's me and Eddie" Jamie said soothingly.

Eddie shifted Nicky so she was back in her uncle's arms.

Jamie did what his mom use to do for them when they were upset. He held her tight and started rubbing soothing circles on her back to get her to calm down.

"I will get her some water" Eddie said.

Jamie sat there holding his niece trying to get her out of her dream. He had these nightmares after Joe died and he wasn't even there. He had no idea what was going through Nicky's head. He was wondering if he should have pressed her harder for all of the answers tonight.

"Nicky what can I do for you?" Jamie asked, his heart was breaking and he felt totally helpless.

Nicky just shook her head so Jamie continued to rub her back and offer soothing words.

Eddie walked in and the sight in front of her made her heart melt but also break. She loved how much Jamie loved his family and how he would do anything for them, but her heart broke because Jamie was comforting Nicky because she was attacked.

Eddie walked over and handed the water to Jamie so she could sit down without spilling it. When she sat down she put a hand on Nicky's back to let her know she was there.

"Nic take a drink" Jamie said. He went to hand the glass to her but she was shaking so he had to hold it to her lips. She took small sips and was beginning to clam down.

"Thanks" Nicky said.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up"

"No, do not be sorry. I would rather be able to comfort you than sleep through it" Jamie said.

"Having someone with you makes all the difference, I promise" Eddie said.

"Let's go up to the bed" Jamie said. Eddie got up and helped Jamie and Nicky to their feet.

Eddie got Jamie and Nicky into the bed and she was about to leave when Jamie spoke up "Eddie, please stay" Eddie saw the hurt in his eyes for his niece but he quickly covered with "For Nicky, she needs both of us"

"Yea of course, especially for Nicky" Eddie said gulping down tears.

Nicky laid in in the middle of the bed and Jamie and Eddie were on either side of her. Jamie protectively had his arm wrapped around Nicky. He was looking for Eddie's fingers but she didn't know if she should take his hand or not. She eventually gave so that she had her hand intertwined with Jamie's. Eddie could get use to this, without Nicky being in the middle of course.

It was the most protected Nicky had felt since the attack and she fell asleep rather quickly. Jamie wished he had thought of this sooner than maybe they all would have slept better.

Well there it is, I hope you all liked it. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. Please continue to do so! Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie knew Nicky didn't have the most restful sleep, he could feel her tossing and turning around. Being a cop he had grown accustomed to being a light sleeper, so had Eddie. They felt her movements and they didn't want her to wake up so one of them would offer her calming words or rub her back. Jamie didn't care if he didn't slept but he wanted Nicky to know that she was safe and he knew the faster she could sleep through the night. Jamie remembered the time that Danny had taken her to a crime scene and Jamie was late picking her up, not only did Erin read them the riot act, Nicky also had nightmares for a while. Jamie just hoped that the nightmares wouldn't last to long this time.

It was now 10am, Eddie was awake lost in thought and Jamie remembered he forgot to call the school. He figured everyone knew by now but protocol was that they had to inform the school if the child would be absent. Jamie rolled over and got his phone and called the school. He could be using a bullhorn and Nicky would not wake up. He informed them she would be out for the week due to the concussion and that hopefully she would return soon.

Jamie looked at Eddie, they could pretty much communicate with their faces and never have to say a word. Everything that they had been through in the last few days was making them realize that with each other they could pretty much face anything. They were both laying there with a sleeping Nicky in the middle. Jamie had one hand intertwined in Eddie's hand and the other was rubbing lazy, but comforting circles on Nicky's back.

Nicky's behavior started becoming erratic and Jamie didn't want her to go into a nightmare again she he figured he would try and wake her up.

"Nicky wake up" Jamie said shaking her. After the shaking didn't wake her up Eddie held up tightly until she stopped fighting her dream demons.

Nicky finally stopped fighting Eddie and Jamie and woke up.

"Good morning kiddo" Jamie said softly.

"Hi Uncle Jamie" Nicky said, all of yesterdays events coming back to her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Eddie asked.

"Sore" Nicky said.

"Why don't I make breakfast so you can take the medicine that the doctors gave you" Jamie said.

"Why don't I make breakfast so you both can take your medicine" Eddie said.

"Eddie, lets not traumatize the girl more" Jamie said with a smile.

"Funny" Eddie said.

"I make her scrambled eggs the way my mom use to make them when she was little" Jamie said.

"They are amazing" Nicky said.

"Well, now I'm excited" Eddie said.

The three of them got up and got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"You are getting pretty good on them Reagan" Eddie said laughing.

"Yea they are just starting to hurt my arms" Jamie said.

"Weakling" Eddie said.

"Funny, still stronger than you" Jamie said, Eddie was in reach so he ditched his crutches and picked up Eddie.

"Put me down Reagan, you made your point" Eddie said. They were both laughing so hard that Jamie was afraid he would drop Eddie.

"So this is why I don't smell any breakfast" Nicky said with a small smile.

"I was just informing my partner over here that I was still stronger than her. And I also needed someone to help me" Jamie said putting Eddie down.

"So lets start this breakfast" Jamie said clearing his throat.

Jamie rattled off the ingredients that he needed and Eddie and Nicky brought them to the counter.

"I hope your hungry Nicky, because these look amazing" Jamie said.

Nicky wasn't overly hungry but she knew that he uncle was going to make her eat.

"Yea they do" She said with a weak smile.

Jamie finished the eggs, and Eddie put the toast and juice on the table.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Nicky said.

"Comfort food is the best type of food" Jamie said.

"That it is Reagan" Eddie said.

They slowly started eating and Nicky could feel her grandmothers recipe making her feel better.

"Grandma always knew how to make someone feel better" Nicky said.

"She made these eggs a lot, but whenever we were upset they seemed to have magical powers attached to them to make them better" Jamie said.

"Jamie Reagan upset?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, my first girlfriend broke my heart. I barely remember her name so I got over it. I was more upset though when I tore my ACL playing basketball my senior year of highschool. She made them a lot when Mommom Betty died especially when when Joe died. No one was eating and she knew we would eat the eggs so I think we ate for about a month straight. When she died there wasn't anyone to make them, so Erin and I took turns making them. Then when Sydney and I broke up Erin made them for me. I can't exactly say that I was upset, but I was numb" Jamie said.

"I'm sorry Jamie" Eddie said. Eddie knew a lot of small details about Jamie, and he knew a lot of small details about her but neither of them talked in depth about their pasts.

"Well everything works out for a reason. God has plans for us and although they suck, we usually learn a point from them" Jamie said.

"So Nicky, your mom will be here around one. Do you want to wait for her to talk to the cops or do you want to tell her separately?" Eddie asked.

"Can I tell the cops and my mom and you guys the whole story together, I don't want to have to keep telling it" Nicky said putting her plate in the sink.

"Of course. Do you kknow who you want to tell?"

"I can I tell Baez?" Nicky said. She had met Maria a few times and liked her and trusted her.

"Yes, but she is a family member's partner so you need another cop present" Jamie said.

"Why?"

"We want this by the book so we can nail him to the wall, and to make sure we do that we need to cover all of our bases where family interference is concerned" Jamie said.

"Do Renzulli and Walsh count as being objective enough?" Nicky asked.

"Yes they should" Eddie said.

"I guess them and Baez" Nicky said.

"I will make some calls" Eddie said.

"Nic, Eddie, Uncle Danny and I trust them. You will be ok. It will just be them and your mom. I know it will be hard, but you will start to feel better once you say everything" Jamie said.

"Will you stay too? And Eddie?" Nicky asked. Jamie felt like Nicky was becoming permanently attached to them and he was worried what she would do when she went home.

"If that's what you want" Jamie said giving her a kiss on the head while he went to get his phone.

"I got a text from your mom, her flight landed and Grandpa is picking her up and will bring her here. Are you ready to see Grandpa and Pop, I know they want to see you" Jamie said.

"I guess I don't have a choice" Nicky said.

"Probably not" Jamie said with a small smile.

"Have you heard from any of your friends?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, I haven't answered any of them though" Nicky said.

"Why not?"

"None of them were there, they are going to think I was stupid for going"

"No they won't, and if they do then you should be friends with them" Jamie said.

"I know, I know"

"If your friends weren't there then who was there?"

"A bunch of people I didn't know. They may have been like five people from my school. He just moved here I don't know how he knew them" Nicky said.

"Well, we will let the cops figure that out" Jamie said.

Eddie walked back into the room. "It's all set, Renzulli, Walsh and Baez will be here soon"

Just then the door opened and in walked Danny.

"Hey Danny" Jamie said.

"Hey kid, hey Eddie. Nicky how are you" Danny said going over to Nicky to give her a hug.

"A little better"

"Good I'm glad. Uncle Jamie take good care of you?"

"Yea he did, he even made Grandma's eggs this morning"

"Good job Jamie" Danny said, clapping his brother on the should. He tried dragging Jamie out of the Kitchen but Jamie wasn't moving.

"Jamie with me for a minute" Jamie realized that Danny wanted to talk so he followed him to his room.

"What's up?" Jamie asked with worry.

"The Connor kid, turns out they didn't move because his dad got a new job. He raped a girl in California and his partners paid people off and moved across the country"

Jamie didn't say anything he just punched the wall and threw his crutches.

"Well he isn't getting away with this one" Jamie said coolly.

Eddie heard the commotion and came in.

"Is everything alright?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, it turns out that he had done this before with another girl in California. She was raped and his parents paid people off to make it go away" Danny said.

"I can see why you punched a wall" Eddie said, the fury in her eyes.

"Don't let him get away with anything, or someone is going to have to help me get away with murder" Eddie said.

Danny and Jamie just looked at each other knowing she was probably serious.

"Do we tell Nicky?" Jamie asked.

"Not until Erin gets here" Danny said.

The three of them regained their composure and went back to the kitchen where Nicky was. As they were walking out, they heard a knock on the door. Danny went to answer it. Renzulli, Walsh and Baez had gotten here. Now they just had to wait for Erin.

"Wish I was just making a house call to my injured rookie" Rezulli said.

"Hey sarge" Jamie said.

"How are you and Janko feeling?"

"We're ok" Eddie said.

They said their hellos to Kara and Maria and introduced Nicky to them.

"Hey Nicky, I'm Sargent Renzulli and this is my partner Officer Walsh"

"Hi"

"I promise we're going to put this piece of crap in jail for years" Kara said

"Good" Nicky said.

Just as Nicky got up to go to the couch she heard the best voice ever walk into her uncle's apartment.

"Mom" She yelled running over to her.

"Nicky" Erin said hugging her daughter tightly.

Frank, Henry and the others moved into the room and Jamie led them to the kitchen to give Nicky and Erin some time.

"How is she doing?" Frank asked.

"The best that can be expected. I did get her to leave the bathroom" Jamie said.

"That's good" Frank said.

"Did she say anything about what happened?" Henry asked.

"No not really, just that he told her that they were going to watch the Jet's game" Jamie said.

Danny told the rest of them what he had told Jamie and Eddie.

"How the hell did his parents make this go away?" Renzulli asked

"I'm not sure but I think his parents should be charged as well" Frank said.

Erin walked in and went over to Jamie.

"Thank you for taking care of her" Erin said before she broke down crying. Jamie steadied himself and held his sister tight while she cried.

"Eddie, thank you as well. Nicky said having you helped" Erin said giving Eddie a hug. Eddie couldn't find any words so she just nodded.

"Nicky said she is ready" Erin said.

"Let's get her to talk before she changed her mind" Danny said.

The adults made their way into Jamie's living room and Renzulli, Walsh and Baez got what they needed to take her statement.

"Take your time" Kara said.

"Well, Uncle Jamie and Eddie dropped me off at the ice cream place and I introduced them and Uncle Jamie so kindly told him that he and Eddie are cops. We got our ice cream and sat there and talked. He then asked if I wanted to go back to his place to watch the Jet's game with some of his friends. I figured that was fine, I texted Uncle Jamie and told him and he said it was ok. When we got there, he pulled out alcohol and drugs and before I knew it a bunch of people were showing up. He took a few shots and got drunk quickly. I went upstairs to hide in the bathroom and that's when I called Uncle Jamie to come get me. He heard me on the phone and he grabbed me and pulled me into the bed room and I yelled at him to get off of me" Nicky started crying again and looked around at everyone. She could see the tears in her family member's eyes. Eddie had a distant look on her face, Renzulli, Walsh and Baez remained professional but he Uncle Danny was fuming.

She was sitting next to her mom and Uncle Jamie. She could feel them tighten their grip on her.

"Continue when you're ready" Baez said.

Nicky nodded and continued. "So I kept the phone on the line and did what my family taught me to do. I fought back. He threw me on the ground, he ripped my clothes off and he started to touch me and grope me and feel me up. I kept fighting, I wasn't about to let him rape me. He hit me, he kicked me and he punched me. I punched back and that's how I hurt my wrist. He stopped for a minute, but he started asking me how I wanted it, if I liked it rough. He told me I would be the luckiest girl in school to have sex with him; he told me that I wanted it. I kept telling him no I didn't and to get off of me but he just kept grabbing at my private parts. He then pulled out a knife and said he would going to make it more fun. He was about to rip my panties off then Uncle Jamie and Eddie came in. They yelled for him to get off of him and when he didn't, Uncle Jamie threw him off of me, put his jacket on me and held me. Eddie then told him to stop resisting and he pushed her so she hit him in the groin knocking him to the floor. She then cuffed him and told the uniformed officers to get him away from me" Nicky was no longer crying, she was just shaking. Erin held her while Jamie rubbed soothing circles on her back.

No one knew what to say. It was different when you could remove yourself from this situation. Nicky was not only family because the officers and detectives were friends with her uncles, but also because it was the PC's granddaughter. They were a family, all 35,000 of them and if you hurt anyone from the family, you will be hurt.

Danny was the first one to speak. "You did the right thing kiddo. No one has the right to violate you"

Nicky didn't say anything, she just nodded. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she looked around at all of the caring faces. She felt safe, and she knew they would all do what they could to make sure that he never gets released from jail.

"We already have a restraining order in place for you so he can't contact you or say anything to you at all" Maria said.

"Now what?" Nicky asked.

"We take it to the grand jury and I'm sure they will take it to trial. No deals this time" Erin said.

"Nicky, you will probably have to testify" Jamie said.

"Can we use the tape?" Renzulli asked. He knew that Jamie was close with his whole family but that he was probably the closest with Nicky and he didn't want to cause this girl any more pain.

"I'm not sure" Erin responded.

They all sat there for a while before Danny broke the silence again.

He told Nicky that Conner had tried this in California and had gotten away with it. They said they would do what they could to put him and his parents behind bars.

"Do we have enough to try him as an adult?" Henry asked

"Yea we should Pop" Frank said.

"Good" Henry said.

"Officer Walsh and I should get back on the beat. Nicky if you think if anything else or need anything you know where to find us" Renzulli said.

"Thank you" Nicky said. Jamie got up to show Renzulli and Walsh out.

When they got to the door Kara said she would go down to the car.

"Reagan, are you doing ok?" Renzulli asked the younger cop.

"Yea, still sore" Jamie said.

"I didn't mean about your leg college board"

"You mean about Nicky"

"Yea, you're close with her, I also know you went through the same thing with Janko a year ago"

"Yea we're going to be ok. She's very jumpy but she's able to talk about it. She did sleep, she ate" Jamie said.

"So then how is Janko?" Renzulli asked.

"She's ok, she's glad that she has been able to help Nicky work through the initial feelings. Sarge, we're doing what partners do. We're looking out for each other" Jamie said.

"Well than I'm glad. The wife said that she wanted to make you and Janko dinner when ever your up for it. Just give me a heads up and come on over"

"Thanks Sarge, we will let you know" Jamie said.

Renzulli nodded and left.

Jamie went back to the others and saw Nicky laying on the sofa in Henry's arms.

"Danny, I'm gonna head back to the precinct too" Baez said.

"Thank you Maria" Erin said.

"Anytime, if you or Nicky need anything let me know"

"Thanks Maria"

"I'm going to head out with Maria and go back to work" Danny said.

"Danny keep your head on straight" Frank warned.

"Don't worry Commissioner I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Baez said.

"Thank you detective" Frank said.

Now only Eddie, Jamie, Frank, Henry, Erin and Jamie were left at Jamie's.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" Nicky asked.

"No sweetie, let me come tuck you in" Erin said.

Erin and Nicky went to Jamie's room and Erin tucked Nicky in.

"What do you think Commissioner?" Jamie asked.

"I think that we are going to try this son of a bitch as an adult and make sure he rots in prison"

"I like that plan Sir" Eddie said.

Erin walked back out and sat down. Frank got up and got them some drinks.

"Are you doing alight?" Jamie asked his sister.

"I'm just glad she's ok. I can't thank you two enough for doing everything that you did" Erin said.

"Erin, I was sexually assaulted last year, I will do everything I can to make sure that Nicky is ok" Eddie said.

"Eddie I'm so sorry" Erin said.

"I'm over it now, he's in prison. I'm just sorry that it happened to Nicky"

"She did everything she was suppose to. No one could have seen this coming" Jamie said.

"I just don't know what to do for her" Erin said, new tears forming in her eyes.

"I thought that I would never get through it, that I had to do it alone. Knowing that Jamie was behind me every step of the way made it easier. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have a shield anymore and he would probably be six feet under" Eddie said with a laugh.

"Jamie why didn't you say anything when it happened?" Erin asked.

"I promised Eddie I wouldn't say anything, we eventually went to Sarge and then arrested the guy" Jamie said.

"Just knowing that having someone there supporting me and not judging me made it a lot easier" Eddie said.

"Good to know" Erin said.

"Good job Jamie, you too Eddie" Frank said walking in.

"I was just doing what I had to to protect my family" Jamie said.

"I was just doing what I had to do to have my partners back" Eddie said.

They all sat there, they were worn out and it wasn't even dinner time yet.

"So when do I get Nicky back to her normal life?" Erin asked.

"She said most of the kids at the party didn't go to her school and her friends have reached out to her but she hasn't answered them yet" Jamie said.

"If they are good and understanding friends then she could use them in her life" Eddie said.

"I will see what I can do" Erin said.

A few hours later Nicky woke up.

"Hey sweetie how was your nap?" Erin asked.

"Good, no nightmares"

"That's my girl" Henry said.

"Do you want me to get take out and bring it back and then we will go home?" Erin asked.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Nicky asked.

"Nicky, we do need to go home, we can't impose" Erin said. Deep down she wanted to stay here too, and have her brother for extra support; but she didn't know what was going on with him and Eddie and she didn't want to impose on anything.

"No Erin stay. You both need people right now" Jamie said.

"Well ok then" Erin said.

They ordered their take out food and Erin and Eddie went to get it. Frank and Henry also stayed for dinner.

"Let's get the table set" Frank said.

"Grandpa, what do Jack and Sean know?" Nicky asked.

"They know someone tried to hurt you and that they are ok but that's it" Frank said.

"I don't want them to know until they are older" Nicky said.

"I know sweetheart" he said giving his granddaughter a hug.

"Nicky, I will help set the table go talk to your friends" Jamie said

A little while later, Erin and Eddie came back with the Italian takeout. They called to Nicky when they got in so her food wouldn't get cold.

"I, I uh talked to my friends" Nicky said sitting down.

"Sweetie that's great, what did they say?"

"They told me the different rumors going around so they said they would straighten every one out. They were all upset when they hear so they were at Melissa's house. They didn't want to come over because they were worried I would be mad"

"I'm glad that they were understanding" Erin said.

"You know how you said that if I had good friends, they would understand and be there for me, you were right Eddie" Nicky said with a small smile.

"Well I am very glad that you have supportive friends. Trust them and rely on them" Eddie said.

"Could they maybe come over tomorrow?" Nicky asked.

"Yea that would be fine" Erin said.

"Let's eat before it gets cold" Frank said.

They made small talk and talked about their days.

"I want to thank you all" Nicky said.

"Nicky, don't thank us; thank God" Henry said

"Believe me, I already did" Nicky said.

They said grace and then started to eat.

After they were done Henry and Frank said they would clean up and then head home.

"Well Pop I think it's time to go home now" Frank said.

"Very well, see you guys in the morning" They said their goodbyes and left.

Erin made tea for the four of them and went to the living room with the others.

"So" Nicky said.

"So what kiddo?" Jamie asked.

"What do we do now? How do I get my old life back?" Nicky asked.

"I think the best thing to do is try and get back to your normal routine as soon as you can. I wasn't as injured as you so I was able to go back two days later. Seeing your friends will be good, maybe going to school for a half-day on Wednesday or Thursday would help" Eddie said.

"Yea maybe on Thursday, I also don't want to fall behind" Nicky said.

"I have a case tomorrow in court that I have to go to but I can stay home on Wednesday" Erin said.

"You will be safe with us Kiddo" Jamie said.

"Is it ok if I go to bed?" Nicky asked.

"Of course, let me come tuck you in" Erin said. Erin and Nicky left to Jamie's bedroom and Eddie and Jamie stayed on the couch.

"Eddie are you doing ok? You like tripled the amount of people that knew you were assaulted" Jamie said.

"Yea, I actually feel stronger shockingly" Eddie said.

"Good I'm glad. I just don't want you to suffer again" Jamie said.

"I'm not, I promise and I have you to thank for that" Eddie said. Jamie didn't say anything, he just smiled.

Erin came back out and sat down next to Jamie. As soon as she sat down she started crying.

"Er, Erin come here" Jamie said. He shifted his casted leg so he could hug his sister.

"Jamie" she cried.

"Erin, Nicky is ok, she will get through this. She's strong like her mother" Jamie said.

Eddie got up to get Erin some water.

"I know, I wasn't here for her though" Erin said.

"You got here as soon as you could" Jamie said.

"I know that you did everything you could have" Erin said.

"Actually Eddie got to hit him so she got the best feeling" Jamie said.

"I'm glad one of you did" Erin said.

"I'm glad Nicky is ok. She has all of us to get her through it. I think that it will make her stronger in the end. It will take time but I think that we will get the same Nicky back" Jamie said.

"Jamie, Eddie I cant thank both of you enough" Erin said.

Erin started crying and Jamie just held her. Eddie could see the tears in Jamie's eyes forming so she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jamie, I didn't want to make you cry" Erin said.

"No, no I'm fine. It's ua the pain" Jamie said.

"I have known you your whole life Jamison, it's not from the pain" Erin said hugging her brother tighter.

"Yes it is" Jamie said trying to swallow his emotions.

"I think its cute when you cry" Eddie said, tears in her own eyes.

"Eddie" Jamie said. Erin just pretended not to hear it.

Erin cuddled into her brother. These were the times she missed her mother. She loved the rest of her family but now she was considered the matriarch of the family and felt that she needed to keep everything together.

"Erin, its ok to cry. You love Nicky and she was in danger its ok for you to be upset" Jamie said.

"My younger, wiser brother has spoken" Erin side wiping some tears.

"Hey just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't take care of you" Jamie said.

"That's the same thing you said to me the day I filed for divorce from Jack, only we were laying on my sofa while you held me and I cried" Erin said.

"I was there for you then, and I'm here for you now" Jamie said.

"You always knew how to fix things. You were a lot like Joe in that aspect" Erin said.

"I know that's why I'm like that" Jamie said

"I'm glad you are. Do you remember when my first boyfriend broke up with me?" Erin asked.

"Sorta, I remember you laying on the couch with ice cream crying" Jamie said.

"And Joe let me lay in his lap all night and cry while Danny went and kicked the guys ass. You stayed with me and Joe. Joe knew what to say like telling me that I'm better than him and all that stuff but you were young and innocent and just kept cracking your jokes" Erin said.

"I do remember that now, you consumed a ton of ice cream" Jamie said with a small laugh.

"In Erin's defense, ice cream helps heal the heart" Eddie said.

"See, Eddie gets it" Erin said.

"Eddie just likes food" Jamie said.

Eddie just shot him a look.

"There have only been a few times where I needed my little brother to comfort me" Erin said.

"I know, Joe usually did. He was good at calming anyone down" Jamie said.

"I'm kinda tired, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Jamie, goodnight Erin" Eddie said.

"Goodnight Eddie" They both said.

"Let's head to bed to. We both need sleep" Erin said.

"We haven't slept in the same bed since Joe died" Jamie said.

"I feel close to the way I did that same day" Erin said.

"So do I" Jamie said.

They made their way to the room. Erin got Jamie into bed and put his crutches against the wall. Erin, like Nicky liked wearing her brothers sweatshirts. Eddie had also taken once before she went to bed.

"Between you three girls, I'm not going to have any sweatshirts left" Jamie said with a small laugh.

"They make us feel safe and protected. I'm sorry your not sharing your bed with Eddie tonight that it's just your sister" Erin said.

"Erin" Jamie said.

"I'm your older sister, I know your next move before you do" Erin said.

"Go to sleep Erin" Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie" Erin said.

"Don't mention it, I love you guys" Jamie said.

"Love you to" Erin said sleepily.

There is chapter 6 everyone. I had a hard time writing this chapter, I have many ideas for some new chapters that I am excited for. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Erin woke up laying next to her brother and she silently thanked him for letting them stay. She decided she would get up and make some coffee. She out her robe on and went to the kitchen. When she got out there she realized Eddie had beaten her to it.

"Morning Erin" Eddie said.

"Good morning Eddie, your up early" Erin said.

"Yea, trouble sleeping" Eddie said.

"Why didn't you come into Jamie's room?" Erin asked.

"Over crowding, I didn't want to wake anyone up" Eddie said.

"Eddie, this can't be easy on you" Erin said getting a mug and pouring herself some coffee.

"I'm fine, We all need to worry about Nicky" Eddie said hiding her face in her mug.

"I'm glad that you care so much, but I know that my little brother likes you a lot, and if he cares about you than I care about you. Would you like to enlighten me" Erin said.

"You sound like such a lawyer right now" Eddie said.

"Guilty. Ask Jamie, I will get you to talk" Erin said.

"Ask me what?" Jamie said coming out with his crutches.

"Nothing, we didn't wake you did we?" Eddie asked.

"No, it was to quiet to sleep, I didn't have surround sound snoring in my ear" Jamie said looking at Erin.

"You little brother are not funny" Erin said.

"So what were you going to ask me?" Jamie said. Jamie was eyeing up the coffee and Eddie got him a mug and poured him some. Erin knew that they were good, but she didn't know that they could communicate with looks.

"Eddie said that she couldn't sleep and I asked her if everything was ok, and I told her I would eventually get her to talk" Erin said.

"Yea what gives Janko?" Jamie asked drinking his coffee.

"I was just reliving the night I was attacked" Eddie said.

"Eddie you told me you haven't had any nightmares" Jamie said.

"I haven't, until last night" Eddie said looking down in her mug.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Jamie asked sadly.

"I didn't think I need to wake the whole house up"

Jamie went over to Eddie and gave her a hug. Erin busied herself in looking for bagels so she wouldn't intrude on the love fest.

"I think you should have come and gotten me, I would have happily kicked snore-a-palooza out of my bed for you" Jamie said.

"Jamie" Eddie chided.

"Why did the nightmares start again?" Jamie asked.

"I think because I talked about it a lot, listening to Nicky and everything. I will take the nightmares over her having nightmares"

"Eddie" Jamie said softly.

"I'm serious Reagan" Eddie said.

"What can we do to help you?" Erin asked.

"Nothing, I'm ok, just one night of dreams. I will be ok" Eddie said.

"Tonight, Nicky and I will stay in the guest room and you can go into Jamie's room" Erin said.

"Who said I was letting anyone stay, I'm sick of all you people" Jamie said with a smile.

"You love us Reagan" Eddie said. She realized what she said and then blushed.

"Jamie, can Nicky and I please stay?" Erin asked.

"Of course Er" Jamie said kissing his sister on the head.

"Erin are we allowed to take Nicky out today?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, fresh air might do her some good" Erin said.

"What did you have in mind Eddie?" Jamie asked.

"Some shopping, some lunch"

"Wish I could join" Erin said.

"Oh great, shopping how lovely" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Yea that might be good for her" Erin said.

"Sounds like a plan. One of the hardest things for me was going back in public with a lot of people" Eddie said.

"Well I have to go get ready for court. I should be home by early afternoon. Jamie, Eddie I can't thank you enough" Erin said. She went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

"No Reagan, I know that look. That's you I don't care what anyone says look I'm gonna make all the worlds problems right" Eddie said.

"Janko, I worry about you, I care about you, I want to make sure that you are ok" Jamie said.

"And I appreciate it, but I'm a big girl Jamie, I can take care of myself" Eddie said.

"I think you secretly want to get back into my bed" Jamie said.

"Oh I see, I think my attitude is rubbing off on you" Eddie said.

"Cut the flirting, it's to early for this" Nicky said walking out to the kitchen.

"Whoa sleeping beauty is awake" Jamie said motioning for Nicky to come over to him.

"Funny"

"And we weren't flirting, we were being partners" Jamie said covering

"Talks like a duck, walks like a duck Uncle Jamie"

"Nicky, don't abuse your uncle to much, I need to abuse my little brother too" Erin said walking out in her suit.

"Good luck today mom" Nicky said giving her mom a hug.

"Be good sweetie, tell your friends to come over around 3:30 when school is over" Erin said.

They all said their goodbyes and Erin left for court.

"So Nic, your Uncle Jamie wants to go shopping, are you up for it?" Eddie asked.

"If Uncle Jamie is paying I'm up for it" Nicky said.

"Well, your Uncle Jamie is on a cop's salary so your lawyer mother left you some money" Jamie said.

"But, I think I could treat you to a present or two" Jamie said.

"What you a present or two for your partner?" Eddie asked.

"Yea a cupcake" Jamie said.

"That's fine by me" Eddie said happily.

"Let's get dressed" Jamie said.

The three of them got ready for their outing and Jamie was waiting for Eddie and Nicky as usual.

"If you two take any longer it will be time for me to get this cast off" Jamie yelled.

"Oh hush Reagan, like your so perfect" Eddie said walking into the living room.

"Can you go check on my lovely niece and make sure she didn't fall asleep" Jamie said.

"Of course".

Eddie went into Jamie's room and found a crying Nicky. She didn't say anything she just went back out to Jamie.

"Jamie, Nicky is in the bathroom crying" Eddie said walking back to Jamie's room.

Jamie got up and walked as fast as his crutches would let him.

"Nicky, sweetie why are you crying?" Jamie asked, voice full on concern.

"I didn't listen to Eddie?" She cried.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"I looked in the mirror, alone" Nicky said. Jamie took the crying Nicky into his arms and held her until she calmed down.

"Do you want me to leave the bathroom and you and Eddie can look in the mirror together?" Jamie asked.

Nicky nodded her head so Jamie went into his room and sat on the bed. His blood was still boiling over the kid that did this to his niece.

Jamie could hear Eddie and Nicky in the bathroom.

"Why did you look sweetie?" Eddie asked gently.

"I wanted to see how bad all the bruising was"

"Curiosity killed the cat" Eddie said.

"I know. It was stupid. I also cant cover up the bruises on my face. It's like they won't away" Nicky cried.

"Why don't we go sit on the bed and talk about it" Eddie said gently.

"Nic what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

Nicky just shook her head so Eddie spoke for her. "She looked in the mirror by herself, and she's upset that she can't cover up the bruises with makeup"

"I was with you when you looked in the mirror" Jamie said understanding why his niece was so upset. He had seen the way that Eddie reacted and his heart broke that his niece did it alone.

"Why didn't you come get us?" Jamie asked.

"I wasn't going to look but then when I couldn't cover my face bruises with makeup I wanted to see what the rest of me looked like" Nicky said. She still had some tears but she wasn't as upset as before.

"Shh, it's ok" Jamie said. He just held her and let her cry.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Nicky said.

"You don't need to cover up your bruises. They make you look bad ass" Eddie said. She looked at Jamie, that's what he had told her the first day she went back to work. She had missed roll call and told Sarge that she was still having stomach troubles. Jamie found her in the bathroom trying to cake on as much makeup as she could. He had told her she was pretty enough with out it and that they had to go anyway.

"But people will stare"

"People will stare" Nicky said.

"Or people will stare because the Reagan's are so good looking" Jamie said.

"Or because your both have casts on" Eddie said.

"It looks like we were in a car accident or something" Jamie said.

"I guess" Nicky said.

"Nic, you will be fine. Eddie and I won't let anything happen to you" Jamie said.

"OK"

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie just wants her cupcake" Jamie said.

"I plead the fifth" Eddie said.

"Yea, ok Eddie" Jamie said.

"I have a special concelear that covers almost anything. It's all yours if you want it" Eddie said.

"Yea can you try it on me?" Nicky asked.

"Here we go" Jamie said.

"Jamie give us a few minuets ok" Eddie said.

"Alright" Jamie waited on the bed and Eddie took Nicky into the bathroom.

"Eddie what is this stuff it's amazing?" Nicky gushed.

"Well when your mother is obsessed with being perfect she projects that on you. She gave this to me when I turned twelve. My skin wasn't perfect and this was the way she fixed it. I grew accustomed to using it and it does work well so I just keep buying it"

"It's magical" Nicky said.

"I will get you some if your mom allows it" Eddie said.

"Thanks"

"Well sweetie I think that its time to go before Jamie throws a hissy fit" Eddie said.

"I don't think that would be to pretty" Nicky said.

"No it's not. I've seen him work 72 hours straight with no food, no coffee in the middle of January. It was not pretty at all" Eddie said.

"That must have been funny. I've never seen him overly angry before" Nicky said.

"Oh yea ask him about the 72 hour case" Eddie said.

Eddie and Nicky walked back to a very impatient Jamie.

"About time ladies" Jamie said.

"I feel better Uncle Jamie"

"Good I'm glad sweetie" Jamie said.

"So tell me about the night that you worked 72 hours and bitched out Eddie" Nicky said.

"Fine, in the car" Jamie said.

Jamie, Eddie and Nicky left and got into the car. Jamie was happy they he had gotten Nicky out of the house. He thought that this was a good first step for her.

Eddie was driving and Jamie was in the front seat with her

"So Uncle Jamie, who knew you could blow a temper" Nicky said.

"I've been known to show the Reagan temper every once in a while. I'm just not as bad as Danny"

"I think he beat Danny hands down that day" Eddie said.

"Please tell" Nicky said.

"Ok I will tell you the actual story, otherwise my imaginative partner will make me look like a toddler" Jamie said giving his all knowing look to Eddie.

"Continue"

"So it was the middle of January, everyone had been in and out with the flu, I had a cold but I was still have to shoot straight so I said I would take another tour"

"Which I told him not to do by the way" Eddie butted in.

"So we took the extra tour. We had chased some perp though the streets and when we got to him I was coughing up a lung. He started calling me names and I had had it with this guy so I just lost it. I just started screaming at him and I lost my cool. I slammed him up against the wall and then collapsed from exhaustion. Where my partner picked up the yelling and called for backup. A bus came, they cleared me and I just went home. I was dehydrated and hungry"

"It's the only time I had every seen him that made, maybe except on that domestic where the perp pushed me to the ground and when I was kidnapped after the other domestic"

"Note to self domestics aren't pretty" Nicky said.

"No there not, any boyfriend beats you up you get me and your Uncle Danny and we will put a bullet in his head"

"Good to know" Nicky said.

"So that's the story of my crazy ass partner" Eddie said.

"I was much better when I got sleep, food and coffee" Jamie said.

"Everyone is better with sleep" Nicky said.

"That they are kiddo".

Eddie parked the car and got her inured buddies out.

They went to lunch first and then decided on shopping after.

"We should have went shopping first" Eddie said.

"Yea it's always bad to eat than shop" Nicky said.

"Why?" Jamie asked dumbfounded.

"Food baby" Eddie and Nicky both said.

Jamie wasn't sure what was worse his 17 year old niece acting like his 26 year old partner or his 26 year old partner acting like his 17 year old niece.

"Don't eat so much" Jamie said, more directed at Eddie than Nicky.

"A girls gotta eat Reagan" Eddie said.

"I know, you have the metabolism of a D1 football playing frat boy" Jamie said.

"Exactly" Eddie said.

"Where to first?" Eddie asked Nicky.

Nicky pointed to some shop and Eddie gleed with delight. Jamie thinks he had heard Nicky or Eddie talk about it before but he just groaned.

"Ok grumpy pants what gives?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing" Jamie said.

"Now whose time of the month is it?" Eddie said with a smile.

"Not mine" Jamie said adjusting his crutches.

"Then why do you have your boxers in a twist?" Eddie asked.

"I'm gonna forget that you know what kind of underware I wear. Shopping just never excites me" Jamie said.

"Because you have never shopped with Nicky and I before"

"I have been shopping with both of you separately and it's downright terrifying" Jamie said.

"Double trouble" Eddie said, she wrapped her arm around Nicky's should and gave Jamie a devious grin and walked into the store.

Jamie just rolled his eyes and followed them in.

"Jamie relax, have some fun. I know on your days off, you like to watch Erin's court cases; but seriously relax, you may actually have fun" Eddie said.

Jamie just followed them around, he was trying to enjoy himself but he didn't get very excited over accessories and shoes.

Eddie knew Jamie was out of his element so she decided to have some fun with him. She clued Nicky into her plan and Nicky was gung-ho.

"Jamie, go sit in the waiting room at the dressing room. I need an opinion" Eddie said.

"Ok, at least I get to sit" Jamie said.

"I have some stuff to try on too" Nicky said.

Jamie was waiting for the girls to come out with their first outfits when a man came over to him.

"You don't look like a stylist" the man said.

"Well I'm not" Jamie said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for a friend and my niece to try clothes on" Jamie said. He was running threat assessment on this man.

"Very well then, if they need anything let us know" Jamie relaxed knowing that the man was probably running threat assessment on him. He was worried about Nicky going into public for the first time that he didn't think how he would feel after all of this.

"Reagan are you ready?" Eddie asked. Jamie knew that voice, that voice was rarely ever used on him. Eddie saved that voice for trying to pull information from perps or witnesses with her good looks and charm.

"Yea Janko"

Eddie walked out in some dark skinny jeans, high heels and a lose but fitted deep v tank top. Jamie was utterly speechless.

"You have something wrong with your jaw partner?" Eddie cooed.

"No not at all, you look...you look nice" Jamie said, he was trying to keep the emotion out of his voice and the blush out of his cheeks.

"That's it Reagan, really?" Eddie said.

"You want to know what I really think Eddie?" Jamie said practically yelling.

"Yea Jamie I do" Eddie seethed back.

"Fine, I think you look drop dead grougeous like I do everyday. Eddie your beautiful, you just need to have more confidence in yourself. Eddie you are beautiful in the uniform, I think you look stunning in my sweatpants and oversized sweatshirt and the things that this outfit is making me want to do would have you and I separated before either of us got back from injured leave" Jamie said. He got up and walked outside, he needed some air.

"I think it backfired Nicky" Eddie said.

"Quick go change and go after him. I will pay, because you are definitely getting that outfit"

Eddie got changed quicker than she ever had. She thought her shirt might actually be in side out.

When Eddie got outside she saw Jamie sitting on the bench.

"Jamie" Eddie said gently.

"Eddie look, I'm sorry" Jamie said.

"What are you sorry for? Me being hot?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie just be serious" Jamie said.

"Alright then, what really gives Jamie?"

"Seeing you in that shirt just made my life a hell of a lot more complicated" Jamie said.

"Why is that?" Eddie asked teasingly.

"You just look beautiful" Jamie said.

"Well thank you" Eddie said.

"Eddie, I'm not ready to have this conversation" Jamie said.

"Oh ok, well Nicky was going to go pay. Let me make sure she is ok" Eddie said. She tried to hide her emotions but that was never a strong suit for her.

"Eddie" Jamie said as he tried to get up off the bench.

"Jackass" Eddie said loud enough for him to hear.

Eddie got up and left Jamie on the bench, when she went back in she found an excited Nicky waiting for her.

"Sooooo" Nicky said.

"So what?" Eddie asked. She could feel her temper growing short and she certainly didn't want to take her uncle's stupidity out on his niece.

"Just that Jamie isn't ready to have that conversation"

"My uncle is an idiot" Nicky said.

"Nic, don't say anything to him ok. Clearly he needs to work through stuff. When we get back to his place I'm going to clean up a little and go home"

"Eddie you can't" Nicky said.

"It's for the best" Eddie said. Her and Nicky decided to look around some more and let the brooding Jamie sit by himself.

Meanwhile outside, Jamie wanted to hit himself with his crutches for the way he handeled the Eddie situation. He and Eddie frequently tease each other about going out and going out with other people but Jamie had had enough teasing. He really liked Eddie, hell he probably loved Eddie; but after today he knew he was losing a partner and a best friend because of those actions. He did the only thing he could think of, he called his big sister.

"Jamie is Nicky ok?" Erin asked worriedly.

"Yea, she had a little hiccup this morning when we were getting ready to leave but Eddie and I reassured her she was ok"

"So then what's the problem little brother?" Erin asked.

"I sorta screwed up" Jamie said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked. She was now confused.

Jamie told Erin the story of going shopping and how Eddie put on this amazing outfit and the things that he wanted to do to her.

"Damn Jamie" Erin said.

"I know, it's bad Er" Jamie said.

"Well, can you fix it?" Erin asked.

"No I don't think so, I fucked this one up pretty good. She called me a jackass, she's only ever called me that once before"

"Jamie, you are the king of fixing things I think you can manage to fix this. We will talk about this later and why the hell you are so scared of admitting your true feelings for Eddie. But I need to go"

"Thanks Erin"

"See you tonight Jamie"

Jamie hung up the phone and did what his sister said. He tried thinking about why he wasn't being honest with Eddie. He was lost in thought when the two girls came out of the store, bags in their hand.

"I see you two had fun" Jamie tried to say happily.

"Yea, can we actually head home? I'm getting tired and I want to take a nap before my friends come over" Nicky said.

"Yea, sure of course" Jamie said. What he really wanted to say was that you can't take a nap because I can't be left in the same room as Eddie or I may hurt her worse.

They made their way back to the car and silently got in.

"Today was fun, thanks guys" Nicky said hoping to lighten the mood.

They both mumbled that they had fun as well.

When they got back to Jamie's, Eddie helped him with the crutches as she normally did although there wasn't as much care behind the help.

Nicky went straight to Jamie's room when they got back. She was very tired but she also wanted her Uncle and Eddie to get together.

"Eddie, wait please" Jamie said. He had barely closed the door behind them before he could get the words out.

"Jamie, I think it's best if I just got home tonight. You have Erin and Nicky to help you, and if they need anything they both have my cell phone number" Eddie said icily.

"Who will take care of you?" Jamie asked.

"I can take care of myself Reagan" Eddie said before she went to the guest room to pack up.

Jamie followed Eddie of course.

"Eddie don't go" Jamie pleaded.

"It we want any kind of friendship its for the best that I go home"

"Anything I can do to change your mind?"

"No" Eddie said.

"Eddie, just listen to me"

"Jamie I have been listening to you for over a year. All I hear is that yes I like my partner but I'm not going to do a damn thing about it. I can't do it anymore Jamie, my heart and my mind can't take it" Eddie said. She let a few tears slip out and quickly wiped them away, hoping Jamie wouldn't notice.

Jamie saw the tears and he hated that he caused these tears. He went over to her to hug her but she just pushed him away.

"No Jamie, you can't be the white knight anymore; you can't save me from you" Eddie got the rest of her things and walked out.

"Eddie, I do care about you" Jamie said.

"I know, which is why I need to go now" Eddie said.

Jamie heard his apartment door slam. He laid down on the bed and just hugged a pillow. He was so upset that he couldn't even find tears to cry. He knew Erin wouldn't be home for a while so he called the wisest man he knew, his grandfather.

"Grandpa" Jamie said.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Henry asked full of concern.

"Nicky is fine she's taking a nap. I messed up big time with Eddie"

"I will be right over" Henry said. He grabbed the hard liquor and his trusty deck of cards and went to his youngest grandson's apartment.

Thank you to everyone who inspired me to keep going!

This chapter kept changing as I wrote it. Don't worry I'm a big sucker for a happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry used his key to get into Jamie's apartment, he grandson sounded upset on the phone. The family was aware of the growing relationship between the two younger officers but Henry wondered what was going on.

"Jamie" Henry said quietly so he wouldn't wake Nicky.

He checked Jamie's room but he only saw a sleeping Nicky. He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed two glasses before making his way to the guest room.

"Jamie, my boy" Henry said noticing his grandson laying on the bed.

"Jamie" Henry said walking over to him.

"What? Oh hey Pop" Jamie said coming out of his daze.

Jamie moved over so Henry could sit down.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Henry said pouring some of the good Irish Whisky.

"Eddie" Jamie said sheepishly.

"What seems to be the problem, you two aren't even working right now" Henry said.

"Grandpa" Jamie said.

"I know that you and Eddie have something special" Henry said.

"I don't exactly know"

"You need to give me more information" Henry said.

"OK, ok" Jamie said. He waited for a moment before he continued.

"So back in the spring we did kiss, we both said it was bound to happen and that it was out of our systems. We eat dinner and get drinks together after almost every tour, and you know that I spent the night playing cards with you instead of going to Eddie's probie party because our feelings were clouded"

"It gives me insight but it doesn't tell me what you are so upset about know. I can still sweat a guy Jamie" Henry said.

"I don't doubt that Gramps. So I guess the big problem is that the other night at family dinner we kissed in the back yard" Jamie said, they were interrupted by Erin.

"Hey grandpa, what are you doing here?" Erin asked.

"I asked him to come over" Jamie said, taking another drink.

"Oh I see, well I will let you have your man time" Erin said.

"No Erin, I could use your opinion too" Jamie said.

"Is this about Eddie?" Erin asked.

Jamie just nodded his head.

"Can we move story time to the kitchen, I'm starving" Erin said.

Henry got up and Erin helped her brother to his feet. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

They go to the kitchen and Erin gets the plates for the pizza.

"Jamie, you have to eat" Erin said after he rejected his pizza.

"Erin I'm not hungry"

"Jamie, I will force feed you if I have to. I've done it before and I will do it again"

"Can we talk first?" Jamie said.

"Sure" Erin said.

Henry poured for whisky and Jamie continued.

"Well at Sunday dinner when I took her out to the pond, I kissed her. It wasn't like our kiss in the spring when we were drunk. Then we were fighting for dominance, it was more passion than anything else. But the kiss on Sunday was caring and loving and I never wanted to let go of her again. We shared the bed together on Friday when she came over after work" Jamie said before he could continue he was cut off by Henry.

"Jamison!?"

"Yea Jamison" Erin added.

"Erin you knew, and Gramps it wasn't like that. She was upset and we were both tired, nothing happened at all. Clothes remained on at all times" Jamie said. Henry didn't say anything he just took a drink and gave Jamie a look.

"So anyway when we got hurt on Saturday I asked her if she would stay with me. Nicky slept on the floor in my room so she went into the guest room. We had fun Saturday, we just talked and relaxed. Then on Sunday we kissed and we decided that what ever it was we were doing had to stop. After Nicky got hurt she slept in the bed with Nicky and I, I do wish that she hadn't been in the middle" Jamie said emptying his third glass of whisky.

"Jamie slow down on the whisky, I need to wake Nicky before her friends come" Erin said getting up from the table.

"Nicky sweetie wake up" Erin said.

"Hey mom" Nicky said.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well actually. Where is Uncle Jamie and Eddie?"

"Eddie went home and Uncle Jamie is in the kitchen with Pop"

"Why did Eddie go home?"

"She needed a break from your Uncle Jamie"

"What happened, they got into it when we were out today"

"Uncle Jamie is telling us his life story with Eddie, I just came to tell you that your friends will be here soon. You can take them to the guest room"

"Thanks mom, I'm just going to freshen up a little"

"Ok Sweetie, I'm going to go back to your uncle to make sure he doesn't drink his body weight in whisky"

Erin went back out and she was pretty sure that Jamie had more whisky now than he ever had in his life.

"Jamie, do I need to cut you off?" Erin asked. Jamie ignored his sisters comment and continued

"Then today when we were out we had fun at lunch but then Eddie and Nicky decided to go shopping"

"Hey Pops" Nicky said walking over to give Henry a hug.

"Are you feeling ok kiddo?" Jamie asked.

"I'm fine what happened with you and Eddie?" Nicky asked.

"Nic not now, its complicated" Jamie said.

"Whatever" Nicky said.

"Nicky" Jamie said.

"No you tell me something's and not others" Nicky said.

"Nicky' Erin warned.

"No she's right. But I don't know what to say" Jamie said.

"Whatever" Nicky said.

"Give me a break Nicky" Jamie said.

"Didn't know I had two brooding teenagers" Erin said and Henry laughed.

The doorbell rang and Erin and Nicky went to get it. Erin took Nicky and her friends to the guest room and told them if they needed anything she would be in the kitchen.

"Sorry Jamie go on" Erin said sitting back down.

"So we go shopping and I sit on the bench and Eddie and Nicky are having fun and then Eddie says that they have stuff to try on so the first outfit that Eddie comes out in, well lets just say it was a good thing I was sitting or my crutches wouldn't have supported me. She asked me what I thought and I said nice and she gave me a hard time so I said 'Fine, I think you look drop dead gorgeous like I do everyday. Eddie your beautiful, you just need to have more confidence in yourself. Eddie you are beautiful in the uniform, I think you look stunning in my sweatpants and oversized sweatshirt and the things that this outfit is making me want to do would have you and I separated before either of us got back from injured leave' Then I got up and hobbled outside and of course she followed me. My response was 'Seeing you in that shirt just made my life a hell of a lot more complicated'. Then I told her I wasn't ready to have this conversation with her."

"That's when you called me upset" Erin said.

"Yea" Jamie said as he took more whisky.

"Anything else happen?" Henry asked.

"Yea, it gets worse" Jamie said.

"Damn Jamie" Erin said.

"I know, She told me that it was best if she went home and I asked her who would take care of her and she said she could take care of herself. I asked her not to go but she said 'It we want any kind of friendship its for the best that I go home', I asked her if I could change her mind and she said no. I told her to listen to me and her response was 'Jamie I have been listening to you for over a year. All I hear is that yes I like my partner but I'm not going to do a damn thing about it. I can't do it anymore Jamie, my heart and my mind can't take it'. She let a few tears out when she said this, I tried to hug her but she pushed me away. She then said 'You can't be the white knight anymore; you can't save me from you'. I told her that I cared about her and she said that is why she had to go. How bad is it Er?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I don't know what's going through her mind but I can see her being mad at you. You lead her on dummy" Erin said.

"I just don't want to hurt her" Jamie said.

"Well I think you accomplished that task" Henry said to his grandson.

"How do I fix it?" Jamie asked.

"You need to talk to her, tell her why you're scared and why you keep leading her on. You don't kiss a girl twice and then act like it's no big deal. Didn't mom and I teach you anything?" Erin said.

"Guess not" Jamie said sadly.

"Jamie, you need to talk to her. You can't let this go. She needs to hear it from you, and soon before you lose not only your crush but also your best friend" Henry said.

"She said the worst feeling is having the people you trust the most let you down, that it shakes your confidence and your judgment. I wanted to avoid that and instead I think I walked right into it" Jamie said.

"Sometimes when we try to hard for something else to happen, the thing we were trying to make disappear happens" Henry said.

"Remember after Sydney and I broke up I came to you, also because I was technically homeless?" Jamie said.

"Yea, we drank the night away and played cards" Henry said.

"I feel worse now than the day my fiancé left me" Jamie said.

"I remember you drunkenly laying on my couch crying and asking if you let the best thing that has ever happened to you walk out the door" Erin said.

"Yea I'm an emotional drunk get over it" Jamie said.

"Not my point. I didn't give you an answer about the best thing walking out of your life. I didn't know if Sydney was the best for you, she didn't really fit in with the family and she always acted like she was better than everyone else and she always wanted to be the center of attention. She was not the best thing to every happen to you. I think that Eddie is the best thing to happen to you and if you ask me again, I would tell you that yes you are letting the best thing that has ever happened to you walk right out of your life" Erin said.

"I agree with Erin, what you two have is special. After being on tour with each other for hours upon hours you still find things to talk about and you still want to be together; that Jamie, is special. It's not something that you want to let go. Your grandmother and I had just as much to talk about the day she died and the first day I met her. We hated being apart, clearly you and Eddie aren't fond of being apart either"

"Grandpa's right" Erin said.

"How do I fix it?" Jamie asked

"Talk to Eddie" Erin and Henry both said.

Meanwhile Nicky and her friends were in the guest bedroom. She told them what had happened and even the guys had tears in their eyes.

They decided they were hungry and came out to the kitchen.

"Hey, did you save us any pizza or did you emotionally consume all 4 boxes Uncle Jamie" Nicky asked.

"Nicky" Erin said.

Nicky introduced her friends to her great-grandfather and her Uncle Jamie, they had met most of her friends but there were a few that needed introductions.

"They are all yours" Jamie said defeated.

Nicky's friends that had not met Jamie all whispered that he was cute and he could frisk them anytime he wanted. Jamie decided that it was a good time to go to his room and sulk. Erin fed Nicky and her friends while Henry went with Jamie.

"Might as well finish the whisky" Henry said.

Jamie just took the bottle and downed it.

"You didn't drink this much when you and Sydney broke up" Henry said.

"I guess I didn't care as much" Jamie said.

Jamie and Henry sat in Jamie's room for a while before Erin brought in pizza for Jamie.

"I brought beers but you only get them if you eat pizza" Erin said.

"I'm not hungry" Jamie said matter of factly.

"Then I guess I will force feed you" Erin said.

"Erin, I'm not hungry. I remember after you and Jack filed for divorce I had to force feed you, you kept mumbling a broken heart or something"

"Jamie, beer or no beer, your choice" Erin said.

"Fine give me a slice" Jamie said. Jamie finished his pizza.

"Open up" Erin said.

"What am I five?" Jamie asked.

"Just looking out for you" Erin said.

"I have to get going, I promised Linda I would go over and watch the boys till Danny got home from tour since she had to work"

"Thanks Gramps" Jamie said.

"Anytime Jamie" Henry said kissing his grandson on the head.

Jamie had moved onto his fourth beer and he couldn't even count the amount of glasses of whisky he had consumed.

He was feeling pretty drunk and when he got to drunk he got a little to emotional.

"Jamie, I have to go send the kids home, they have school tomorrow; sit tight I will be right back"

Erin went into the living room and told them it was time to go.

"Mom can I go to school tomorrow?" Nicky asked.

"Of course sweetie, if that's what you want to do" Erin said.

"My friends said that they will pick me up and we can all go together"

"Good I'm glad"

They all said their goodbyes and left.

"How's Uncle Jamie?" Nicky asked.

"Dunk, emotional" Erin said.

"Can I talk to him?" Nicky asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, go get showered and get your stuff ready for school"

"Ok, goodnight mom"

"I will check on you in a little"

Meanwhile Jamie decided it would be a good idea to drunk call Eddie.

Jamie had send her about twenty texts apologizing and had about twenty-five missed calls before she finally answered.

"What Reagan?" Eddie asked harshly

"Eddie, I'm sorry" Jamie slurred.

"Jamie are you drunk?" Eddie asked.

"Probably"

"Jamie, leave me alone. Is Nicky ok?"

"Yea she's fine"

"Good then leave me alone. You don't want to have a conversation about us and I don't want to have any conversations with you at all"

"Eddie, please. I want to talk" Jamie pleaded.

"Jamie enough. I can't keep doing this" Eddie said. Jamie could hear the raw emotion in Eddie's voice and his heart instantly broke.

Erin walked in and saw Jamie on the phone, she knew who he was talking to and she didn't want her brother making things worse for himself.

"Jamie give me the phone" Erin said holding her hand out.

Jamie just shook his head and went back to convincing Eddie to listen to him.

"Jamie, Jamie give me the phone now" Erin said. Erin easily got the phone from Jamie.

"Hey Eddie it's Erin"

"Hi Erin"

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yea, I don't think Jamie is" Eddie said, slurring her words a tad.

"I got him, do you need anything?" Erin asked.

"No I'm ok, long day I'm going to go to bed"

"Goodnight Erin"

"Goodnight Eddie"

"ERIN" Jamie yelled.

"I'm doing you a favor"

"No, you let Eddie hang up" Jamie cried.

"Jamie, it's for the best. You will talk to her in the morning when you are sober"

"Fine, goodnight" Jamie said taking a sip of beer and laying down.

Erin placed a bucket next to his bed, she hadn't seen him drink this much since their mom died and before that was when Joe died. The morning after both of those days Erin spend taking care of a hung-over Jamie.

Erin went back to check on Nicky.

"Please tell me you won't be my difficult child tonight" Erin said sitting down on the bed.

"What's up with Uncle Jamie?" Nicky asked.

"He messed up with Eddie and now regrets it. He was trying not to hurt her but he ended up hurting her. Now he drowned his sorrows in Pop's good Irish Whisky and beer and one slice of pizza" Erin said.

"That must not be pretty"

"No, when I left him he was crying himself to sleep hugging his beer"

"Did you at least video tape him" Nicky asked.

"NO. He's in bad shape Nic, it's been rare that I've seen him this way. I've only seen him like this when Grandma died and when Joe died; not even when he and Sydney broke up. I know that you and him have a special relationship has he said anything to you?" Erin asked.

"Just that he did like her and that they kissed more than once"

"Yea he told me that" Erin said.

"I'm glad I talked to my friends it helped a lot. The guys offered to beat him up but I told them that my uncle's already took care of that" Nicky said.

"That they did. It's getting late kiddo, I took off tomorrow so if you change your mind about school let me know. I'm going to sleep in Jamie's room, I think he might need me more than you tonight. If you need anything you know where to find me"

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight sweetie" Erin said walking out of the guestroom.

Meanwhile Eddie wasn't doing much better than Jamie. She had ice cream and wine for dinner and dessert and watched sappy rom-coms all night. She decided to go to call Kara and explain the situation to her.

"Walsh"

"Hey Kara it's Eddie"

"Hey Eddie, is Nicky ok?" Kara asked.

"Yea she's doing good. Jamie and I took her out for lunch and some shopping today"

"So what's up, I just put the kids to bed"

"I had wine and ice-cream for dinner"

"What the hell did Reagan do"

Kara and Eddie had become good friends since the pharmacy shooting. She knew that Eddie and Jamie and a thing but she didn't know how complicated it had gotten.

Eddie didn't say anything but Kara could hear her sniffle on the other end of the phone.

"Why don't I come over my husband isn't working tonight so he can stay with the kids, I have tour in the morning but at least you won't be alone for now. Don't worry I will bring the good stuff" Kara said.

"Thanks Kara"

Eddie heard a knock on her door and went to answer it.

"Hey thanks Kara"

"No problem, you needed a friend" Kara said giving the younger officer a hug.

"Please tell me you brought the good stuff" Eddie said.

"I brought any Nicolas Sparks movie I could find, several pints of ice cream and some tequila"

"What would I do without you"

"Not have movies, or ice cream or alcohol" Kara said.

"That is very true" Eddie said. She grabbed some glasses and spoons.

"Jamie would tell me that I'm a lush" Eddie said sadly.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on" Kara said.

"Well at Sunday dinner Jamie kissed me in the backyard by the pond. We also kissed back in the spring. I mean we flirt all of the time but every time one of us makes a move the other shuts the other out. We have shared a bed together. And before you give me that look nothing at all happened. I mean I wore his sweatpants and sweatshirt so I wasn't exactly in the sexist of clothes"

"You are in deep my friend" Kara said pouring the tequila.

"I know, I think I made it worse though" Eddie said.

"How?"

"We went out to lunch and then shopping. Jamie wasn't happy about shopping but he played along. I found a great outfit so I told Nicky my plan to try it on and get Jamie to notice me and he said I looked nice and I asked him really that's it. Then he said 'Fine, I think you look drop dead grougeous like I do everyday. Eddie your beautiful, you just need to have more confidence in yourself. Eddie you are beautiful in the uniform, I think you look stunning in my sweatpants and oversized sweatshirt and the things that this outfit is making me want to do would have you and I separated before either of us got back from injured leave' and then he walked outside so I went with him and he said that I just complicated the hell out of his life"

"Wow, what did he mean by that?"

"That he doesn't know if we should be partners or more than partners I guess"

"He said that he didn't want to have this conversation so we ended it and when we went back to his place I told him I was coming home tonight. I came home and then then he drunk called me"

"No he didn't" Kara said smiling.

"Yea, he did. Then Erin got on the phone and apoligized"

"I can't imagine what is going on there" Kara said.

"I think he's scared of something" Eddie said.

"I think you are also scared of something" Kara said.

"I might be. But I have every right, everyone I have ever loved or trusted has let me down"

"I know, I also know that Jamie would never hurt you"

"But he did" Eddie said, she had fresh tears in her eyes. She took a bite of ice cream to calm the tears but it didn't work.

"Hey don't cry, drink more tequila. Maybe he's scared of getting hurt. Those few days that we rode together he told me he hasn't been in a relationship since Sydney. Maybe he's scared too"

"Now you're defending him?" Eddie asked.

"No, but I'm married"

"Good point"

"So what did he say when he drunk called you?"

"Just that he was sorry and that he wanted to see me and wanted to talk. I told him that I couldn't keep doing this and that's when Erin got on the phone and bailed his ass out"

"It was probably good she did" Kara said.

"Yea. He's an emotional drunk. I sorta wonder if deep down this has anything to do with his brother Joe. I know he was killed by the Blue Templar on Warrant Squad but other than that I've only head small bits of information when he's drunk"

"I think you guys need to talk it out sensibly"

"I guess, but he has to come to me" Eddie said.

"Fair enough, but for tonight we just drink and eat ice cream" Kara said.

"I like that plan" Eddie said.

Jamie had fallen asleep and Erin was laying next to him. She turned him on his side incase he couldn't handle his alcohol.

Erin felt like she had just fallen asleep when she heard Jamie coughing.

"Jamie" Erin said sitting up.

"Er, I don't feel so good"

"Yea, bucket next to you" Erin said getting up to turn the light on.

"What time is it?" Jamie asked.

"About three in the morning" Erin said helping him stand up.

"Er" Jamie said. Erin practically drug him to the adjacent bathroom. Luckily they made it in time for Jamie to be sick in the toilet.

"I don't think I've felt this bad in years"

"I don't think you've drank this much in years" Erin said helping him sit on the bathroom floor.

Jamie threw up a few more times and Erin got him some water.

"I'm guessing you didn't drink any water in between your whisky and beer's" Erin said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I can't say that I did" Jamie said.

"At least your not inebriated now" Erin said.

"I don't remember anything really after Grandpa left"

"So you don't remember your drunk call to Eddie?"

"Oh shit"

"Yea, I saved you but she didn't sound happy"

"I really fucked up" Jamie said. Erin didn't know what to say so she just sat on the floor in the bathroom next to Jamie.

"I remember one time you coming home drunk, Danny had moved out by then but Joe came and woke me up and the two of us took care of you all night"

"I can't say I remember the night, I just remember how I felt the next day" Erin said.

"Yea I was going to rat you out but Joe kept your cover. He told mom and dad that you had really bad cramps and a stomach flu" Jamie said laughing.

"Yea, you both saved my ass that night" Erin said.

"I was the angel so I never did that stuff"

"And yet here we are on the bathroom floor" Erin said laughing.

"I meant back then"

"Well there was one night. It was after you tore your ACL, the team won the championship. Joe said they had a call for a loud party. He knew you were there so he called me and I came and bailed your ass out. We took you back to my place. I was pregnant with Nicky at the time. Joe came over after tour and we stayed in the bathroom all night with you. You were so sick that night, we probably should have had your stomach pumped" Erin said.

"Yea, I remember Jack being mad that I threw up on your bathroom floor" Jamie said laughing.

"Yea well now I'm glad that you made him clean it up" Erin said with a smile.

"Do you think Eddie will forgive me?" Jamie asked.

"I think if you tell her the real reason as to why you can't commit to her"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, you're not stupid"

"You mean because I'm terrified of everyone I love dying"

"Blunt, but yes" Erin said.

"It's true"

"I know that. Does Eddie? How much have you told her about mom and Joe?"

"Not much, just stuff here and there mostly when we are out drinking" Jamie said.

"Maybe you should tell her the while story while you are sober" Eddie said.

"Yea, tomorrow will you drop me off at her place and you and Nicky can have the day"

"Nicky wants to try school, having her friends over tonight helped a lot"

"Good I'm glad"

"So I will stay with you tomorrow. Are you ready to go back to bed now?" Erin asked standing up.

"Yea, I just can't run to fast to the bathroom" Jamie said.

"I got a fresh bucket for you"

"You, my sister are the best" Jamie said. He took Erin's hand and she helped him up. He leaned on her not only because he was a little dizzy but in the mad dash for the toilet he left his crutches in the other room.

"Go slow" Erin said gently.

She got Jamie into bed and turned out the light.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to drink this much?" Jamie asked holding his stomach.

"Well, you did. I tried to stop you" Erin said.

"I wish I listened" Jamie said.

"Roll onto your side" Erin said.

Jamie did as he was told. He started rubbing his back like their mom use to do when then were sick.

"I did this for Nicky the night she was attacked. She said it was the same way you do it, I asked her where did she think we learned it from"

"Mom taught us well" Erin said.

"I miss her" Jamie said.

"I do to, now don't start with the emotions Jamie" Erin said.

"I miss someone taking care of me"

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"Just someone to rub my back and bring me water when I'm sick"

"Nicky and I came over when you were sick a few weeks ago" Erin said.

"I know, I just I'm tired of being alone"

"I know what you mean" Erin said.

"Not really, you have Nicky"

"She's only home at nights and then she is doing homework and stuff for colleges"

"Better than no one. I thought I would have found Mrs. Reagan by now. It's been five years" Jamie said.

"Jamie, no more pity party. I know what you mean though, it's been four years since the divorce was finalized" Erin said.

"I think you dated all of the guys in New York when you were in high school and college.

"Funny" Erin said.

"Maybe I should call Eddie now and make sure she is ok" Jamie said.

"Shhh, go to sleep Jamie. Call her in the morning" Erin said. She started rubbing his back again hoping it would settle him.

Jamie and Erin fell asleep mid conversation. Eddie and Kara were both asleep but all Eddie was dreaming about was Jamie.

Well here is this chapter. I was not happy with myself after the last chapter. Hopefully, Eddie and Jamie can work all of their issues out after a good night's sleep.

Thank you to every one he reads and reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie didn't get much sleep that night, he kept thinking about Eddie and what he was going to say to her. He really hoped she would forgive him and hear him out. He also knew that Erin had been right, he has to be honest with her. If that makes him venerable than so be it, Jamie just knew that he wanted his partner and best friend back.

Eddie, like Jamie didn't sleep well either. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever and she was just wondering what she would say to him. Yes, he had lead her on but she had also taken it to personally. She heard Kara get up to get ready for work so she figured she would get up as well.

"Good morning" Kara said.

"Yea right" Eddie said.

"Too much tequila?" Kara asked.

"Yea, that and the wine combined. I'm sorta feeling the after affects today"

"I figured you would so I got out your advil and started some coffee"

"You are the best" Eddie replied.

"So you and Jamie?" Kara said raising an eyebrow.

"What about him?" Eddie asked

"Well, you would mumble his name every once and a while in your sleep"

"Oh no" Eddie said blushing.

"Oh yes" Kara said with a smile.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Eddie said.

"Just a little. So tell me more about these two kisses you and Jamie have had. We fell asleep before you told me about them" Kara said.

"Really?" Eddie said.

"Yes, now spill"

"Ok fine, so back in the spring his friend Spencer from law school was in town and came to visit him at the precinct one day. Jamie then said that he had asked for my number, I was supposed to go to dinner with my friend Hailey so I decided we should just double date. Hailey and I went to the bathroom but I heard him and Spencer talking about our relationship. Jamie said if he wanted to do something he couldn't because of protocol. Jamie walked me home, we were singing and having fun. We were both kinda drunk and when we got back to Eddie's place we both just looked at each other and then we put our foreheads together and then he pulled me closer to him. It was freezing out and he put him hands under my jacket on my lower back and I just wanted to melt. It was so perfect. We kissed, we were both fighting for dominance it was more of a hungry kiss than anything else"

"Eddie, that's so sweet" Kara said.

"So then the next day was just awkward and weird, we both decided that it was bound to happen and it was best to just move on"

"Sweetie, not everyone makes out with their partners" Kara said.

"I know that now"

"So what was the last kiss like?" Kara asked.

"It was on Sunday, we were at family dinner and we went outback to the pond. Jack and Sean were teasing us and we both deflected but I think that the adults caught on. We went out to the pond and we were standing under the tree and I leaned into him and we just kissed. It was more of a loving, soft kiss. We broke apart and decided that it wasn't the right thing to do. Then yesterday I made the mistake about the shirt and stuff and it all went down hill"

"Yea you need to work this out" Kara said.

"I know"

"It's not easy in the beginning, but you just have to be honest and talk to each other. It's more complicated between you two. Most people don't start out as partners on the job"

"I know" Eddie said.

"I have to go or I will be late for roll call. If you need more tequila let me know. If you talk to him let me know how it goes" Kara said. Eddie got up and gave Kara a hug and left for work.  
>Eddie decided she would take a shower and lay on the sofa and decide if she should to go Jamie's.<p>

Jamie woke up and didn't know where Erin had gone. He tried to stand up but the room was spinning and he felt awful. He was finally able to stand up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning frat boy" Erin said with a laugh.

"There is absolutely nothing good about this morning" Jamie said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I take it you're feeling it from last night?" Erin asked.

"Yea I am, I really wanted to see Nicky before school" Jamie said.

"It's ok, she understood" Erin said pouring Jamie some coffee.

"How was she?" Jamie asked, concern all over his face.

"She was doing ok. She was a little nervous but her friends picked her up, she texted me when she got to school and said she would be alright" Jamie could see the worry in his big sister's eyes so he opened his arms up for her to come get a hug.

"Thanks, I needed that" Erin said. A few stray tears spilled from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"I think I did too" Jamie said.

"So how are you feeling, you decided that you couldn't handle your alcohol in the middle of the night" Erin said.

"Yea, I guess I'm the lush" Jamie said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, your big sister took great care of you" Erin said with a smile.

"Yea, I appreciate it Er" Jamie said.

"SO what did you decide to do?" Erin asked.

"Regarding what?" Jamie said.

"Eddie, dummy" Erin said.

"Oh yea, I think that I um should I don't know make like talk to her" Jamie said.

"Yes, great idea. Wonder where you got that one from" Erin said.

"To hung-over for sarcasm Sis" Jamie said.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I will make some eggs and toast"

"Ok that's a good idea" Jamie said walking to his bedroom.

By the time Jamie was done breakfast was ready.

"Glad to see that you are washed and dressed" Erin said.

"It's just jeans and a Harvard Law sweatshirt" Jamie said.

"You just look better than you did this morning" Erin said.

"Thanks, I guess" Jamie said.

"Wanna look good for Eddie?" Erin said with a smile.

"No, yes, I don't know just feed me" Jamie said.

"Here you go Prince Reagan" Erin said setting his eggs and toast in front of him.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it Erin" Jamie said.

"I know kiddo" Erin said sitting down with her own food.

They ate and got cleaned up.

"Er, will you take me to Eddie's?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Of course" Erin said.

"Can we get her flowers, beer and food"

"Bribing her will not work" Erin said.

"No, but it shows I care" Jamie said.

"Sure"

Jamie and Erin cleaned up from breakfast and got ready to go out.

Eddie had just gotten out of the shower and put on leggings and an oversized sweater. She was going to clean up a little but decided against that idea. She was wondering what she should do with herself when she heard a knock.

"Eddie" Jamie said through the door.

Eddie didn't answer right away but she went over to the door.

"Janko, open up its me Jamie" Eddie knew she wanted and should open the door especially since Jamie sounded so desperate.

Eddie didn't say anything but opened the door for her partner.

"Hi" Jamie said.

"Hi" Eddie responded. She could see Erin was standing behind her partner with several bags.

"Um, come on it. It's a little messy" Eddie said opening the door wider.

"You, feeling ok Janko; you look like crap" Jamie said.

"You look worse than me" Eddie responded

"True" Jamie said.

"Come sit down, you shouldn't be on your leg to long" Eddie said.

"Wait Eddie" Jamie said moving her to her. He tried to give her a hug, or hold her arm like they do when they need extra strength but she was able to dodge him.

Jamie picked up on it so he made his way to the couch.

"Hey Erin" Eddie said with more enthusiasm.

"Hey Eddie, how are you?" Erin said.

"I'm ok, my ribs feel better so that's a plus. How is Nicki?" Eddie asked wondering why the younger girl wasn't here.

"She wanted to go to school today. Her friends picked her up and she texted me when she walked into school saying that she was doing ok but a little nervous" Erin said.

"Good I'm" Eddie said.

"Thank you for helping her" Erin said.

"Anytime" Eddie said with a smile. She really liked Erin but she was still mad at Jamie.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"No I'm ok" Jamie and Erin said.

"I did bring you some things" Jamie said.

"You didn't have to do that" Eddie said.

"I know that flowers make people feel better so I got you some" Jamie said. Eddie had walked over to the sofa with Erin. He took the flowers from Erin and handed them to Eddie.

"Thanks" Eddie said.

"I also brought your two favorite things: Beer and food" Jamie said. Eddie wanted to tell him that her favorite thing was him but she restrained herself.

"Thanks" Eddie said.

"I also brought you me NYPD boxing sweatshirt; But I see that you found your own clothes" Jamie said with a small smile.

"I do own my own clothes Reagan, but sometimes yours are comfier" Eddie said with a small smile herself.

"Well, that's why I brought it"

"Good"

They all sat there in silence for a few minuets. Erin decided that the silence had gone of long enough and decided to speak up.

"Eddie, I know that you are still sore and shouldn't lift anything; do you have anything you want me to do?" Erin asked.

"Erin, no I couldn't ask you to do anything; thank you though" Eddie said.

"It's the least I could do. You really helped Nicky and I don't know how to repay you for that. You must have something that needs to be done. Dishes? Laundry? Clean up from dinner?" Erin said looking at the discarded ice cream pints and tequila and wine bottles.

"Looks like you had a fun night" Jamie said.

"Yea, Kara Walsh came over and we had a girls night" Eddie said.

"Any specific reason?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, just relaxing" Eddie said.

"It sounded like you had a wild night" Eddie said.

"Yea, Pop got my drunk on Irish Whisky" Jamie said. Erin gave him a knowing look.

Before either one of them could say anything they would regret Erin butted in.

"So Eddie, where is your laundry?"

"No Erin it's ok, there's a lot actually" Eddie said.

"All the more reason I should do it. You shouldn't lift the hamper or laundry basket" Erin said.

"I take it I'm not winning this argument am I?" Eddie said laughing.

"Nope" Erin said.

"I never won any arguments when we were little" Jamie said.

"My laundry is in my room. It's in the hamper and next to the hamper. There are two hampers Erin" Eddie said giving her a warning look.

"I have a teenage daughter, she changes outfits a hundred times a day and throws it all in the wash, I will manage" Erin said with a smile.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to" Eddie said.

"Your welcome" Erin said taking her jacket off and going to Eddie's room to sort though the laundry.

Once Erin was out of the room Jamie decided he should start talking.

"Eddie, look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Jamie said sadly.

Eddie didn't say anything she just blinked a few times. Jamie took that as a sign to continue.

"Eddie, you are absolutely beautiful and your smart and you are damn good at your job and I really like you and it scares the hell out of me"

"I owe you an apology too Jamie"

"It's ok, I was out of line" Jamie said.

"Yes, you were; I was also out of line" Eddie said.

"Can we talk about...everything then?" Jamie asked. He was very nervous and didn't know how to calm himself down.

"Yea that might be a good idea" Eddie said.

"Eddie, I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to do the opposite. I know you said that it's the worst thing in the world when the people you love and trust the most let you down; I think I was trying to hard to do the opposite that I let it happen any way" Jamie said looking down.

"I don't even know what happened" Eddie said.

"I do. I was an ass that lead you on and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle my feelings and I took that out on you. Eddie I'm not exactly the best at relationships"

"But you are very good at friendships and partnerships" Eddie said. Jamie thought that it was a good sign that she wasn't yelling at him.

"Why didn't you want to have this conversation yesterday or Sunday or last spring?" Eddie said. She looked down to meet Jamie's eyes. She was mad at him but she knew that he was fighting some inner demons.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I and my own selfish reasons" Jamie said.

"Would you like to explain these reasons?" Eddie asked.

"I just didn't want to say or do something that would hurt you and ruin our partnership but most importantly our friendship. As for my own selfish reasons, well I don't know if I want a new partner yet; and I also don't know if I'm capable of having a relationship outside of my family or the job" Jamie said.

Eddie knew he needed reassurance so she said what was on her mind. "Look, I don't know Sydney. You never have really talked about her, but I do know she was dumb for letting you go. I understand the job, I understand everything about it; I get it Reagan, I know that if anything happened between us that I would be tied for first with the job and vice versa. I think you are capable of a relationship outside of the job and your family you just haven't found the right one yet. I don't know if I want a new partner either; but we could try it out and see how it goes. I'm scared to Jamie, but remember I always have your back" Eddie said.

"You know how you always say being hurt by the people you trust the most makes you question your judgement?" Jamie said.

"Yea..." Eddie nodded.

"There's a small part of me that doesn't trust myself after Joe died. I'm obviously not angry at him. Janko I know this is going to sound crazy but I'm mad at God, yes it has been years but I never truly got over it. I was so mad at the world that I didn't know how I would ever function again. Joe was my best friend, my mentor and my biggest supporter. I didn't know who I was after he was killed, I feel like a part of me died with him. Danny and Erin always teamed up on us, especially me. I was the stereotypical youngest child, Joe for the most part always told them to cut it out and leave me alone. I love Danny and Erin to death, I would do anything for them. I was closer to Erin than Danny. He and I had a different way of looking at things; after Joe died we grew further apart and I didn't know what I was doing so I didn't trust myself. I still don't always trust my judgment Eddie"

Eddie was still upset with him, but her heart broke for her partner. "Jamie, no one should ever have to go through what you and your family went through. Can you tell me more, it might make you feel better. All I know is that he IS a damn good cop and IS a damn good brother. I know I'm not the religious type but he is with you you know" Eddie said.

"I know that, but yea I will tell you about it" Jamie said.

"Go slow, take your time" Eddie said. She moved closer to Jamie. She was slowly starting to learn more about the hidden part of her partner.

"Not many people know outside of the family except from friends but they don't know everything"

"Well, I'm glad you finally feel comfortable tell me" Eddie said. Jamie still looked a little uncomfortable.

"Jamie, you don't have to if you don't want to; but I always have your back and I won't look at you any differently" Eddie said putting her hand on Jamie's arm. Jamie smiled at the small gesture.

He took a deep breath before he continued "He was proud that I went to law school, my whole family was but Joe told anyone and everyone that his little brother was at Harvard Law School. He had been up to see me for the weekend two weeks before he was killed. We went to the bar on Friday night and on Saturday we hung out, played basketball, I showed him around and then late Sunday afternoon he had to go home. He obviously took me to church and we had our own little makeshift family dinner. It was the best weekend I could have asked for; I always liked hanging out with him. He use to let me hang out with him and his friends when I was younger, he had a very commanding presence and none of his friends ever questioned it. I had been feeling homesick so that's why he came up. I felt a lot better after he was there. We had talked at some point almost every day and he never sounded worried or let on that he was taking down dirty cops. I had talked to him the night before. The next day I had a big test and he called me before tour to tell me good luck and trust my training. That was the last message from him, I had been in another class so I didn't get to talk to him. The message said 'Good luck Jamie, you can do it; I'm always proud of you and I love you. Call me when your test is over. I will talk to you later kiddo, love Joe'. Luckily I didn't delete the message when I listened to it before my test" Jamie paused. Eddie could see a few tears threatening to fall so she squeezed Jamie's arm. Jamie put his hand on Eddie's and continued.

"Joe was on warrant squad and was part of the Blue Templar, he was working with the FBI to determine who was dirty. They knew that they were about to get busted so doing a raid they made it look like he was shot by a perp. No one questioned it because it had been a heavy fire fight. He didn't tell anyone else what he was doing that's why no one ever thought to check his partner. It was during the day, he was rushed to the hospital and died during surgery. My whole family was at the hospital but me. They decided that it would be best not to tell me over the phone so Danny and Erin drove up to get me. I had just gotten back from dinner and me and Spencer were going to study. There was a knock on the door and he got it.

"Hey Danny, Hey Erin, miss your little brother too much?" Spencer asked.

"Hey Spence, can you give us a minute with Jamie?" Danny said calmly.

"Sure, I will go next door and study" Spencer said. He got his books and went to their friends house.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Jamie said happily hugging his siblings.

"Jamie, honey sit down we need to talk" Erin said gently. They went over to the sofa and sat down.

"Guy's what's wrong? How come Joe didn't come with you?" Jamie asked growing concerned at his siblings reactions.

Danny and Erin said down on either side of Jamie.

"Guys you're freaking me out what's going ok?" Jamie said now growing concerned.

Erin didn't say anything she just pulled Jamie in for a hug.

"Jamie, it's Joe" Danny said.

"Very funny, what is he in the hallway?" Jamie said.

"No Jamie, listen to Danny" Erin said. Her and Danny had decided that it would be better if Danny told him.

"Jamie, Joe was killed during a raid today" Danny said gently.

"Shut the hell up Danny that's not funny" Jamie said growing irritated.

"Jamie, look at me" Erin said. Jamie looked at his older sister.

"Jamie, Joe was killed around lunch time this afternoon with warrant squad. He's, he's gone Jamie" Erin said before she started crying.

Jamie just sat there for a minuet before it finally sunk in.

"No it can't be true, you're lying!" Jamie yelled.

"Kid, I wish we were" Danny said putting his arm around his younger brother.

Jamie didn't say anything he ran to his room and slammed the door.

"Danny what do we do?" Erin asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know sis, I don't know" Danny said, fresh tears in his eyes as well.

"We need to go to him" Erin said.

Danny and Erin made their way to Jamie's room, luckily he didn't lock it.

"Jamie" Erin said gently.

"Jamie come here" Danny said holding his arms out.

Jamie got up and went over to Danny.

"No Danny he was a better brother than you!" Jamie yelled. He shoved Danny out of the way, Erin grabbed onto Jamie and held him in a bear hug. Jamie broke down crying and fell to the floor.

"No it can't be true" Jamie wailed.

Erin got on the floor with Jamie and held him while he cried. Danny came back over and sat down with them. Jamie was hysterically crying and was unconsoleable. He was scream crying and Danny and Erin didn't know what to do.

"I know, I know" Erin said through her own tears.

"Why? It's not fair" Jamie Cried.

"I know kid" Danny said, his own tears falling.

Danny and Erin moved Jamie up to the bed and held him while he wailed.

"He, I, He was my best friend, I lost my best friend" Jamie said through his sobs.

Spencer and his other friends and heard the commotion and ran into Jamie's room.

"Jamie what happened?" Spencer asked frantically.

"Spencer, Joe was killed in the line of duty this afternoon" Danny said quietly.

"I'm so sorry" Spencer said. He didn't know what to do so he left the room and went and told the rest of their friends what happened.

"Can I come home?" Jamie asked.

"Of course honey that's why we're here" Erin said.

"We thought it would be better to tell you in person so we could be with you" Danny said.

"Jamie, we will get through this; together" Erin said. She didn't believe her own words but she knew that Jamie needed to hear them.

Jamie kept crying, it was like he went into a catatonic state of streaming tears. Erin laid with him on the bed and Danny packed clothes that he thought he would need.

"Hey kid, you ready to go?" Danny said.

"I need to get stuff" Jamie said.

"I already did, it's ok" Danny said.

"When did you do that?" Jamie asked.

"I've laid with you for the last hour on the bed while you cried, you wouldn't move or talk" Erin said.

"Oh" Jamie said. He went to get up but his legs were wobbly.

"Hold on" Danny said. Jamie put his arm around Danny's neck and Erin took the bag.

They made their way out to the common area. Jamie's friends were all still waiting for him. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Um, I'm going home for a little bit, I don't know when I will be back" Jamie said.

"Take your time" Spencer said. Sydney came up and gave him a hug.

"Are you sure, we have a few tests this week" Sydney said.

"Yea and my brother was killed in the freaking line of duty. I'm going the hell home" Jamie yelled.

Sydney just went back and sat down.

"Jamie, anything you need let us know. Let us know when the funeral will be" Spencer said giving Jamie a hug.

Everyone else gave their condolences and told him that if he needed anything to let them know.

"Thanks guys" Jamie said.

Danny, Erin and Jamie walked down to Danny's Jeep.

"Erin will you sit back here with me?" Jamie asked.

"Of course" Erin said. She looked at Danny and he nodded.

Danny got into the front seat and Erin and Jamie got in the back.

"Anyone want a late lunch before we leave?" Danny asked.

"No I can't eat" Jamie said.

"Me either, let's just get home" Erin said.

"Good, I didn't want food either" Danny said.

They had been in the car for a while when Jamie started crying again. Erin held him tight and tried to rock him and console him. She as well started crying.

"Shhh, shhh" Erin soothed.

"I can't make it stop" Jamie wailed.

"It's ok kid, we will be home soon" Danny said.

Danny couldn't drive anymore. He pulled over at a rest stop and got in the back with his siblings.

"Danny come home can we just go home" Jamie said.

"No I wanted to comfort my brother and sister. I couldn't protect Joe but I'm going to protect you two now" Danny said firmly.

Jamie knew not to question Danny.

They all sat like that for awhile until they calmed down.

Eddie had tears in her eyes and Jamie didn't know he had tears streaming down his face.

"Jamie, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say" Eddie said wiping his tears away.

"It's ok. I wouldn't either" Jamie said.

"That day still haunts me, I regret what I said to Danny. It still eats at me and I don't know how to get over it. Danny and I worked our issues out a few years ago but that day still makes me sick" Jamie said.

"Hopefully telling someone else will help" Eddie said. Sometime when Jamie was telling Eddie what happened, they had moved even closer on the couch.

"Thanks Eddie" Jamie said.

"That's what partners are for" Eddie shrugged.

"Tell me about Sydney" Eddie said.

"There's not much to tell. She didn't agree with me going home, after Joe died we grew apart. I had started hinting that I wanted to be a cop and then we graduated I went to a fancy law firm but it wasn't for me, I was miserable so I went to the academy and graduated top of my class. I was only a cop about three months before we called it off. I was upset and I asked if I let the best thing walk out of my life but no one answered, last night I was more upset over our fight than I was the night Sydney and I called it off. Erin said that if I asked her again if I was letting the best thing that every happened to me walk out of the door she said yes and I agree" Jamie said looking at Eddie.

"Jamie" Eddie said.

"I'm serious Janko, I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

"I'm glad we fell the same way Reagan" Eddie said looking at Jamie.

"Eddie knowing that I had hurt you and that you were mad at me; I couldn't eat I couldn't really sleep and I drank more last night than I have I think since college"

"I was miserable too. I had wine for dinner and ice cream and tequila for dessert"

"Sounds pretty good to me" Jamie said.

"Oh it was, until I felt it this morning" Eddie said.

"Yea I've had better mornings too"

"I hope your not mad anymore, I never wanted to hurt. I just didn't know if acting on my feelings was the best thing for either one of us"

"No I'm not, I just wished you would have talked to me"

"Me too" Jamie said.

"I really am sorry I made you feel uncomfortable yesterday. I knew you were fighting your emotions and I shouldn't have pushed you like that" Eddie said.

"I should have acted like an adult and talked about it" Jamie said.

"We square?" Jamie said.

"Of course we're square" Eddie said.

"Good and Eddie" Jamie said.

"Yea"

"I'm scared of losing the people I love and care about the most. I tried to tell myself that if I denied it I would be ok and you would be ok" Jamie said.

"You shouldn't have lost your brother and mother that way, you have that right to be scared but I promise you I'm not going anywhere" Eddie said.

"What are you scared of Eddie?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie don't" Eddie said.

"No, I talked now you talk" Jamie said.

"Reagan why?" Eddie asked.

"Well Janko, I want to know more about you" Jamie said with a smile.

"Well, you cant judge me for my past"

"I won't I promise, I already heard about your partying days" Jamie said laughing.

"Oh shut up I was trying to teach Nicky something" Eddie said.

"I know, I know. Go on, whenever you are ready"

"Ok well you know my dad is in prison, my mom and I didn't agree on how it was all handled and I haven't spoken to her since the day my dad was sentenced. I still keep in contact with a few cousins, that's who I spend some holidays with and they came to my graduations. But I wish my mom and I could talk and see if we could work things through"

"Well why can't you?" Jamie interrupted.

"It's been to long"

"If me and Danny can work out our differences than I think you should at least try"

"I don't know Jamie"

"It's up to you but I will support what ever decision" Jamie said.

"Thanks" Eddie said.

"Is that your whole life story?" Jamie asked.

"No. I'm just struggling to find words" Eddie said.

"It's ok, take your time" Jamie said putting his hand on her arm.

"Well like I've told you before that you feel you can't trust yourself when you have been hurt by the people you care about the most. I didn't trust anyone for a while. There is still a small group of people that I do trust. You taught me that there is good in the world and that there are caring and loving people, Jamie you are one of them. I obviously trust you with my life but I also trust you as my best friend. I feel loved, not in the sense of love love but in the sense that someone cares about me and wants me around and has fun with me and can take my shit and who can make me feel better after a bad day. I guess I was scared that if we tried anything that that would go away and it would change and I couldn't stand to lost the person I trust the most in this world. I haven't had many people die on me, but I have had many people give up on me so to speak and I don't want you to ever give up on me" Eddie said, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Eddie, I would never give up on you. If for whatever reason we aren't partners anymore I will always be your best friend you don't have to worry about that" Jamie said. He felt that he needed to break the treaty of no contact and he pulled her in for a hug.

"After the whole ordeal with my parents I kinda went off the grid and kept my head down and went to school. I have friends from school and the academy and I still hang out with them but only a few of them know my baggage. I think that I pushed yesterday because I wanted an answer, we have been dancing on the life of just partners and something more for a while and I just I don't even know. I just know that you made me see the world in a new light, you brought out some inner demons and made me a better person. You were with me after I was sexually assaulted, you were with me when I went to see my dad, you saved me from a kidnapper; you make me feel better Jamie. Spending the last few days with you at your place and with your family I couldn't have felt better not only about myself but about the world. Yes, I may have been that spoiled kid when I was little but I never had the love that I craved. I was always trying to fit in or get my parents to acknowledge me that I lost who I was along the way and I've been fighting to get myself back. You gave me what I needed the most, someone that cared about me and who took the time to find out how I was doing and if I was ok and I never want to lose that again. I don't want to say I was asserting my dominance but I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to leave me. I can't get hurt again Jamie, I just can't not by someone I trust and care about" Eddie said. She knew she had tears running down her face but she didn't care. She said what she needed and Jamie could do what ever he wanted with that information.

"I don't care if you run away as fast as you can from me, I just needed you to know how I feel and that I never meant to push to hard yesterday" Eddie said.

"Eddie come here" Jamie enveloped her in a hug and tried to calm her down.

"I think we both didn't want to hurt each other but we were both scared of being hurt that we ended up doing what we didn't want to do" Jamie said.

"Complex, but yes" Eddie said.

"Just don't lead me on anymore" Eddie said.

"And don't wear amazing outfits and tease me" Jamie said.

"Deal" Eddie said.

"Deal" Jamie said.

"I spent so much time investigating Joe's death that it just consumed me and I wasn't aware that it was eating me alive. I still have nightmares over what he could have went through. I know they say time heals all wounds but I don't agree. He was my best friend, I got his opinion on everything and everyone and then all of a sudden I had to stand by myself"

"I wish I could have met him" Eddie said.

"I wish you could have too, you would have liked him"

"Well I like you and you say that he's the better version of you"

"That he is"

"So where do we go from here?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know"

"Me either"

"Eddie, I know that you have less than a week before you go back to work so will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I would love to" Eddie said smiling.

Eddie and Jamie were both laying on the sofa and Eddie was laying between Jamie's legs.

"You really are short" Jamie said looking at where Eddie's legs hit against his.

"Yes, but I'm your shorty" Eddie said looking up at him.

Jamie wanted to kiss her on the lips but he knew better so he settled for a forehead kiss instead.

"Eddie you're laundry is all done and folded. If you don't mind me looking in your drawers I will try and find where everything goes" Erin said walking out.

"Oh I see you two have made up" Erin said looking at their intertwined forms.

"We talked, you were right Er"

"I always love hearing those words" Erin said.

"I told her about the day Joe died"

"Are you ok?" Erin asked.

"Yea, there were some tears but I got through it"

"I knew it affected you, but I didn't know it bothered you that much still" Eddie said.

"It shouldn't but it does" Jamie said.

"So am I no longer a jackass?" Jamie asked

"Nope, just communicate your feelings better next time" Eddie said.

"It pretty much came down to us not wanting to lose each other but we tried to hard and it backfired" Jamie said to Erin.

"Well I know one seventeen year old girl who will be very happy that her two favorite people worked things out" Erin said.

"Me too" Jamie said.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom, I will be right back" Eddie said getting up from the couch.

"I asked her on a date" Jamie said happily.

"I'm assuming she sad yes" Erin said.

"Yea, do you think tomorrow is too soon?" Jamie asked.

"It's up to you two" Erin said.

"Do you guys want anything I'm hungry" Eddie said.

"Jamie we have to go get Nicky, Eddie do you want to come?" Erin said.

"No that's ok, you three enjoy the night. I'm still tired from yesterday" Eddie said.

"Should I pick you up at 6:30 pm?"

"You are really going to make Erin drive us on our date? How about I pick you up at 6:30" Eddie said.

"You have a point Janko, that would be good" Jamie said.

"Bye Eddie, if you change your mind we will be at Jamie's"

"Thanks Erin" Eddie said.

Jamie went up to Eddie and whispered in her ear.

"Eddie, I really am sorry; but I'm glad we talked. I really hope you bought that shirt from yesterday" Jamie said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You will have to wait and see Mr. Reagan" Eddie said into his ear.

"Bye Eddie"

"Bye Jamie"

There it is everyone! Thank you all for the great reviews, I love them so much!


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie and Erin got into the car.

"So how did everything go?" Erin asked.

"It went well, no screaming, no yelling, no hair pulling"

"Funny, are you guys good?"

"Yea, we talked about our pasts and our fears. I asked her out on a real date and she said yes"

"I'm happy for you Jamie. It's about time you had some good luck"

"I just hope it works out for the best. I care about her so much I don't want to mess anything up"

"I think you will be ok as long as you don't mask your fears"

"Yea, I just really like her Er"

"Jamie you sound like your thirteen"

"Whatever" Jamie said laughing.

"Nicky and I will go home tomorrow" Erin said.

"No you guys can stay, I like having you two around"

"Until after your date and you want to bring Eddie home" Erin said

"We are not having this conversation but I can tell you that she's to special for it to turn into a one night stand and I will not have sex with her for the first time with this damn cast on my leg"

"That's adorable Jamie" Erin said.

"Don't mock me" Jamie said.

They pulled up to Nicky's school with a few minuets to spare.

"I hope everything went well" Erin said.

"Don't worry, if she wasn't I'm sure she would have called" Jamie said.

"I'm just concerned" Erin said.

"And that's why you are such a good mother, but lay off her a little. She's a great Kid Er" Jamie said.

"Always taking her side" Erin said.

"Of course" Jamie said laughing.

Nicky walked over to them and got into the car.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" Erin asked. She tried to mask her worry but she knew she wasn't doing well because of the look Jamie gave her.

"It was awkward at first no one knew what to say but Kyle and Ben made it easier and then everyone else relaxed"

"How so?" Erin asked.

"They kept cracking jokes and just made me feel welcomed back and they just put everyone at ease around me. Be started a soliloquy about how bad ass I am and how my uncles went all NYPD on Connor's ass"

"Language Nic" Erin said.

Jamie just gave his sister a look.

"I'm glad you had a good day kiddo. Eddie told you that having your friends have your back would help" Jamie said.

"Speaking of Eddie" Nicky gave her uncle a look.

"What about her?" Jamie asked.

Erin decided it was time to go so she started driving.

"Are you guys still fighting? Is she coming over tonight?"

"No, we talked and we're square but she's not coming over. She uh had a rough night too" Jamie said.

"I heard you drunk called her" Nicky said laughing.

"Yea, not one of my finest moments" Jamie said.

"Well what did she say?" Nicky asked.

"We just explained why we were scared and what we were doing and it's complicated"

"I'm just glad you two are friends again"

"Yea me too" Jamie said smiling.

"So tell her your other news" Erin said.

"I asked her out, and she said yes. We have a date for tomorrow"

"Ahh Uncle Jamie" Nicky yelled from the backseat.

"Yea" Jamie said scratching his neck.

"Where are you taking her?" Nicky asked.

"I was going to let your mom pick, she has better taste"

They talked about some restaurants and Jamie settled on an upscale steak restaurant.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Nicky asked.

"You are doing homework" Erin said.

"I don't have a lot and I did most of it in study hall" Nicky said.

"Well, would you like to watch some home movies?" Jamie asked.

"I think that would be a good idea" Erin said.

"What are you making for dinner?" Jamie asked.

"Me why do I have to make dinner?" Erin said.

"Oh sorry" Jamie said.

"I'm kidding. Do you have anything in the freezer?"

"I have chicken, you can use that." Jamie said.

"OK, I can make that and throw in some string beans and make it like a casserole"

"That sounds good" Nicky said.

"So Uncle Jamie what are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Clothes" Jamie responded.

"Come with me" Nicky said.

Nicky and Jamie went to Jamie's room.

"Uncle Jamie you have to look good for tomorrow" Nicky said.

"I will let you choose as long as it is with in reason" Jamie said giving her a warning look.

"OK perfect!" Nicky went over to his closet and looked around.

"Well do you want a sweater or a blazer?" Nicky asked.

"I don't know what do you think?" Jamie asked.

"Fancy steak I think you should go with the blazer, but no tie"

"Well take your pick then"

Nicky looked around for a little and went through his clothes, his room now looks like hers.

"This" Nicky said proudly. It was blue dress pants, a blue tweed blazer with elbow patches and a light blue collared shirt.

"I guess it looks fine" Jamie said.

"You are hopeless"

"I've dressed myself for years thank you very much" Jamie said.

"I think you will look good in this"

"Thanks Nicky" Jamie said giving his niece a hug.

Erin walked in and looked at the mess.

"I guess I should have warned you" Erin said laughing.

"Thanks for the warning sis" Jamie said.

"But at least I will look good" Jamie said.

"That is true" Erin said.

"Ok Nicky homework time" Jamie said.

"Fine" Nicky said. She left and went to the guest room to do her homework.

"I miss Eddie" Jamie said to Erin.

"Kid you are a mess" Erin said.

"Is it wrong if I invite her over tonight to watch some home movies"

"Yes, you should let her have her time"

"But Erin"

"No, don't Erin me. Jamie you both need to process" Erin said.

"I guess"

"I need to go start dinner, wanna help?" Erin asked.

"Do you mind if I take a nap instead?" Jamie asked.

"No, not at all. I will get you when dinner is ready" Erin said. She settled him in his bed and went to the kitchen.

He couldn't resist so he texted Eddie.

"Hey"

"Hey you"

"What are you up to?"

"Putting away the clothes Erin washed for me. And enjoying the beer you brought me"

"Glad you're finally cleaning"

"Like you're the greatest housekeeper"

"Touché"

"I wish I was with your tushie"

Jamie smiled when he knew that Eddie missed him to.

"I miss you and your tushie too" He wrote back to her.

"Tomorrow will be soon enough Reagan"

"I know. I'm falling asleep, I will talk to you after dinner"

"Have a nice nap baby Reagan"

Jamie just laughed. Of course they would still tease each other. Jamie finally fell asleep peacefully. He knew that everything would work out with Eddie and he couldn't wait for their dinner.

Eddie decided to text Kara.

"Hey, Jamie came over and we worked everything out. If you kids and husband don't mind would you like to come over again and have actual food?"

"Hey I'm glad everything worked out. Let me talk to my husband and I will let you know"

While Eddie waited for Kara's response she decided to clean her apartment. She was in a great mood and she wanted to be productive. She finished putting away all the clothes Erin so kindly washed and then she cleaned up her living room from her and Kara the night before. She had just finished throwing everything away when she heard her phone beep.

"Hey, I can come over for dinner. I will bring takeout"

"Perfect!" Eddie replied.

Eddie felt like she was on cloud nine. She was confident that with her and Jamie together they could figure out their futures.

Back at Jamie's Erin was making dinner and Nicky was doing homework.

Jamie smelled food and decided it was time to wake up. He made his way out to the kitchen and sat down.

"How was your nap?" Erin asked.

"Good, really good" Jamie said.

"That's good. You didn't sleep well last night" Erin said.

"I know, I was too upset"

"More like too drunk" Erin responded.

"So sis why don't you do my laundry?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"You never asked and you're my brother I don't owe you anything"

"Oh I see how it is, you like my partner better than me" Jamie said with a fake pout.

"Maybe" Erin said throwing him the dishtowel.

"I feel like a kid again waiting for Christmas for this date"

"You are a mess"

"I know, I can't help it. I really like her Erin, like like her" Jamie said.

"I know you do, that's why I pushed you to talk to her"

"Thank you"

"Anytime. It's common knowledge that boys are stupid so I was just helping you out"

"Ouch but ok" Jamie said laughing.

"Are you doing ok, I heard you tell her about Joe and how Danny and I came and got you"

"Yea, it was hard but I got through it. We both had tears when I was done. I never actually had to tell anyone the story before"

"I know that's why I'm asking"

"Yea, I miss him. I think he would have liked Eddie"

"I miss him too, everyday"

"It's still weird not having him sit next to me at family dinner"

"Yea but I love family dinners" Erin said.

"I didn't realize how much I would miss them until I was away at school. It was like every Sunday I would get homesick"

"We missed you two, but we were proud of you"

"Thanks sis"

"Anytime" Erin said kissing him on the head.

"Dinner is almost ready, do you and your crutches mind going and getting Nicky?" Erin asked.

"No not at all"

Erin was finishing dinner and Jamie walked to the guest room.

"Knock, knock" Jamie said.

"Come in" Nicky responded. Jamie walked in and saw Nicky on the bed with books spread all over the place.

"Man I don't miss homework"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Nicky said.

"I still have DD5s that I have to write"

"True but they have to be better than English papers" Nicky said.

"I know I was never an English fan. I liked reading my own books"

"That's because you only read war books or sports books" Nicky said.

"True" Jamie said. He made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"So how was school, are you doing ok?"

"Yea, my head hurts a little but it was good to be back. My friends took really good care of me. They never let me out of their sight. The girls came into the bathroom with me and stood outside of the stall and the guys waited at the door"

"Don't girls pee in pairs anyway?" Jamie asked.

"Not usually at school"

"Well I'm glad they are taking such good care of my niece. I'm sorry about last night" Jamie said.

"It's ok, I understood. I'm just glad you and Eddie worked things out. Do I call her Aunt Eddie now?" Nicky said with a smile.

"Baby steps Nic, it's one date"

"But still!" She squealed.

"Yea, but then we have to figure out the whole partner thing. I'm not telling dad so he has plausible deniability"

"You are such a lawyer sometimes"

"Can't help it" Jamie said.

"I'm excited for these home movies" Nicky said.

"Me too, Baby Nicky was much cuter" Jamie said

"Whoa not nice"

"Come on pout at the table dinner is ready" Jamie said getting up.

Jamie and Nicky went out to the kitchen. Nicky helped Erin get everything on the table and Jamie sat down.

"It will be nice when you aren't helpless any more"

"Trust me I feel the same way" Jamie said.

The three of them ate dinner and cleaned up.

"Popcorn and Hot chocolate?" Jamie asked.

"Sounds look good movie food to me" Nicky said.

Once the popcorn and hot chocolate were done they made their way to the sofa and turned on the home movies.

"I think we should watch the game where you blew your knee out" Erin said.

"Way to kick a guy when he's down" Jamie said pointing to his cast.

"I think it will be a good one" Nicky said.

"Fine" Jamie said putting the blanket over the three of them. He was on the end with his cast propped up, Nicky was in the middle and Erin was on the end. Nicky use to love being in the middle between her parents but that doesn't happen any more so her Uncle Jamie is the next best option.

Once the game came on the TV they all snuggled in a little closer.

_"Nicky sweetie smile for the camera" Erin told her toddler. Nicky flashed a cheesy smile that showed off the few teeth that she had. She was wearing her Uncle's school colors in a makeshift cheerleading outfit that her grandma made her. _

_"Come on Jamie, you can't miss those shots" Danny yelled. _

_"_"I miss that little face" Erin said.

"Danny being a hard ass as usual" Jamie said laughing.

"Of course"

You could hear the family talking in the background of the camera and could hear baby Jack crying at one point. Linda was pregnant with Sean at the time. They had been in the first few rows and could hear everything that happened on court.

"_Pop"_

_"Ahhhhh" Jamie yelled_

_"What happened, I'm going down" Mary said. _

_Jamie was laying on court holding his knee. The trainers and coaches rushed on court. The rest of the team came on court and took a knee to show respect. _

"Not my finest moment" Jamie said.

"Yea it was disgusting" Erin said.

_The trainers helped Jamie up, careful that he didn't put any weight on his injured leg and walked him off court to the training room. _

"I can't believe you guys left the tape running"

"We were all so worried we didn't even think about it" Erin said.

"Kinda glad I don't remember seeing your knee" Nicky said.

"Wish I could say the same thing. I saw it and then passed out"

"Whimp" Erin said.

They continued watching home movies. They were laughing until the next scene came on.

_"Come on Jamie, you can do it" Joe said._

"_I can't freaking walk yet Joe" Jamie yelled. _

_"Yes you can, I'm right here, you won't fall I promise" Joe said holding on to his younger brother. _

"Always cheering me on" Jamie said wiping a stray tear.

"You were a nervous wreck trying to walk without the crutches and brace" Erin said.

"Yea, Joe as usual calmed me down"

_"Unca Jamie, Unca Jamie"_ Nicky cooed.

"_See Jamie go to Nicky" Joe said. _

_"I would if I could Joe" Jamie spat back. _

_Jamie was still holding onto Joe in front of the couch._

_"Jamie you have to do this at some point" Danny said._

_"Shut up Danny" Jamie said. _

_"Oh that Reagan temper" Mary warned. _

_The whole family was trying to cheer Jamie on and get him to walk again. _

_"Jamie, look at me" Joe commanded. _

_Jamie did as his brother told him to do. _

_"Jamie, you are ready, you can do this. It might hurt a little but the longer you put it off the harder it will be" Joe said. _

_Joe backed away from Jamie and let go. Jamie's injured leg was shaking and he didn't know what to do. Joe held his hands out and Jamie took a step. _

_"Perfect, keep going" Joe said calmly. Jamie took a few more steps towards Joe. _

_"I did it!" Jamie said happily. Joe could see that his leg was starting to give out so he grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulder. _

_"Thanks Joe' Jamie said giving his brother a hug. _

_"Good job kid, I knew you could do it" Joe said. The rest of the family started cheering. _

Erin, Nicky and Jamie all had tears in their eyes. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"It's ok to laugh guys" Erin said.

"For the record I'm not crying over my knee" Jamie said.

"I know" Erin said. She reached around and squeezed her brothers shoulder.

"You could always count on Uncle Joe to make you feel better. Somehow he always got you to do what you needed to do" Nicky said.

"Yea, he was good like that" Jamie said.

"You are too Jamie" Erin said.

"Not like Joe" Jamie said.

"No, but in your own way. Jamie, Joe would be very proud of the man that you have become. You solved his murder, you are great with your family and you help anyone you can" Erin said.

Jamie didn't say anything he just pulled his sister and niece closer to him.

Meanwhile Kara had come over to Eddie's.

"Hey" Eddie said opening the door for her friend.

"Hey, I see you cleaned up from last night"

"Yea, it was still messy when Jamie came though" Eddie said laughing.

"Oh well" Kara said.

"Thanks for bringing dinner" Eddie said.

"I figured you needed more than wine and ice cream. I'm going to guess everything is fine since you have his sweatshirt on but; how did everything go?" Kara asked setting the food out.

"It went well. It was awkward in the beginning but we talked. He told me about Joe and Sydney and how he is scared of everyone he cares about dying and if he told himself there wasn't anything there that I would be fine. I told him about my parents and that kind of thing" Eddie said.

"I'm really happy you two worked it out" Kara said smiling.

"He told me about the day Joe was killed and how Danny and Erin went up to Harvard and got him"

"Is that good?" Kara asked.

"Yea, he said he's never told anyone the story before" Eddie said.

"That's a good sign then"

"I thought so, we were both trying not to hurt each other that we just tried to hard and it backfired. Before he left he asked me out"

"Ahh He WHAT?!" Kara exclaimed happily.

"Yea we have a date for tomorrow" Eddie said blushing.

"Girlfriend you are blushing"

"I know, it's bad" Eddie said smiling.

"So when did he give you that garment?" Kara said pointing to the sweatshirt.

"Today. He brought flowers, beer, food and his hoodie"

"Very romantic" Kara said.

"He said that flowers make people feel better and he knew I was hurting"

"That, is adorable"

"I know, it was hard to stay mad at him, I broke easily" Eddie said sheepishly.

"That's ok, you didn't really want to be mad at him anyway" Kara said.

"That is very true" Eddie said.

"How about after we finish dinner we go pick out something for you to wear" Kara said.

"I like that idea" Eddie said.

Eddie and Kara finished dinner and cleaned up a little and made their way to Eddie's room.

"So did you have anything in mind?" Kara asked.

"When he was leaving he whispered in my ear and said that he hoped I bought the shirt from yesterday. I did of course so I'm going to wear that"

"So he did like the shirt"

"He said it confused the hell out of him but I guess he likes it now"

"That's good. What about pants, I know you two are crazy about each other but you at least need pants in public" Kara said laughing.

Eddie didn't say anything she just shook her head laughing.

"I was thinking about my black leather jeans. The shirt is magenta with some black trim"

"Do you mind trying it on?" Kara asked.

"No not at all" Eddie said smiling. She put on her black pants and the shirt.

"What do you think?" Eddie asked happily.

"I think you look hot and Jamie won't know what to do" Kara said.

"Yea it's a deep v but it's loose in the body but tight it in boobs so no accidents happen. I was going to wear these strappy black heels and bring a black sweater"

"I think that is a great idea" Kara said.

"Do you think it looks good?" Eddie asked getting self-conscience.

"Eddie, you look great. I wouldn't lie to you"

"Thanks Kara" Eddie said.

"I want details you know"

"I know, don't worry" Eddie said laughing.

Eddie got changed and Kara went home to her family.

Jamie, Erin and Nicky fell asleep on the couch.

"Guys wake up" Nicky nudged both of them.

"No" Jamie said.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Erin said instantly waking up.

"We are sleep on the couch and I don't know about you two but I'm uncomfortable"

"Yea we should go to bed. Jamie wake up" Erin said shaking her brother.

It took Erin a few more tried before she finally got her brother to open his eyes.

Jamie was half asleep and tried to stand up.

"Careful" Erin said taking hold of his arm.

Jamie shook the sleep quickly and was finally coherent.

"I had fun tonight" Nicky said.

"I did too" Jamie said.

"I always love watching the home videos from when we were younger" Erin said.

"It brings back good memories and keeps Mom and Joe alive with us" Jamie said.

"Well said Jamie" Erin said.

"Erin sleep with Nicky today, I can manage" Jamie said.

"Ok, I will get you in bed so you don't fall"

They all said their goodnights and went to bed.

The next morning Jamie heard Nicky and Erin getting ready for work and school.

"Good morning" Jamie said.

"Good morning, are you sure you will be ok by yourself?" Erin asked.

"Yea, Pop said he would come over to keep me company"

"No Whisky" Erin warned.

"Fair enough" Jamie said.

"Jamie behave yourself tonight. Nicky and I are going to Dad's for dinner so we won't see you before hand. I think Nicky and I are going to go home tonight, it's time. If you need anything you can always call"

"I like having you guys here"

"I know, I like being here; but Nicky and I need to get back to our normal schedule. It's time"

"I understand sis" Jamie said.

"Thanks for everything Jamie"

"I would do anything for you guys, you should know that" Jamie said.

Erin got up and gave her brother a hug before they left.

"Kiddo, you need anything I'm only a phone call away"

"I know Uncle Jamie" Nicky said smiling. He use to tell her that every time he had to go back to school when she was younger.

"Be good for your mom" Jamie said giving her a hug.

"I always am" She said hugging him back.

Jamie just gave her a look.

They left and Jamie decided to eat some breakfast. He had figured out ways to manage with the crutches, he was able to put a little weight on his casted leg so he could use one crutch and carry his food with the other.

A short while later Henry came over.

"Hey Jamie" Henry said walking in.

"Hey Pop"

"How are you doing today?" Henry asked his grandson.

"I feel pretty good today. I'm a little nervous for dinner but I'm excited"

"Erin called me and said no whisky"

"Why am I not surprised" Jamie said. laughing.

"Do you want anything?" Jamie asked.

"No, I'm fine" Henry responded.

Henry whipped out his deck of cards and they started to play gin rummy.

"Am I ever going to win one of these?" Jamie asked his grandfather.

"As your grandfather I should say yes; but over my dead body boy"

Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed. He didn't know of anyone that could beat Henry at any card game. He would use to let them win every once in a while when they were kids but now that never happened. He wanted to beat him fair and square.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" Jamie asked the older man.

"In regards to what?"

"In regards to Eddie"

"I think if you follow your heart and trust yourself than you are making the right decision" Henry said.

"That's good advice"

"You don't get to be my age and not be wise" Henry said with a smile.

"Damn I lost again" Jamie yelled.

"Want to switch to poker?" Henry asked.

"Yea as long as we use chips. You could clean my out of a rookie's salary in less than 5 minuets" Jamie said.

Henry didn't say anything he just laughed.

He pulled out the bag of poker chips and they started playing. Jamie took a round here or there but eventually he lost all together. They had stopped for lunch at some point but they decided to finish the game.

"Well that was fun while it lasted" Henry said.

"I thought I actually had a chance!"

"You don't have the best poker face Jamie"

"I know" Jamie said looking down.

"Maybe next time" Henry said.

"Yea, same time pigs are going to fly"

"Never say never. You always said you would never go on a date with your partner"

"I said that my first week on the job. Two partners were having an affair with each other and I proudly said I would never date a partner. I was luck because I had Sarge and Vinny so that was never an issue until Eddie came along"

"I like her Jamie"

"So do I. We are different enough, but we have a lot of the same interests"

"You need someone with you work ethic and someone who understands you. Sydney only had the first one covered"

"Yea, well it worked out for the best then" Jamie said.

"It usually does" Henry said.

"You need to get ready. Want me to stay until she comes?" Henry asked.

"No that's ok, I can manage" Jamie said.

"Thanks Pop, I had fun today"

"So did I. Have fun with Eddie" Henry said.

"Pop, don't tell dad that it's a date"

"Secret is safe with me" Henry said. He gave his grandson a hug and left.

Jamie went and took a shower to get ready for Eddie to pick him up.

Eddie herself had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her phone ring. She dried off and answered it.

"Janko"

"Hey it's Kara. I'm not going to be able to make it to help you get ready. Someone made Becca cry at pre-school today"

"Oh no, that's not nice. Should I go arrest a three year old" Eddie said laughing.

"No, a think a princess tea party will help her"

"Have fun and give her a hug for me" Eddie said.

"Will do, have fun on your date" Kara said.

"Thanks"

Eddie hung up with Kara and dried her hair. She decided to let her natural curl show. She put her makeup on and got dressed.

She was nervous the whole way over to Jamie's.

Jamie had finished getting ready and was waiting for Eddie to show up. She was about three minuets late and he was worried she was standing him up.

Jamie was about to panic when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey" Eddie said smiling.

"Hey you look, wow you look absolutely stunning" Jamie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Pop brought over some flowers for me to give you" Jamie said sheepishly.

"You look great yourself" Eddie said.

"Well thank Nicky"

"She dressed you that's cute" Eddie said.

"Well she didn't think I would be capable of doing it myself" Jamie said.

"Well I approve" Eddie said.

They stood there for a few seconds before Jamie cleared his throat and decided that they should go. It was new territory for both of them and they were both a little nervous.

"We should probably get going" Jamie said.

"Yea good idea" Eddie responded.

Jamie held out his arm like the gentleman that he was, Eddie took it but then spoke up.

"Jamie, I appreciate the gesture but you can't walk with your crutches and have me hold you arm" Eddie said.

"I didn't think of that I'm sorry" Jamie said turning a shade of red.

"Don't worry about it" Eddie said. She walked ahead of him so she could call the elevator.

Jamie took notice of her backside and it made him love her even more.

They took the elevator down and got into Eddie's car.

"So where to?" Eddie asked.

Jamie told her the name of the steak place and off they went.

Once at the restaurant, Eddie valeted the car. She and Jamie made their way inside of the restaurant.

"Reservation for Jamie Reagan" Jamie said.

"Right this way"

"Careful you don't trip on anyone's chair" Eddie said.

Eddie went behind Jamie in case he fell.

"Enjoy your meal"

"Thank you" Jamie and Eddie said.

"Jamie pulled Eddie's chair out for her. He tried to push her in but with the crutches it didn't work out so well.

"Thank you Jamie" Eddie said.

Jamie went and sat down in his chair. He had told the waiter on the phone that he was on crutches so they sat him by a wall. He leaned his crutches on the wall and hobbled over to the table.

"Jamie I would have helped" Eddie said starting to get out of her chair.

"I can manage, you shouldn't have to hold chairs and doors for me. It should be the other way around"

"It will be soon enough, I don't mind at all. I'm just glad you are healing nicely" Eddie said.

They looked over their menus and ordered their food.

Eddie noticed that Jamie was staring at her.

"Looking at something good partner"

"That shirt, should be illegal" Jamie said. Eddie had taken her sweater off when they arrived.

"Well maybe you should arrest it" Eddie said.

"Maybe I will arrest the person wearing it"

"Be gentle" Eddie warned.

They couldn't help the cheesy cop jokes. They sat and talked some more when Eddie spoke up.

"Jamie, you didn't have to go all out" Eddie said.

"I wanted to, you deserve it. We eat at enough dives and cop bars that we deserve some grown up food as well"

"Well thank you" Eddie said blushing.

Their wine came and they talked.

"So I don't know if it is to soon to ask this; but what are we going to do when you are restored to full duty?" Eddie asked.

"Hide it as long as we can" Jamie said.

"I don't know if that will work but we can try" Eddie said.

Their food came and they started to eat.

"Jamie, this is amazing" Eddie said.

"Well I know how much you like a good steak" Jamie said smiling.

"That I do, this might actually have been the best steak of my life. I know it's certainly one of the best nights of my life" Eddie said smiling.

"Oh yea why's that?" Jamie asked.

"Well for one, this steak may be God's gift to me; and I love spending time with you"

Jamie didn't say anything but he nodded and blushed.

"So what are the other best nights of your life?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh about earlier" Eddie said catching on.

"Well there are three" Eddie said.

"I'm all ears" Jamie said.

"Well the day I graduated college, the day I graduated the Academy and the other would probably be the night I met you, our first tour together" Eddie said.

"I would have to agree" Jamie said.

They continued eating and talking about their day's and their lives and the job.

"That, was absolutely delicious" Jamie said taking a sip of his wine.

"You did a good job Jamie" Eddie said.

"Do you want dessert?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"Always" Eddie said smiling.

The waiter came over and their ordered two cheesecakes.

They finished their cheesecakes and decided that they should be able to eat this meal every day.

"The check sir" The waiter said coming to the table.

Eddie reached about to her purse when Jamie stopped.

"Freeze Officer Janko" Jamie said laughing.

"What, why?" Eddie said.

"I'm paying" Jamie said.

"You got the last one" Eddie said.

"Yes, but this is a date. I asked you, I pay"

"But Jamie"

"Eddie, I would do anything for you. I know we make next to nothing but that doesn't mean I can't treat you"

"So chivalry isn't dead?" Eddie asked.

"Not according to me. I may be in a cast and on crutches but I do have some dignity left" Jamie said with a smile.

"Well thank you" Eddie said putting her hand on his.

"You deserve the best Eddie"

"So do you Jamie"

Jamie paid and they left the restaurant.

"Want to take a small walk?" Jamie asked.

"Can you manage?" Eddie asked.

"Yea we just won't go to far" Jamie said.

"Ok just let me know" Eddie said.

They walked for a little before Jamie broke the silence.

"I wish we could hold hands" Jamie said.

"Me too" Eddie said.

"There's a bench up a head why don't we sit there" Jamie said.

Jamie and Eddie walked over to the bench. It was a small part but it had a beautiful fountain.

"Jamie, this is amazing" Eddie said looking around.

"My mom use to bring us here. She loved this fountain" Jamie said.

"I'm glad you brought me here" Eddie said.

"I'm glad you like it" Jamie said. They sat down and Jamie pulled Eddie close to him.

Eddie started shivering and Jamie took notice.

He took his blazer off and put it around her sweater clad shoulders.

"Jamie you will be cold"

"I'm a little hot from the crutches"

"Thank you" Eddie said looking up at him.

"Anything for you lamb chop" Jamie said smiling. It was a nickname that Eddie used for anyone and Jamie decided that she would be his lamb chop.

"The kid thinks he's funny" Eddie said laughing.

Jamie just smiled and hugged her to him.

They sat there for a little until Jamie decided that he was cold.

"We should get going" Jamie said.

Eddie agreed and stood up. Before she could start to walk Jamie pulled her close to him.

"Eddie Janko, will you be my lamb chop girlfriend?" Jamie asked.

Eddie was stunned, this is what she was hoping for but she wasn't sure if he would ask her or not.

Eddie nodded yes and then finally spoke.

"As long as you will be my babe of a boyfriend" Eddie said. She hopped he didn't laugh at her.

Instead of laughing Jamie pulled Eddie in for a kiss. He dropped his crutches and out his hands on the small of her back under his blazer. She leaned up on her tippy toes and gave into the kiss. Jamie immediately took dominance and that made Eddie weak in the knees. Jamie brought one hand up between Eddie's shoulder blade and finally to cup her face. Eddie kept her hands firmly on Jamie's bicep before bring one to his face.

They eventually broke apart and Eddie didn't know which way was up and which way was done.

"Jamie"

"Eddie, I'm really happy you're my girlfriend" Jamie said. He really wanted to tell her that he loved her but he figured that would be a bit much for a first date.

Eddie didn't say anything. She just smiled back at Jamie.

"We should probably get back to the car" Eddie said.

"Yea, it's getting colder and I don't have any more clothes to take off to give you" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Funny. Do you want your blazer back?" Eddie asked.

"Nope, it's to hard with the crutches" Jamie said.

"I wish you could ditch those things"

"I wish I could too, then we could walk together"

"Heal faster" Eddie demanded.

"I've been eating my Wheaties"

"Good boy" Eddie said laughing.

Jamie didn't know what was going to come out of this, or how serious it would turn out but he knew that he wanted Eddie Janko and that he couldn't live without her at his side.

They got back to the restaurant and got the car from valet.

On the way back Jamie spoke up.

"Would you like to sleep over. My apartment is quiet now"

"Erin and Nicky went home?" Eddie asked.

"Yea they decided that they should try and get back to normal" Jamie said.

"That's good, I'm glad they are both doing ok"

"Me too, some of that is thanks to you" Jamie said placing his hand on Eddie's leg.

"So will you spend the night?" Jamie asked.

He could see the hesitation in Eddie's eyes and he hoped he didn't push to hard so he spoke up again.

"Eddie nothing is going to happen, if that's what your worried about" Jamie said trying to reassure her.

"I don't want to mess anything up" Eddie said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Neither do I. I just miss you sleeping next to me. I also know that sex on the first date is not good and I also don't want to have sex with you while I have this damn cast on" Jamie said.

"Jamie"

"Eddie I promise you nothing will happen tonight except a boyfriend and a girlfriend sleeping in the same bed"

"Does this night also include a girlfriend cuddling her boyfriend while she wears his sweatshirt?"

"I think it could" Jamie said with a smile.

"Thanks Jamie"

"If you are uncomfortable don't worry about it" Jamie said.

"No Jamie, I just don't want to rush anything. The last two dates I went on resulted in a sexual assault in the first degree and the other in just a booty call that I happily turned down. I feel like people look at me and see an easy, pretty, dumb blonde" Eddie said.

"Well, I see you as a strong, bad-ass women who doesn't get pushed around" Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said smiling.

"It's what I think Janko" Jamie said.

"I know you know about my past, I just don't want you to look down at me"

"Eddie, I would never, your past doesn't change how I feel about you" Jamie said.

"Good I'm glad" Eddie said.

They pulled up to Jamie's apartment and got out.

"Jamie" Eddie said stopping him.

Jamie stopped and waited for her to continue.

"I really like cuddling with you" Eddie said blushing.

"That makes two of us" Jamie said. He kissed Eddie when they got to the door to the apartments. It wasn't as long but it was just as good as the kiss earlier.

They went in and got settled.

"Your clothes lamb chop" Jamie said handing her sweatpants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt.

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said. She went to the bathroom and got changed.

Jamie got changed and sat on the bed.

"You decent Reagan?" Eddie asked before she came out.

"Yea all good" Jamie said.

Eddie walked out to the bedroom and Jamie just smiled he loved seeing her in his clothes. He also loved when he got to see her with her hair a little messy and no makeup.

"You still look gorgeous Eddie"

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said blushing.

"Should we watch a movie?" Jamie said.

"Yea that's a good idea" Eddie said.

Jamie turned on the TV and was flipping through the channels when he found a great movie.

"Remember the Titans ok?" Jamie asked.

"That, is one of my favorite movies" Eddie said.

"We have another thing in common" Jamie said.

"Since when don't you sleep with a shirt on?" Eddie asked.

"I only do when Erin or Nicky stay" Jamie said.

"Well, I like both" Eddie said. She was tracing her fingers over his washboard abs. The gesture gave Jamie goose-bumps.

He still had some bruising so Eddie kissed them.

"Making my boo-boos go away?" Jamie asked.

"I'm trying at least" Eddie said smiling.

"I think you're doing a good job" Jamie said.

They laid their quietly and watched the movie. Jamie had propped themselves up with pillows and Eddie was laying in the crook of Jamie's arm. She had her other arm slung over his torso.

"I had a really good time Jamie. I missed spending time with you yesterday and today" Eddie said giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad because I did too" Jamie said.

Jamie pulled Eddie closer to him and she snuggled in.

"Are you warm enough now?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, thank you" Eddie said.

They almost made it to the end of the movie before they fell asleep intertwined with each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thank you all so much for the great feedback! I hope you enjoy!

Eddie and Jamie both slept peacefully, it was nice having another warm body next to you. They were both relaxed and comfortable.

Jamie woke up first, he didn't want to wake Eddie so he laid there with his arms around her. Eddie herself soon woke up, she caught him staring at her again.

"Whatcha looking at blue eyes?" Eddie asked with a smile. His eyes were beautiful and she could look at them all day.

"You" Jamie said giving her a kiss.

"Why is that?" Eddie asked joking.

"Well, I don't always have beautiful women sleeping in my bed and when I do I like to let it all sink in" Jamie said.

Normally Jamie was very stoic but Eddie is one of the few people that can break him out of his hard exterior and show his emotions.

Eddie didn't say anything she just blushed and cuddled into Jamie.

"Your sleepy voice is cute" Eddie said.

"You sleeping is cute" Jamie responded

"I love your blue eyes" Eddie said. Jamie's blue sheets made his eyes even brighter.

He didn't say anything he just smiled his true and genuine smile at her.

"I also love your smile" Eddie said.

"Do you like it when my smile does this?" Jamie asked kissing Eddie again. Eddie didn't say anything she just moved into the kiss.

"I will take that as a yes" Jamie said.

"I think that's a good assumption" Eddie said.

They laid in Jamie's bed with the covers on for awhile and the sun shined through the windows brightly. Jamie loved the way that the sun looked on Eddie's hair. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"That feels amazing" Eddie said.

"Why do girls like it when people play with their hair?. Erin always liked it"

"It makes them feel loved and relaxed" Eddie said.

Jamie just nodded and continued playing with her hair.

"Eddie I could literally lay with you like this for the rest of our lives" Jamie said.

"I know, I never want to move" Eddie said.

Eddie shifted positions to where she was more or less laying on Jamie. She was tracing her fingers around his shoulders when she spoke.

"What are we going to do about work?" Eddie asked.

"Why are you so worried?" Jamie asked.

"I'm surprised Mr. Lawyer isn't worried about breaking the rules"

"Eddie I told you before that I would do anything for you"

"I know, I just don't want either one of us to get written up"

"We won't. We just don't have to tell anyone right away. I'm hoping they will let me play house mouse in two weeks and by then you should be restored to full duty. I want to ride with you one last time"

"Jamie"

"I'm serious, what are we going to do without each other all day?" Jamie asked.

"We will live, I mean you may starve to death but my new partner will be fed at least"

"Yea who is going to make me put away endless cheesesteaks and burgers?"

"Pshh you love it" Eddie said.

"Now I won't have to work out as much" Jamie said laughing.

"You're funny Reagan" Eddie said kissing him.

"Eddie, I promise you we won't let our relationship interfere with the job"

"I know, I trust you to make everything work. When do you plan on telling the rest of your family?" Eddie asked.

"Well I figured after our last tour together. I thought about it while you were asleep and I decided that I would tell them I'm bringing my girlfriend to church and family dinner"

"Jamie" Eddie said sweetly.

"I told you I would take care of everything" Jamie said.

"What do you think they will say. I don't think that they will be overly surprised. Nicky I think has already bought a house, planned our wedding and decided on children's names"

"She wants us to be together very badly" Eddie said.

"Yea, she likes you a lot. She thinks of you as more of a friend"

"Good, I'm glad"

"Me too. I'm just glad you got along so well with my family"

"Me too, it sort of made me miss my family;even though it was never like yours"

"You've seen your dad do you think its time you saw your mom?" Jamie asked.

"I thought about it. When we were in the hospital and they had mentioned the possibility of internal injuries it felt like my life flashed before my eyes. At that point in time I wished I had my mom at my side. Your whole family came and supported you and wished you well and all I could think about was my mom telling me I deserved it for giving up the country club life"

"No one deserves to get roughed up, or shot at" Jamie said pulling Eddie closer to him.

He tilted her head up so his eyes could meet hers.

"Especially you" Jamie said.

Eddie didn't say anything she just nodded. She was trying to sallow her emotions when Jamie started rubbing her back.

"Damit Reagan"

Jamie just smiled. He knew how to read his partner and now girlfriend and he would do whatever it took to make sure she was ok.

"Eddie, one of the things that makes us so great with each other is my our ability to read each other's emotions. I knew what you were thinking, you didn't have to say it"

"I don't know your parents but I do know one thing. If they are ok with you not being in their life than they don't deserve you"

"Jamie" Eddie said.

"I'm serious Eddie" Jamie said. He had put his stoic face back on.

"You Jamie Reagan are the best friend and the best boy friend anyone could ever have" Eddie said.

Jamie didn't say anything. He rolled Eddie to the side so her could cuddle her.

They stayed in bed for awhile before he heard a weird gurgle noise.

"What was that?" Jamie asked.

"I'm hungry" Eddie said.

"I should have known. Let's get some food into you" Jamie said.

They got up and made their way out to the kitchen.

"So you don't like eating breakfast with out a shirt on?" Eddie asked.

"I feel like for meals you should always have clothes on" Jamie said smiling.

"Fair enough" Eddie said.

"Nothing fancy today, just some cereal" Jamie said.

"Lucky for you I love cereal"

"What food don't you love?" Jamie said pouring his milk.

Eddie stuck her tongue out at him and got up to get the now ready coffee.

"When do you go back for your check-up?" Jamie asked.

"Tomorrow, and if that goes well I will play house mouse starting Monday"

"Who am I gonna spend my casted days with?" Jamie asked feigning hurt.

"Your Pop"

"I can't lose in cards every single day" Jamie said.

"I forgot it's impossible to beat him" Eddie said.

"I can't beat him in chess either" Jamie said.

"I should play him in chess" Eddie said.

"You play chess?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yea, my grandma taught me" Eddie said.

"Are you any good?" Jamie asked.

"You will have to play me to find out" Eddie said with a devious smile.

Jamie had the sinking feeling that he wouldn't win against Eddie either.

"Can I come to your doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"Yea you don't have to though"

"No but I want to" Jamie said.

"Thank you" Eddie said. She was happy that Jamie cared enough to go with her.

"What should we do today?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't really think about it" Eddie said.

"What about a movie?" Jamie asked.

"Or what about the pumpkin patch. It just opened for the season. We can paint them too" Eddie said.

"My partner the child" Jamie said laughing.

"Is that a yes?" Eddie asked.

"Yes it is" Jamie said.

They cleaned up from breakfast and Jamie got dressed in jeans, a thermal knit t-shirt and a zip-up sweatshirt. Eddie didn't have a change of clothes with her so they were going back to her place before.

"My appointment is at 10am tomorrow, do you just want to bring clothes and stay the night. It saves time" Eddie said.

"Good idea" Jamie said. He went and packed an overnight bag and they went down to the car.

"We're not going to fast are we?" Eddie asked Jamie once he was in the car.

"Eddie if you are uncomfortable in anyway just let me know. I don't want you to regret anything" Jamie said worry a little that his partner didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"But what if I want you to stay?" Eddie asked.

"Well then I will stay; but you need to talk to me Janko" Jamie said.

"I guess it's different because we have been friends for over a year, we trust each other and we pretty much spend every second of our lives together. It's just a different dynamic" Eddie said.

"It is, but I like where it's going" Jamie said.

"Good me too" Eddie said.

"Eddie where is this coming from?" Jamie asked slightly concerned.

"I was thinking about the other first dates I've been on and none of them even compare to ours. I felt comfortable and relaxed and cared about. I feel like we have known each other forever. I can't really say or do anything that will embarrass myself; you've seen my good side and my bad side" Eddie said.

"Well I like you for who you are no matter what" Jamie said.

"I think I get what your saying, you mean that it seems like we have been together longer than just one date" Jamie said.

"Yea exactly, being partners helped too"

"If there was no department policy I would have asked you to be my girlfriend the night we kissed after dinner with Spencer and Hailey" Jamie said nervously.

"Really?"

"Yea Janko, I've liked you for awhile" Jamie said sheepishly.

"That makes two of us" Eddie said.

Jamie just smiled back at his girlfriend. They parked and went into Eddie's apartment.

"Make yourself at home" Eddie said to Jamie as they walked into her place. Jamie sat down on the couch and waited for his partner to get changed.

It was the first week of October, it was starting to get cool so Eddie out on Jeans, boots, a sweater, scarf and a vest. She kept her hair down and applied some makeup.

"I really like when you wear your hair down" Jamie said.

Eddie just smiled and they went back to the car.

Jamie really wanted to tell Eddie that he loved her but he didn't know when was the right time. Like Eddie said he felt like they had been together for over a year. Your partner is essentially your boyfriend/girlfriend with out all of the physical stuff. You need to trust them with your life and after spending hours and hours together on tour they knew each other's hobbies, likes and dislikes. Jamie also knew that he and Eddie had a lot in common even though they came from different background.

"Ready to get some pumpkins?" Eddie asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Yup lets go" Jamie said shaking all of the thoughts from his head.

They walked into the farm that had the pumpkin patch. They decided to go through the corn maze first and then go on a hayride.

Eddie was leaning into Jamie on the hayride. There were some older couples looking at them sweetly.

"Are you newlyweds?" An older lady on the hayride asked them.

"No, we just got together" Jamie said happily.

The lady turned to Eddie.

"He looks like a keeper, hold on to him young lady"

"Eddie smiled and leaned in closer to Jamie.

"I plan on it don't worry" Eddie said.

"What happened to your leg?" The lady asked.

"We are both NYPD cops and I got hurt on the job" Jamie said.

"Well best of luck to you both" The older women replied.

Jamie and Eddie thanks her and then asked if she would take a picture for them.

"It's a good thing my granddaughter taught me how to use these smart-phone things"

"We are still trying to teach my grandfather" Jamie said laughing.

The older women took the picture just before the hay ride docked at the loading station. They got off and decided to go to the pumpkin patch.

"How big do you think?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I'm going to get two pumpkins. One I'm going to make a cop pumpkin and the other is going to be a princess" Eddie said looking for the perfect pumpkins.

"Does that represent you and I?" Jamie asked.

"It could, but I thought it represented both sides of me well" Eddie said.

"Well you are my princess cop" Jamie said smiling.

Eddie just blushed and bent over to pick up a pumpkin.

"What do you think?" She asked Jamie.

"I think that is a good one" Jamie said.

"What do you think you are going to paint your pumpkins as?" Eddie asked.

"I was thinking a cop and either the Yankess or the Jets" Jamie said.

"I would go with Jets" Eddie said.

"Yea that's what I was thinking" Jamie said.

They continued walking around until they found their perfect pumpkins. Jamie and Eddie had each selected one and then they happened to walk into two more that they thought were perfect. Eddie didn't think she could carry four large pumpkins.

"We should have thought this through better" Jamie said.

"I didn't even think of it" Eddie said laughing.

"Let me see if I can get someone to help us" Jamie saw a man walking around with the farm's apron on when he called over to the man.

"What can I help you with sir?" The man asked.

"My girlfriend and I were wondering if someone could help us carry our pumpkin to the cashier and then the car. She can't carry all four at once"

"Of course" The man said taking the two largest pumpkins from Eddie.

"What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking" The man asked.

"We are NYPD cops and I got hurt on the job"

"I'm sorry about that, but thank you for protecting our city"

Jamie just smiled. That was only the third person to ever thank him for his service, not that he wanted it; it was just nice to know that people cared.

The man took them to the cashier and waited until they paid.

"Jamie, I can pay for my own"

"Eddie please"

"Nope, all mine" Eddie said happily.

"You have yourself a feisty one there" the man said.

"Four feet tall with a wise ass attitude" Jamie said smiling.

"But I think I will keep her" he added pulling Eddie closer to him.

They finished paying and the man took the pumpkins to the car for them. Jamie got in the passengers side and Eddie in the drivers side. As soon as they closed the door Jamie spoke up.

"That makes three" Jamie said.

"Three what?" Eddie asked.

"Three people that have thanked me for my service over the last five years" Jamie said laughing.

"Well I thank you everyday" Eddie said.

Jamie didn't say anything he just kissed Eddie.

"I can't wait to print the pictures out" Eddie said.

"Yea I like the one on the hay ride and the one in the pumpkin patch"

"Me too, they are my favorite" Eddie said.

"Lunch time?" Jamie asked.

"More like an early dinner" Eddie said laughing. They hadn't realized but it was after 5pm.

"Eddie Janko missed a meal, I better let the president know"

"Oh like you know everything" Eddie said laughing.

"Wanna go to one of the cop bars?" Jamie asked.

"Won't they be suspicious?" Eddie asked.

"Two injured partners missing their friends?"

"Well played" Eddie said.

They drove over to the bar, Eddie parked and they went in.

As soon as they walked in, they got warm welcomes.

"Whoa Reagan walks again" Someone called out.

"What are you two doing here" another officer from the 12th asked.

"We were bored, we missed going out to eat and get drinks. I can only lose to my grandfather so many times playing cards before I need a break"

"He hasn't won a game since he was like ten" Eddie said laughing.

"And I think he felt back for me so he let me win"

The other officers laughed and gave him a hard time.

"Officer McKenna was there and offered to buy them drinks.

"Let me treat the injured cops to a round"

Eddie and Jamie thanks him and drank their beers.

"So when will you be fully restored for duty" Another officer asked.

"I should be able to play house mouse next week and then hopefully I will be restored to full duty" Eddie said.

"I have a few more weeks in the cast and then I have to play house mouse. I'm hoping to be back on duty by Thanksgiving" Jamie said.

"We are just glad you both are ok" McKenna said.

The rest of the officers toasted to Jamie and Eddie. They ordered their dinner and finished their drinks.

Jamie told Eddie that he was starting to get tired and wanted to go.

"Everything good Reagan?" An officer asked.

"Yea, the cast and crutches just wear me out. I also have a hard time sitting but then I have a hard time walking so that's when I lay of the sofa or just go to bed"

"Going to bed with Janko?" Someone asked.

"NO. We are partners, and friends" Jamie said, a little more bitter than he should have.

"I'm going to take grandpa over here home, I have to go anyway; I have a doctors appointment in the morning" Eddie said.

"Good luck, hopefully you will be back on Monday" An officer said.

They said their goodbyes and left. It was now around 9:15pm when they got to the car.

"So, nice save in there" Eddie said.

"You were right, I think they are on to us" Jamie said.

"He's just busting your chops; don't worry about it" Eddie said.

"Look whose had a change of heart" Jamie said.

"Well spending the day with you made me realize that I don't care what other people think" Eddie said.

They had just pulled up to Eddie's place.

"Good, you shouldn't care what other people think. One last time, you are sure that you are ok with me staying; I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Jamie said.

"No, we're good. I only have one bed so if you annoy me to much I will just push you out" Eddie said with a sweet smile.

"Funny, at least let me land on the good leg" Jamie said laughing.

They made their way up to Eddie's apartment and went inside.

"Want anything?" Eddie asked.

"No I'm good thanks. I wasn't kidding about being tired though. We walked a lot at the farm and I'm just sore" Jamie said.

"And because of your stoic boy scout nature I know you didn't bring your pain medicine" Eddie said.

"I haven't taken it since Sunday" Jamie said.

"Jamie you need it" Eddie said.

"No I was handling it until today" Jamie said.

"I have Advil if you want that" Eddie said.

"Better than nothing" Jamie said.

"Ok, go get ready for bed and I will bring you a water and Advil" Eddie said.

Eddie went to the kitchen and gathered what she needed. Truth be told her abs were bothering her, she probably shouldn't have carried any pumpkins.

Jamie got ready for bed and put on some pajama pants. He was sitting on the bed waiting for Eddie.

"Here you go" Eddie said handing him the medicine. He noticed that she winced a little and was concerned.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Are you feeling ok?" Jamie asked, worrying about his partner.

"Yea, I think I over did it today with the pumpkins" Eddie said.

"Come lay down, do you want anything" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, I will be fine and I'm not sleeping in jeans" Eddie said.

"Right, I just don't like seeing you hurt"

"Well that might be had then since our job puts us in harms way every day"

"I know, but if I can do something to make the pain go away I will" Jamie said.

Eddie just smiled at Jamie and went to the bathroom to change.

Eddie walked out in a matching pajama set that had pumpkins and leaves on it.

"Cute" Jamie said laughing.

"Don't make fun of my favorite pajamas" Eddie said throwing a pillow at him.

"I wasn't I think you look cute in them" Jamie said.

"Thank you" Eddie said. She climbed into bed but left the side table lamp on.

"Want me to look at your ribs?" Jamie asked still worried about Eddie.

Eddie didn't say anything she just lifted her pajama shirt.

"Hold your breath" Jamie said.

Eddie did as she was told and Jamie felt around, there was one rib that he hit that made Eddie flinch.

"Dammit Reagan how many times do I have to tell you to avoid the bruised area" Eddie said.

"I think it's not fully healed yet. It wasn't broken it was just badly bruised"

"I know, it's the one that took the most hits" Eddie said.

Jamie leaned down and kissed the bruised spot and then pulled her shirt down.

"Making my boo-boos go away?" Eddie said with a laugh.

"I'm trying. It use to work for Nicky, Jack and Sean" Jamie said laughing.

"Aww Uncle Jamie made their scrapes and boo-boos go away" Eddie said.

"I try." Jamie said.

"Ed, I'm going to fall asleep" Jamie said.

"I will turn the light out" Eddie said, she reached over to turn the light out and got back in bed.

Jamie had held his arms out for her and she happily laid in them. She didn't last long before she started hurting.

In his half asleep state Jamie asked if she was ok.

"Yea it just hurts that way" Eddie said.

Jamie fixed the covers and pillows and hoped that would make her feel better.

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said, snuggling back into her partners arms.

She knew she didn't want to be anywhere but in Jamie's arms. They made a good team. He was level-headed and always did what was right; while Eddie was more emotional and would act and then think. They balanced each other well and Eddie knew she needed a new partner.

Jamie was half asleep. She was in his arms, he was playing with her hair in one hand and was slowing rubbing her stomach to make her ribs feel better when the other.

They both fell asleep quickly.

A few hours later Jamie felt Eddie trying to fight him.

He instantly woke up and tried to wake Eddie up.

"Eddie, Eddie wake up"

"Lamb chop wake up"

"Eddie, Eddie it's Jamie don't fight me, you're safe" Jamie kept saying.

Eddie mumbled something incoherent.

"Eddie wake up" Jamie said. He rolled over to turn the light on.

Eddie bolted up confused.

"Huh, where am I?"

"Eddie you are in your own bed, you were having a nightmare" Jamie said softly.

Eddie didn't say anything she just gripped onto Jamie.

"Want to tell me about it?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, yea I guess" Eddie said pulling the blankets around her.

"I'm right here, nothing will happen to you" Jamie said.

"It was about the night I was attacked. You were there but he hurt you" Eddie said starting to cry.

"Who was there?" Jamie asked.

"Jake Singer"

"He's in prison remember, he can't hurt you" Jamie said rocking her gently.

"He hurt you"

"No he didn't, I hurt him remember? I punched him" Jamie said.

Eddie nodded her head.

"Does this have anything to do with Nicky's attack and us getting hurt last week?" Jamie asked.

Eddie shook her head yes.

"Well, We are both fine; and Nicky is fine. How long have you been have flashbacks and nightmares?" Jamie asked.

"Off and on since it happened, this is the worst it's been in a while" Eddie said sadly.

"DO you think you should go back to that support group?" Jamie asked.

"No I'm not going to be the victim" Eddie said.

"Eddie yes you are a victim but you are in control here; he's not"

"I just want them to go away" Eddie said.

"I wish there was something I could do" Jamie said.

"There isn't"

"Last few times I asked if you have had any flashbacks you told me no" Jamie said.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you yes" Eddie said.

"Look at me" Jamie said tilting her head towards him.

"Why not, you know I don't look at you any differently. Hardly anyone in the precinct knows, why wouldn't you be honest with me?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, I thought if I told myself enough times that I didn't have them anymore they would just permanently go away" Eddie said.

"They will go away eventually. It took Danny awhile before he stopped having flashbacks from his Marine days"

"He was in a war Jamie, it's different"

"And you were sexually assaulted, don't down play it Eddie. You were violated and hurt. Flashbacks are a normal reaction" Jamie said.

Eddie didn't say anything she just leaned in closer to Jamie.

"Want to try going back to sleep?" Jamie asked. Eddie had calmed down and her breathing had restored to normal.

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said.

Jamie didn't say anything. He laid back down and pulled Eddie down with him. He situated Eddie so she was as close to him as possible. Eddie loved being in Jamie's arms, it made her feel safe.

They slept the rest of the night peacefully.

The next morning, Eddie's alarm went off.

They both slowly woke up.

"Jamie, Jamie wake up" Eddie said poking her partner.

"Huh are you ok?" Jamie said slowly waking up.

"Yea I'm fine, it's just the alarm; we need to get up for my appointment" Eddie said.

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked seriously.

"Oh you mean about the middle of the night?" Eddie said.

"Yes Janko" Jamie said.

"It just sometimes happens. Not often but when it does it's not pretty" Eddie said.

"I still think you should talk to someone" Jamie said.

"I'll think about it" Eddie said.

"Good" Jamie said.

"We can get bagels before we go to the doctors" Eddie said.

"That's a good idea, last fresh-made bagel we got I had to drop when some guy started beating up an old lady" Jamie said remember how sad he was he had to drop his breakfast.

"At least you will get to eat it this time" Eddie said laughing. He pouted like a little kid after they arrest the guy.

They got dressed and went to Eddie's car.

They stopped at the café and ordered their bagels and coffee and went to the hospital.

"People are going to think this checkup is for you and not me" Eddie said laughing at her partner with his crutches.

"Will you ever stop harassing me about these damn things" Jamie said laughing.

"Nope never" Eddie said smiling.

They go up to the doctors office and sign in.

They wait for a little before Eddie is called back.

"Edit Janko" The nurse said.

Eddie stood up.

"Want me to come back with you?" Jamie asked.

"Yes please" Eddie said.

Jamie got up and followed the nurse and Eddie.

The nurse took Eddie's vitals and told her to take her clothes off and put the paper gown on.

Eddie did as she was told while Jamie looked away.

"Shy Reagan?" Eddie asked laughing.

Jamie blushed and played with the edge of his cast.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Eddie" Jamie said laughing.

"Nice bra Eddie" Jamie said laughing at the visible hot pink strap peaking out of the thin paper gown.

It was Eddie's turn to blush.

They heard a knock on the door and the doctor announced himself.

"Hi Dr. Baker" Eddie said.

"Officer Janko, how are you feeling?" He asked her, he looked towards Jamie.

"This is Officer Reagan, he's my partner" Eddie said.

"Nice to meet you" Jamie said holding his hand out. The doctor shook his hand and turned back to Eddie.

"So how are the ribs feeling?"

"One is still bruised and sore. Certain ways I turn it still hurts" Eddie said.

He motioned for Eddie to lay down. The doctor started feeling around and hit the once spot that is still bruised.

Eddie made a hissing noise and the doctor stopped.

"It still hurts there" Eddie said. Jamie laughed and the Doctor just looked at her.

Eddie just shot Jamie a look.

The doctor checked Eddie's other bruises.

"Well Officer Janko, aside from the one rib, everything else is mostly healed. You can return to desk duty as of Monday" The doctor said. He filled out Eddie's paperwork and handed it back to her.

"Any other questions?" The doctor asked.

"Nope, thank you doctor" Eddie said.

"Janko" Jamie warned.

"There's one" Eddie said. She paused and tried to lower her head. Jamie's eyes met hers and gave her the confidence she needed.

"Go on" the doctor said.

"About a year ago I was sexually assaulted and almost raped. I had gone to a support group through the NYPD. I eventually stopped going, but I'm still having flashbacks. I don't want to go to our department; I would rather they not know" Eddie said.

"I'm sorry that happened Officer Janko. We do have a therapy service that we refer patients too. They are in this part of the doctors offices that are connected to the hospital" The doctor wrote down the name and number and handed Eddie the paper.

"Thank you doctor" Eddie said.

"Have a good day officers" The doctor said walking out.

"You ok Eddie?" Jamie asked slightly concerned.

He could see a few tears in her eyes but she quickly recovered.

Jamie turned around to Eddie could get changed.

"Thanks for coming with me Jamie"

"Anytime" Jamie said.

Eddie got changed and they left. They went back to Eddie's car. Once they were in the car Jamie spoke up.

"So do we need to stop at the craft store to get paint for out pumpkins?" Jamie asked.

"Well actually... I'm pretty crafty. I scrapbook and paint and stuff"

"Whoa Janko is a girl"

"Funny Reagan, I'm a little addicted to pinterest" Eddie said.

Jamie just started laughing.

"It's a good way to relieve stress after work. Even though I don't like holidays doesn't mean I cant decorate and have fun" Eddie said.

Jamie just kept laughing.

"Shut up Jamie"

"Hey whatever helps you forget the job" Jamie said.

"You box, play basketball and lost in every game to your grandfather. I craft, do yoga and swim"

"Fair enough" Jamie said.

They went back to Eddie's place and started painting their pumpkins.

They painted in silence before Jamie spoke up.

"Hey Eddie I'm proud of you" Jamie said.

"Why?"

"Because you asked for help. You didn't have to but you did. It takes guts Janko" Jamie said.

"Have you ever gone to therapy?" Eddie said.

Jamie looked down before he answered.

"Yea I have. After Joe died. I was doing ok being with my family but after I went back up to school I had nightmares, I was moody, agitated, I wouldn't eat; Spencer was trying to make me eat and go to class and do my work and I eventually punched him. He took it like a best friend should and convinced me to see someone. Aside from him and my family no one knows. One of Erin's best friends from college is a therapist and I saw her for a few months after Sydney and I broke up. I wasn't sure how to process it and then dealing with the Blue Templar I felt like I needed to talk to an objective party"

"Jamie I had no idea" Eddie said.

"it's ok, it helped at the time and I think I'm better for it. Admitting you need some help is hard but in the long run it helps"

Eddie's hand was on the table, Jamie put his hand on top of hers.

"I will go with you if you want me to" Jamie said.

"Would you mind?" Eddie asked.

"Not at all" Jamie said. He leaned over the table and kissed Eddie.

Thank you all for the great feedback! I appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please keep reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

Over 50 reviews thanks everyone!

A few days had passed and it was Sunday again. Jamie happily invited Eddie to church and dinner and Eddie happily agreed.

Eddie had picked Jamie up and they went to church to meet the rest of the family.

"Hey guys" Jamie and Eddie greeted.

They all said their hellos and went into church. Henry was walking with Jamie and Eddie.

"Always a pleasure to see you Eddie" Henry said.

"You too Henry" Eddie said smiling. Henry kept giving looks at Jamie and Jamie carefully ignored them.

"Looks like I walk faster than you now" Henry said.

"Just wait a few weeks Pop, I will be leaving you in the dust" Jamie said laughing. Henry just smiled at his grandson and told him he better respect his elders.

They sat down in church and waited for the sermon to begin.

After church they went back to the house to prepare for dinner.

"So kid how's the leg healing?" Danny asked Jamie.

"Good, I'm hoping to get out of this cast in about two weeks"

"That's good, we're getting tired of taking care of your sorry ass" Danny said.

"Even when I'm injured you need to bust my chops"

"That's what big brothers are for" Danny said helping his brother into the house.

Henry, Linda, Erin and Eddie were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Frank was looking over files, the boys were playing video games and Jamie was trying to find his niece.

"Nicky, hey Nic where are you?" Jamie called out. Jamie walked around till he found his niece sitting on the bench outback.

"Hey Nic what's up?" Jamie said.

Nicky looked up at her uncle. "Nothing why?"

"You were really quiet all morning at church"

"You're supposed to be quiet at church so you can hear that the priest is saying the same thing for the millionth time" Nicky said. Jamie just shot his niece a disapproving look.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jamie asked.

"You wouldn't understand" Nicky said.

"Come on Nic I was seventeen before, I know it's been a few years but try me" Jamie said growing more concerened for his niece.

"You wouldn't get it Uncle Jamie"

"Nicky, you've been through a lot lately why all of a sudden are you shutting me out?" Jamie asked.

"It's embarrassing" Nicky said.

"Nic, I've changed your diapers; I've been there with you for bad dreams, fights with your parents, your parents divorce, broken hearts. Most importantly I was there when you were attacked. I've managed to help you before why don't you try Uncle Jamie's magical powers one more time" Jamie said.

Nicky looked up at him with a sad and scared face.

"Nicky" Jamie said gently. He sat down next to her on the bench.

"It's horrible" Nicky said trying to swallow her emotions.

"What is?" Jamie asked.

"Being attacked, having people know about it"

"Does this have to do with going back to school and him giving an interview online?" Jamie asked.

Nicky nodded her head.

"Have you seen it?" Nicky asked.

"No, I saw it online and tried to think of every legal thing I could to get it taken down. I don't think I can watch it without going and shooting the guy" Jamie said.

"I'm powerless against it. There is nothing I can do to fight back" Nicky said a few tears spilling down her face.

"I'm trying, I may be able to get him on victim intimidation and harassment" Jamie said.

"My mom tried, because it wasn't sent to me by him they said it doesn't count" Nicky said.

Jamie pulled her tight and let her cry.

"I thought I was doing well until now. I know Jack and Sean have probably seen it. They kept giving me weird looks all morning"

"Want me to talk to them? How much have you seen?" Jamie asked.

"Enough of it to know I feel even more violated. I don't want them to know what happened"

"Jack knows, he's almost fourteen Nicky. Danny and Linda told him most of the story so he would know the truth"

"That's why he can't look at me" Nicky said, fresh tears forming.

"I think the best thing to do is talk to them. Jack will understand. Sean will too, he's mature for his age" Jamie said.

"I can't"

"I will be there if you want me to. I think it might be a good idea who watch the video with the whole family so you can tell Jack and Sean what happened and if they have any questions they will go to school" Jamie said.

"I guess it's not a horrible idea" Nicky said giving her uncle a small smile.

"Time for dinner" Erin called out to them.

"Nicky we have to go, I'm starving" Jamie said.

"You go, I'm gonna stay here"

"No your not" Jamie said holding his hand out.

When Nicky didn't move Jamie spoke up. "You need to eat, you need to be with people who love and care about you"

"No, its down right humiliating" Nicky said.

"There is nothing that any of us can do or say that will embarrass ourselves" Jamie said.

"We love you Nic, we just want you to know that we support you"

"Thanks, but I'm going to stay here" Nicky said.

"Fine, I will stay too" Jamie said.

"No. I want to be alone"

"Being alone, it's overrated" Jamie said.

He texted Eddie and told her to tell everyone to make a plate, and make one for him and Nicky and to come outside because Nicky wasn't moving.

A few minuets later, the family walked about of the house with picnic blankets and their food.

"Good change of pace sweetie" Frank said to his granddaughter.

Nicky shot Jamie a look of disgust and he just flashed his smile.

"Why are we eating outside?" Sean asked.

"Something different that Nicky wanted to try" Danny told his son.

"Why when I wanted to eat family dinner in the middle of the street that idea was shot down?" Sean asked.

"Because it was a dumb idea" Jack said.

Jack and Sean started to argue until Danny told them to knock it off.

"Nicky is there anything you want to tell us?" Henry asked.

"No" Nicky said taking small bites of her dinner.

"Jamie anything you would like to share?" Henry asked.

"No Pop, just that I'm healing nicely" Jamie said turning a shade of red.

"So Nicky why did you want to eat in the backyard and not even at the picnic table" Jack asked. He was smart and he was getting smarter as he got older. He now picked up on some of the silent language on the Reagan family.

"I just wanted to eat by myself but I have a pain in the ass family that can't take no for answer"

"I tell your uncle that he's a pain in the ass almost every tour" Eddie said smiling.

"Why did you want to eat by yourself?" Sean asked.

"Sean, it's probably over what happened last weekend and that video" Jack said.

"Oh God you saw it?" Nicky asked.

"I saw a part of it, some guy was watching it at lunch at school and when he wouldn't turn it off I punched him in the face" Jack said.

"You what?" Danny asked, and Linda chocked on her wine.

"You always said family comes first and to stand up for what or who you believe in" Jack said, his voice cracking.

"A new Reagan Man" Jamie said laughing.

Jack turned a deep shade of red. Nicky motioned for her younger cousin to go to her.

"Thank you Jack" Nicky said hugging her cousin tightly.

"Good job kid" Jamie said high-fiving his nephew.

"I'm not happy you punched a kid, but I'm glad you stood up for what is right" Danny said.

"How's the hand?" Henry asked.

Jack rolled up his sleeve, there was a little bit of bruising but nothing alarming.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Linda asked.

"I figured you would be mad" Jack said.

"Well, you should have gotten a teacher. Words Jack, not violence" Linda said.

"Got it mom" Jack said.

"So how does the other guy look?" Frank asked his grandson.

"Dad" Danny yelled.

"He's my grandson, I'm proud of him" Frank said.

"If Jamie, or Joe or I did that you would have had our ass even if we were protecting Erin"

"Like I said, he's my grandson not my son" Frank said smiling.

Nicky started to relax, she loved being with her family and how they always knew what to say to make her feel better.

They finished eating and Jack said he would clear. He was trying to win back some points for punching another kid.

"I will help him" Nicky said.

Nicky and Jack started to clear the plates and Danny volunteered Sean to help. The three youngest Reagans took all the plates into the house while the older Reagans stayed outside.

"I didn't realize the video shook her that much. She wouldn't talk to me about it" Erin said.

"I told her that maybe we should watch it together, that way if Jack or Sean have questions that they can get the answers from her directly instead of hearing things from school" Jamie said.

"That's not a bad idea Jamie. Have you seen it?" Frank asked.

"No, I saw the first few seconds but it took all my will power not to go shoot the kid" Jamie said.

"I was in the grocery store yesterday and I heard people saying how horrible it is and that it should be illegal. Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Eddie asked.

"Unfortunately no, we have tired every angle" Frank said.

"Sometimes Freedom of Speech is a bad thing" Henry said.

"We know Pop, sometimes people can't keep their mouths shut when they should" Frank said, reminding his father that he was in trouble with the press a few weeks ago.

"Maria said that she would go shoot the guy with us" Danny said.

"I think we should start our own army. We all shoot, we got Maria and Eddie and I'm sure Renzulli and Gormley would join us" Jamie said laughing.

"We had our own army when we took down Joe's killers" Erin said.

"That is true" Jamie said.

The kids came back to the blankets with dessert.

"Thanks kids" Henry said.

"When did you start growing up?" Erin said to Jack.

Jack tried to answer but stopped when his voice cracked.

"Sometime between last dinner and now" Linda said.

"Yea I came back from a night tour and he shot up four inches" Danny said.

Jack was starting to turn red.

"Jack the Jolly Giant" Jamie said laughing.

"I thought you were on my side" Jack said to his uncle.

"Well, you're like my little brother; I still get to pick on you" Jamie said.

"Not fair" Jack croaked.

"Nothing was fair about Puberty when Danny is in your family"

"How?" Jack asked.

"You don't even want to know" Erin said laughing.

"He made my life a living hell all during seventh and eighth grade and most of ninth" Jamie said.

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

"For a few months I couldn't get a full sentence out without having my voice crack and your father loved to point it out. A girl I liked came over to study and he kept throwing cough drops at my head, he would walk by and call me croaky. I think I tried going mute for awhile when Danny told me that it wasn't normal and I was adopted and that I was an alien. One night I flipped on Danny at dinner and it's hard to take your fourteen year old brother seriously when he is screaming his head off at you and you can't keep your voice from cracking and in once octave" Jamie said laughing.

"I remember that night. I was trying so hard not to laugh but it wasn't working" Erin said.

"Yea after you were done croaking at me for like an hour Joe sat you down and told you that it was normal and not to listen to me"

"Your mother and I were at some dinner and when we got home Erin filled us in on why my three sons were in a heated arugment" Frank said.

"Yea I don't miss that age Jack" Jamie said.

"Great, thanks for the support everyone" Jack said.

"Will it happen to me too?" Sean asked.

"Yes it will" Danny said.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"Part of growing up kid" Danny said.

"Oh ok" Sean said.

They ate their desserts and decided it was to cold to stay out any longer.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Erin said.

"I know, I think I need to see it. I'm sure everyone will know about it in the morning tomorrow. I want to know what I'm up against" Nicky said.

"Spoken like a true Reagan" Frank said walking into the room.

"Are you ok kiddo?" Danny asked his only niece.

"Yea, I will be. I also know that if you all run out of the house with your guns; I know not to ask questions" Nicky said.

"I'm proud of you. You're handling this well. We always have your back" Danny said hugging his niece.

"Thanks Uncle Danny" Nicky said.

They all came into the sun run and sat on the couches. Henry and Frank were in their chairs. Nicky was between her mom and Jamie and Eddie was next to Jamie. Linda and Danny were on the other couch and Jack and Sean were sitting on the floor in front of Nicky.

"Jack, Sean. You have to promise me that this won't change anything between us; and if you have questions that you will ask me. I just want you to know the truth"

"Got it" Sean said.

"Nicky, nothing will change. You will still be the best basketball playing cousin we could ask for" Jack said. Nicky leaned down and hugged them both. Eddie and Jamie may have been a little too close on the couch but it was dark so no one could see. Erin got tissues before they started. The men in the family had their jaws clenched tight and Nicky was shaking.

His face appeared on the tv screen in a orange jumpsuit.

"I see I am in jail because someone got cold feet that her precious little family would find out that she wanted to have sex with the best guy in campus"

"Nicky is that true?" Sean asked.

"No, it's not. I thought we were getting ice cream and then to watch the Jet's game and do some homework" Nicky said.

Drake's face came back up and Erin pulled her daughter closer to her.

"She showed up with her cop uncle and some pretty lady cop. Shame she was banging the cop uncle, I should have raped her"

Jamie felt Eddie stiffen up and pulled her closer to him.

"When do I get a shot at this little punk" Eddie asked.

"Get in line" Danny said.

"After ice cream, I lied to her and told her that we were going to go watch the Jet's game and study. She's a nerd so she fell for it. Once we were at the party, I tried to get her to drink and I tried to drug her but she's smarter than she looks and she didn't fall for it. I eventually got her alone and dragged her boney body upstairs. I ripped her clothes off and threw her on the ground. I slapped her around a little, felt her up and then when I was about to have sex with her he punched me and broke her wrist. I slammed her head on the ground and then before I knew it people were shouting cops and the same lady cop wasn't messing around. She liked it rough. We all know what happened after the cops came. I should have raped and killed every girl at that party, like I did in the last two towns I lived it"

"WAIT, STOP" Jamie yelled.

"JAMIE" Erin yelled.

"He's commenting on on-going investigations. He was not labeled as a suspect because his parents paid him off. We can get it taken down" Jamie yelled.

"He's right" Erin said. She pulled her phone out and called the appropriate people. Frank, Jamie and Danny also called the people that they needed to to stop the video.

"Thanks mom, thanks Uncle Jamie" Nicky said.

They all sat in silence until Nicky spoke up.

"Are we all square?" Nicky asked crying.

Of course they all said. Once by one they came over and gave Nicky a hug.

"What happens now?" Nicky asked.

"He goes away even longer ensuring that all the cops in this family don't need to go rogue and kill this guy" Danny said.

"Jack, Sean are you ok?" Erin asked her nephews. She didn't think that Sean should watch it but she figured it was better than him hearing things at school.

"Yea, just why would he do it?" Sean asked.

"Why did he think he would get away with it?" Jack asked.

"Well boys, some people think that they are entitled to everything they want, and that means being above the law. Other times, there are just sick sociopaths of the world" Frank said.

"Which was this one?" Jack asked.

"Both, sadly" Henry said.

They all said their goodbyes and headed home.

Eddie was staying with Jamie so they went back to Jamie's.

As soon as they walked in the door, Jamie announced that he needed a drink and Eddie agreed.

"Are you doing ok?" Jamie asked his partner.

"Yea, I'm glad you were able to find a way to take the video down" Eddie said.

"No one deserves that" She added.

"No they don't" Jamie said pulling her to him.

They finished their beers and decided it was time for bed.

"So what was puberty like for Jamie Reagan?" Eddie asked as they were sitting in bed.

"Not pretty, like I said Danny made it his mission to make my life a living hell"

"Well, I like your voice" Eddie said kissing him.

"How about you?" Jamie asked.

"Oh downright awful and awkward" Eddie said.

"How so?" Jamie said smirking.

"I didn't have my beautiful complexion that I do now, I was just awkward and I had braces. I got my first period in the middle of gym class" Eddie said blushing.

"That's rough. I had braces too. Some girl got her's in the middle of class and I don't think we let her forget it till we graduated highschool"

"Reagan that's horrible" Eddie said mockingly.

"Yea, my teenage years were not my finest"

"Me either. I need a drink just thinking about it" Eddie said.

"You could say that again" Jamie said.

Eddie and Jamie soon fell asleep. Each day was getting easier for the new couple even if they did almost slip up at Franks.

Erin and Nicky headed home.

"Mom, are you ok?" Nicky asked.

"Honey don't worry about me, I should be worrying about you" Erin said.

"But I worry about you too"

"I'm ok, just upset"

"Me too. Can I sleep in your bed again?" Nicky asked.

"Of course sweetie. Do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Erin asked.

"Yea, I'm a Reagan. I'm strong and tough and I don't take shit from low life scum bags" Nicky said.

"Erin pulled her daughter into a hug. They got ready for bed and made their way to Erin's room.

Danny and Linda decided that they would put the boys to bed tonight.

"What does no mean?" Danny asked his sons.

"No means no, no matter what" Jack and Sean responded.

"Jack we will be right in" Danny said to his oldest son.

Linda and Danny took Sean to his room.

"We just want to make sure that you are ok" Linda said.

"I don't like what that boy did to Nicky" Sean said.

"Neither do I. Just remember that no means no, and never lay your hand on a women" Danny said.

"Sean do you have any questions?" Linda asked.

"Was any of it Nicky's fault?"

"No, none of it. That boy took advantage of her. He violated her and broke her trust"

"Can I get in line too to hurt him?" Sean asked.

"Yes" Danny said.

"Danny" Linda said.

Linda and Danny kissed their youngest son goodnight and went to Jack's room.

"Jack are you ok?" Linda asked handing him a bag of ice for his hand.

"Yea, I just hate this guy. I don't think I've ever felt more hate for anything in my life; not even school"

"Sadly, men think that they can take advantage of women and they can't under no circumstances. Do you understand?" Danny asked

"Yea, Nicky is different and I don't like it" Jack said.

"Neither do we" Linda said.

"Will she be ok?" Jack asked.

"She will. She has all of us and her friends" Danny said.

"Good I'm glad"

"Me too son, me too"

Danny and Linda kissed their son goodnight and were about to leave when Jack spoke up.

"Dad" Jack said. Linda and Danny went over to their son.

"Actually mom can I just talk to dad?"

"Oh, yea sure honey" Linda said leaving the room.

Danny sat on his son's bed.

"What's on your mind kid?" Danny asked.

"Did you really do all those things to Uncle Jamie about his voice?" Jack asked.

"Yea, kid I did" Danny said.

"Why?"

"Your Uncle Jamie and I agreed to disagree when we were younger. He's more sensitive and I was trying to toughen him up. Don't get me wrong; he's one of the toughest guys I know we just had a different way of looking at things"

"Oh. Are you going to tease me about my voice too?" Jack asked.

"Maybe a few times, nothing like I did to Uncle Jamie"

"Good, and can it not be a Sunday Dinner conversation?"

"That I can't guarantee" Danny said.

"Everything is fair game at the Reagan family dining room table" Danny added.

"I know" Jack groaned.

"Get some sleep" Danny said hugging his son.

"Night dad"

"Night son"

When Danny went to the hallway, Linda was waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Linda asked.

"Guy stuff"

"Danny"

"I'm serious, he's worried that his voice will be a permanent topic of discussion at dinner"

"Poor Jack"

"I told him anything is fair game" Danny said.

"That it is" Linda said.

They went to their room and went to bed.

Frank and Henry stayed up for a while talking about their family and how times had changed from when Danny, Erin, Joe and Jamie were younger. They two eventually both retired to their rooms after the emotionally draining day.

Erin and Nicky had only been asleep a short time before Nicky had a nightmare.

Nicky woke up screaming which instantly woke Erin up.

"Nicky what's wrong?" Erin asked worriedly.

Nicky just started crying. Erin didn't really need to ask what was wrong, she knew. Erin rubbed her back and calmed her down until they both fell asleep again. Erin now knew that it was time Nicky talked to someone that could help her put all of this behind her.

Well everyone I hope you liked it! Over 50 reviews I'm so excited! I got made and Conner Drake and I'm the one writing it. I hope that it was all in good taste and that I didn't take it too far.

Please continue to read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone I hope you are all still enjoying the story. I have noticed that not as many people are reading and reviewing and I was just wondering why? And if there was anything that you would like to see in a chapter.

The next morning Erin and Nicky woke up. Erin had to go to work and Nicky had to go to school. Erin didn't get much sleep after Nicky's nightmare. She was concerned for her daughter and knew that she needed help.

"Morning Nicky" Erin said as Nicky walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom"

"Nicky"

"Mom don't" Nicky said.

"We need to talk Nicky. This is important" Erin said firmly.

"Can we at least talk after school?"

"Fine, but we will talk. I will pick you up at 3:15"

"Alright" Nicky said. They finished getting ready for school and work and Erin dropped her off today.

Once Erin dropped Nicky off at school and got to work she called Jamie.

"Hey sis what's up?" Jamie said answering his phone.

"Jamie, Nicky is still having nightmares and won't listen to anything I have to say"

"Well I can't say that you listened to mom and dad when you were seventeen"

"Jamie, I'm serious" Erin said. Jamie realized how upset his sister was so he cut the jokes.

"What did you trying saying to her?"

"I told her that we were going to talk about it after school. She wasn't happy about it"

"You're doing what's best for her Er" Jamie said.

"I know, can I come over at lunch"

"Sure" Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie"

"Erin everything will be fine"

"I will see you at lunch" Erin said.

They hung up and he filled Eddie in on what was happening.

"Poor Nicky, want me to try to talk to her?" Eddie asked.

"Yea because you are dealing with your own emotions so well"

"Shut up Reagan" Eddie said more harshly than she had intended to.

"Eddie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

"You're right Reagan. You shouldn't have said it. You were the one who keeps telling me I need to talk to someone. You can't do that and then tell me I'm not dealing with things well; I'm trying. I know what Nicky is going through. I get it Reagan you don't.' Eddie said.

"Eddie, I don't understand it. I only know what they have taught us in the academy. I just hate not being able to help you and Nicky" Jamie said. Eddie softened.

"I know Jamie" Eddie said.

"I didn't want to upset you. I don't want you getting to involved and hurting yourself more" Jamie said.

"I appreciate it, but I know how to take care of myself. While you were on the phone I made an appointment with the therapist for tomorrow"

"Eddie I'm proud of you"

"I'm not doing it for you" Eddie said sticking her tongue out.

"I know, and you should do it for yourself"

"Will you still go with me?"

"Of course" Jamie said pulling Eddie into a hug.

A few hours later Erin showed up at Jamie's with lunch.

"Thanks for letting me come" Erin said.

"Sure, it looks like you could use a friend too. You look awful"

"You always know how to make a women feel better"

"Yea, subtlety is not his strong point" Eddie said.

"No it never was" Erin said.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Eddie said.

"Eddie you can stay" Erin said.

"Yea, I mean you know what's going on" Jamie said.

"No, Erin needs her brother. I don't want to impose. I also need to start moving again if I wanna chase bad guys in a week. Erin is here case you forget how to use your crutches and fall" Eddie said smiling.

"Don't over do it Janko" Jamie said.

Eddie ignored Jamie and thanked Erin for the lunch.

"So what's going on. You sounded horrible on the phone and you look like you just did the walk of shame after three days" Jamie said.

"Thanks Jam" Erin said sarcastically.

"I'm worried about you!" Jamie said.

"I'm worried about Nicky, I thought she was doing a little to well but I think she is keeping it all inside"

"The Riley side of the family" Jamie said.

"Yea, I wish she would just let one of us in and tell us how she is feeling"

"I've been trying to prod it out of her but she tries and shuts me out" Jamie said.

"You seemed to help her yesterday" Erin said.

"Yea, I also think it might have stirred more up"

"But she needs to tell us so we can help her" Erin said.

"I know, Eddie's been having nightmares and I finally convinced her to see someone. They specialize in trauma and pediatric trauma. I'm sure she would give you the name"

"Before or after she kills you for telling me" Erin said.

"I can take her" Jamie said. Erin just gave him a look.

"Maybe you should talk to someone too" Jamie said.

"Me, no I'm fine"

Now it was Jamie's turn to give a questioning look.

"Erin, I'm serious. Nicky applying to college has taken its toll on you, what we see everyday takes a toll on you. Losing Joe took a toll. I know you think that you need to be mom and make sure we are all ok; but you need to take care of yourself too. We won't look at you differently, Danny and I don't discuss me seeing anyone up at school after Joe died"

"I hate when you actually know what you're talking about" Erin said.

"Maybe you and Nicky can go together. It's worth a shot. If I have to bribe Nicky into going I will"

"You're bad"

"I know how to get my niece to listen to me"

"It might be better if it comes from her cool Uncle Jamie than her lame old mom" Erin said.

"Exactly" Jamie said smiling.

"I will talk to her. If I can convince Janko, Nicky should be easy"

"What if Eddie talks to her?" Erin said.

"Eddie had her own problems right now" Jamie said.

"Yea, you're one of them" Erin said.

"Erin"

"Jamie, I understand you want to protect her. But anyone can see the shift from protecting your partner to protecting the women that you love. From what I know about Eddie's background she fought hard to get where she is. She seems like a good tough cop that has kept my little brother out of trouble for over a year. You need to let her stand up for herself. She lives the safe life you do, she chases the same bad guys that you do. She has her own arrests Jamie, she's good. Whatever her demons are, she tells you because she trusts you; you need to trust her to take care of herself" Erin said.

"I hate when you're right" Jamie said.

"I think having Eddie talk to her might be a good idea. If it's ok with Eddie" Erin said.

"Ask her when she gets back. She suggested talking to Nicky and I told her no because I thought she couldn't handle it. She then got mad at me and basically said what you said"

"Jamie, I know you want to protect her its a Reagan man thing; but Eddie isn't Sydney Eddie knows and loves what it's like to be a cop. Give the women some credit Jamie"

Jamie nodded, knowing his sister was right.

He and Erin talked some more over what to do about Nicky and how to help her.

"What if I took her to a movie, pizza date like I would do when I was home on breaks"

"I hate to break it to you, but she doesn't really watch princess movies anymore" Erin said laughing.

"True, I also took her to her first R rated movie"

"I was so mad at you that night"

"Well now she can get into them without me" Jamie said laughing.

"A pizza date might not be a bad idea. I know she has been stressing over school and I think she wishes that she didn't have to make these kinds of decisions" Erin said.

"I will see when she wants to go" Jamie said.

A few minuets later Eddie came in.

"Why are you so out of breath are you ok?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"Yea, I jogged a little bit" Eddie said grabbing some water.

"How was it?"

"Not bad, it burned a little bit and my rib hurts a little bit; but overall it felt good. It was a good running day: sunny and cool"

"They are my favorite" Erin said.

"Yea I'm not a big fan of running but sometimes it's nice"

"Yea I use it to clear my head" Erin said.

"I just like the way girls look at me when I run" Jamie said.

"Yea they think, wow my grandma can run faster than that slow poke" Eddie said laughing.

"Oh it's on" Jamie said.

"Should we race now?" Eddie asked.

Jamie just looked down at his cast and laughed.

"Jamie I could beat you in eight inch Louboutins"

"Now that is the type a person I want to have my back" Eddie said.

"Yea not the casted, limpy goon over here" Erin said pointing to Jamie.

"Ouch that hurts sis" Jamie said laughing.

Jamie turned to Erin.

"Er you feeling better now?" Jamie asked getting serious.

"Yea, nothing like a lunch with my little brother to make me feel better"

"Good I'm glad" Jamie said.

"Eddie, would you mind talking to Nicky. Jamie informed me that you were going to see a therapist and I was wondering if I could get their name"

"I would love to talk to Nicky, but I don't know if I'm allowed. I think I need permission from Officer Jamie over here"

"Janko" Jamie said.

"How is she doing?" Eddie asked Erin.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me. She had a nightmare last night and won't tell me about it"

"Would you mind if I tried?" Eddie asked.

"No not at all. I just wish she would tell someone what is going on" Erin said.

"When should we talk to her?"

"Jamie, let Eddie try first" Erin said.

"Want to bring her over after school?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, I can bring dinner" Erin said.

"Chinese?" Jamie asked.

"Works for me" Eddie said.

"I will bring Nicky and Chinese food" Erin said.

Erin went back to work and Jamie sat at the table while Eddie ate her lunch.

"Jamie, are you doing ok?" Eddie asked.

"Yea why?"

"Because you have had the look of fury in your eyes and your jaw is clenched tighter than my leggings"

"Just worried" Jamie said.

"Want to talk?" Eddie asked.

"Not much to say. I can't control anything that is going on and I can't work"

"Cabin fever"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"Yea for our third date" Jamie said.

"Of course. I don't have much knowledge on third dates though. Either I get sexually assaulted, become a booty call or no one wants to be exclusive with me" Eddie said thinking her love life over the last year.

"Well, I won't assault you. I'm not having sex with this cast on and I thought we were already exclusive" Jamie said with a smirk.

"Well all of those things are true; except what was our third date?" Eddie asked smiling.

"I thought the pumpkin patch was" Jamie said.

"Oh good, we're on the same page" Eddie said.

"So to answer your question, yes I will go out with you tomorrow" Eddie said.

"Good. What kind of restaurant do you want to go to?" Jamie asked.

"Why don't we just wing it" Eddie said.

"Sounds like a plan" Jamie said.

Eddie cleaned up from lunch and took a shower. Jamie was attempting to do his laundry. Eddie came back to Jamie's laundry room.

"Reagan, do you want some help?" Eddie said laughing how Jamie was move and then stand on his good leg and pull the hamper with his crutch.

"No I think I actually worked this out" Jamie said.

"Why didn't you ask me or Erin for help"

"I want to do things for myself"

"I understand but you don't want to hurt yourself" Eddie said steadying him.

Jamie leaned against the wall and Eddie finished sorting his laundry.

"Jamie I don't mind helping you" Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie" Jamie said.

Eddie finished putting a load in and they went back to the living room.

"So how hard do I push Nicky?" Eddie asked.

"Enough to get her to tell you what is going on in her head but not enough to shut you out completely"

"That's a fine line" Eddie said.

"Sadly you understand what she's going through"

"Not exactly. No one made a video detailing what they did to me"

"True" Jamie said.

"Do I go for the hard ass approach or the friend?" Eddie asked.

"I would try friend first" Jamie said.

"That's what I thought too" Eddie said.

"Eddie just promise me you will talk to me to make sure that you are ok" Jamie said.

"I promise; but I will be ok" Eddie said.

"I know" Jamie said smiling.

"Don't promise Nicky that you won't tell us what is going on. We need to know too" Jamie said.

"I won't" Eddie said.

"Erin said his trial starts next week, then he is being extradited to California"

"Scumbag won't ever see the light of day" Eddie said happily.

"Cases like these made me happy I became a cop and left the world of defending scum bags" Jamie said.

"I'm glad you did too" Eddie said.

"So you ready to get inside the brain of a seventeen year old girl?" Jamie asked.

"I've been one before, I think I can manage" Eddie said.

"It's Nicky; she's tricky" Jamie warned.

"I know, I just want to see if I can help ease her pain" Eddie said.

"I appreciate it Eddie, my whole family does"

"Good, maybe I will keep getting invited to family dinner" Eddie said laughing.

"Always" Jamie said.

Jamie took a nap and Eddie decided to paint her nails.

Erin was in work when she got a call from Nicky's school.

"Alight, I will be right there" Erin said.

Erin told her boss that something happened and she had to go to Nicky's school.

"Erin Reagan, I was called about my daughter Nicky Reagan-Boyle" Erin told the

"Right this way mam" The secratery led her to the principle's office.

"Mom" Nicky said and went to her mother.

Erin said hello to the principle and comforted her daughter.

"What happened in class?" Erin said taking a seat.

"In history class, the teacher brought up social media yet again and asked me my opinion of my attackers video. I asked if we could not talk about it and she kept going on about it and how he was only arrested because of who my family is. She took off on law enforcement and how my attack was my fault. I asked to be excused and she wouldn't let me go so Ben escorted me out of the room and Melissa went and got the principle"

Erin looked at the principle and the principle sadly nodded her head.

"She was fired immediately. We are very sorry for what happened"

"Thank you, but it till not undo the damage to my daughter"

"Miss Reagan, we are very sorry"

"Am I allowed to take Nicky home?" Erin asked.

"Yes, and Nicky take all the time you need to come back"

"I will be here tomorrow, I don't intend to let stupidity ruin my senior year with my friends" Nicky said bitterly.

"Very well" The principle said.

Nicky and Erin left.

"Nic, how are you?" Erin asked her daughter.

Nicky didn't say anything she just broke down crying. Once they were in the car Erin pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"I'm proud of the way you stood up for yourself. Also remind me to thank Melissa and Ben" Erin said swallowing her own emotions.

"I don't want this to change me, I just want to live my life and have fun. Why can't it be over already?" Nicky cried.

"Shh, you're safe now. It will be ok" Erin said.

"Can we go now" Nicky asked.

"Of course. We were going to have dinner with Uncle Jamie and Eddie, do you still want to?"

Nicky shook her head yes.

"Do you want to go now or do you want to go home first?"

"Can we go home and change?"

"Of course" Erin said.

Erin and Nicky went to their apartment and got changed. They both threw on some sweatpants and comfy shirts. They picked up the Chinese food and went to Jamie's.

"Hey we're here" Erin said walking into Jamie's. As soon as Jamie saw Nicky he knew something was wrong.

Jamie held his arms out and Nicky went right into them. As soon as she was in her uncle's arm she started crying.

Erin turned to Eddie "Can you arrest a cold hearted, vindictive bitch for me?"

"Sure what's the name" Eddie said.

Erin filled Jamie and Eddie in on what the teacher said.

"What the hell does this women have against the Reagans?" Eddie asked.

"Our name" Erin said.

Nicky had started to calm down so Jamie released her.

"Nic, you ok?" Jamie asked.

Nicky shook her head trying to get rid of the tears that were still falling. Eddie opened her arms and Nicky happily went to them.

"Nic can we talk?" Eddie asked her.

"Yea, I guess. Am I being set up?" Nicky asked.

"No, we want to help you " Jamie said.

Eddie and Nicky went to the guest bedroom and Jamie and Erin went to the living room. Jamie was watching Erin very carefully.

As soon as Nicky and Eddie were out of ear shot Erin started.

"Why the hell would someone do this to Nicky? Being sexually assaulted and attacked was bad enough; then this damn video. Why the hell did this women feel the need to call Nicky out on it all. Nicky think's it's her fault that she was attacked. How am I supposed to help my daughter if this, this bitch harasses my daughter?" Erin asked pacing around.

"Erin, Erin stop pacing" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie, I'm trying to help her; why does it seem like the whole world is working against that?"

"Because we are Reagans"

"How do I help her. It's like we take one step forward and then we get blown into the last century" Erin said.

"I don't know. I don't know what to say or do or how to help"

"I don't even know how to talk to my own daughter anymore" Erin said.

"Erin, you are doing everything you can. Nicky is lucky to have you"

"Jamie" Erin said finally sitting down next to her brother.

"I'm hoping Eddie will know what to say to her"

"God I hope so" Erin said.

"Erin, we will get her through this. She's strong, she's bruised not broken" Jamie said firmly.

"I know. Before she was my cocky, I know everything seventeen year old daughter and now she jumps at every noise and can't sleep through the night" Erin said letting a few tears slip.

"She will get there again" Jamie said.

"She told the principle that she will be in school tomorrow because she wants to have fun her senior year with her friends" Erin said.

"See bruised not broken" Jamie said.

"Ok Er let it all out" Jamie said giving his sister the knowing look that she is trying to keep all her emotions in check.

Erin shook her heard no but her eyes had a different idea when she started crying.

Just like he did for his niece, he shifted his position on the couch and Erin moved into Jamie's embrace. He held her while she cried, there was a few times that Erin let her emotions down like this. When her divorce was finalized, she came over and laid in Jamie's lap and cried.

"Jamie, I can't" Erin said trying to calm herself down.

"Erin, Nicky is in good hands with Eddie at the moment. You need to talk to someone too. You can't hide everything either Er, I know you want to protect Nicky, we all do but you can't help her and protect her unless you are ok" Jamie said.

Erin was still crying but she was starting to calm down.

Eddie had taken Nicky to the guest bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about Eddie?" Nicky asked. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red.

"You" Eddie said gently.

"Why?" Nicky asked.

"Well, I know that you are still having a hard time and I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me" Eddie said.

"I know, I just want to forget it"

"Nic, it's ok to talk about it"

"How did you talk about it?"

"Well your Uncle Jamie cornered me in the kitchen precinct and I told him what happened, I cried and then went and hid in the locker room. I went to get a little bit of street justice that night and of course Jamie followed me. I was about to go all night stick on him when Jamie came up to my face. He told me that it wasn't the way to go. I was humiliated and angry and scared and I wanted to feel like me again and I thought evening the score was a better idea. He promised that I wasn't alone and he was right there with me. It's ok to talk and to cry and be mad and upset and angry. All of that is ok but you can't let it control you, I know you want it all over but as soon as you can sleep through the night you will feel better. I know I'm probably the last person to say that you should to see a therapist because your uncle has convinced me to go to one but he thinks that it will help. He hasn't let me down yet, so I agreed to go see someone...tomorrow"

"So you agree that I need professional help because I'm messed up" Nicky said getting defensive.

"I thought you would be the one person to actually understand all of this but I was wrong. I thought we were friends but you're to busy screwing my uncle and listening to him to listen to me" Nicky said angrily. She tried to get up and leave but Eddie pulled her back onto the bed.

"Nicky, I of all people understand; I'm trying to help you. You by no means are any more messed up than any other seventeen year old girl but you were sexually assaulted and attacked. It's not something that the mind gets over easily. I thought I was over it but if you don't take care of it, it can come back and haunt you. I thought I was fine; after being attacked on the job and your attack the next night I started having nightmares again. That is why I'm going to see someone tomorrow. It doesn't make you weak or vulnerable it makes you stronger and tougher"

"No" Nicky said.

"Nicky if you want to put this behind you than you need some help. You won't open up to your mom about your nightmares; you need to talk to someone about them. You need to sleep. Once you start sleeping through the night; it makes you feel more powerful" Eddie said.

"But, I don't want to relive it"

"I know, but if you have your mom there it will help. Nicky we are all worried including me"

"I just want to forget it and move on and have fun during my senior year" Nicky said starting to cry.

Eddie held her hand out and Nicky took it.

"You can do all of those things, but they won't be fun if you are not sleeping. Just got a few times and see; it might help" Eddie said.

"Eddie"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I know everyone is trying to help but"

"But you are a Reagan and Reagan's are stubborn and don't know how to accept help" Eddie finished for her.

"Tell me how you really feel"

"Reagans also have the biggest hearts and care deeper than anyone I know. They also are committed and dedicated and strong and determined people. You all wouldn't have gotten though what you have gone through if you weren't this strong" Eddie said.

Nicky broke down crying and Eddie pulled her in for a hug.

"Asking for help does not make you weak. Don't let anyone tell you that"

"What will everyone else say?"

"Who gives a damn?"

"Did you forget I'm seventeen?"

"You don't have to tell anyone. Who you tell is up to you" Eddie said.

"What do you do to clear your head?" Nicky asked.

"I run, do yoga or eat why?"

"Because I play basketball or I shoot hoops and I can't do that with this cast on. Every time I look at my hand it's a constant reminder of what happened"

"There's no escape"

"Exactly"

"Don't look at it like you got hurt because you were attack look at it that you got hurt because you stood up for yourself and punched a scumbag in the face because he deserved it"

"How?"

"You kicked ass and that is something to be proud of" Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie" Nicky said hugging her back.

"Like I said, what you do and who you tell is up to you; but I still think that talking to someone will help you"

"I will think about it" Nicky said.

"Think about it over dinner?" Eddie said

Nicky nodded her head and they walked to the kitchen.

Jamie had gotten Erin to get her self together and they were setting up for dinner.

"Nic?" Erin asked.

"I'm thinking about seeing someone. I didn't appreciate the ambush though"

"Nicky I saw someone up at Harvard after Joe died" Jamie said taking a bite of his dinner.

"I don't remember that" Nicky said.

"Well I didn't think that you needed to know that. You were little and the whole family was grieving. Gramps, Dad, Danny and your mom knew and Spencer. Spencer was my roommate so he heard my crying at night and I wasn't eating, I wasn't going to class and being the good friend he is confronted me on it and it resulted with us in health services because I broke his nose"

"He's still friends with you?" Nicky asked.

"Yea, he told me I had to go to therapy. He didn't tell anyone and he even went with me a few times. I was against it at first but eventually I went. It helped a lot. I only went for a few months but it helped me. If I hadn't gone I probably would have dropped out of law school" Jamie said.

"I had no idea"

"Like I said not many people knew" Jamie said.

"I guess I will try it"

"Good" Erin said.

They continued eating and talking.

"How long do I go for?" Nicky asked.

"As long as you feel like you need to" Jamie said.

"I will fill you in on mine tomorrow" Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie" Nicky said.

They finished eating and cleaned up. Erin and Nicky said their goodbyes.

"Nic, remember no monsters" Jamie said hugging her goodbye.

Nicky nodded and left with her mom.

Jamie and Eddie went back to the living room.

"Before you ask. I'm not totally ok but I'm working on it" Eddie said.

"I was going to ask if you wanted ice cream" Jamie said.

"You should already know the answer to that" Eddie said laughing.

They got their ice cream and went to the sofa.

"So is Nicky ok?" Jamie asked.

"I think she will be. I told her what you told me the night I tried going street justice on Jason. I told her no matter what she wasn't alone and that she would get through it"

"Thank you Eddie" Jamie said.

"Are you doing ok?" Eddie asked Jamie.

"Yea, just worried; missing Joe"

"You are a good man Jamie Reagan"

Jamie just kissed Eddie and she kissed him back.

"Jamie about tomorrow"

"Yea" Jamie said

"You're still going to come with me tomorrow right?"

"Of course. I always have your back Eddie"

"Do we play it as a couple or partners"

"Which ever you want. I say partners but it's up to you"

"I was thinking partners just incase it gets out"

The next day Eddie and Jamie were at the therapist's office.

"Edit Janko" The doctor said.

"Hi I'm Dr. Maggie Tolder"

"Nice to meet you. This is my partner Jamie Reagan"

"Nice to meet you" Jamie said shaking the doctors hand.

The doctor led them to her office. They went in and sat down.

"So Edit"

"Please call me Eddie"

"Eddie, tell me the events that led you here" the doctor said gently.

Eddie looked at Jamie, Jamie nodded and Eddie started.

"Well I'm an NYPD cop; this is my partner. I started riding with him as soon as I graduated the academy. We became friends quickly. One night I went on a date and" Eddie paused.

Jamie put his hand on Eddie's arm to give her some support.

"He said he would walk me home and then he said he would come in. I told him he didn't have to but he did anyway. I thought it was sweet until then at my door he said I should make him coffee. I tried pushing him out but then he pushed me into my table. It broke a vase. He started beating me up, he hit me, he grouped me and he ripped most of my clothes off. I finally got away from him and hid in the bathroom" Eddie said, a few tears slipping out.

The doctor handed Eddie some tissues and Jamie instinctively put his arm around her.

"I wasn't going to say anything because it was humiliating and horrible and I know there are guys in my precinct that don't think I should be a cop and this would just validate their reasoning. I thought I was going to get revenge but my partner over here knew my next step before I did and he stopped me before I did anything stupid. We told our CO and he let us arrest him and now he's in jail on other charges as well for about thirty years. I had gone to a sexual assault counselor through the NYPD and I thought I was doing well so I stopped going. I talked to Jamie if I needed to; I rarely had nightmares until a week ago." Eddie said.

"What happened a week ago?" The doctor asked.

"We were on the job and it went south very quickly. He had me pinned down but I got away with some rib bruising and cuts but Jamie had a broken rib and a broken leg that requires surgery. We are best friends, I obviously trust him with my life and the thought of him being hurt scared the crap out of me. I'm friendly with his family and his niece was sexually assaulted a little over a week ago and talking with her had brought back my initial emotions of being attacked. My nightmares started again and Jamie convinced me it was time to see a therapist before it got out oh hand"

"I'm sorry all of that has happened to you. Do you think that you are in the same place that you were last year when you were attacked?"

"No, I think that I am better off but I don't want to go back to the place where I was"

"It's good that you are being proactive, and that you want to make sure that you don't dwell on the past. Clearly there were things that trigged these feelings to come back and you need to address them. It takes courage Eddie"

"Thanks" Eddie said.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me about your life before you joined the NYPD?" the doctor asked.

"May I interrupt?" Jamie asked.

"Of course" the doctor said.

"Eddie, I know you haven't told me everything about your past and that's fine. But I want you to be honest and if you want me to leave just let me know" Jamie said not taking his eyes off Eddie.

"No, I need you here" Eddie said.

Jamie just nodded.

"Um, yea where do I start, like how far back?" Eddie asked.

"Where ever you want"

"Well I'm an only child, my dad is in prison for running a fake company and using the fake company to run a Ponzi scheme. My mom and I are estranged because we didn't agree on anything really but my dad's Ponzi scheme was probably the thing that tore us apart. I was a tomboy growing up and all my cousins were boys but she was grooming me for the debutante, country club life. I was an athlete in highschool. Everything about my dad came out during highschool and I rebelled. Some cops took pity on me and gave me a second chance. If it wasn't for them I would probably be addicted to drugs and alcohol and I would have a million kids and be on welfare. I have this need to want to take care of people and protect people and I tried doing that in highschool after my dad was arrested. A lot of good people that I had known my whole life had lost everything. There was one boy whose father killed himself after he lost everything. I started dating him and we went to prom together and I had a pregnancy scare with him. He broke up with me after that and said some horrible things to me. I think it was that moment when I realized I wanted to become a cop. I tried running away in highschool, I never did drugs but I drank, a lot; I still somehow did really well and graduated top of my class. Originally I was going to go to law school and be the lawyer for some fashion company but that was the last straw so I went to college and went to the police academy"

"I'm sorry about your past. It seems like you have certainly made up for it though"

"Yea I worked hard to get here, it wasn't easy. I have recently spent time with my partner's family and I realized how much I missed having people that love you and care about you unconditionally"

"Have you thought about seeing your parents?"

"I did go to see my dad. He kept writing letters to me and eventually I went. I didn't shoot him so I thought that was a plus. It was awkward and I kinda just yelled the while time because ten years of hurt and anger builds up and eventually it just explodes. I haven't spoken to my mother since I graduated college and went to the academy. She basically disowned me. I wish that I had a better relationship with her; she was never the mothering type but it was better than nothing. I miss my dad more, we were very close and it killed me when he was arrested"

Jamie could see the vulnerability in Eddie's eyes so he put his hand on her arm again. Eddie hadn't told Jamie a lot of what she divulged to the therapist and she was worried Jamie would be mad at her. She looked at Jamie hoping he wouldn't be mad but all she saw was love and kindness in her eyes.

"Are you doing ok Eddie?" the therapist asked.

"Yea, I think so. I just didn't realize I would tell you all of this" Eddie said.

"Whatever you tell me stays in this room"

"I know"

"Eddie, if you still have nightmares I want you to write down what time, what they are about and who is in them. I want to know if it is just based on your attack or if anyone is in them"

"Ok, I can do that" Eddie said nodding.

"Good luck, I hope you are healing well and I will see you soon"

Eddie and Jamie left the office and went to the lobby. Eddie made an appointment for Friday and they left.

"Want to go to lunch?" Jamie asked.

Eddie shook her head no as she got into the drivers side.

"Can we just go to my place?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, yea of course" Jamie said.

Eddie just nodded. Jamie could tell that she was trying to put on a brave face until they got back to the apartment.

Eddie and Jamie went into Eddie's. As soon as they got in Eddie went right to the bathroom without saying a word. Jamie struggled but he eventually made them sandwiches. Jamie went over to the bathroom.

"Hey Eddie are you ok? You've been in there awhile"

Eddie didn't answer but he could hear her sniffling.

"Janko come on talk to me" Jamie begged.

Eddie knew that he would give her space and then come to her when he thought she had had enough time. She didn't think she had enough time, she was still a mess and she didn't want him to see her like that. She had managed to mostly keep it together until they got to her place but as soon as she walked in she started to cry.

"Janko I made lunch" Jamie said.

She still didn't answer so he went back to the kitchen and hopped over on one leg with their sandwiches.

"Come on don't make me eat alone" Jamie said.

"Go away Reagan. I don't need you pity" Eddie said.

"Pity what pity?" Jamie asked. Truthfully Eddie didn't know, she saw no pity in his eyes or his expression. She just wasn't sure how to face him after everything she had said.

"Jamie don't" Eddie said.

"Don't what? Breakdown this door to comfort my best friend and girlfriend and the prettiest and strongest women there is" Jamie said. He heard Eddie laugh a little and took that as a good sign.

He could hear her moving around and eventually heard the lock click. He wasn't exepcting her to open the door since he was leaning on it.

As soon as the door opened he tried to catch himself so he didn't fall but the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

"At least you saved the food" Eddie said laughing.

"Oh sure laugh at the one legged hoppy guy with good sandwiches" Jamie said. He had landed mostly on Eddie so he moved so he wouldn't hurt her. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her but he didn't think it was the best idea since she was hurting so much.

"I'm hiding like a scared little girl again" Eddie said, all laughter gone from her face.

"No you are seeing if the bathroom tile is more comfortable than a chair" Jamie said.

"Jamie"

"Eddie, talk to me. You have been in this bathroom for like an hour so unless you're having stomach issues I think we should move to a more comfortable place"

Eddie didn't say anything but she got up and took the plates to the couch.

"Eddie I can't get up" Jamie said attempting to get onto one leg. Before he could say anything else, Eddie was standing in front of him with his crutches.

"Thanks" Jamie said taking her hand to get up.

They went to the couch and sat down. Eddie turned to face Jamie. He couldn't quite read her face and that scared him.

"Jamie"

"Eddie, you don't owe me an explanation or anything. I'm just glad that you are talking to someone" Jamie said.

"You're not wondering why I didn't tell you those things or why I didn't tell you that I had a pregnancy scare and was basically a function alcoholic in highschool?" Eddie asked.

"When you told the therapist I just figured you hadn't been ready to tell me. I know now and it doesn't change anything"

"You promise Reagan" Eddie said weakly.

"Eddie, your past is your past. You can't change it. You can learn from it and move on. Eddie you learned from your past. You took the opportunity and did what you wanted to do. That's not easy"

"You did too" Eddie said.

"Guess it's another thing we have in common" Jamie said.

"I'm still sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Eddie said.

"Don't worry about it. I would only be mad if you hid an actual kid from me or you had a murder on your rap sheet" Jamie said.

"Yea senior year I thought that I was pregnant. The condom broke and then I was about two months late. I think that might have been the only time in my childhood that I ever prayed" Eddie said. She was embarrassed and looked down at her hands.

"Look at me Eddie" Eddie looked up at Jamie.

"I'm guessing you went through that alone?" Jamie said.

Eddie nodded and some fresh tears formed in her eyes. She tried looking away from Jamie but he caught her eyes.

"Eddie, that is not an easy thing to do. A friend of mine in highschool thought she was pregnant and only our lunch table knew. She had a rough few months until she found out she wasn't pregnant. Did your parents know?"

"My dad had already been arrested and my mom overheard my conversation with Hailey. Hailey was one of the only people that stuck by me. My mom flipped when I explained it to her. I think she would have kicked me out if my dad hadn't been arrested"

"Eddie I'm sorry, that sucks" Jamie said.

"Yea, pregnancy tests weren't cheap either. I think I took about ten of them"

"What why?"

"The first one said positive and then when my period was late I freaked out so I kept taking them and the rest all said negative"

"I wish I was friends with you then. I would have stayed by your side no matter what" Jamie said.

"If I had you as a friend I probably wouldn't have gotten myself in trouble" Eddie said.

"I still think the fact that you had to deal with all that and then graduated top of your class that is pretty impressive" Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie"

"Eddie, you know I think that you are amazing" Jamie said.

"I wish I had been more honest with you and told you more until today"

"It's ok, you weren't ready. I understand"

Eddie leaned into Jamie and he just sat their holding her for a little.

"Remember when you told me that you either went for guys that were off limits or off?" Jamie asked

"Yea..."

"Do you want to tell me more about it?" Jamie asked.

"I guess" Eddie said.

"You don't have to, I just want to know everything there is to know about Edit Janko" Jamie said.

"And all my previously failed relationships are that important?" Eddie asked.

"No, I just want to know why someone would be so stupid to hurt you" Jamie said.

"Yea well like I said I really know how to pick them. So it was the guy in highschool his name was Freddy, I think he might actually be in jail. I didn't really date anyone in college. I dated a guy from my academy class but when I graduated higher than him he got jealous and dumped me. Then the sexual assault guy, and that's wrong on so many levels. There was also booty call guy. Then it was Spencer, I liked him but I like you more. Then it was the stock broker guy and the guy that said I was demanding, broke up with me over text but still wanted to date and not be exclusive. Now I'm dating this sexy, caring, loving, smart, athletic and charming guy with pretty blue eyes" Eddie said smiling.

"So what about you, what's your dating background?" Eddie asked.

"Well, there was a girl when I was like ten who I asked to be my girlfriend. Erin said that you are the grown up version of her; that bossy kickass women is kinds of my thing. I didn't have a girlfriend in highschool I was to busy dating basketball, in college I had a girlfriend it wasn't anything really serious. Then at law school I met Sydney and we were engaged. Once we called that off I made out with the girl I was on witness protection for. Then there was Dana, and the doctor lady. Now I'm dating this demanding, bossy, food obsessed, smart, short, beautiful wiseass blonde and I couldn't be any happier" Jamie said smiling.

"Most of those things are true and I know you didn't call me demanding" Eddie said laughing.

"Eddie you didn't deserve the crappy hand you were dealt but I think you overcame it well" Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said.

"I'm serious Eddie" Jamie said. Jamie leaned in and kissed Eddie.

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Jamie asked.

"I'm kinda drained, can we make date number three a couch date?"

"Not at all" Jamie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Jamie"

"I will even let you pick the movie" Jamie said smiling.

"Chick flick"

"Oh god what did you have in mind?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Mean Girls" Eddie said smiling.

"Ok, could be worse" Jamie said.

They ordered pizza and spend the night on Eddie's couch watching movies.

"Jamie, will you stay?" Eddie asked.

"Sure" Jamie said.

Jamie texted Erin to tell him that he was at Eddie's incase she needed him.

"Jamie you are absolutely amazing" Eddie said.

Jamie didn't answer he just pulled the covers up for him and Eddie and they fell asleep.

Well I hope you all like it. I have some great ideas for the next few chapters so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank all so much for the great feedback! I'm glad you all like it.

A few days had past and it was now Monday morning. Eddie was returning to desk duty today.

"Hey you ready?" Jamie said walking into his kitchen.

"Yea, little nervous"

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Your not there" Eddie said sheepishly.

"Sorry Sarge won't even let me on desk duty yet" Jamie said.

"I know. I'm dreading it already. 12th Precinct, Officer Janko how can I help you? Sorry no I can't send someone to arrest your son because he won't clean his room" Eddie said sarcastically.

"Yea, that's pretty much how desk duty goes" Jamie laughed.

"I'm going to miss spending time with ya Reagan" Eddie said pouring them coffee.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you still can't come over after work"

"Don't worry I will"

"Good"

"Sunday dinner was fun yesterday. I really enjoy those" Eddie said.

"I enjoy being with you" Jamie said pulling her in for a hug.

They made out in Jamie's kitchen before Eddie pulled away.

"I can't miss roll call the first day back or Renzulli will kill me"

"Yea you don't want his wrath just yet" Jamie said.

They both laughed knowing that Renzulli was firm but very fair.

Six and a half weeks had passed since Jamie and Eddie had been hurt. Eddie had been back to work for a little over four weeks and although she spend a week on desk duty, it still seemed to take forever for her to get her partner back.

"I still can't believe Renzulli bought it" Jamie said laughing.

"I know when I asked him, I was like everyone is working and my limpy partner can't drive so I was wondering if I could have the morning so I can take him to the doctors" Eddie said.

"Well, I'm glad you're with me" Jamie said swinging his legs from the table.

"You look like a kid in a candy shop" Eddie said laughing.

"Yea well I'm happy to get rid of these damn crutches and get out of this cast. I was so mad last week when they said one more week I thought I was gonna have to pull my gun out" Jamie said laughing.

"Yea I think you scared Nicky a little" Eddie said.

"Officer Reagan no niece today?" The doctor said walking into the room.

"Dr. Fletcher" he said sticking his hand out to Eddie.

"Eddie Janko" Eddie said shaking her hand

"No she had school so I brought my partner" Jamie said.

"More like I took pity on him" Eddie said laughing. Jamie gave her some puppy dog eyes and she just blushed.

"Oh please" Jamie said.

"Well if you don't mind being apart we need to take some x-rays just to make sure"

"Of course" Jamie said getting off of the table.

Eddie said in the examination room while Jamie went to the x-ray room. When he came back she helped him up onto the table.

"It will be nice when you can carry your own drink Reagan"

"Tell me about it, or put pants on easily. It's to cold for shorts now"

"Yea well I mean it is October 30th"

"Yea, guess I can't go as a beat up perp to the Halloween party tomorrow"

"You don't know that yet" Eddie said.

The doctor walked back in and Eddie could see Jamie stiffen. She knew how useless he felt and how bored he had been.

"Well Jamie, I hope your cast wasn't part of your Halloween costume" The doctor said smiling.

"What really?!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Yes, please put your leg on the table" Eddie got up so the doctor could get to the saw behind her.

Jamie made a face when the doctor turned the saw on. Eddie tried not to laugh. It was common sense that it wouldn't cut a person but the thought of a saw on your leg could make anyone a little squeamish.

"Look, it won't cut you" The doctor said putting the saw to his hand.

"I know" Jamie said tightly. Eddie just started laughing.

"My partner the child"

"Watch it Janko" Jamie said.

The doctor started to saw the cast off and Jamie stiffened up even more. Eddie put her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a little.

He just looked up at her and smiled, Eddie responded with a nod. After about fifteen minuets the cast was fully off and Jamie relaxed.

"There you go Jamie, I would like to see you in about a month to see how your leg is handling running. Desk duty for a week and then you may return to full duty as long as you wear the brace that we talked about last time"

"Yea I already ordered it"

"Don't worry, I will make sure he wears it" Eddie said.

"It will take you about a day until you walk normally again. Remember you were in a cast for about seven weeks, you foot has to get used to moving again. Good luck" The doctor said.

Jamie said his thanks, put his sneaker on and tried to stand up. He was little wobbly but Eddie steadied him.

"Easy there partner" Eddie said.

"Thanks" Jamie said steading himself on the table.

"Baby steps Reagan" Eddie warned. Jamie just sent a frustrated look to his partner.

"Take my hand and go slow" Eddie said gently knowing that her partner thought he would be able to sprint out of there.

Jamie took her hand let out a sigh.

He took a few steps away from the table holding Eddie's hand.

"See there ya go"

Jamie just grumbled and let Eddie lead him out to the desk to make another appointment.

Jamie made the appointment and they went to the elevator.

"You doing ok?" Eddie asked.

"Yea. Harder than I thought it would be" Jamie said.

"It's ok, like the doctor said it will take time" Eddie said.

Eddie and Jamie got out of the elevator and Jamie was already walking better. He was still holding onto Eddie but he was mostly walking on his own.

"You place or your dads?" Eddie asked.

"I guess my dad's" Jamie said.

"I wish I could've stayed with you" Eddie said.

"Me too, but Renzulli would have have suspicious" Jamie said.

"Yea we can't have that" Eddie said.

She walked Jamie into Franks and said hello to Henry.

"Hey Gramps I'm walking better than you already" Jamie said laughing.

"Watch or I will kick your bad leg boy" Henry said laughing.

"Ok, fair enough"

"Jamie, behave yourself while I'm at work"

"Yea thanks Officer mom" Jamie said laughing.

"I will call you later" Eddie said.

"Be safe" Jamie warned.

Eddie walked into the precinct with a few minuets to spare.

"How's Reagan?" Renzulli asked.

"He got the cast off. He's walking ok considereing he hasn't had any weight on it in about seven weeks. He's with Henry now"

"That's good"

"Yea here's his paperwork. Desk duty first and then he can go back on beat" Eddie said.

"Him and desk duty don't get along very well" Renzulli said.

"Yea, at least we will be entertained" Eddie said.

"And I know you will be happy to have your partner back"

"Yea I don't like the revolving door of partners very much" Eddie said.

Eddie went and got changed and went for roll call.

Henry got Jamie situated and the table and made them some lunch.

"I would have helped" Jamie said.

"I know, I figured I would be nice before I kicked your ass in cards" Henry said laughing.

"Oh great" Jamie said.

"So how are things between you and Eddie?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"Good, really good"

"So someone finally broke the code of Jamie Reagan?"

"Yea, you could say that. The last few weeks have been the longest that we have been apart"

"You still see each other almost everyday"

"Yea but not all day" Jamie said.

"That sounded less pathetic in my head" Jamie said sheepishly.

"True love my boy"

"You're not mad that we are hiding it from dad?"

"I think you should tell him, I also don't think you should go against department regulations but you are a gown adult and I can't tell you what to do" Henry said.

"It's never stopped you before" Jamie said laughing.

"I think it's pretty obvious. You two were a little to close at dinner on Sunday" Henry said.

"Yea, now we just cant help it" Jamie said.

"You grandma and I were like that"

"Yea, when I was little I always wanted a relationship like that" Jamie said.

"I think you found it" Henry said.

They sat there a few more minuets before Jamie spoke up.

"Is it wrong that I want to marry her right now?" Jamie asked.

"Yes and no. You were partners first you know a lot about each other but technically to the rest of the family you are not even dating"

"We just want to ride together a few more times and then we will get new partners"

"I just hope you hide it better at the precinct than you do here"

"You and me both" Jamie said.

Henry got up and got his trusty deck of cards.

"Ready to lose?" Henry asked sitting back down.

"I don't think that I am ever ready to lose" Jamie said.

Jamie and Henry continued to play cards until Frank called.

Henry talked to Frank and then put Jamie on. They talked and after they hung up Henry announced that it was time to start dinner.

"What are you making tonight Grandpa?"

"Me, you're here you're helping"

"Fair enough. So what are we making?" Jamie asked laughing.

"Pasta and chicken"

"That sounds good. I'm pretty good with chicken and pasta"

"You better be; I taught you" Henry said.

Jamie slowly got up and Henry put his hand out. Jamie just shook his head and slowly walked to the island.

"I'm getting there" Jamie said.

"I still walk faster than you" Henry said.

Jamie just laughed and started to cut up the vegetbles for the salad.

"Will Eddie be joining us?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, it's not Sunday and did can't know about us yet so I don't think it's the best idea"

"You're going in circles you won't be able to hide it much longer" Henry warned.

"I know and I appreciate you helping us keep it a secret" Jamie said.

"That's what grandfathers are for" Henry said smiling. Jamie just smiled back.

They cooked in silence for a little before Henry spoke up.

"Any Halloween plans for tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'm going to go with Nicky, Erin, Jack and Sean. I know Nicky is going to a friends house for scary movies after we take Jack and Sean out. Eddie and I are going to a party. One of the officers in our precinct throws a big Halloween party every year and if you are single you usually dress up with your partner. Vinny and I were Clark Kent and Superman"

"I do remember that. You went as Clark Kent and you were not happy about that"

"No I wasn't"

"Are you and Eddie doing anything again this year?"

"We had to work the night of the party last year so we just went in uniform and she wore a short brown win and my name plate and I wore a long blonde wig and her name plate. But this year if I was still in the cast I was going to go as a beat up Patriot's fan and she was going to go as a Jet's fan but I got the cast off so she wanted to be Peter Pan and Tinker Bell"

"And you don't think that you're friends will think it is still platonic?" Henry asked.

"Well, I didn't think of that gramps"

"Don't say I didn't want you boy" Henry said with a smile.

Truth is that thought didn't even cross Jamie's mind; he told Eddie she would pick and he would go along with it. He never expected to end up in tights.

"You will have to let me know how that works out for you. Well if it gets to bad I can always say my grandpa needed me"

"Oh sure use the old guy as the excuse" Henry said.

"Always" Jamie said laughing.

They finish making dinner and Frank comes home. They sit down and eat and then his detail takes Jamie back to his apartment.

Once he is inside he called Eddie.

"Hey Jamie are you doing ok?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, you sound tired are you ok?"

"Yea just a long day after I dropped you off. Don't worry the people of New York still don't know that you're not supposed to run from cops"

"Good to know"

"Do you mind if I just stay at my place tonight?"

"No of course not. I got my ass kicked my pop so I'm a little tired"

"I don't even know why you expect to win"

"You can always have hope" Jamie said laughing.

Eddie was silent for a few minuets.

"Eddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss you"

"I miss you too, we're still on for tomorrow's party right?" Jamie asked

"Yea of course. I will come over after tour with all the stuff" Eddie said, the happiness back in her voice.

"Good. I still can't believe you're making me wear tights" Jamie groaned.

"I talked to McKenna today, his wife and him are going as the incredibles so he is wearing tights too"

"The things we do to please our women" Jamie said.

"Oh please"

"Maybe these tights will let me start that police calendar"

"Nope you still can't pull it off" Eddie said laughing.

"Get some sleep so you can party tomorrow" Jamie said.

"Night Jam"

"Night Eddie"

They hung up and Jamie went to his room. He figured he would read before bed. He was starting to fall asleep when his phone rang.

"Reagan" he said sleepily.

"Sleeping already little brother?" Erin asked.

"Hey Er what's up?"

"Did I wake you?"

"I was reading and I fell asleep"

"That doesn't sound like fun"

"Kinda tired. I had a big day losing to Grandpa"

"I heard, he thinks you get worse every time you play"

"I don't think I can get any worse than I already am" Jamie said laughing.

"So how's the leg?"

"It feels pretty good. It doesn't hurt but its tired. I have some ice on it now"

"That's good, do you still want the wheel chair for tomorrow?"

"Yea, just for taking the boys around"

"Is Eddie coming with us?"

"Yea she is coming over after tour and we are going to get ready then we will meet you at Danny's" Jamie said.

"That's good"

"This is Nicky's first party since the one she went to the night she was attacked" Erin said.

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Could you?" Erin asked.

"Of course. Does she have school tomorrow?"

"Yea she has a half day"

"Why doesn't she come over for lunch" Jamie said.

"Ok I will"

"Erin she seems to be doing really well"

"She is, it's just I..."

"It's just that you are her over protective mother" Jamie said.

"Jamie"

"I know I know, never protective enough"

"You will understand once you are daddy Jamie and not Uncle Jamie"

"Yea well that could be awhile"

"Are you and Eddie doing ok?"

"Like we're together but we're not. It's just weird. Like you, Nic, Grandpa and Kara know but that's it. I feel like we are still just friends. Nothing changed"

"Don't you want to always be friends first?"

"Yea, it just seems like she's been backing off lately and I don't want things to be weird next week when I'm back in work"

"Do you think that she's worried about you coming back?"

"Maybe, I didn't think of it like that"

"That's why I'm the older sister"

"Alright, I'm tired. Night Sis"

"Night Jamie"

Jamie hung up with Erin and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up and realized that he only had an hour before Nicky was coming over.

He got up and dressed and made some coffee. Nicky texted him and told him that she got out of school and was on her way over. He made some sandwiches while he waited. He heard her knock.

"Hey Nic what's up?"

"Hey Uncle Jamie" Nicky said walking into Jamie's apartment.

"Still driving safely?"

"Of course, I learned from the best" Nicky said smiling at him.

"Ok spill what do you want?" Jamie said giving her a look.

"What makes you say that?"

"I taught you all your tricks, therefore I know all your tricks"

"Well can we at least sit down?"

Jamie and Nicky walked to the kitchen.

"You might actually be slower than Grandpa"

"Funny" Jamie said laughing.

"So You want to go to this party but you and your mom are both worried because of what happened at the last party" Jamie said.

"So you know?"

"Your mom called me last night"

"It's like she doesn't even know how to talk to me"

"She's walking the line between giving you the freedom that you want and being a good mom" Jamie said. "And before you finish giving me that look I'm not on either side. Being the cool uncle I am I take your side but being a cop and the good uncle I am I am also on your moms side" Jamie said.

"It doesn't work that way!" Nicky said.

"Works any way I want it to kid"

"So why do you have reservations about going?" Jamie asked.

"Well I know that it's a party and there will probably be drugs and alcohol"

"Ok Nic you can't admit those things to me" Jamie said.

"I trust the people that were invited. It's at Sarah's house and it's invite only. It's not a lot of people, probably only twenty-five of us but I'm still worried"

"Are Ben and Melissa going to be there?"

"Yea but Ben and I haven't been together for a year"

"I don't care about that I want to make sure that there are people that you trust there"

"Yea and I trust everyone invited"

"Did you talk to the therapist about it?"

"Yea she said that I have to get back to living my life because that's what I want to do"

"I agree, just don't drink or do any drugs"

"I already know those things"

"You need to hear it"

"If you are worried you can always say you stayed with your cousins"

"But I want to go and have fun"

"Then go and be carful"

"Will anyone pressure you to do anything?"

"No they never have before"

"Then I think that you go and you have a good time with your friends and use your head. If you need anything Eddie and I would come in a heartbeat to come get you"

"Thanks"

"Nic you know I would do anything for you" Jamie said.

"I know, I just hate feeling like a kid"

"You are a kid"

"I'm seventeen"

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm thirty-two and Danny still treats me like I'm five. I've been on the job for five years and Renzulli still calls me Rookie. Don't think of it as a bad thing"

"I guess"

"Want some lunch?"

Nicky shook her head and Jamie got up and got the sandwiches.

"So what are you going to your party as?" Nicky asked.

"Peter Pan and Eddie is going as Tinkerbelle"

"I didn't think that you were telling anyone yet"

"We haven't, single partners always dress up together. Last year we went as each other in uniform since we had to work"

"I remember seeing those pictures. Long blonde hair wasn't a good look for you" Nicky said laughing.

"Sorry I wasn't pretty enough for you" Jamie said feigning hurt.

"It's ok"

"So what are you going as?" Jamie asked.

"Me and mom and mom are going as the two versions of Sandy from Grease; and me and my friends are going as the Mean Girls Characters" Nicky said.

"Oh God Really"

"What's wrong with that?" Nicky said laughing at her uncle's expression.

"It's so cliché, and I don't think that's a good movie for you"

"Oh please"

"Eddie made me watch it a few weeks ago"

"So she even gets you to watch chick flicks?" Nicky said with a grin.

"Yea, she had a rough day so I let her pick. DO NOT tell your uncle"

"Secret is safe with me; I know not to be a rat" Nicky said.

"Good" Jamie said.

They played some video games and then Eddie showed up.

"Hey Eddie" Nicky said.

"Hey Nic"

Eddie went over and kissed Jamie.

"So am I really wearing tights?" Jamie asked.

"We have been over this, yes you are"

"I had to try one last time" Jamie said smiling.

"We better get ready so we are not late for Sean and Jack" Eddie said.

"Mom texted me and said she would bring everything over here and then we would to go Uncle Danny's"

Not even a half hour later, Erin walked in with several bags.

"Hey Er" Jamie called out.

"You, you ua look good in those tights" Erin said laughing at her brother.

"Oh shut up" Jamie said.

"So it's killing you to not ask so even though you just made fun of me, because I am such a great brother I will tell you that she wants to go to the party and she trusts everyone there, she is just a little nervous. We also talked about how you want to be a good mom but also give her the freedom she wants" Jamie said.

"Thank you Jamie"

"Anytime Er"

"Where is Eddie and Nicky?"

"Nicky is in helping Eddie with her makeup. They are in the guest room" Jamie said.

Erin went up the guest room.

"Hey guys, Eddie your make-up looks great" Erin said.

"Thanks, I did some of it but Nicky was a big help"

Eddie had a green dress on with wings and green shoes. She had her blonde hair in a bun with a green ribbon tied around the bun. She had on glittery green eye shadow and Nicky had drawn on some cool green swirls with stick on rhinestones.

"Good job sweetie"

"I'm all set, I'm going to go see how Peter Pan looks" Eddie said.

"He's pouting like a little kid in his tights"

"Good to know" Eddie said laughing.

"Oh Peter Pan where are you?" Eddie said walking out to the living room.

"Very funny, the things I do for you"

"You know I wanted to be Tinkerbelle before we started dating"

"Yea you're short, blonde and sassy with a major attitude"

"Thank you" Eddie said smiling. Jamie planted a kiss on her lips.

"You look really pretty my little family" Jamie said.

"You ass looks good in those tights"

"You said my ass looks good in anything"

"That is also true" Eddie said.

They were waiting for Nicky and Erin to finish getting ready.

Erin and Nicky walked out to the living room.

Erin was dressed at the biker version of Sandy. She had on tight black pants, a tight black shirt and a red bandana in her teased hair and Nicky had on a long yellow dress with a sweater.

"Erin as your brother I don't think you should be dressed like that" Jamie said.

"I'm a grown women" Erin said.

"Yea, are you trying to make Jack jealous tonight?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" Erin said shooting her brother daggers.

"We better go, you know how Jack and Sean are with their candy" Nicky said laughing.

Erin and Nicky went together and Jamie and Eddie went together. They decided it would be best to leave Nicky's car at Jamie's.

Eddie and Jamie were in the car.

"So we have to be carful tonight" Eddie said.

"I know. Don't worry"

"No steamy make out sessions"

"Might be hard by I restrained myself for over a year, I think I can survive one night" Jamie said.

"Lamb chop you only lasted September to April"

"I still lasted over six moths" Jamie said laughing.

They pulled up to Danny's and went in to see a frazzled Linda.

"Thank God you are here. The boys have been at it, Jack now thinks Halloween is for babies and Sean still wants to go trick or treating with his brother"

"I know how that feels" Jamie said laughing.

"Are they at least in their costumes?" Nicky asked.

"Sean is, he wanted to be a cop. How surprising"

"Jack had originally wanted to be a pirate but then thought it was stupid so Danny told him to be a hockey player with a black eye. He liked that idea but now he doesn't want to go at all"

"Let me talk to him" Nicky said.

"I'm late for work. Thanks for doing this" Linda said. They said their goodbyes and Linda left.

"Hey Jack come here"

"Hey Nicky" Jack said.

"Spill it, why don't you want to go trick or treating?"

"I'm to old for it"

"I still go"

"Yea but you always used the excuse of Sean and me"

"Well that may be true but it's a lot more fun when you celebrate. Remember how much Christmas sucked when you were eleven because you didn't believe anymore?"

"Yea"

"Well why do you want to ruin Halloween too?"

"You don't have to go up and get candy, you can stay on the sidewalk with us but I think Sean will be sad and I think you will regret it"

"I guess"

"Now get dressed and I will put some bruises on your face" Nicky said. Jack gave her a look of worry. "With makeup silly"

He didn't like the sound of makeup but he agreed.

Meanwhile Jamie was talking to Sean.

"Sean, I understand. The Halloween that your dad, and Uncle Joe didn't want to go with me I was crushed. I think I pouted for a week when they told me. I eventually was so pathetic that they took to just so I would shut up. Later that night they came and told me that they were glad I made them go and that they had fun. Don't worry about it, even if Jack doesn't want to go we will still have fun. I promise you kid"

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Sean said.

"I understand the hard part of being the youngest. I heard you wanted to be a cop and I know that your dad got some cool gear, but I got you a special 12th precinct hat and collar brass"

"Whoa thanks Uncle Jamie!" Sean said happily.

"Anytime Seany"

Jack and Sean were both fully dressed in their costumes so they all went out.

Erin was pushing Jamie in the wheel chair in between his bouts of walking.

They had been through a few blocks when Jack asked if it was ok to push his uncle. Jamie said yes and Jack started pushing him.

"Jack we need to wait for your brother"

"No I wanted to ask you if it was to late to get some candy"

"Never to late kiddo. Being cool and old is not all it's cracked up to be" Jamie said.

"Yea I'm learning that the heard way" Jack said.

"Next house go up with your brother"

"Thanks Uncle Jamie"

The others caught up and at the next house Jack pulled Sean along with him.

They finished trick or treating and went back to Danny's. Erin and the boys were going to Franks and Nicky, Jamie and Eddie were going to their parties. Nicky got changed into her party costume.

"Nicky you need anything at all you just call me and Eddie ok" Jamie said.

"Yea thanks" Nicky said.

Jamie and Eddie said their goodbyes and went to their party.

"Ready" Jamie said getting out of the car.

"Yup" Eddie said smiling.

"You look really pretty" Jamie said.

"Thank you" Eddie said.

They went into the party and as soon as they went in they saw Kara and her husband Tyler.

"Hey you guys look great" Kara said. They were dressed up as pirates.

They got some beers and talked to them before they saw McKenna and his wife Courtney.

"Hey guys" Eddie said.

Jamie and McKenna shared sympathetic looks with each other over the fact that they were both wearing tights.

"I don't know if I will be able to have any more kids after wearing these things" He said.

"Yea, hopefully my future wife won't care that my crazy partner made me lose my manhood" Jamie said laughing.

Courtney and Eddie both said how bad they were.

Eddie and Jamie drank some more and then decided that it was time to go. It was well after midnight and Eddie had tour in the morning.

Eddie dropped Jamie off.

"Jamie, I'm sorry I want to stay but it's to hard with you not being at work. I'm afraid I'm going to constantly say something that will get me in trouble. They know we spend time together and that we are friends but I'm just scared I'm gonna say something"

"Eddie it's ok. I told you from the beginning we go at the pace you want. I don't want either of us to regret anything. I understand don't worry" Jamie said, he kissed Eddie on the cheek and got out of the car.

"You really are amazing Reagan" Eddie said.

"Guess it's another thing we have in common" Jamie said happily before walking up to his apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie walked into his apartment exhausted. He had a great time but Eddie was right it was getting harder to keep it a secret. He didn't realize that she was that worried about slipping up at work. Spencer had called a few weeks ago saying he would be in town so hopefully he could run the whole predicament by him and see what he thought.

Jamie loved Eddie, he was just waiting for the right time to tell her. He wanted to shout it off of the Empire State building with a bull horn and tell the whole world how much he loved Edit Janko. He was fairly certain she felt the same way, they never said the L word to each other but they had used words similar to it.

Eddie was driving home wondering if she made the right decision. She knew her and Jamie were getting hot and heavy quickly but she also knew that he would never force her into anything that she wasn't ready for. She was also never force him into anything he wasn't ready for. That was the beauty of their relationship.

The next morning she went into the precinct looking a little tired. She was not the only one, many of the cops who were at the party last night looked like they had seen better mornings. She laughed, poured herself some coffee and went and got changed for tour.

Jamie woke up and laid in bed for a little. Nicky had texted him saying she was having fun at her party and that she was doing ok. He wanted to grab all his friends and go bust the party to make sure there was no drugs and alcohol. He knew what happened at highschool parties but that didn't mean the protector in him liked it.

Spencer had called him and said that he had landed and would be over soon.

Jamie got up and got showered and dressed and put on a pot of coffee. He liked the Saturday mornings where he and Eddie laid in bed talking and anything and everything. He knew Spencer was going to say I told you so and beg for details so Jamie prepared himself.

Around one he heard Spencer at the door.

"Hey Spencer" Jamie said opening the door.

"Hey Jamie" Spencer said happily. They hugged and Spencer came in.

"I see your not in the cast anymore"

"Nope, got it off on Thursday. Eddie took me"

Spencer didn't say anything he just raised his eyebrow and gave his friend a look.

Jamie didn't say anything but he turned a nice shade of pink.

"There's a story behind that look" Spencer said.

"Yea there probably is" Jamie said.

They walked over to the couch and sat down. They turned on some college football game and started to watch it.

"So Jam, what's going on with you and pretty Officer Eddie?" Spencer asked.

Jamie laughed that he still called her Officer Eddie. Truth was Jamie thought it was a cute nickname for her. The four of them had had a really fun time. They all got along well, even Hailey who had only known Eddie.

"Well Janko and I have started dating" Jamie said looking away from Spencer.

"I told you!" Spencer yelled.

"Dude you can't tell anyone yet" Jamie said.

"What PC daddy doesn't know yet?" Spencer asked slightly confused.

"Remember I told you I couldn't even go there?"

Spencer just shook his head yes.

"Well I can't. It's fraternization which is against department regulations. If anyone finds out we both could be in a lot of trouble. I haven't been back to work yet so it's easy for Eddie to hide our relationship but when I go back Monday it will be harder" Jamie said.

"Can't you just get new partners?"

"Yea, we just want a few more tours together"

"And if anyone finds out you won't get your tours" Spencer said putting it all together.

"Exactly" Jamie said.

"Well Reagan keep it in your pants and no steamy locker room make out sessions" Spencer said laughing.

"Funny, very funny. We exactly haven't had any steamy moments other than some make out sessions. God we sound like we are in middle school again" Jamie said laughing.

"Wow, I'm surprised you held out this long"

"I care about her for more than that"

"This is a different side of you Jamo"

"Yea, she had that affect on me"

"Did you say the L word yet?"

"God knows I thought it but no not yet. I almost said it but she's been hurt before and I haven't exactly had the best relationship luck so we're going slow so we don't make any mistakes"

"Once love is out there you can't take it back" Spencer said. Jamie just nodded.

"So enough about me what brings you to New York again?" Jamie asked.

"I'm moving back. I wanted to tell you in person" Spencer said happily.

"What really?!" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yea. The company is expanding and they asked if I wanted to be head of the legal department for the New York office"

"Spencer that's fantastic, congratulations man" Jamie said clapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks, yea I'm glad to get back on the East Coast"

"You don't seem happy" Jamie said.

"Very good work detective" Spencer said laughing a little.

"What's wrong man?" Jamie asked.

"It's a big deal, a big deal that I don't want to mess up"

"Huh Spencer is Croft is scared?"

"Jamie I'm serious"

"Ok sorry" Jamie said.

"I would be one of the youngest one in the legal department. So I have to boss around a bunch of old guys"

"Clearly they think you are capable" Jamie said.

"It's just a change"

"It's hard going from someone giving you orders to you giving the orders"

"Exactly" Spencer said.

"My first two years on the job I was with Sargent Renzulli and then with Vinny. Vinny had a few years on the job longer than me and then when they partnered me with Eddie I was in charge, I was her T.O. i was the one calling the shots and it's a little rough at first but I think that it will be good for you"

"Thanks Jamie"

"I'm glad your back on this side of the country too"

"Yea, maybe we will both finally settle down" Spencer said.

"Yea who knows"

"I think you want to settle down with Eddie"

Jamie didn't say anything but all of a sudden the football game flashed off the TV and Jamie's phone went off.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

Before Jamie could answer there was a news reporter saying that two officers had been shot. One had been grazed but the other was in serious condition.

"The officers are out of my precinct" Jamie said.

"Need me to take you down there?" Spencer asked trying to read how worried his friend was.

"No, I'm not allowed in the field yet" Jamie said shaking his head. All he could think about was Eddie and if she was ok. He cared about all his fellow brothers and sisters but the women he loved was different.

"How do you find out?" Spencer asked knowing what was going through Jamie's head.

"I know it's a long shot because when an officer goes down every one responds" Jamie said calling Eddie.

"Hey Ed it's me. I heard about the shooting let me know if you are ok. Be safe" Jamie said before hanging up.

"She's probably just busy" Spencer said.

"I'm going to call Danny" Jamie said.

"Hey Danny, I heard an officer was shot out of my precinct and I was wondering what was going on" Jamie said leaving his brother a message.

"Jamie I'm sure you have nothing to worry about"

"Now I know why my mom was against me going to the academy"

"Don't think like that" Spencer said.

Spencer got up and get to the kitchen to get some beers.

"Never to early to drink" Spencer said handing one to Jamie.

"Thanks" Jamie said. He said a silent prayer that it wasn't Eddie.

Spencer tried taking Jamie's mind off of it but until Jamie knew it wasn't Eddie he was only half-heartedly listening.

"And then blue penguins came into the rocket ship and we left for Mars" Spencer said.

"Yea that's great" Jamie said staring at his phone.

"Jamie, come on don't go there" Spencer said getting serious again.

"It's just when an officer goes down we do whatever we can to find the bastards. I can't do anything but sit here and wait for someone to fill me in. When an officer goes down everyone extends their tours, no one goes home. It's an unwritten rule that you don't sleep until your brother in blue is cared for" Jamie said.

"The last time a cop was shot I worked 72 hours straight"

"And now sitting here you don't know how to keep yourself occupied" Spencer said.

"Yea"

"I'm guessing your not up to playing some basketball on that leg?" Spencer asked.

"No unfortunately" Jamie said.

Spencer went and made them some lunch while Jamie kept trying to get a hold of everyone he could think of.

"What the hell is the point of phones if no one answers them" Jamie said throwing his phone across the room.

"They are probably just busy doing their job" Spencer said bringing Jamie some lunch. Jamie just shook his head.

"You need something. Your three beers in" Spencer said.

"You sound like Erin" Jamie said.

"How?" Spencer asked.

"Well Eddie and I were even more complicated in the beginning and she and Nicky had taken me out and I said some things that I shouldn't have and she got mad and then I drank more than I did in college combined. I blame my grandpa though he brought the whisky"

"So what happened?"

"Erin and Nicky were still staying with me because it was right after Nicky was attacked and Erin left me for a little and I drunk called Eddie"

"Oh no you didn't. Dude where was your pride?" Spencer asked laughing at his friend.

"In the toilet with the contents of my stomach" Jamie said making a face.

"That bad?"

"Oh yea, if it wasn't for Erin I would have slept in a pile of my own throw up and tears"

"That is pathetic"

"Tell me about it. But the next day Eddie and I worked everything out" Jamie said.

"Good, I can tell she makes you happy. She understands you in a way that Sydney didn't"

"Yea Eddie's great" Jamie said smiling.

Jamie's phone went off and he jumped.

"Answer it" Spencer yelled.

Jamie picked up the phone with shaky hands.

"Reagan" Jamie said.

"Jamie it's Eddie"

"Oh my God are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. McKenna and I were the first ones on the scene so it's been crazy. I saw Danny he's fine. Tom Flannigan and John Martinez were both shot. Don't go there because I know where your head has been the last few hours. I'm fine and your family is fine and Tom and John should be fine. I will call you and update you when I can" Eddie said.

"Be carful Eddie"

"I will, I had a good teacher" Eddie said hanging up the phone. Jamie just smiled.

Soon after Jamie hung up with Eddie his phone rang again.

"Hey kid I'm fine, I talked to Eddie she's fine too" Danny said.

"I know I just got off the phone with her. She said Flannigan and Martinez were hit. I went to the academy with Tom how is he?"

"Not good kid. He's in surgery now"

"What hospital?"

"St. Victors, isn't Spencer there now?" Danny asked.

"Yea he said he would do what ever" Jamie said.

"I guess meet us at the hospital if you want to then. Wear your shield so people don't think your a homeless man with a limp" Danny said.

"Thanks Danny"

Jamie hung up with Danny and decided what to do.

"Doyou mind if we take a ride to the hospital?" Jamie asked.

"Not at all. I had met Tom a few times he seemed like a good guy" Spencer said.

"Yea he is, good friend, good cop, good husband, good father. I'm sorry Spence"

"Jamie, I understand" Spencer said.

They left and went to the hospital. When they arrived it was swarming with police, most of them from his precinct.

"Hey are Janko and McKenna here?" Jamie asked.

"No they were the first there so they said they would stay" another officer told Jamie. Jamie went and found Tom's wife Rose.

"Hey Rose" Jamie said going up to her.

"Jamie, Jamie they don't know if he's going to make it" Rose cried. Jamie held his arms out and rose collapsed into them. Tom had been in the Marines, he was actually a little older than Jamie but after he left the corps he decided to join the NYPD. Jamie had spend a lot of time with them and knew how close Rose and Tom are.

"You remember my friend Spencer" Jamie said.

"Oh yes hey Spencer"

"Anything I can get you Rose?" Spencer

She just shook her head and sat back down.

Rose's brother was a detective with the NYPD he had jus arrived as she sat back down.

"Rose I'm going to hang out for a little, if you need anything come get us" Jamie said.

Jamie needed air, he had been here plenty times before but it never got easier; not when he was good friends with the guy.

Reagan someone called out.

"Walsh, hey" Jamie said going over to Kara.

"I saw Janko she's ok" Kara said quietly so no one would hear them.

"I know I talked to her already" Jamie said.

"You doing ok, I know you guys were friends" Kara said.

"Yea, just want some news" Jamie said and Kara agreed.

"Kid what are you doing here?" Renzulli.

"Man down Sarge" Jamie said.

"Good man Jamie. I know you were close with Tom. They said he was pretty bad off but he's in good hands" The Sarge said.

"Sarge this is my law school buddy Spencer, this is Sargent Renzulli" Jamie said.

"Nice to meet you sir" Spencer said.

"A little uncomfortable here?" Renzulli asked.

"A little sir. I just don't know what to do. I was at Jamie's when he found out so he wanted to come here of course. I knew Officer Flannigan as well"

"Well, good thing you are here then" Renzulli said.

Someone yelled ten-hut and they all stood at attention. Jamie knew that it meant that his dad was there. Spencer just stood awkwardly next to him.

"At ease" Frank said.

"I want to thank you all for being here and extending your tours. Anything that Officer Flannigan's family or Officer Martinez's family needs will be taken care of. The rest of you, try and get some sleep" Frank said. He walked over to Officer Martinez's family first. Jamie knew him from the precinct but the guy had only been transferred from a different precinct a few weeks back. After he spoke with them he walked to Officer Flannigan's family. He knew them personally because of Jamie and it was readable that he was upset of a deeper level. After talking with the families Frank went and spoke to the ER doctor.

After he was done talking he came over to Jamie.

"Officer Reagan, Sargent Renzulli, Officer Walsh. Hello Spencer" Frank said saluting. Jamie, Kara and Tony all saluted back and Spencer shook his hand.

Kara and Tony left and gave the Commissioner time with his son.

"Have you heard from Janko?" Frank asked.

"Yea, she's ok. Still on scene" Jamie said.

"I heard she did really well today"

"I trained her well and she's a damn good cop" Jamie said wondering where this was going.

"I'm glad it wasn't you" Frank said.

"Me too dad" Jamie said.

"How's it looking for Tom?" Jamie asked cautiously.

"Not good son. He took one to the head and one to the neck" Frank said.

"So even if he pulls through he could be a vegetable" Jamie said.

"Jamie you don't know that" Frank said.

Jamie and Frank looked up and saw the doctor that operated on Martinez. He had taken two bullets to the leg.

Frank and Martinez's family went over to the doctor and the rest of the waiting room went silent.

"The surgery was a success" The doctor said.

"You may go to your husband in the recovery room mam" His wife took off with a nurse and Frank thanked him. He had just sat down on the other side of the room when the doctor that operated on Tom came out.

Rose and Frank went over to him.

"It can't be good, he had a bullet to the head and neck. Surgery like that shouldn't be over this quick" Jamie said more to himself than anyone else.

Spencer didn't know what to say so he just put his hand on his shoulder.

Jamie knew Tom didn't make it. It couldn't quite make out the words but he could tell by the way Rose collapsed against his father.

Jamie looked up to the celiling and closed his eyes. He was trying not to cry; everyone in the room was doing the same thing. He offered up a small prayer and went over to Rose.

"Jamie, Jamie he's gone" Rose cried.

Jamie didn't know what to say so he just stood there and let her cry on him. A little while later her brother came over to them and took Rose from him.

"Let me know if you need anything" Jamie said to her brother.

They shook hands and left.

Jamie was still sitting there when Frank came over to him.

"Jamie" Frank said.

"Hey dad"

"Are you alright?"

"I will be"

"Do you want to come over?"

"No that's ok. Janko was going to come over with food for Spence and I after tour and we were going to hang out"

"Well if anything changes the door is always open" Frank said.

Jamie just nodded and got up and went over to Spencer.

"Time to go" Jamie said.

Jamie slowly walked out of the hospital. His leg was tired and he was tried. he leaned on Spencer until they got to the car.

They got in and drove back to Jamie's in silence.

"Jamie don't feel obligated to let me stay tonight. I can get a hotel"

"No, of course you will stay. It's good to be with friends and I think Eddie was looking forward to hearing more stories about me" Jamie said.

"Oh don't worry, I have some good ones" Spencer said.

"Thanks for understanding"

"No problem. I didn't quite know what to say or do"

"No one ever does" Jamie said.

They sat there for a little before Eddie texted and said that she was on her way with food from the BBQ place that they liked.

"Hey sorry I'm late; tours were extended" Eddie said walking in.

Jamie got up and practically ran over to her. Spencer was at his side and grabbed the bags of food.

Jamie pulled Eddie into a hug and held her tightly. He had one arm around her lower back and the other was holding her head to his shoulder.

"Jamie, Jamie I need to breath" Eddie said.

"Sorry, I was just"

"Worried?" Eddie finished for him.

"When I got the alert all I could think about was you. Wait what happened to your head?"

"Yea well you see after the guy shot Tom, I shot him and his crime buddy attacked me and hit me in the head" Eddie said.

"Are you ok?!" Jamie practically yelled.

"I'm fine. I didn't even need stitches. After he hit me I hit the ground and by that point McKenna didn't have a shot without hitting me so I tripped the perp and he fell and I went on top of him and cuffed him. I may or may not have roughed him up a bit but I don't think anyone will notice"

"My dad said you did good today" Jamie said pulling her in for another hug.

"Well like I said I had a good teacher" Eddie said.

Jamie was still holding her in a hug when she cleared her throat.

"Jamie, Spencer is still here" Eddie whispered to Jamie.

"Right" Jamie said pulling back.

"Hey Spencer" Eddie said giving him a hug.

"Hey Officer Eddie" Spencer said hugging her back.

They got the food out and sat down.

"Spence you were a good friend today thank you" Jamie said.

"Anytime. Wish it didn't end this way" Spencer said.

"You and me both" Eddie said getting up to get more beers.

"Eddie you should ice your head" Jamie said.

Eddie rolled her eyes but she got the ice pack out and sat back down.

"Reagan how would you like me to eat and hold this ice pack?" Eddie said.

"Headband?"

"I would if I had one" Eddie said.

"Spence, cabinet next to the fridge has a first aid kit see if there is an ace bandage in there" Jamie said.

Spencer got up and rooted in the cabinet before he found one. He went over to Eddie and tied it around her head.

"You look cute" Jamie said trying not to laugh.

Eddie shot him her icy stare but started happily eating her ribs.

"I don't Jamie, she might be tougher than you. She killed a cop killer and took another one down" Spencer said.

Eddie just smiled and Jamie rolled his eyes knowing it was going to be an embarrassing night for him. They finished their dinner and got the ice cream out. They made their way to the couch with ice cream and fresh beers.

"So Jamie tells me that you have questions" Spencer said to Eddie.

"Was he always so awkward on dates?" Eddie said.

"Hey you like my awkwardness" Jamie said pouting.

"Yea he was, it use to be worse. I think he out grew some of it" Spencer said laughing.

"Worse, God Reagan how were you ever engaged?" Eddie said laughing.

"We see how well that went" Jamie said drinking some beer.

"There was this party we went to our freshman year. I don't even think we had been in school a month yet. Jamie had met this girl the first week. She was your typical popular bitch. She went around like she owned the place, she was nasty to everyone. So in the beginning of September Jamie asked her out. She was bossy and demanding and we all hated her and tried to warn Jamo but he didn't listen to us of course and he went out with her. They had been dating what a month?"

Jamie just nodded his head.

"So they were dating a month when one night she tried going all dominatrix on him. Jamie being Jamie said he felt sick and came back to our room. The next day she broke up with him and he cried. He sat there all day sulking in his beer. He spent the whole weekend laying on the sofa not even in his bed with cases of beer next to him and he would just call her name out" Spencer said laughing. Eddie was equally hysterical and Jamie was a nice shade of red.

"I don't even remember her name. She dropped out after the first semester; turns out she was just looking for a husband"

"Oh yea she got pregnant by some kid and then he had to drop out and last I head they both worked at like a McDonalds" Spencer said.

"Well Karma is a bitch" Eddie said.

"I don't get why girls think that they need to be prissy and weak. I killed a guy today and took another one down" Eddie said slurring her words.

"Cheers to that" Spencer said.

"So Spence any Cali girls that you are dating?" Jamie asked.

"Nope"

"Really. I thought you were a good date" Eddie said.

"Ok lush, you are cut off" Jamie said taking her beer from her.

"Give it back Reagan" Eddie said.

Jamie just laughed and gave it back to him. He didn't feel like being attacked.

"I know that you and Hailey still talk" Eddie said.

"Yea she's great but she has a boyfriend" Spencer said sadly.

"He's lame tell her to dump him" Eddie said.

"I think that's better coming from you" Spencer said.

"Is Erin still single?" Spencer asked.

"You mean my sister Erin?" Jamie said chocking on his beer.

Spencer nodded his head yes.

"Dude bro code" Jamie said.

"She's hot"

"She's my sister. And you do realize that your stepdaughter would be like thirteen years younger than you"

"Ok so maybe not Erin" Spencer said.

"Dude I can't believe you even went there" Jamie said.

"I respect bro-code. Or did you forget our talk in the bar" Spencer said smiling.

"Dude"Jamie said.

"What talk was this" Eddie asked.

"Well after we kicked dear Jamie's ass in beer pong you ladies went to the bathroom and I called him out on his feelings for you. He told me that you were like his sister and that even if he wanted to he couldn't go there"

"Oh Really" Eddie said looking at Jamie.

"Well yea and you know what happened after that" Jamie said.

"I don't know what happens after that" Spencer said.

"He made out with me on the sidewalk in front of my apartment when he walked me home" Eddie said happily.

"You didn't tell me" Spencer yelled.

"No, we didn't tell anyone. We couldn't even look at each other the next morning" Jamie said.

"Yea we had a few awkward tours" Eddie said.

"And then she brought it up again and got all jealous when she made me go out with this doctor" Jamie said.

"I missed the east coast" Spencer said.

"Well Jamie and I have lots of stories" Eddie said.

"Oh please tell" Spencer said smiling.

"Up until me Eddie has had horrible taste in men" Jamie said.

"Oh like you did so well yourself" Eddie said.

"He hasn't, I can attest to that" Spencer said.

"So I told you about the bastard that attacked her. Well then there was booty call guy, wall-street guy, broke up via text guy. Am I missing anyone?" Jamie asked.

"No I don't think so" Eddie said.

"Booty call guy?" Spencer asked.

"Yea some guy I went to the academy with took me on a date. We had a good time or so I thought but then he stood me up for the second date"

"Guess who walked in to see his pathetic partner sitting at a table drinking along?" Jamie said.

"You" Spencer said laughing.

"He then texted me that he couldn't make the date but to come over after midnight"

"Damn, booty call" Spencer said.

"Yea so partner over here walked in and ordered a drink and then he saw me there. He had the same reaction to the booty call" Eddie said. Jamie cut her off.

"Well I was pretty happy. Not that some dude hurt you but that it was you and me. I told her that she looked really nice"

"Yea you bought me dinner" Eddie said.

"Well I figured someone needed to calm the Janko beast with food" Jamie said laughing.

"And then the whole night he just stared at me and smiled" Eddie said.

"You don't think staring was a bit much Jamie?" Spencer asked his friend.

"Nah, her boobs looked great in that shirt" Jamie said. That comment landed him a couple of Jamie's.

"No I couldn't take my eyes off how pretty she looked; and how anyone would want to stand her up and not want to get to know her was beyond me" Jamie said.

"Jamie" Eddie said sweetly.

"That was the first night that I admitted my feelings for you out loud to my self"

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, I kept telling myself that it was because I was single and I never had a female partner. But we all know that was a load of crap" Jamie said laughing.

"So it was Eddie that you called and asked for advice for" Spencer said.

"Please tell me that you didn't buy the whole advice for a friend" Eddie said.

"No, no he told me that there was this girl he met through work but didn't know what to do"

"So what did you tell him?" Eddie asked.

"I told him that when it was the right time to go for it and yes he might get hurt but he couldn't go to work everyday thinking about it"

"It was good advice" Jamie said.

"Good thing you listened to him" Eddie said cuddling into Jamie.

Jamie just pulled her close and smiled at Spencer.

"I think you should tell him about the phone guy" Jamie said.

"Ok fine. So he called me demanding. Me of all people. Demanding. Do you believe it?" Eddie said.

"Spence if you value your life I would not advise calling her demanding" Jamie said.

"No I don't know how anyone would think that" Spencer said laughing.

"Glad your smarter than him" Eddie said poking Jamie.

"Wait you called her that?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Well if you spent like eight hours in a car with her you would agree. Jamie I'm hungry, Jamie I'm thirsty, Jamie I need coffee, Jamie I have to pee, Jamie I need to fix my bun, Jamie I dated some loser again that was certainly not worth my time and he dumped me, Jamie let me drive, Jamie I don't wanna clean the car you do it, Jamie I'm hungry again, Jamie get me food now, Jamie I stayed up to late watching dumb chick flicks and now I'm tired, Jamie I need chocolate, Jamie why don't you make the bad guys not run from us, Jamie my ass doesn't look good in these pants" Jamie said hysterically laughing.

This earned Jamie a slap on the chest from Eddie.

"Like you're God's gift to the NYPD" Eddie said laughing.

"Janko stop dating losers, Janko does this guy know your a cop, Janko why do you do yoga, Janko I decided to pick up some cases for my niece before tour started so we have even more work to do. Janko I can't do anything on Sunday's because I have family dinner, Janko why are you mad you set me up with the doc, Janko why do you bring up the kiss, Janko why are you jealous, Janko I decided to disobey orders to go to the hospital with this kid so you need a new partner, Janko I can't go to your probie party because I have feelings for you but I keep telling myself I don't, Janko I say you can't save every puppy in the pound but I try anyway and then get sad and moody when I can't." Eddie said laughing.

Jamie just shot her a look and Spencer laughed as well.

"You two deserve each other" Spencer said.

"Yea she's ok" Jamie said kissing Eddie's head.

"I guess I will keep him" Eddie said.

"So yea back to the phone guy he said that I was demanding but wanted to know if we could keep dating but not exclusively"

"Friends with benefits" Jamie said cutting her off.

"So boyfriend over here grabs my phone and texts him back saying no it's over and it's his loss because I'm a catch"

"It's true" Jamie said.

"Was this before you guys got hurt?" Spencer asked.

"Yea about a week" Jamie said.

"So Jamie you basically told her how you feel while breaking her up from some loser?" Spencer asked.

Jamie just laughed "Yea didn't think of it that way"

"You are to complicated" Spencer said.

"So what happened with that doctor lady, you said you went out and then never kept me informed"

"Yea I broke up with her at the hospital after my surgery" Jamie said.

"You didn't tell me that" Spencer said.

"Yea I got a little preoccupied" Jamie said.

"So we took this homeless man who the hospital, he had mental problems and we were tired of being there so I told Jamie to use his blue eyes to get us along faster and well that blew up in my face"

"Yea she said I was the first decent human being she met since being in the city. She gave me her number so I took her out for drinks the next day"

"So a few days after we are walking along writing parking summons and I ask him about her and he pretty much was wondering why I wanted to know so I said that we are partners and friends and we talk about that stuff and he said because of the kiss he didn't want to tell me. I told him I was fine with it and so he tells me he took her out" Eddie said.

"Which then in return I get a moody Janko. She had her sunglasses on when I told her but I could tell by her voice and posture that she was trying to swallow her emotions" Jamie said.

"Not true" Eddie said.

"Eddie, I saw a few tears. I was scared you were going to shoot me that whole day. So the next day she's riding with McKenna and I ask if she is jealous and she told me no that McKenna needed a hooker for a decoy unit and called me a jackass"

"So later that night I'm at the bar playing darts and he walks in all dressed up for another date. I admit that I wasn't jealous just carefully observant but I didn't know about the decoy unit until I asked for the switch. We talk and when I think he is going to play darts with me and drink beers he leaves for his date" Eddie said.

"You are an idiot" Spencer said.

"I have since apologized!" Jamie said.

"So that was about two weeks before we got hurt so then in the hospital all I could think about was Eddie and I knew that I couldn't stay with the doc so I broke up with her. She was mad, actually mad doesn't even describe it, I was worried she was going to re-break my leg" Jamie said wincing at the thought.

"Don't worry I would have protected you" Eddie said.

"Yea she almost arrest a waitress when they put olives in my salad"

"You're still allergic?" Spencer asked.

"Yea, never out grew it" Jamie said.

"He broke out in hives, I wanted to take him to the hospital but we made a deal on the precinct. He took some allergy medicine and then promptly fell asleep in the locker room, on the toilet" Eddie said laughing.

"Janko you said you wouldn't tell anyone"

"opps" Eddie said smiling.

"Guess it's a good thing you're cute" Jamie said.

"And you do not tell my brother because you are not cute" Jamie said to Spencer.

"So Eddie anymore good stories for me?"

"Probably, did he tell you about the bike messenger that gave him a fake number who he later had to arrest?" Eddie said.

Jamie groaned and Spencer laughed.

"She was laundering money" Jamie said.

"Didn't have anything to do her giving you a fake number?" Spencer asked.

"He was pissed" Eddie said.

"I was not. She wasn't even that pretty" Jamie said.

"Not what you thought when she called you out on looking at her ass" Eddie said.

"I was looking at her bike" Jamie said.

"Yea, yea, yea" Eddie said.

"How are you two going to be apart at work?" Spencer asked.

"We don't know" Jamie said.

"We can figure that out" Eddie said.

"Well I think that the two of you are good for each other" Spencer said.

"Thanks Spence" Jamie said.

They sat there for a little bit. Sleep was over coming all three of them but after the terrible day they had none of them wanted to go to sleep just yet.

"So did you do anything fun for Halloween?" Eddie asked Spencer.

"I just went to a party. I decided I would be Captain America. A few of my friends were some other super heroes. What about you two?"

"Well" Eddie said smiling.

"I let her pick. The single cops will dress up with their partners and last year we had just gotten off tour so we went as each other but this year Eddie had been planning since I think August" Jamie said.

"How bad is it?" Spencer said.

"Let's just say I won't be able to have children after wearing that costume" Jamie said turning red.

"We were Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan"

"Jamie Reagan in green tights! Please tell me there is evidence of this" Spencer sad laughing.

"Well if you were Captain America you had to wear tights too" Jamie said.

"Nope, a friend of mine painted actual pants so they weren't as tight"

"Cheater"

"I would like to keep my family jewels intact thank you very much"

"Yea well clearly Janko doesn't want kids with me and my family jewels" Jamie said.

"Your family jewels are fine" Eddie said. Spencer just gave them both a look.

"Nothing like that Spence" Jamie said clarifying for his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm a little jetlagged I'm going to head to bed" Spencer said.

"What time is it?" Eddie asked.

Jamie looked at his watch.

"Wow it's after one"

"It got late quickly" Spencer said.

"Thanks for being here Spence, it made losing another friend easier" Jamie said.

"Glad I could help. I will see you two lovebirds in the morning" Spencer said.

"Ready for bed Ed" Jamie said.

Eddie laughed like a little kid.

"How much did you have to drink?" Jamie said.

"I don't know, Spencer kept getting us beers and it just made the day a little better" Eddie said swaying a little as she got up.

Jamie got up and held his hand out.

"I like being able to hold your hand" Jamie said.

"Me too" Eddie said.

They walked up to bed and got changed.

Once they were in bed Jamie turned to face Eddie.

"I'm glad your safe" Jamie said kissing Eddie.

Eddie wasn't able to get any words out she just started to cry.

"Shh, you're ok" Jamie said pulling her to his arms.

"It was horrible, I've never seen another officer die before" Eddie cried.

"He died in the operating room" Jamie said.

"He stopped breathing on scene, he was probably already dead and they operated because he was a cop"

"Shhhh, I got you. It's ok, you're safe" Jamie said, he started running soothing circles on her back.

"If Spence wasn't here I would have broken down hours ago"

"Yea, me too" Jamie said.

"I know cops have died but I've never been that close with them"

"It's hard and it sucks" Jamie said matter of factly.

Jamie held onto Eddie tightly. He was breathing in the scent of her shampoo and conditioner hoping that it would calm him down.

"There wasn't anything I could do to save him" Eddie said.

"You killed his killer and arrested the other one. That's impressive Eddie" Jamie said kissing her.

"You went in there and there was a good change that you wouldn't get out; you did it for another officer and that is incredibly brave. Eddie I read the report; I'm really proud of you" Jamie said still holding Eddie tightly.

Eddie didn't say anything but held onto Jamie. He had tears in his eyes not only for his good friend but also because he could have lost Eddie today.

"Babe I know it's not any consolation but I think you won yourself a medal"

"So I can be reminded that I lost a fellow officer" Eddie said.

"No because you were in danger and you fought for your fellow officer. That's the difference between a cop and damn good cop" Jamie said still trying to calm her down.

"Thanks Jamie. The whole time we were out there I just thought of coming home to you" Eddie said.

"Good, I'm glad you came home to me" Jamie said.

Eddie kissed Jamie and he pulled her closer to him than he even thought was possible. Jamie sill didn't like sleeping with a shirt on and Eddie loved being able to feel the warmth of his skin on her. Eddie was pretty much laying on top of Jamie. Half of her was on the bed and the other half was on Jamie's chest.

"Eddie" Jamie said, fingers intertwined in her hair.

"Mhh" Eddie said. She had finally relaxed and was trying to put the days events behind her.

"I'm glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done with out you" Jamie said.

Eddie didn't say anything so Jamie continued. The nightstand light was still on and Jamie could tell Eddie was listening to him. He sat up pulling Eddie with him. They were now facing each other. Jamie took a deep breath and continued with his speech.

"Eddie Janko I love you" Jamie said in a husky but loving voice. Eddie was looking at him the whole time, she never took her eyes off of him.

"I love you too Jamie, more than you could ever know" Eddie said.

Jamie just leaned in and kissed her. There wasn't anything left to say.

They sat there staring at each other for a little. Until sleep overcame Eddie. Jamie gently laid back down and pulled Eddie with him once again.

He still had his arms around her. Her head was laying on his shoulder and he buried his head in hers and let his tears fall. His tears of grief over his friend and also his tears of thanksgiving that Eddie didn't suffer anything other than a cut to the head.

Over 70 reviews. Thank you all so much! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm blown away by all of the fabulous reviews and messages. Thank you all so much!

Jamie didn't know it but Eddie had heard him crying and felt his tears. She wasn't as asleep as Jamie thought. Eddie was upset that Jamie didn't want to share with her why he was upset. Eddie had opened up to him and cried on his shoulder and she wondered why he didn't feel comfortable talking to her. He had said he loved her and she had responded with her own I love you. She knew Jamie meant it because that's not something he would toss around lightly; God knows she meant it as well.

Jamie had woken up first; Eddie was still practically laying on top of him and Jamie didn't want it any other way. They both had been upset last night but Jamie said his true feelings, he told Eddie he loved her. She had said it back but Jamie just hoped that she didn't feel the need to say it because he said it. He had been worried about Eddie having nightmares, it's never easy when a cop is killed but when you are the one to see it happen, that takes a toll on anyone mentally.

Jamie realized that they had to get up and get ready for church or they would be late. He decided that he would wake Eddie with a kiss.

Jamie kissed Eddie on the lips and she mumbled.

"Eddie you need to wake up babe" Jamie said.

"Kiss me again" Eddie said sleepily.

Jamie did as he was told and kissed her once again.

"You're adorable when you are demanding and half asleep" Jamie said.

"I'm not demanding" Eddie said rolling onto her side to face Jamie.

"Ok" Jamie said laughing.

Eddie gave him a look but even she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Eddie" Jamie said getting more serious.

"Yea"

"I love you, I love you so much that it hurts. I meant every word last night" Jamie said.

"I did too. I love you Jamie and I can't wait until we don't have to hide it anymore" Eddie said.

"Just two more weeks" Jamie said happily.

"Jamie can we talk?" Eddie asked.

"Always"

"I heard you crying last night. Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie"

"Jamie I'm serious. You tell me you love me but then you won't tell me what is going on in your head?"

"I didn't want to upset you"

"But you were upset, I was more upset that you were crying and didn't want me to know" Eddie said.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you" Jamie said.

"I know you have the need to protect everyone in the world. That's one of the things I love about you but you can let me in when you're upset"

"I know. I just felt like I shouldn't be upset. I wasn't working yesterday, I wasn't there; you were, you saw first hand how bad it was"

"You understand too Jamie, it's ok to be upset. He was a good friend and just because you weren't there doesn't mean you cant grieve yourself" Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie" Jamie said.

"You don't always have to be the white knight. You can let your emotions show too lamb chop" Eddie said.

Jamie just kissed Eddie again.

"Are you doing a little better?" Jamie asked.

"I think my hands finally stopped shaking" Eddie said.

"I think I'm only going to go to church, I don't think I'm going to go to dinner" Eddie said.

"Why not?" Jamie asked.

"I just, I'm not hungry and I'm not up for socializing" Eddie said.

"Ok so then we go to church and come back here" Jamie said.

"No, you're not going to miss family dinner because of me"

"Well, luckily for you I'm not going with out you"

"Why not? Come on Jamie you need to be with your family"

"Yea and you need to be with people that love you and care about you" Jamie said. Eddie still didn't look convinced.

"No one is going to be in the happiest of moods. Eddie we all get it; don't worry no one will think twice if you are upset" Jamie said.

"I just keep feeling like I'm going to cry any second" Eddie said her voice wavering a little.

"it's how you deal. I get extremely moody and then eventually cry, Danny has the look of murder on his face, Erin cries hysterically, and my dad looks like he has no emotions. If you decided you need to have a good cry in the middle of dinner no one will care" Jamie said.

"I just don't want to impose"

"Impose by what? Crying? Come on Eddie we sometimes have WWIII during dinner and we all still get invited back every week" Jamie said.

Eddie smiled and Jamie hoped that Eddie would join them. He loved being with her and after yesterday he never wanted to let her out of his sight again.

"I guess, but you promise no one will be upset if I get upset?" Eddie asked.

"Nope, and it would give me an excuse to hug you" Jamie said.

"Well then we better get going or we will be late" Eddie said.

Eddie showered first and Jamie went to make coffee.

"Hey Spence you look all nice for church" Jamie said laughing at his friends plaid pajama pants.

"Yea your grandfather won't mind at all" Spencer said laughing.

"Yea he was not happy the day we strolled in almost a half-hour late hung-over" Jamie said.

"I didn't think I would ever be invited back again" Spencer said.

"Nahh, we've had worse dinner company" Jamie said.

"Like who?" Spencer asked.

"Sydney and Jack Boyle"

"Yea I am better than them" Spencer said laughing.

Jamie pored them some coffee.

"So Jamie are you doing ok?" Spencer asked.

"Yea"

"Jamie come on, be honest"

"Then no, I'm not. He was a good friend. He was a lot like Danny and Joe put together. Although we were the same Academy year he looked out for me. I did well and graduated number one and there was a select group of people that thought it was my dad's doing. He was a great guy, great friend, amazing cop and the way he talked about his kids and wife would make any gang banger shed a tear" Jamie said.

"I didn't see him often but when I was in town and when we did go out he didn't make me feel awkward about going to the cop bars"

"Yea, I will miss the post tour drink with him. The house has changed for the worst without him" Jamie said.

"How do you guys move on from it?" Spencer asked.

"You don't, everyday it just becomes more of a distant memory until you can tell stories about him without upsetting your whole precinct"

"I don't know how you guys do it" Spencer said running a hand down his face.

"You surround yourself with your friends and family and remind yourself you're not invincible and that these things can happen" Jamie said.

"I can see how the world of making partner isn't nearly this eventful or meaningful" Spencer said.

"Yea I arrest the bad guys I once fought to put away"

"Which do you like better?" Spencer asked.

"No questions asked, being a cop. I love the life and I love what I do" Jamie said.

"I'm happy for you Jamie. I remember you saying that after Joe died you didn't know how you would ever be happy again. I think you might have found your happiness again. Eddie has a lot to do with that doesn't she?" Spencer asked.

"Yea, yea she does" Jamie said blushing a little.

"Do you think it will go anywhere?" Spencer asked.

"I told her I love her last night"

"You What?!"

"Yea I said that I was glad she was ok, and how worried I was and I couldn't lose her and then I told her I love her. She said it back" Jamie said happily.

"So it's out there" Spencer said.

"Yes it is. I was worried about telling her, I've wanted to tell her for awhile but there's nothing like a few life or death situations within a short amount of time to make you realize your feelings"

"Well just let me know when the wedding is" Spencer said laughing.

"Yea I wanna marry Tinkerbelle" Jamie said.

"They do have a strong resemblance" Spencer said.

"Attitude wise you have no idea. They are both short, hot-headed and feisty" Jamie said laughing.

"No I love that she's not afraid to speak her mind but she does it with class. Even though I make fun of her for being short I think she is perfect. I also make fun of her eating habits but I like a girl with a good appetite that can kick my ass in beer pong" Jamie said.

"I think a monkey could beat you in beer pong" Spencer said.

"Ouch" Jamie said.

"Princess should be done in the shower so we better get dressed so we're not late" Jamie said.

Spencer went to the guest room and Jamie went to his room.

"Eddie you decent?" Jamie called outside the room.

"Yea" Eddie said. Jamie walked in and Eddie was dressed and doing her hair.

"You doing ok" Jamie asked her.

"Getting there" Eddie said.

"You're going to wear your shield right?" Jamie asked putting the black band on his.

"Yea" Eddie said sadly.

"Nothing you could have done differently, you can't blame yourself" Jamie said.

"I know, just never been close with a cop who was killed" Eddie said.

"I know, it doesn't get any easier the more you lose"

"That's not comforting Reagan" Eddie said looking at him.

"No but this is" Jamie said hugging her.

"Yea that is" Eddie said hugging him back.

"I do know one thirteen year old that will be as upset as you" Jamie said.

"Jack?"

"Yea he and Tom's middle kid are best friends"

"I forgot that, how's Jack doing?"

"I don't know I didn't want to talk about it all too much in front of Spencer"

"Understandable" Eddie said.

"I'm going to go get showered and for the record Eddie I think you look beautiful even when your hair and makeup aren't done" Jamie said pointing to her makeup bag.

Eddie didn't say anything, she just smiled.

Jamie and Spencer both got showered and dressed when they went back to the kitchen Eddie was standing there drinking her coffee.

When Jamie walked out Eddie and Spencer were sitting there talking.

"Bout time pretty boy" Spencer said.

"Shut up" Jamie said.

"Jamie I'm driving" Eddie said.

Jamie was about to argue with her when she gave him a look.

"You're getting scary good at making that face" Jamie said.

"Is it suppose to be your don't mess with me face Jamie because I think that she might do it better than you" Spencer said.

"Thank you" Eddie said smiling.

"Whatever" Jamie said.

"Do you wear you badges all the time?" Spencer asked gesturing to Jamie and Eddie.

"No, but Tom was in our precinct and he goes to the same church as us so we just do it in solidarity, and Spence their called shields"

"Oh ok" Spencer said nodding.

"Ready?" Eddie asked.

Jamie and Spencer nodded and followed Eddie out the door.

"Spence one last thing, no hitting on my sister or niece" Jamie said laughing.

"I got over Erin years a ago and wouldn't dating Nicky still land me in jail?" Spencer asked laughing.

"Yes it would" Jamie said. Jamie and Eddie both started laughing and Spencer just shook his head.

They got to church as got out. Danny was standing with Sean and Linda and Jack were over with Tom's family.

"Hey Danny" Jamie said.

"Hey Kid" Danny said.

"How's Jack?" Jamie asked pulling Danny aside.

"He's upset. We took him to the Flannigan's last night. Tyler asked if he could come over so of course we said yes. He slept with Linda and I last night, he said he was scared he was going to lose you and I" Danny said.

"Poor kid" Jamie said.

"Yea how's Janko holing up?" Danny asked.

"She's upset. Survivor's guilt, she was the first one on scene, she saw him take the second hit. She said after she shot the other guy and cuffed the other that Tom basically died in her arms" Jamie said .

"Yea, McKenna and Renzulli were both very impressed"

"Yea she's a good cop"

"Good girlfriend too?" Danny asked.

"Danny, we're good friends" Jamie said.

"If you say so" Danny said.

Danny and Jamie walked back over to Eddie and Spencer and Sean.

"Eddie would you mind talking to Tom's wife. She wants to thank you"

"Sure" Eddie said. She looked at Jamie and he nodded, she followed Danny.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Eddie"

"Anything I can do for you?" Eddie asked.

"No, I just wanted to thank you for killing the man that killed my husband. Also for being there before he went unconscious" Rose said tears falling.

Eddie hugged Rose and whispererd in her ear. "He said to tell you that he loves you and the kids very much. He fought until the end, I had the kill shot but he got off a few shots to slow him down and help us out" Eddie said trying to swallow her own emotions.

Eddie talked to the kids and Rose for a little bit and then went back to Jamie. Jamie could tell she was upset.

"Janko?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, I can't not here" Eddie said.

"Can't what?" Spencer asked.

"Break down crying" Eddie said.

"Sure you can" Jamie said.

"By the looks of it, everyone is upset" Spencer said pulling Eddie in for a hug since he knew Jamie couldn't comfort her.

Eddie was holding onto Jamie and Spencer when Jack came over, his own eyes red under his glasses.

"Jack, buddy are you doing ok?" Jamie asked his nephew.

Jack couldn't say anything but he shook his head no. That small gesture broke Eddie's heart. She pulled Jack in for a hug. Frank and Henry walked over to the family.

"Officer Janko" Frank said.

"Commissioner Sir" Eddie said standing at attention.

"At ease Eddie. I just wanted to say good job, you did some good work yesterday. Everyone who was at the scene commends you. You kept it together at the most critical of times, other officers forget what to do when an officer goes down. You kept your head and shot the SOB who did this to your fellow cop. I know it won't change what you saw yesterday but you did everything you could have to save Officer Flannigan. The department is proud of you" Frank said putting a hand of Eddie's shoulder.

Frank knew that she had Jamie had something more going on but he also knew that Jamie would tell him when he was ready. He also knew that Eddie was just out of her rookie year and that yesterday's actions were more of a seasoned cops than a just graduated rookie. Jamie had told Frank that Eddie wears her heart on her sleeve and he wanted to make sure that his officer was dealing with the shooting as well as could be expected.

"Thank you sir, I just did what I was trained to do sir" Eddie said.

"Good job Eddie, you let the people of this city sleep a little easier last night" Frank said. Eddie was still trying to swallow her emotions. Between Tom's family, seeing Jack so upset and then having the commissioner tell you how good you did, well Eddie just wanted to go lay in bed with Jamie and have a good cry.

They all started to walk in but Frank held Jamie back.

"What's up dad?"

"Is Eddie doing ok?"

"She's ok, she's hanging in there but she's upset. We all are, you know what it's like to lose a good friend out of your own house. The Flannigan's are close friends with all of us and that doesn't make it any easier" Jamie said.

"I know, I know" Frank said pulling his hand on Jamie's back.

They start to walk in.

"How's the brace going?" Frank asked.

"I guess it helps" Jamie said shrugging.

"Good, It should help" Frank said. They walked into church and went to their assigned pew.

Eddie was sitting next to Spencer who was next to Erin. Jamie made sure that he could sit next to Eddie. On the other side of Jamie was Jack, Nicky and Sean. Frank, Henry, Danny and Linda were on the other side of Erin. Jamie noticed that they couldn't see down to him and Eddie so he put his hand between him and Eddie and grabbed for hers. When they were sitting, Jamie's hand remained firmly with Eddie's.

The homily was about Tom and he along with the rest of the church were fighting back tears. Rose and her family were behind them and hearing them cry did not help their own emotions. Jack got very upset and Nicky pulled her cousin closer to her.

Halfway through mass, Tyler ran out of the church. Jack went with him and Nicky followed. Danny and Jamie were ready to go when Linda told them to give Tyler and Jack some time. Eventually Danny went and got Tyler and Jack and brought them back, they looked a little better and Tyler looked like he had a bruised wrist and hand.

After church they went back to Frank's for family dinner. It was much quieter that it normally was on a Sunday at the Reagan household.

Jack was sitting there absentmindedly outside throwing a basketball against the wall. Eddie interceded it and asked Jack if he wanted to play some one on one. Jack agreed and Eddie took her heels off.

"Check it" Eddie said.

Jack went to the top of the drive way and checked the ball. They played in silence and Danny and Jamie watched.

"She's a good women little brother" Danny said motioning to Eddie.

Before Jamie could protest Danny spoke up again.

"Don't try and tell me that there is nothing going on between you two"

"Detective first grade Daniel Reagan everyone, always sticking his head in other people's business" Jamie said.

"Jamie" Danny said.

"Sorry" Jamie said. "You know how I get" Jamie said.

"Yea when you are upset you turn into your angsty, moody fifteen year old self" Danny said.

"Danny give me a break" Jamie said.

"I am kid, I am" Danny said.

"Dinner" Erin said poking her head out the door. Jamie and Danny called for Eddie and Jack to come for dinner. Eddie grabbed her heels and they walked up to the porch and in the house. Erin, Nicky and Jamie's side of the table got a little more crowded this week. Erin and Nicky were in their usual spots with Eddie next to Nicky and Jamie, and Jamie between Eddie and Spencer.

Once Jamie and Eddie were sitting Jamie squeezed her leg letting her know that he was there for her. He could tell her basketball game with Jack didn't help.

"Who wants to say grace?" Henry asked.

"Grace" Sean said.

"Sean not today" Danny said

No one found him very funny today, he was still young enough to be able to get away with those things but due to the circumstances he wasn't able to cheer them up.

"I will" Jack said.

"Go on" Henry said nodding at his great-grandson.

"Bless us O Lord, for these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord Amen. And please God bless the Flannigan's" Jack said.

"Well said son" Danny said and everyone agreed.

Jack just nodded and they started passing the food around. Jamie was keeping a close eye on Eddie, he knew she hardly took any food.

They had been eating a while when Jamie spoke up.

"Jack, I'm proud of the way you stepped up for Tyler. Having good friends makes all the difference. He might fight with you and yell at you and could possibly even punch you but he's hurting and it's just his way of dealing with it. You just need to be a good friend and make him eat, and go to school, and play basketball and video games. You have to help him realize that although it does suck, it will get easier. The pain and anger won't go away but it does get easier" Jamie said putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"You punched Spencer?" Sean asked.

Jamie nodded and Spencer laughed.

"Why I thought he was your best friend" Jack said.

"He was and that's why I took my pain out on him. I admit now that it was the wrong thing to do but at the time I didn't know what to do" Jamie said.

"Was this when Joe was killed?" Erin asked.

"Yea, after I had to go back up to school" Jamie said.

"Spencer we appreciate you keeping Jamie on track" Frank said.

"That's what friends are for Sir" Spencer said.

They sat there and ate in silence until Jack spoke up.

"Is it true that Mr. Flannigan was already dead at the scene? Will Tyler be ok?" Jack asked tears in his eyes.

"Not quite, he was responsive for a little but then he lost consciousness" Danny said, he was cut off by Eddie.

"Excuse me" Eddie said getting up from the table quickly.

Jamie was right behind her when she spoke up.

"Jamie don't" Eddie said.

Jamie sat back down, giving her the space she needed.

"Jack, the officers did everything they could. If Mr. Flannigan had lived through the surgery he would have been paralyzed from the waist down. Being good friends with him we all know that he would not have been happy"

"But Tyler and Rosie and Cooper don't have a dad anymore" Jack yelled.

"Jack sit down" Danny said.

"Why? My best friend's dad is dead. There is nothing I can say or do to make him feel better. He doesn't have a dad anymore" Jack said, his voice cracking with emotion. He started crying so Danny got up and pulled him in for a hug and walked him outside.

"I'm gonna go find Janko" Jamie said. He stood up grabbed both of their wine glasses and went to find Eddie.

"And then there were seven" Nicky said.

"Nicky" Frank warned.

"You picked a bad dinner to come to" Henry said to Spencer.

"Never a bad dinner in the Reagan household" Spencer said.

"Janko, Eddie" Jamie called out walking to the trees where he brought her the first time she came to dinner.

"Jamie, just go back inside" Eddie said.

"Nahh, I'd rather be out here with you" He said handing her her wine glass.

"Thanks" She said gulping her wine.

"Easy Eddie" Jamie said.

"Jack's right, I should have done more" Eddie said.

"No Eddie, look at me" Jamie said bringing Eddie's eyes up to meet his.

"You did everything you were taught to do" Jamie said.

"If only I could have cuffed the perp sooner maybe Tom would still be alive"

"Eddie you can't think that way, he would have been paralyzed from the neck down if he lived. You took care of your brother in blue when he needed you the most; you did a damn good job Eddie. We're all proud of you" Jamie said.

"It should have been me. Tom has a wife and three kids and his own parents that care about him. I don't have anyone" Eddie said silently.

"Eddie look at me right now" Jamie said shaking her.

"You have me and my whole family. I love you so much and I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. You may not have the typical family but I want to date you and eventually marry you and have kids with you and I want you to be apart of this family. Hell we both know you deserve a crazy big family that loves you unconditionally"

Jamie chugged his wine and pulled Eddie as close to him as possible not caring if anyone saw them.

"Jamie" Eddie said gently.

"Eddie I'm serious. I love you so much" Jamie said, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I love you too" Eddie said holding onto him tightly.

"How, how do you get over seeing something like this?"

"Vinny Cruz died in my arms and there is not a day that goes by where I don't think about him. It gets easier to deal with but I still remember every detail of that day. I will hear things and think of him. We didn't get along at all in the beginning but we ended up being friends. I promise you the guilt, the anger and feeling of helplessness I all lessens with time. It never fully goes away, if it did I don't think you would be a very good cop. There are some things that just stay with, you learn from them and you grow from them. Don't ever think that it should have been you; because if it was I would probably eat my gun, I can't lose you Eddie" Jamie said.

"Thank you" Eddie said still holding onto Jamie. She was searching his face, she saw his pain, his raw emotion, his love and his caring demeanor and she knew that eventually everything would be ok.

"Eddie, just talk to me ok. I can help and if I can't I'm sure there is someone in that house that has already experienced it. You ok now?" Jamie asked. Jamie had one had on her back and the other on her neck and face, he used his thumb to wipe Eddie's tears away.

"For now yea. Thanks Jamie" Eddie said.

They stood there a little while longer when Eddie announced she needed more wine.

"It's empty" Eddie said giving Jamie her class.

"Mine too" Jamie said.

"Can we get some more?"

"Of course, but you need to eat some dinner. I will put our plates in the microwave" Jamie said. He held his hand out and she happily took it.

"I like being able to hold your hand again" Eddie said.

Jamie didn't say anything, he just squeezed her hand. They went back in and he held Eddie's chair out for her and their took their plates and put them in the microwave. Once Jamie sat back down he realized Jack and Danny were gone.

"You ok Jame?" Spencer asked. Jamie looked at Eddie and back and Spencer and nodded yes.

"Where's Danny and Jack?" Jamie asked.

"I think Danny took him outside" Linda said.

Jamie just nodded and started to eat his food. He noticed that Eddie was still pushing her food around on her plate.

"No food, no wine Eddie" Jamie said.

Eddie took a dramatic bite and then he poured her some wine.

That action solidified Frank's idea that there was something more with Eddie and Jamie. Being Jamie's father he knew that Jamie wasn't ready to share this information with the family and he was ok with that; but as the Police Commissioner he was disappointed that his son and officer were breaking the rules.

Jamie and Eddie continued to eat and Erin went and reheated some more food for them.

Meanwhile Danny had taken Jack outside to calm him down.

"Jack the only person who is at fault here are the bad guys, one is dead and the other is in solitary confinement. The cops did everything they could. Eddie did everything she was trained to do and then some"

"I didn't realize Eddie was on scene" Jack said.

"After she killed the one guy and cuffed the other she held Mr. Flannigan until the ambulance came. She tried CPR and all resuscitative actions she could but Mr. Flannigan's injuries were to serious to survive. No it's not fair that they don't have a father anymore or that Mrs. Flannigan doesn't have her husband. There is absolutely nothing good about this. Just do what your Uncle Jamie said, just be a good friend to him and make sure he is ok"

"How do I make sure he is ok if I don't know if I'm ok?"

"You get through it together. You are upset in your own way, he treated you like his own son and I know your hurting and I know that you are trying to be brave but you don't have to do that with your family. Sometimes just sitting there playing video games with him can help. Talk to Jamie and Spencer; after Uncle Joe died Jamie eventually had to go back to school and Spencer was his roommate and he took good care of him. Jamie was a mess and Spencer really stepped up and was and is a great friend to him" Danny said.

"Dad"

"Yea son?"

"I don't want you to die" Jack said.

"Jack I'm not going anywhere, you know I can't promise you that but I can promise that I will do my very best to come home to you, Sean and your mom. I don't want you worrying about me ok?" Danny said.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too Jack" Danny said hugging his son.

"Dad I'm hungry" Jack said.

"Let's go in and eat" Danny said grabbing son's shoulders and pushing him in the house.

Danny and Jack walk back in and Danny just looks at Jamie and nods.

"Well I'm glad that you are all back. Nicky and I made dessert and I think that it will make us all feel better" Henry said.

"I will clear" Spencer said.

"I got it Spence" Eddie said.

"I will help" Jamie said.

Jamie, Eddie and Spencer cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher and put the leftovers away.

"You ok lamb chop?" Jamie asked Eddie quietly.

"Yea I'm a little better" Eddie said.

"So Nic what did you make for dessert?" Jamie asked Nicky who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Chocolate cake" Nicky said smiling.

"That is the best thing I have heard all day" Eddie said.

"You love chocolate" Jamie said.

"And cake!" Eddie said.

Spencer and Eddie walked back into the dining room with the dessert plates.

"Uncle Jamie" Nicky called out before he could walk away.

"Yea Nic?" Jamie said.

"I didn't want to ask in front of everyone but we need a basketball coach. Out head coach's granddaughter is sick and he wants a co-head coach and our assistant coach's wife got transferred so we have a half a coach" Nicky said nervously.

"Nicky are you nervous to ask me?" Jamie asked surprised.

"A little" Nicky said.

"Well I can't think of a better way to spend my free time than coaching a bunch of teenagers" Jamie said.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Nicky said throwing her arms around her uncle.

"They know I'm a cop and work shift-work right?"

"Yea, they are totally ok with it" Nicky said.

"It sounds like fun, I haven't coached an actual team since I was in college" Jamie said.

"That's ok" Nicky said.

"Well I don't know about you but I want some cake" Jamie said.

"I made it you better like it" Nicky said.

Her and Jamie walked back into the dining room.

"Nicky when do you get your cast off?" Henry asked her.

"Hopefully this week" Nicky said.

"No one is allowed anymore casts or injuries. That goes for all of you" Linda said.

The rest of the family relaxed and agreed.

They sat their and ate their cake and drank their tea.

"So any advice on how to coach basketball to a bunch of teenage girls" Jamie asked.

"So you did ask him" Erin said to Nicky.

"Yea we need a coach who knows their stuff and someone who is able to handle us" Nicky said.

"Is it to late to back out?" Jamie said laughing.

"Don't worry I will teach him how to have a heart and not make you all cry" Eddie said.

"I don't make people cry" Jamie said.

"Jamie your not the best when it comes to dealing with women" Spencer said.

"Yea, you are only sensitive with people you know"

"I'm sensitive" Jamie said. He walked himself into that one and Danny started laughing.

"I'm just saying teen age girl isn't really your thing. Remember Morgan, of the Polish girl that married the Arab" Eddie said.

"Well in my experience no one speaks teenage girl well enough to deal with it" Erin said laughing.

"I think I will manage" Jamie said.

"Without your gun and shield?" Spencer asked.

"Yea yea yea. Nicky just tell your friends to only think about basketball on court and leave everything else away from court"

"We are only trying to decide our futures but don't worry basketball is our only goal in life"

"So much attitude" Jamie said.

"Welcome to my world" Erin said.

"You guys were good last year, do you think that you will be the same or better?" Jamie asked.

"I've watched a few open gyms and we should be pretty good. We were good last year until the drama kicked in"

"Yea I remember you saying that. Well just keep the drama to a minimum" Jamie said and Eddie laughed.

"Something you like to add Officer Janko?" Jamie asked his partner.

"Just we work with grown adults and you know what the locker room conversations are. We can't keep the drama to a minimum so what makes you think a bunch of high-schoolers will?" Eddie asked.

"Yea sometimes I think I'm back in the locker room in highscool" Jamie said laughing.

"Everyone loves gossip" Danny said.

They sat there some more when Frank spoke up.

"So Spencer how is California treating you?"

"I like it but I'm actually moving back to New York. MY firm is expanding to the east coast and they want to out me in charge of the legal department here in New York" Spencer said.

"Yea just one more whiz kid to look after" Jamie said laughing.

"So do you still have to wash your jet before you ride in it?" Eddie asked laughing.

"No, I will have people for that now" Spencer said remembering him first conversation with Eddie.

"You have a jet?!" Sean asked happily.

"Haha no Sean it is a joke between your Uncle Jamie, Eddie and I. When I first met Eddie, she said my job sounded fancy but I told her that they made my wash the jet before I rode in it and the I told her that Jamie got the looks and the brain and I got the sense of humor; and what did you respond with Officer Eddie?"

"I told him he wasn't that funny" Eddie said.

"Yea she broke the confidence of the most confident man I knew" Jamie said.

"And I've never recovered" Spencer said.

"Oh please" Eddie said.

They laughed someone when Jamie said he would clear.

"Jamie you don't have to do all the work the first weekend off your crutches" Linda said.

"Yes he does, he was about seven weeks of dishes to make up" Erin said.

"And here I thought you loved your baby brother and didn't mind helping him out since he took an injury while protecting this great city that we all love" Jamie said.

"Talk about dramatic" Nicky said.

"I learned from the best" Jamie said to Nicky. Nicky just gave him a look back.

"I will help" Spencer said.

"Yea me too" Jack said.

Jamie, Spencer and Jack started to clear when Linda was about to get up.

"No Linda, I told him to talk to Jamie and Spencer. He wanted to know what to do for Tyler and I told him to talk to Jamie and Spencer" Danny said.

In the kitchen Jamie and Spencer were rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dish washer. Jack was just sitting at the island watching.

"Alright bud, what's on your mind?" Jamie asked his nephew.

"Nothing why?" Jack asked.

"You never help clear, and you aren't exactly helping you're just sitting there" Jamie said.

"Well I just didn't want to be at the table" Jack said.

"Does this have anything to do with what I told about punching Spence after Joe died?"

Jack didn't say anything he just shook his head yes.

Jamie grabbed two beers and made Jack some chocolate milk and took him to the sun room.

"Danny can you finish cleaning and I will talk to your kid?" Jamie asked.

"Sure little brother" Danny said getting up from the table.

Jamie, Spencer and Jack all went into the sun room.

"So what's on your mind?" Jamie asked.

"Well Spencer how did you help Uncle Jamie after Uncle Joe died?" Jack asked.

"Well, I just made sure that he knew I was around to talk if he wanted to. I made sure he ate, showered, slept, went to class, didn't consume his weight in beer"

"Which you and your friends will not be drinking until you are twenty-one" Jamie said interjecting.

"I just made sure he took care of himself because he wasn't doing a good job of that on his own. It is a little different though because he wasn't with his family"

"Did you force him to talk?" Jack asked.

"I tried and that's when he punched me. I forced him to go talk to health services at school since he wouldn't talk to me" Spencer said.

"I said some choice words to Spence and I regret it but no matter how heard he pushed I pushed right back. He was the only one who knew what was going on" Jamie said.

"I think you may have said I hate you, leave me alone and don't ever talk to me again but a little more colorfully" Spencer said.

"And as you can see Spencer doesn't like to listen" Jamie said.

"You guys are still friends though" Jack said.

"Yea we are. I took my anger out on him and your Dad but mostly Spencer. He didn't understand what it was like to lose your brother. He had lost some grandparents so he knew what it was like to lose someone you love. He tried to understand and he was willing to listen and sit there with me while I cried into my beer but I pushed him away. When he drug me to the psychologist at school he all but sat on me to go. I had just cursed him out and here he was trying to do everything to help me. That is a good friend Jack" Jamie said.

"Why did you keep trying to help him if he would yell at you?" Jack asked Spencer.

"Because he was my friend and I knew he was hurting. I couldn't do anything to bring his brother back but I could be a good friend to him" Spencer said.

"Tyler might not know how to handle it, you need to be prepared so help him. He might want to just play video games or he might want to go punch a wall. If he does want to go punch a wall call me and I will put him in the boxing ring so he doesn't get hurt or hurt anyone else" Jamie said.

"Last night we just played video games with his sister and her best friend and we were just all crying" Jack said.

"That's ok Jack. That's what he and Rosie needed. You need to take a cue from them and follow their lead unless they are getting into trouble" Jamie said.

"What do I say to him?" Jack asked.

"You can ask him how he's doing, let him know that you are willing to listen or talk. It's hard, you know what it's like to lose someone in the line of duty. Uncle Joe wasn't you dad but he acted like it too. Just don't ever tell him you know what he's going through" Jamie said and Spencer laughed.

"Is that bad?" Jack asked.

"Yea" Jamie said.

"The one and only time your Uncle Jamie had to have his stomach pumped" Spencer said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yea my first weekend back up there I decided that alcohol was my best friend. So I drank myself simple and Spencer took me to the hospital and they pumped my stomach. Grandpa Henry and Aunt Erin came up and Erin can put the fear of God into anyone and let's just say after she was done I soiled my pants" Jamie said.

"Why did you drink so much?" Jack asked.

"Because I could, I was over twenty-one none of my family was in Boston with me" Jamie said.

"Don't you dare get the idea of drinking or I will kill you both myself. You just need to let him know that you will do anything you can to help him" Jamie said.

"He may or may not get mad at you but eventually you will get it through the thick skull that you can help him and eventually he will listen. Maybe he won't be as stubborn as your Uncle Jamie and actually accept the help" Spencer said.

"He's younger so he might" Jamie said.

"He's got an Irish temper of his own" Jack said.

"Good luck" Spencer said.

"Jack if you need anything you can always come to me. I don't want you to keep it all inside, you need to talk to. He was your little league coach, and you spent a lot of time at their house I know you're hurting too. It's ok to ask for help" Jamie said.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Jack said.

"Anytime buddy" Jamie said holding his arms out.

"You still make the best chocolate milk" Jack said.

"Of course I do, I can't believe that you would doubt me" Jamie said.

"Eddie's not made at me is she?"

"No why?"

"Because when we stated talking about it at dinner she got up and went outside." Jack said.

"She's upset too, I went to the academy with him. Eddie has ridden with him, I've ridden with him. We would go out with him and Mrs. Flannigan too. I also remember watching you, Sean and the three Flannigan kids too. Eddie and I were good friends with him and we are just trying to deal with it. Just because we're old doesn't mean we know how to deal with this any better than a thirteen year old" Jamie said.

"It sucks" Jack said.

"Yea buddy it does" Jamie said.

The three of them walked back into the dining room and sat down.

Danny looked at conformation from Jamie to make sure he was ok and Jamie nodded back.

It had gotten late and was now pushing 9:30 pm.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but some of us have to go home and get our beauty sleep for desk duty. It's hard work saying "12th Precinct, Officer Reagan how can I help you?"" Jamie said laughing.

"House Mouse for a week and you will be back in action kid" Danny said.

"Yea I can't wait" Jamie said.

"Just be more careful" Erin said.

"And remember no eating the evidence" Henry said.

They whole group lost it and started laughing. Spencer had heard the story and he also joined in laughing.

They said their goodbyes and left.

"So you're in town till Tuesday and then you will be back in time for Christmas?" Jamie asked Spencer.

"Yup, I'm excited to have a cold Christmas again" Spence said.

"After last year I think we have had enough cold" Eddie said.

"Yea it was to cold to be on beat" Jamie said.

"Thank God for a heated office" Spencer said.

"Must be nice" Jamie said laughing.

Once they were back at Jamie's, they all went right to bed. Spencer went to the guest room and Eddie and Jamie went to Jamie's room.

"You doing ok babe?" Jamie asked getting into bed next to Eddie.

"Yea, I still wanna cry but I have no tears left to cry" Eddie said.

"I'm sure they will come back for the funeral. Most of the 1-2 will get off and the other precincts will cover"

"Jamie what I said earlier about not having anyone"

"Yea" Jamie said wondering where this was going.

"I lied, I have you" Eddie said

"I'm glad you feel the same way that I do" Jamie said.

Eddie rolled over so her and Jamie were facing each other, they both had their arms slung around each other's torsos. Eddie leaned in to kiss Jamie and he happily closed the distance.

Eddie moaned into the kiss and Jamie ran his hand up and under Eddie's shirt.

Eddie pulled back first.

"Eddie what's wrong?" Jamie asked out of breath.

"I'm, I'm not ready Jamie" Eddie said sadly.

"It's ok Eddie, don't worry" Jamie said hugging her.

"I just don't want our first time to be ridden with sadness, I want our first time to he happy and after a fun date; not after 24-hours of crying" Eddie said looking at Jamie.

"I understand, you're right Eddie" Jamie said kissing Eddie again.

He pulled the blankets up around them and pulled Eddie close to him.

"I love you Jamie" Eddie said kissing him again.

"I'm excited to have you back at the precinct babe. I miss spending every waking moment of my life with you"

"I miss being sassed every second of my life" Jamie said smiling.

"Oh yea, you're gonna pay Reagan" Eddie said tickling him.

Jamie easily restrained Eddie's arms and started ticking her.

"Ok, ok enough, enough" Eddie said laughing.

Jamie kissed Eddie's neck and she moved in to hug him.

After yesterday they were happy to sleep facing each other and hugging each other.

Thank you all so much for the feedback, I'm totally blown away!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't know how the whole promotion thing works so I sorta made it up based on what I knew.

Eddie had slept peacefully as did Jamie. Their alarms went of signaling that it was time to start their day.

Eddie woke Jamie up.

"Jamie, your turn to play house mouse this week" Eddie said sweetly.

Jamie didn't say anything he just let out a groan.

"Lamb Chop you need to wake up" Eddie said.

"No" Jamie said still half-asleep.

"Ok I will tell Renzulli that I killed you in your sleep" Eddie said laughing.

"Mmm'kay" Jamie mumbled.

"Seriously Reagan you need to get up" Eddie said.

Jamie had woken up now, he smiled and pulled Eddie onto him to kiss her.

Eddie happily kissed him back.

"Ok Reagan, it seems you are awake now go make coffee" Eddie said rolling off of him.

"Ok demanding Eddie" Jamie said smiling.

"For that I'm gonna drink all the coffee" Eddie said.

"What if I don't make it" Jamie said poking her.

"Then I will make it and drink it all" Eddie said.

"And not even share with your partner" Jamie asked in mock hurt.

"Sure I will bring McKenna some" Eddie said evilly.

Jamie didn't say anything, he just flashed his puppy dog eyes.

"Next week I will bring you coffee, back when you are my partner"

"Please I need coffee to get through desk duty" Jamie said.

"Good look partner" Eddie said going into the bathroom.

Eddie got showered and Jamie went and made coffee and out bagels in the toaster.

Eddie was finished so they switched, Jamie went and got showered and she buttered the bagels and put the coffee in to-go cups.

Jamie came back to the kitchen and grabbed his coffee.

"Do you have your knee brace?" Eddie asked.

"Yes mom, do you want to make sure I put clean boxers on too?" Jamie asked.

"Tempting but the house will be sad today so I'm going to pass so we're not late" Eddie said.

Spencer walked out in a fancy suit and Eddie eyed him up as a joke.

"Morning Officers" Spencer said.

"Morning Esquire" Jamie said laughing.

"Ready to fight crime?" Spencer asked.

"I think so, tough day back to work" Jamie said.

"Sorry man" Spencer said. Jamie and Eddie just nodded.

"Since it's my last night here, I will bring fancy takeout home for dinner, my treat" Spencer

"You don't have to do that" Jamie said.

"Least I could do" Spencer said.

"Thanks" Jamie said.

He and Eddie left and Spencer left as well.

Eddie and Jamie were in Eddie's car going to the precinct.

"I know I don't need to tell you this but just be carful today" Jamie said.

"Anything for you lamb chop" Eddie said.

"Good" Jamie said.

"And Jamie" Eddie said.

"Yea"

"Don't curse anyone out on the phone" Eddie said.

"I can't promise you that" Jamie said laughing.

"Well I want my partner back so don't say anything stupid that will get you suspended" Eddie said.

"I'm sure Sarge will yell at me before I even start" Jamie said.

They pulled up to the precinct. Jamie looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone in the parking lot. When it was all clear, he kissed Eddie.

"Jamie that can't happen here" Eddie warned.

"I know, I needed one more before we got out" Jamie said.

Eddie gave him a look that asked if he was ready. He nodded and they got out.

They walked into rounds of applause. Jamie started clapping too knowing that they were for Eddie killing Flannigan's cop killer. Other officers also called out to Jamie welcoming him back from injured leave.

They said their thanks and went to the locker rooms to get changed.

They walked out at the same time and Jamie could see the look on Eddie's face.

"Janko, you deserve the accolades. You had a hard job and you rose to the challenge. I know it hurts and I know that it sucks that Flannigan isn't here but your other officers are proud of you so take their praise. You always tell me that you feel the need to prove yourself and you certainly did that on Saturday" Jamie said.

Eddie nodded and put her hand on his arm. They stayed their for a few seconds before they went into the roll call room.

They filed into their rank and file and then Renzulli walked in.

"Reagan, glad you are back with us. Officer Janko, job well done on Saturday. Not an easy thing to go through and you handled it very well" Tony said.

The rest of the rank and file once again clapped for their fellow officers.

Renzulli went over the latest cases and several of the people on the wanted list that had been spotted in their precinct.

"Most importnaly, you are all carful" Renzulli said.

The rest of his officers agreed and they went to their squad cars.

"Reagan before you start desk duty I want to see you in my office"

"Got it Sarge" Jamie said.

McKenna walked over to Jamie and Eddie.

"Welcome back Jamie" McKenna said

"Thanks, happy to be back" Jamie said shaking his friends hand.

"Ready to roll?" He asked Eddie.

"Yup, I'm driving" Eddie said.

"You drove last time" McKenna said.

"So?" Eddie asked.

"My turn"

"I never get a turn with Reagan"

"Yea I know why" McKenna said. Eddie shot him and Jamie a look since Jamie decided that it was funny.

"I have to go face the wrath of Sarge, you can deal with the wrath of Janko" Jamie said patting his friends on the back.

McKenna and Eddie were arguing on their way out of the precinct still debating over who should drive.

Jamie walked to Renzulli's office and knocked on his door.

"Sarge you wanted to see me"

"Yea sit down Reagan"

Jamie did as he was told and took a seat.

"Reagan how's the leg?"

"Good, I have started jogging and physical therapy is going well. I still have to wear this brace but other than that I feel good" Jamie said.

"Good, how's the brain?"

"I don't think I got any dumber" Jamie said.

"Mentally Harvard" Tony said.

"I'm fine "

"Reagan"

"Really Sarge, I'm hurting over the loss of Flannigan but other than that I'm good"

"And what about Officer Janko?"

"As her partner and friend I asked her how she was doing and she asked for advice on how to deal with watching a fellow cop die. But she's a good, strong cop and I think she will be fine" Jamie said.

"Good job Reagan. So before you answer the phones I need to remind you of your phone manners" Tony said.

Jamie just rolled his eyes.

"No attitude no matter how stupid their question is, no getting frustrated; and no yelling at the New Yorkers on the phone"

"No promises Sarge" Jamie said.

"You better behave or I will rat you out to Danny and Janko"

"I don't know who I'm more afraid of" Jamie said.

"I'd Eddie, you don't get your lawyer with her"

"Yes, but you have never had to sit through DFR Court"

"DFR Court?"

"Daniel Francis Reagan's Court of Law" Jamie said shuddering.

"Fine then try yourself in Edit Janko's Court of Law"

"I'll pass, I will behave" Jamie said.

"Good because otherwise you will get Tony Renzulli's Court of Law and I may never have gone to law school but I have many more years on the job and I'm your CO"

"Got it Sarge" Jamie said nodding.

Jamie left Renzulli's office and went to the main desk to talk to the officer in charge.

He sat down at the desk and looked over some of the paperwork. He missed his desk, but he didn't have the luxery of sitting their since he was on main desk duty.

A few officers had come by and asked how he was doing, a tourist came in asking for directions and a few kids pranked called the precinct and before Jamie knew it, it was lunch time.

Meanwhile Eddie and McKenna were the in the squad car on patrol, McKenna won the battle to drive and therefore Eddie was sitting shot gun.

"You know, I'm happy I'm not driving" Eddie said.

"Why is that?" McKenna asked.

"Because I get to eat my bagel and drink my coffee while another fine officer drives" Eddie said.

"You are in an unusually good mood, does this have anything to do with Reagan?" McKenna asked.

"Yea I'm glad he's back" Eddie said.

"Oh so this has nothing to do with you two leaving the party practically attached at the hip and his hand closer to your ass than it should have been for just partners?" McKenna asked giving Eddie an all knowing look.

Eddie was dumbfounded, she stuttered for a dew minuets before McKenna spoke up.

"Janko, look I know it's against department policy and I know it's none of my business and I know he's technically not your partner at the moment but no one is going to be surprised. There has been bets going around since February as to when you two would get together" McKenna said.

"McKenna"

"Eddie I'm not gonna blow your secret, but you do need to be careful. What you two are going is dangerous"

"I know, I just, we just, we want to have a few more tours together. We didn't want to end our tours with us getting hurt"

"So this all happened after you both went on injured leave?" McKenna asked

"Yea, we were spending a lot of time together and it made us realize our feelings. We just want a week together and then we will get new partners"

"Better hope you keep your secret that long"

"Please McKenna"

"I told you I have your backs. I don't agree but I have your back"

"Thank you" Eddie said.

McKenna just nodded when a call came over the air and they took off with lights and sirens on.

Jamie had answered a few phone calls when Renzulli called him into his office.

"I haven't even yelled at anyone" Jamie said wondering why he was being called into his sergeant's office.

"You're not in trouble Reagan"

"Oh then what?" Jamie asked.

Renzulli didn't say anything, he pulled out some hot dogs from their favorite hot dog place.

"Our old favorite" Jamie said.

"I figured I would be nice on your first day"

"Did your wife bring them?" Jamie asked.

"Yea she seems to like you" Renzulli said laughing.

"What's not to like Sarge?"

"Eat your dog Reagan" Tony said laughing at his rookie.

"So what is our lunch date about Sarge?" Jamie asked eating his hot dogs.

"I know you took the sergeant's exam"

"How I only told Eddie" Jamie asked.

"Well Harvard, they send the results to your precinct" Tony said.

"Oh" Jamie said looking down.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Jamie didn't say anything, he just took a bite of his hotdog.

"Reagan, I'm talking to you as your friend, as your former partner not your boss"

"I know Sarge" Jamie said. Tony gave him a look to continue.

"I took the test because I wasn't making detective anytime soon. Whether or not that has anything to do with the PC I don't know, but I do know that if I took the sergeant's test and did well then I would have a better change of promotion. I also like working beat with Janko, I liked teaching her the last year. The week I played detective was different"

"You also weren't used to it" Tony said.

"Maybe the grass isn't always greener" Jamie said.

"Maybe, or maybe I was meant to be on beat"

"You are a good cop Reagan. You and I both know that the department is harder on you. You should have been promoted to detective by now and yes, your father's position is probably prohibiting that but I think you would make a good me. Hell I taught you" Tony said.

"Thanks sarge"

"Do you want your test results?" Tony asked

Jamie didn't say anything but he nodded. Tony passed the envelope to him. Jamie carefully put his hot dog down and took the envelope. Tony could see his eyes quickly scanning the document. Jamie's face was unreadable and it was killing Tony to know how he did.

"I did well, like really well"

"Number Reagan" Tony asked.

"94" Jamie said smiling.

"Congratulations kid. You're a good cop and you have a good head on those shoulder's; no doubt that you wouldn't do well" Renzulli said.

"Thanks Sarge" Jamie said.

Tony nodded "Guess that puts you in line for a promotion"

"I guess" Jamie said happily.

They finished eating their hot dogs and Jamie was about to leave when Renzulli spoke up.

"Reagan"

Jamie turned around and looked at Tony.

"Joe would be proud of you"

Jamie just nodded and went back to his desk duty.

"12th precinct, Officer Reagan how can I help you?" Jamie said answering the phone.

"Mam, slow down. This is not the emergency number. What is wrong mam?" Jamie asked signaling for another officer to come over.

"My daughter, she needs help"

"Help with that?" Jamie asked calmly.

"I'm afraid she will hurt herself or someone else" The woman said hysterically.

"What is your location mam?" Jamie asked grabbing a pen.

The woman gave Jamie the address and he wrote it down. He asked them to radio the closest squad car.

"Mam officers will be there very soon" Jamie said.

The woman quickly hung up and Jamie went to the dispatch desk.

"Who the closest?"

"McKenna and Janko"

"They radioed McKenna and Jamie called Eddie.

"Janko"

"Janko it's Jamie, woman called frantic that her daughter was either going to hurt herself or someone else. Wouldn't give any detail but they just sent the address to you"

"Ok got it. Any idea what we are dealing with?" Eddie asked.

''No just that someone maybe hurt or could possibly get hurt" Jamie said.

"OK thanks Reagan, I will let you know what happens" Eddie said hanging up.

McKenna and Eddie arrived at the scene, they could hear yelling from the outside of the brownstone. They yelled NYPD and no one answered. They pounded on the door and rang the doorbell some more. Eventually a frazzled looking woman opened the door.

"Mam what's wrong, this is Officer Janko and I'm Officer McKenna" They both had their hands on their guns since they didn't know what was going on.

"It's my daughter, she's trying to kill herself"

"Does she have any weapons?" Eddie asked.

"No"

"How is she trying to kill herself?" McKenna asked.

"She's starving herself"

"Mam, I'm sorry but that's not a crime"

"Killing yourself is a sin"

Eddie turned to McKenna seeing what he was going to do.

"Where's Reagan when we need him" Eddie said.

"Mam the best we can do is try to talk to her"

"It's no use, she has struggled with eating disorders since she was 13 but ever since she was raped she won't take care of herself"

"How long ago was that?" McKenna asked.

"Almost a year"

"Did they every get him?"

The woman shook her head no.

"Do you have the paperwork?" Eddie asked.

The women left to get the paperwork.

"I'm going to call Renzulli and you try and talk to the girl" McKenna said.

The woman came back with the paperwork.

McKenna went outside and Eddie asked if she could talk to her daughter.

"Her name is Lacey; she's 16 and goes to Blessed Heart" her mother said.

Eddie nodded and knocked on the door.

"Hi Lacey, my name is Eddie. I'm a police officer can I come in?"

"No"

"Please, I might be able to help you"

"Fine" Lacey said.

Eddie walked in and left the door open.

The girl sitting on the bed had tears in her eyes and was painstakingly thin.

"Hi I'm Eddie"

"I'm Lacey"

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"No"

"You mom called my precinct and said there was someone hurting themselves and other people. Do you mind if I tape this?"

The girl just looked away but said she could tape it.

"Lacey Foxcot do you permit this conversation to be recorded?" Eddie asked once she turned on the recorder.

"Yes I do"

"I understand that your rape case is still open" Eddie said.

"Only four years left to find the bastard"

"We have a very good cold case SVU department"

"Not good enough"

"They are working on it. Would you like to tell me why your mom felt the need to call the police?" Eddie asked.

"No"

"Did it have anything to do with the bruises and scratch marks on her?"

"Maybe"

"Did you attack your mom?" Eddie asked.

"Yea she was trying to make me eat so I tried killing the bitch" Lacey said. Eddie was now concerned that this girl was to volatile to not be in some sort of facility.

"You need to eat, that's how your body gets the nutrients it needs"

"No, I don't want to eat and get fat"

"Not all food will make you fat. I love food" Eddie said.

"Yea and it shows" The girl spat back. Eddie looked like this girl slapped her across the face. Eddie's kind demeanor was now replaced with a hardened exterior.

"Look girly, I'm trying to help you. You are slowly killing yourself and that is no way to live or die"

"I wish everyone would get away from me" Lacey said. She stood up Slapped Eddie and hit her with a trophy. Eddie wasn't expecting to get hit and she didn't have time to duck. Her forehead was now bleeding.

"Fine we will do it your way" Eddie said getting up from the chair.

"Lacey Foxcot you are under arrest for assault and attempted murder"

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of law" Eddie said, she marched Lacey downstairs where McKenna was still on the phone with Renzulli.

"Where are you taking her?" her mother cried.

"Mam, your daughter is under arrest for attempted murder and assault; and assaulting a police officer"

"Janko" McKenna said.

"I'm fine" Eddie said walking her out to the squad car.

"Lacey don't say anything, I will call a lawyer" Her mom said.

McKenna and Eddie got Lacey in the car and then go into their seats. They drove back with the lights and sirens on and took her into the precinct. As soon as Jamie saw Eddie he gave her a look and she nodded saying that she was fine.

They took her to the processing desk and started the process.

"Janko, what went down?" Jamie asked.

"She was raped, he's still on the lose. She has an eating disorder and when her mom tired getting her to eat she attacked her, threatened to kill her and then she attacked me" Eddie said. "And before you give me that look, I'm fine and I know I can't save every puppy"

"I was just gonna say you should get your head looked at, you're bleeding pretty good" Jamie said.

Renzulli and McKenna walked over.

"What the hell happened, Janko you need to get that cut looked at?" Renzulli asked

"One second we were talking and then she threw a trophy at me. Here's the recording" Eddie said giving it to Renzulli.

Renzulli played the tape back and listened carfully.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eddie asked wondering if she caused this.

"No, no you did everything right. This girl needs help" Renzulli said.

"Did I make it worse?" Eddie asked.

"No, you were trying to help. We will get her committed to Belleview. She's in the box, she lawyered up. The detectives are in there now" Renzulli said.

"Janko, McKenna you two are done for the day. Not much time left and Janko you are getting your head looked at. What kind of trophy was it?"

"It was the marbled bottom with the plastic figure on the top"

"You need to make sure that there won't be an infection"

"Any of the EMT's around?" Eddie asked.

"Check the crib" McKenna said.

Eddie nodded and went to look for an EMT.

She came back a little while later with butterfly tape on her head and instructions on how to keep it clean.

"Janko my office" Renzulli said.

Eddie walked into his office and Renzulli told her to sit.

"Sarge am I in trouble?" Eddie asked.

"No I want to ask you how you are doing after Saturday and then this afternoon"

"I'm fine Sarge" Eddie said.

Tony gave her a look.

"I am really, my partner and T.O. are helping me understand it how to move on from it. As for today, the situation escalated quickly and she posed a threat to herself and others and that is why I arrested her"

"I'm not questioning the arrest"

"You were really just checking my mental state?" Eddie asked.

"Yes Officer Janko"

"Got it Sarge" Eddie said.

"Dismissed Janko"

"Thank you Sarge" Eddie said leaving.

Eddie walked out. It was now end of tour so she was going to get dressed when she ran into Jamie.

"How how's the head?" Jamie asked.

"Fine, but some of the weird butterfly tape and I will be good as new" Eddie said.

"Good. Spencer texted me he said he will being dinner in about an hour and a half"

"Good, I'm hungry" Eddie said.

"Of course" Jamie said laughing. They went into the locker rooms and got changed.

They came out, said goodbye and headed back to Jamie's apartment.

They got to Jamie's apartment and went inside.

"So what was your meeting about with Renzulli? You get promoted before me?" Jamie asked.

"No he was trying to be warm and caring and he asked how I was handling the last few days"

"Huh Sarge does have a heart" Jamie said laughing.

"How was desk duty?" Eddie asked.

"Boring until the Foxcot case. That's a bad situation" Jamie said.

"Yea, I thought I would have been able to get through to her" Eddie said sadly.

"Wanna talk about it until Spencer comes back?" Jamie asked.

Eddie nodded her head yes. They got some drinks and sat in the living room.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"I thought if I could talk to her, but then her mom was saying that killing herself is a sin and I wished you were there. But anyway the mom let me talk to her and we were talking and she said eating is bad and I told her that you body needs the neutriants from food and I told her I love food and she said yea I can tell, your fat"

"Hold up she called you fat? If I had known that I would have put a bullet in her myself" Jamie said.

"I swallowed it and then all of a sudden she was throwing the trophy at me. So I cuffed her and bagged it for evidence"

"But why are you upset. You see yourself in her too?"

"No, a good friend of mine in highschool died of an eating disorder"

"Eddie I'm sorry" Jamie said.

"She died junior year. I had gone to school with her since the third grade. It was a bad time. Everyone tried getting her help, she went to rehab but it didn't help. She was about 75 pounds when she died"

"What?!" Jamie asked horrified.

"Yea, you thought if she coughed she was break in two"

"I'm sorry you went through that"

"When she died no one was really friends with her. She always wanted to be by herself. If people tried to help her she would fight them on it and eventually everyone kinda just gave up. She would finish rehab but it didn't do anything; she never changed. We all felt guilty because we thought if we could have done more we could have saved her but we tried everything we could do"

"That's not easy" Jamie said.

"I've gotten over it. It's been awhile but it taught me that I have to love myself before anyone loves me. It made me realize that looks aren't important and I know it is so cliché but that it is what's on the inside that counts"

"I like your insides and outsides" Jamie said cheekily

Jamie leaned into Eddie and kissed her, soon they were making out on Jamie's couch with Eddie on top of him.

Spencer walked in and cleared his throat laughing.

"Oh hey Spence" Eddie said sitting up and fixing her shirt.

"Do you want me to come back?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no" Jamie said swallowing.

"Well dinner is here but I see you skipped right to dessert" Spencer said laughing.

"Spence" Jamie said standing up. He rubbed the back of his neck, it was his tell when he was nervous.

"Eddie what happened to your head?" Spencer asked.

"I took a trophy to the head today" Eddie said.

"A what?"

"A trophy, marble bottom, plastic figure on the top" Eddie said.

"Yea, normal day at the office" He said laughing.

"Exactly" Jamie said.

They sat down for dinner.

"This is amazing" Eddie said morning into her steak.

"Only the best for he two of you" Spencer said.

"Thanks Spence" Jamie said.

They ate and they talked about their days.

"Wait Jamie what was the brown envelope you were carrying?" Eddie asked.

"Oh I got my serargent's test results back"

"How did you do?!" Eddie asked practically jumping out of her chair.

"I did well, really well. 94, Sarge said he was going to put me on the list for a promotion" Jamie said happily.

Eddie jumped up and gave him and hug and a kiss and Spencer clapped him on the back and told him good job.

"Yea I had my own heartfelt conversation with Renzulli today" Jamie said laughing.

"Those are always fun" Eddie said sitting back down.

"So Spence how was the new office looking" Jamie asked.

"It went well, I'm hoping to move between Thanksgiving and Christmas"

"I will be glad when you are back" Jamie said.

"Yea the few times a year thing isn't any fun" Spencer said.

"Nah, now that you will be back we will have to get you a date" Jamie said.

"I can get my own dates thank you very much Reagan"

"Yea ok" Jamie said laughing.

"We can't have pretty partners who turn into our girlfriends" Spencer said pointing to Eddie.

"Guess not" Jamie said laughing.

"Now, now boys no need to fight over me" Eddie said laughing.

"Oh no, you are all mine" Jamie said. He got up and got their plates and kissed Eddie.

"Get a room" Spencer said laughing.

Spencer and Eddie got up to clean up and Spencer pulled out some cheesecake.

"How that girl doesn't eat is beyond me" Eddie said taking a bite of her cake.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Girl had an eating disorder and she was very volatile and tried to kill her mother and then threw the trophy at me. Left me no choice but to arrest her" Eddie said.

"How old?" Spencer asked.

"15" Eddie said.

"Damn" Spencer said shaking her head.

"Yea, we see it all" Jamie said.

"Kids are not like we were" Spencer said.

"Aren't we to young to reminisce about the good old days?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe"

"But your right Spence, like a few years ago one of Nicky's friends sent a sexy selfie of herself and sent it to the whole school to get noticed"

"Why would she want to do that?" Eddie asked.

"Why did you want to date every guy that your dad's company screwed over" Jamie asked.

"Jamie" Spencer said.

"Sorry, I was out of line. But She wanted to get noticed and you wanted to make amends. Not much has changed" Jamie said.

"I guess you're right" Eddie said.

"Yea we would just punch a guy during recess, serve detention but know kids go into school with weapons and shoot people if they look at them the wrong way" Spencer said.

"It's not right" Jamie said.

"It's not. Everything you just went through with Nicky, the whole video thing; never would have happened a few years ago" Eddie said.

"I still can't believe that happened to her" Spencer said.

Eddie and Jamie agreed.

"I remember that one weekend her and Erin came up to visit our freshman year and she had just lost her first tooth" Spencer said.

"Yea she conned you out of 5 bucks and told you that since the tooth fairy wouldn't find her there you owed her money" Jamie said laughing.

"You actually gave it to her?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, seven year old Nicky scared me" Spencer said.

"Yea she has that affect on people" Jamie said laughing.

"She seems to be doing well" Spencer said.

"Yea she's making good progress" Jamie said.

"So's Eddie" Jamie said smiling.

Spencer looked a little confused.

"I was sexually assaulted last year by my date and helping Nicky through her's brought back what I went through and we were both hurt and I ended up going to talk to someone. I'm surprised it actually helped"

"I'm sorry; glad you are better though"

"Yea, I've gotten over it" Eddie said.

Spencer just nodded.

They cleaned up from dessert and went to the living room.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Eddie said kissing Jamie.

Jamie and Spencer sat on the couch.

"So did I interrupt anything when I walked in?" Spencer asked giving Jamie a look.

"No you did not"

"Didn't look that way"

"Yea, we haven't talked about that yet. We are technically still partners"

"You guys looked pretty comfortable" Spencer said.

"Yea, well we haven't done anything but kiss"

"Sorry, I don't mean to block you buddy" Spencer said laughing.

"You're not, don't worry. We are going slow, we have to" Jamie said.

"Ok, ok" Spencer said laughing.

"Yea, we haven't even discussed it yet" Jamie said.

"I'm surprised" Spencer said.

"I have self-control, so does Eddie" Jamie said.

"I know, but you two are all over each other"

"Yea, but she's to special not to get to know her first"

"Guess I should tell Danny to start writing the toast for the wedding" Spencer said.

"Spence"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm really happy for you Jamie, I like Eddie. She's good for you"

"Yea I like her too" Jamie said smiling.

"Well then I guess you are my new wingman" Spencer said.

"Whose getting a wing man?" Eddie asked walking out, towel drying her hair.

"Spencer, there has to be someone who can settle this ladies man down" Jamie said laughing.

"Yea well you are an Indian Giver in the date department" Spencer said.

"That may be true but I'm not giving her back" Jamie said pulling Eddie on to his lap.

Spencer didn't day anything he just mocked hurt.

"Well I think it's time for bed. I probably won't see you guys in the morning unless you want to get up at 4:30 when I leave for the airport" Spencer said laughing.

"I think I will pass" Jamie said hugging his friend.

"I will see you in a few weeks. Let me know when you need help moving in" Jamie said.

"Ok I will"

"Yea I will help too" Eddie said hugging Spencer.

"Good seeing you both"

"See you soon. Have a safe flight man" Jamie said.

"Stop getting hurt" Spencer said.

"I will try" Jamie said laughing.

"Take care of him for me" Spencer said to Eddie.

"I will try my best. He doesn't always like to listen" Eddie said laughing.

Spencer agreed and they went to the their rooms.

Eddie was already for bed so she got in and started reading a magazine and Jamie took a quick shower and got into bed.

"How do you read that trash?" Jamie asked pointing to Eddie's tabloid magazine.

"It's entertaining, how do you sleep without a shirt on when it is this cold out?" Eddie asked.

"Well I have you to keep me warm don't I?" Jamie asked.

Eddie didn't say anything she just cuddled into Jamie.

"I like sharing a bed with you" Eddie said.

"I like having you next to me" Jamie said.

They laid there for a little and Eddie started reading her magazine again. She put it down and looked at Jamie.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Eddie asked. Jamie could hear the emotion in her voice.

"No, why?" Jamie asked.

Eddie didn't say anything.

"Is this because of the girl from earlier?" Jamie asked slightly concerned.

Eddie nodded yes.

"Well clearly she is not the picture of health" Jamie said.

"So you do agree?" Eddie asked.

"No Eddie I don't. I love you the way you are. You are gorgeous and badass. You like food and I like a girl with an appetite" Jamie said.

"But do you think I could stand to lose some weight?" Eddie asked.

"No I don't. I like you the way you are. I don't think you should change anything. Eddie you are short and muscular and if you think you are fat then you need to look in a mirror and pay attention"

"Jamie"

"Eddie I'm serious. You are fast, you workout and you eat well. As long as you are healthy it shouldn't matter what anyone thinks but yourself"

"I don't workout as much as I use to because if I work all night, the gym is now the first place I want to go"

"Sleep is just as important as working out. If you want you can work out with me" Jamie said.

"But I don't want you to getting and skinner" Jamie said.

"Why, I would be better looking"

"I don't think so Eddie" Jamie said.

"Why? I don't look like half these women in the magazines" Eddie said.

"Yea well none of them are NYPD cops who fight bad guys and kill cop killers" Jamie said smiling.

"I guess"

"Eddie, I love you the way you are. I don't want you to change because of society. You said yourself that you have to love yourself before anyone else can love you. If you don't love yourself than you do what you need to do but I love you the way you are; and I just love you" Jamie said kissing her.

"I love you Jamie" Eddie said.

Jamie pulled her closer to him and rubbed circles on her back.

"Eddie where is all of this coming from?"

"I'd rather not say"

"Eddie come on, you can talk to me"

"I know, I was in the locker room the other day and I heard some of the girls saying how it's wrong that I eat more than my partner and that I'm to fat for the job and then the girl today. It's just been in my head for a while"

"Well I think you should put it out of your head" Jamie said kissing her.

"Thanks Jamie"

"Eddie I meant everything I said. I don't think you should change but if you decide you want to, then I will back you up" Jamie said.

"Thank you" Eddie said hugging him.

"Always" Jamie said kissing her head.

"And Jamie"

"Yea Eddie"

"I'm really proud of you for doing so well on your test" Eddie said.

"Thanks, I had a pretty good partner who quizzed me nonstop" Jamie said.

"Glad I could be of assistance" Eddie said.

Jamie kissed Eddie before they both fell asleep.

Hope you all like it! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, school has gotten crazy so I haven't been able to update, I apologize.

I want to thank you all, over 100 reviews. I'm stoked! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't know much about police funerals, so It may not all be totally accurate.

Jamie and Eddie were getting ready to leave for work. Eddie grabbed his keys and slipped them into Jamie's back pocket. She let her hand linger there before she kept walking. Jamie grabbed the keys and smiled. Eddie was finally letting him drive again.

They went down to Jamie's car and got in. Jamie hadn't driven in a while and being behind the wheel again was a great feeling for the man who loved anything that went fast.

"So why did you let me drive? Are you bribing me like Nicky does?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"No I figured I would let you drive, test it out make sure you don't have to go retake your test" Eddie said laughing.

"Well thanks Eddie, I appreciate it. I really didn't think that you were every gonna give up the keys again." Jamie said.

"I do like driving but I also know how to share" Eddie said sweetly.

Jamie just laughed and continued to drive.

"Jamie" Eddie said seriously. They were getting closer and closer to the precinct and Eddie knew she had to tell Jamie what happened between her and McKenna.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked picking up on the tone of her voice.

"McKenna knows"

"McKenna knows what?" Jamie asked.

"About us" Eddie said looking down at her hands.

"I didn't think we were telling anyone yet?" Jamie asked a little hurt.

"We didn't, he saw you playing grab-ass with me on Halloween when we were leaving. He promised to keep the secret."

"Yea my bad. Your ass was just to good not to grab" Jamie said scratching the back of his neck, it was something that he did when he was nervous.

"It's ok, we don't have to worry about my ass in these pants." Eddie said laughing.

"I still like your ass" Jamie said cheekily.

Eddie laughed and told Jamie how bad he was and that he had to behave in work.

They went parked and went into the precinct. It was a pretty quiet day in the 12th precinct. They didn't have to go to work the next day because it was Tom Flannigan's funeral. They were both attending as was the majority of their precinct. Other precincts were going to cover and the officers that didn't know him said that they would cover.

Their shift ended and Eddie said goodnight to McKenna and she went to find Jamie. They knew the next day was going to be a hard day since it was Flannigan's funeral.

"You staying over again?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure what do you think?"

"I think that we won't be able to comfort each other tomorrow at the funeral" Jamie said getting into the drivers side.

"I know I was wondering if you think that we should sit with each other?" Eddie asked.

"I think it's ok" Jamie said.

"What happens if I need to comfort my best friend on losing another good friend?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. I mean if I'm crying I would want you next to me" Jamie said.

"Think you will cry?" Eddie asked.

"Not sure, I cried at Vinny's but he was my partner and friend and I was with him when he was killed. I pretty much go to all of them with my dad and I don't normally cry, sometimes we tear up but other than Joe and Vinny, I never full out cried." Jamie said.

"Are you going to be ok with the whole Joe thing?" Eddie asked.

"I guess, it's just something that I have learned to deal with" Jamie said sadly.

"But I know that if you cry I will have you in a hug faster than your tears can fall." Jamie said parking his car in his parking spot.

"Jamie we still have to be carful." Eddie said.

"I know, at Vinny's funeral, Sarge put his arm around me and no one thought anything of it." Jamie said

"Sarge? Really?" Eddie asked laughing.

"Yea, he did. I sat with the precinct instead of my family a whole row behind them and Erin kept turning around and Sage put his arm on my shoulder to try to get me to calm down." Jamie said laughing at the memory.

"Sarge can have feelings" Eddie said laughing.

"Yea if I remember correctly, he even cried a little." Jamie said.

"Happens to the best of us." Eddie said.

"That is does." Jamie reposnded.

They got out of the car and started walking to the elevator to the apartments. They each had their own bag and Jamie moved his so he could put his arm around Eddie.

"So you are staying right?" Jamie asked as they got into the elevator.

"Yea I guess. Guess I also don't want to be alone." Eddie said.

"Yea neither do I." Jamie said sadly.

"Would you mind if I drove the squad car tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"Not at all, do you have to go with McKenna though?" Jamie asked.

"No, I talked to Sarge and told him that I wanted you with me. I think McKenna is going to go with Sarge." Eddie said.

"Oh ok, yea you can drive. I guess you earned it this one time." Jamie said.

"One times, excuse me." Eddie said.

"I guess this one time." Jamie pulling her closer to him.

They went into Jamie's apartment and Jamie realized he had a missed call from Danny.

"Want me to start dinner?" Eddie asked.

"Yea give me a minute I have a missed call from Danny" Jamie said accessing his voicemail.

"Hey kid it's me, Jack was wondering if he could sit with you tomorrow at the funeral. He said he doesn't want to sit with Linda, Sean or I because he will be upset. I don't know if you were planning on sitting with us or with your precinct so let me know. Call me back when you can." Danny said hanging up the phone.

"Is everything ok?" Eddie asked

"Yea, Jack doesn't want to sit with Danny and Linda at the funeral because he will be upset. He wants to sit with me but I wanted to sit with the precinct" Jamie said.

"So let him sit with us. We sit in the row behind your family anyway so just let him sit with you." Eddie said.

"Jack on one side, Eddie on the other." Jamie said.

"Works for me." Eddie said.

"Let me call Danny back." Jamie said.

Eddie went back into the kitchen to make the pasta.

"Hey kid what's up?" Danny said answering his phone.

"Hey Danny, Jack can sit with me if its ok with you and Linda. I was gonna sit in the row behind you guys with my precinct but I don't think anyone will care if Jack is with me." Jamie said.

"Ok, I think he will be happy to hear that." Danny said.

"How's he doing?" Jamie asked.

"I guess ok, he's been over Tyler's a lot. From what I can get out of him they just play video games. I don't think that's healthy for them." Danny said.

"No, but they are almost 14 years old, they don't know how to handle this stuff. You need to let them work it out." Jamie said.

"Yea, Linda and I are just worried."

"I know, but they will deal with it eventually." Jamie said.

"Ok Kid, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Danny"

Jamie hung up with Danny and went to the kitchen to find Eddie.

"We're gonna be ok. We always are." Jamie said hugging Eddie.

"I know, I know" Eddie said.

They finished making dinner and decided to turn in early for the night.

They were laying in bed when Eddie spoke up.

"Jamie, it's ok to talk about Joe."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked a little more harshly than he should have.

"You haven't really said anything about him this whole time. But aside from that, I would like to have known him. When you do talk about him it is always fantastic things and I would like to learn more about him." Eddie said.

"You will, I promise. Just not tonight." Jamie said.

"Ok, but you need to let me in your head every once in a while to let me know that you are ok." Eddie said.

"I love you Eddie" Jamie said.

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean this conversation is over." Eddie said.

"I know, let's just go to sleep." Jamie said.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

The next morning Eddie and Jamie both got up and got dressed in their dress uniforms. They made coffee and had some toast and headed out to the precinct. They were both fairly quiet that morning but there wasn't much to say. They went in Jamie's car and before they got out at the station, Jamie spoke up.

"You doing ok?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, holding up, you?" Eddie asked.

"Same, hanging in there." Jamie said.

Jamie leaned across and kiss Eddie and held his hand out to her.

"Together?" Jamie asked.

"Always" Eddie said putting her hand in his.

They sat there for a few minutes gathering strength from each other before they went into the precinct.

"I'm just going to clear it with Sarge about Jack" Jamie said walking into the building.

"Reagan, Janko are you two doing ok?" Renzulli asked.

"Yea, we're ok. I have a question though"

Tony didn't say anything he just nodded.

"I want to sit with the squad but my nephew Jack wanted to sit with me because he was good friends with Tom's son Tyler. Is it ok if Jack sits with me?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, that's fine."

"Thanks Sarge. And Ssarge you doing ok?" Jamie asked.

"Holding up" Tony said and went to take care of some last minute details.

"God, I think I'm gonna cry just being in here today."

"Don't cry, not yet. I can't start crying." Jamie said.

"I'm trying" Eddie said.

They talked to their fellow officers before it was time to go. They all said the same thing, that they were trying not to cry but they were all failing to do so. They were all accompanying the casket from the funeral home to the church.

It was time to go and they went and got into their squad cards.

Jamie handed Eddie the keys and they got in. Before Eddie drove off, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Jamie knew she was trying to compose herself so he just sat there. She opened her eyes and looked at Jamie. He nodded and she pulled out of the parking lot; lights and sirens on.

When all of the accompanying officers arrived at the funeral home, they went inside. The 24-hour casket watch officers were there. They saluted and moved Tom's casket into the hearse. Half of the officers would being going a head of the casket and the other half would be behind the casket.

McKenna and Renzulli were leading and Jamie and Eddie were behind them.

When they pulled up to the church, they helped the undertakers with the casket and went inside. They all paid their respects to Rose and her family.

Jamie and Eddie talked to them for a little before other mourners arrived. Soon the rest of the Reagan family had arrived and Jamie and Eddie went over to them.

Erin fixed Jamie's tie and collar. It was immaculate but it was something she would do when she was nervous so Jamie let her.

"Thanks Er" Jamie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you doing ok?" Erin asked. Erin was one of the few people that Jamie would show his true emotions in front of.

"Yea, just trying to get through it." Jamie said.

Erin nodded knowing her brother wasn't going to say anymore.

Jamie pulled Jack aside.

"Hi Uncle Jamie" Jack said.

Jamie just pulled Jack in for a hug and Jack started crying.

"Shh, I got you Jack. You're ok." Jamie said.

"It's not fair"

"No it's not" Jamie said. He finally let a tear slip but he wanted to be strong for Jack.

"This morning at the precinct we were talking about Mr. Flannigan and how great he was and how that he would hate all of the crying and sadness and how he loved a good party. I know it's hard. It's the big elephant at work, no one knows what to say or do. It's not right and it's not fair and it just sucks but my mom always said that God has a plan for everything and everyone. It was hard to lose grandma and Uncle Joe, but we all got through it together. They became our guardian angles and I believe that it what helped Seany get better and what kept Eddie and I alive a few months ago"

Jack didn't say anything he just nodded.

"And Jack, I really am proud of the way you have been such a good friend to Tyler."

Jack didn't say anything so Jamie continued.

"And you can sit with me, I cleared it with Renzulli." Jamie said.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Jack said hugging his uncle.

"We will be ok Jack. Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but eventually we will be ok." Jamie said.

Jamie put his hands on Jack's shoulders and walked him back to the rest of the family where he nodded at Danny.

They talked some more before it was time to be seated.

"Don't make us cry dad" Jamie said to Frank.

"Try not to make myself cry today." Frank said.

They all got seated, the viewing was three hours long and now it was time for mass to start.

The priest started the mass, the mass was filmed and broadcasted outside so other officers could attend since there was no room inside of the church.

Eddie and Jamie had been doing fairly well until it was time for the eulogies. Tom's brother said one and then of Course Frank.

Frank had started off his eulogy and Jamie was keeping a close eye on Eddie and Jack. Jack hadn't stopped crying since they walked into church and Eddie had let her tears fall during the first eulogy. Jamie's were threatening to fall and he figured by the time his dad was done they would be out of his eyes.

He looked around and noticed most of his precinct either were crying or were trying to swallow their emotions like him.

"I knew Officer Tom Flannigan on a deeper level than just having him serve under my command. My son, Officer Jamison Reagan went through the Academy with him and they became good friends. They are also stationed in the 12th precinct together. I also have the privilege of knowing Tom outside of the blue and white. His son Tyler and my grandson Jack and best friends, Tom was their little league coach and I firmly believe that he deserves sainthood for coaching and instructing a bunch of 13-year olds on the game of baseball" Frank said.

Jamie had let his tears fall and he pulled Jack closer to him, Jack had lost it very quickly once again and Jamie was trying to get him to calm down. He also reached for Eddie's hand not caring who saw. They both needed strength. Frank continued his eulogy and Jamie jus tried to hold it together as much as he could.

"Officer Thomas Flannigan, may angles lead you in and God hold you in the palm of his hand." Frank said. He saluted the casket and returned to his seat. He had a let a few tears fall and he could see that no one in church had a dry eye including Danny.

After Frank sat down, Tom's three children stood up all with their own NYPD hat's on with their dad's shield number and saluted his casket.

Eddie had really started to cry and Jamie pulled her closer to him. Jack was practically in his lap shaking.

Next came the retirement of his shield number and the plaque that would hang on the wall of heroes. The Priest said the final prayer.

Next Baker went up to the pulpit.

"Dispatch to Officer Flannigan in 12-Charlie"

"Dispatch to Officer Flannigan in 12-Charlie"

"All officers be advised 12-Charlie is not responding"

"Officer Flannigan, thank you for your service. May you rest in peace. Gone but never forgotten 12-Charlie"

"Officer's be advised Officer Flannigan in 12-Charlie is out of service. May he rest in peace" Baker finished.

Jamie had started crying and Eddie had tears streaming down her face.

After Baker saluted the casket, Jamie let go of Jack and he along with the rest of the NYPD Officers in the church all stood up, out their hats back on and saluted the casket. When Jamie and Eddie said back down, they realized that they were shaking.

The bagpipers began playing Amazing Grace, while the pallbearers got up and went to the casket.

After the casket was carried out of the church, the family followed, followed buy the rest of the officers and mourners.

Outside everyone hung around and Jamie and Eddie went to their car. They were the second car leading to the cemetery so they had to get to their car quickly.

Before they got into the car, Eddie pulled Jamie into a hug and they held each other while they cried. The didn't care who saw or who questioned, they just wanted to be with each other.

McKenna, Renzulli and Kara all walked over to them. They were trying to get themselves together as well but they were failing at that.

Jamie hugged Kara and Renzulli put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Are you all doing ok?" Tony asked.

"Yea" They all mumbled.

"I have two boys here that were wondering if they could ride with you two" Tony said pointing to Jack and Tyler.

"Yea of course" Eddie and Jamie said.

"Should Tyler be with his family?" Jamie asked.

"I asked Rose and she's ok with it. So are Danny and Linda"

"Ok then" Jamie said.

The funeral directors told them that they had to get going so they all went to their cars and Jack and Tyler came over. Jamie and Eddie hugged them both and got them into the back of the car. Jamie and Eddie tried to get themselves together, when that didn't work they out their sunglasses on.

"Tyler want to do the honors?" Jamie asked.

Tyler just nodded his head. Jamie got out of the car and opened Tyler's door. He showed him which button to push.

"Light it up" Jamie said.

Tyler pushed the correct buttons and Jamie got him back into the back seat.

They made the drive over to the cemetery and got out. Jamie and Eddie both kept their sunglasses on.

Not as many people went to the cemetery. It was typically just family, friends and those in the precinct.

Jamie and Eddie found Rose and gave Tyler back.

"Thank you both" Rose said hugging them.

"Anytime" Jamie said hugging her back.

Eddie hugged her as well but couldn't talk.

Next they went over to Danny and Linda and the rest of Jamie's family.

"Jack we have to go over with the precinct ok." Jamie said.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie" Jack said hugging him.

Jamie hugged Jack back and then hugged the rest of the family, Eddie did the same. He could see Erin was keeping a close on him and Nicky who was friends with Rosie.

"I'm ok Er, I have Janko" Jamie whispered into her ear. Erin just nodded and put her hands on Nicky's shoulders.

Jamie and Eddie went back over to the rest of their precinct.

The priest said a few words and the family put roses on top of the casket.

They performed the 21-gun salute and then the buglers started playing taps. They stood at attention while the taps were played and the casket was lowered into the ground. Jamie knew Eddie was crying again so with his left hand he pulled her close. Once the taps were over and the casket was in the ground, they saluted and Frank told them all at ease.

Rose had invited the precinct to the luncheon with them. They all went back to their cars and Jamie stopped to talk to his family. He could see Nicky was upset so he went over to give her a hug.

"Nice glasses Uncle Jamie" Nicky said hugging him back.

"Yea well I had something in my eye" Jamie said.

"You cried too?" Niucky asked.

"Yup. He was a good man and a good friend" Jamie said.

"Are you going to lunch too kid?" Danny asked.

"Yea most of the precinct is going" Jamie said.

Eddie and Jamie went back to their car and Eddie tossed the keys to Jamie.

"I'm to worn out" Eddie said.

Jamie just nodded he didn't feel like driving either but Eddie was having a hard time since she was with him when it happened.

"Janko you ok?" Jamie asked.

"I will be" Eddie said.

They both got into the car and turned the heat on. It was late November and it was cold.

They sat there warming up and calming themselves down before they headed out.

"Are you doing ok Jamie?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, I'm ok" Jamie said and Eddie just nodded.

"We will be ok. We have each other." Eddie said.

"Exactly" Jamie responded.

Eddie pulled down the car's mirror and took her sunglasses off. She had brought a small bag and was trying to cover up the fact that she had been crying since 7am that morning.

"Eddie you look beautiful as usual" Jamie said.

"I'm trying to look like I haven't cried for the last seven hours."

"It's ok, we all look like that" Jamie said.

Eddie ignored him and put on a little bit of makeup. It covered up some of the redness but you could still tell that she had been crying.

They pulled up to the banquet hall and got out.

"Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Ready" Jamie said.

They walked in and decided they would sit with the rest of the Reagans.

There were pictures of Tom with his family and even Jamie and Eddie were in some from his 4th of July party. There were also pictures of him and Jamie from the academy and Eddie laughed at how young he looked.

They ate and talked and then a few of their fellow officers came over.

"We were thinking of going to Tom's favorite bar tonight for drinks what do you think?"

"I'm in" Jamie said.

"Me too" Eddie said.

They said that they would meet them there.

"Tom is probably one of the nicest guys I know and even he made fun of you for your beer pong skills" Eddie said.

"I know, but he was practicing with me. I think I might actually be able to win a round" Jamie said.

Once of their friends was walking by and they said no, probably not.

The luncheon was winding down so Eddie and Jamie decided they would head back to the precinct.

They went back and filled out the paper work for having the car all day and then they went back to Jamie's place to take a nap and get changed.

Once they were back at Jamie's, Eddie flopped on Jamie's bed.

"Long day" Jamie said.

"They always are, emotionally it just takes so much out of you" Eddie said.

"It really does" Jamie said. He discarded his uniform and was in his boxers and t-shirt and climbed into bed. Eddie put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and got into bed.

Jamie pulled her close and snuggled his face into her neck. He just wanted to hold her close to him.

"Set the alarm for 6:30. We're meeting the guys at 7:30" Eddie said.

Jamie groaned but rolled over and grabbed his phone. He set the alarm and got himself and Eddie back underneath the blankets.

They both fell asleep easily, the day taking a toll on them.

The alarm went off and Jamie and Eddie got up and got dressed.

Jamie just put on a sweater and jeans and Eddie put on a sweater, jeans and statement necklace.

They headed out to the bar and decided that they would just walk there.

They went in and saw some of the others.

"Hey guys" Jamie and Eddie said.

Eddie went to order their drinks and one of the guys asked Jamie how she was doing.

"She's doing ok I guess. I haven't ridden with her but from what she tells me she has some survivors guilt. But that will go away eventually." Jamie said. He was carful with what he said so he would blow their hidden relationship just yet.

Eddie came back and they decided that it was time to play beer pong.

It was Jamie and Kara vs. Eddie and McKenna.

They were all tied up mostly thanks to Kara and the next shot won.

"Ok Tom this one is for you buddy" Jamie said holing the ball in the air.

He tossed it and it went into the cup.

"We won" Jamie yelled. He picked Kara up and spun her around.

Someone had been filming the whole ordeal because they wanted to see Jamie's face when he lost yet again to Eddie but this time he actually won.

"Take that Janko" Jamie said.

"Ok, ok, good job. Tom would be proud" Eddie said.

"Damn right he would be" Jamie said.

They all started laughing knowing that he had been helping him with his beer pong game.

"Maybe you won't be a total disgrace to the NYPD anymore." Eddie said.

"Eat your words Janko" Jamie said.

Eddie said that the next round was on her so they all ordered more drinks and talked about Tom and their memories with him.

Someone had brought a picture of him and put it on the bar so he could join in the party. They knew it was a little odd but Tom loved a good party, especially at his favorite bar.

The night was winding down and most of them had an early tour so they all said their goodbyes and left. Eddie and Jamie were walking home. Jamie stopped and pulled Eddie close to him and started making out with her. Eddie happily gave into the kiss.

They broke apart and went back to Jamie's. Once they were back, they both got ready for bed. Their nap helped but it had been a long day and they were both exhausted.

They climbed into bed and shut the light off.

Eddie wanted to hold Jamie while he slept so she went onto her side and their put their arms around each other.

"I love you Jamie" Eddie said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Eddie" Jamie said hugging her tighter.

They said their goodnights. Eddie could hear Jamie's breathing slowing down signaling that he was falling asleep so she figured this was a perfect time.

"I let you win you win you know" Eddie said laughing.

"No you did not" Jamie said horrified.

Eddie didn't say anything, she just kissed him.

"Janko are you serous?"

"I'm kidding Jamie"

"You better be" Jamie said before he started tickling her.

"Stop that" Eddie said.

"Nope never" Jamie said with a devilish grin.

Jamie eventually stopped and they said their goodnights again before finally falling asleep/. Jamie knew one thing and that was that he hoped he never had to go through this again and that he could never lose Eddie.

I hope you all liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 20 will be the Thanksgiving chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Jamie and Eddie woke up, they were both still sad over yesterday but they were glad that they still had each other.

Jamie's phone was ringing and the thought it was his alarm, he saw Nicky's picture flash across the screen and he became worried.

"Nic what's wrong?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"Uncle Jamie, everything is fine"

"Then why are you calling me at 7:30 am?"

"Because I was wondering if I could come over for dinner, there is something I want to talk to you about"

"Yea that's fine. And you're sure it can wait?" Jamie asked not totally convinced that his niece was alright.

"Ok, I will call you at end of tour"

"Thanks Uncle Jamie"

"No problem kiddo" Jamie said.

They both hung up and Jamie laid back down. Eddie and woken up when she heard Jamie's concerned voice.

"Is everything ok Jamie?"

"Yea Nicky wants to come over later. She said everything is ok she just wants to talk"

"Oh ok, I will go home after tour"

"You don't have to do that" Jamie said.

"I know, but I will give you two the night" Eddie said.

"Yea, maybe she wants another princess movie pizza date night" Jamie said laughing.

"Well I will go home and if the two of you need me I will come back. Ho does that sound?" Eddie asked.

"I guess that will be ok" Jamie said.

We got to go or we're going to be late.

"Oh shoot" Jamie said.

They got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

They didn't have time for coffee so they would have to get it at the station. They made it just in time for roll call. When they walked in Renzulli pulled Jamie aside.

"Reagan" Renzulli called.

Jamie looked up and said he would be right back.

"What's up Sarge?" Jamie asked walking into Renzulli's office.

"I know that you aren't cleared from the doc until Monday but how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling, no pain, good mobility. Why?"

"I had a few officers bang in sick today and I need a someone else on the streets"

"I'm in, I can't do any more desk duty" Jamie said.

"Be careful Reagan, and don't fight with Janko to much on your first day back"

"Got it Sarge"

"And Reagan?"

"Yea Sarge?" Jamie asked.

"Don't let her beat you up"

"That only happens to you Sarge" Jamie said, he quickly left Renzulli's office so he couldn't throw anything at him.

"So I have the best news ever" Jamie said taking the coffee Eddie was handing him.

"I won a million dollars and so I can just police this great city and not worry about buying food or fancy shoes?" Eddie asked.

"No something even better" Jamie said smiling.

"I got rid of you forever?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Even better than that" Jamie said with all seriousness.

"I give up Reagan" Eddie said.

"You get me back a few days early!" Jamie said happily.

"What, what about your leg?" Eddie asked worriedly.

"A few people banged in sick and my leg is fine. We're good Janko."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, I have the brace. You will just have to run if we need to and I will run as fast as I can. I will be ok" Jamie said.

"Just promise me you will tell me if it hurts"

"Yes mom" Jamie said.

Jamie and Eddie grabbed their radios and their assignment and headed out.

They walked out to the car with their coffee and got in. It was starting to get cold out and today was the first day that they needed their turtlenecks with their long-sleeve dress shirts and coats.

"Ready partner?" Jamie asked getting into the drivers side.

"I've been waiting 2 months for you to say that" Eddie said happily.

"I know, I like having you by my side" Jamie said.

They pulled away from the station and started driving to their designated sector.

"So I was thinking..." Eddie said.

"Here we go" Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up" Eddie said.

"Ok Janko what were you thinking?" Jamie asked.

"I was thinking that since it was your first day back, I would treat" Eddie said.

"Oh well then maybe I should get hurt more often, if you treating"

"You better not Reagan" Eddie said seriously.

"You know I can't promise you that"

"I know, if I treat you will you not get hurt?" Eddie asked.

"Sounds like a good deal to me" Jamie said.

"Good" Eddie said. She wanted nothing more at that moment to kiss Jamie but she knew she couldn't for fear that they would get caught.

They walked around for awhile and then they got a call about two teenage boys with knives who had sliced several old ladies for their purses.

They had gotten a description on both of them, they were able to stop one in progress and took off running after the two boys.

"Police don't move" Eddie yelled. The words were barely out of her mouth before they started running.

Eddie and Jamie took off running, Jamie was slower than Eddie but he was holding his own.

Eddie was able to tackle the smaller one and cuffed him to a pole and went to help Jamie with the bigger one.

"Janko did you get him?" Jamie asked finally getting his cuffs on the other guy.

"Yea, he's cuffed to a nice sturdy pole" Eddie said.

Jamie just nodded and got his guy on his feet. He patted him down and found the knife. He also found some of the stolen goods.

Eddie ran back over to his guy. She uncuffed him from his pole and out the cuff on his other hand.

"On your feet" Eddie said to her perp.

"I said on your feet" Eddie yelled.

He finally complied and Eddie and Jamie took their perps back to their car. They read them their rights and got them in the back and they secured the knives and stolen goods in evidence bags in the trunk.

They took them back to the station and finished the required paperwork and went back to the streets.

"12-David to central" Jamie said into his shoulder radio.

"Central to 12-David"

"12-David is requesting meal break" Jamie said.

"Go ahead 12-David" the dispatcher said.

"Thank you" Jamie responded.

"So I will let you pick, what would you like?" Eddie asked.

Jamie smiled and answered Eddie "Hotdogs" Jamie said happily.

"You're obsession with hotdogs is alarming. But Prince Reagan wants hotdogs so Prince Reagan gets hotdogs." Eddie said laughing.

"Thank you Princess Eddie" Jamie said laughing.

Jamie drove them to their favorite hotdog stand and parked. They got out and went over to the stand.

The owner commented on how he hadn't seen them together for awhile and they explained how they had gotten hurt and how it was Jamie's first day back. He offered to give them their hotdogs for free but Jamie insisted that Eddie pay.

Jamie and Eddie got their hotdogs and condiments and went and sat on a bench.

"I missed this" Eddie said.

"Me too, I think I dropped a few pounds since I was on injuried leave" Jamie said laughing.

"Well good thing Thanksgiving is next week then" Eddie said.

"About Thanksgiving, would you like to come to dinner at the Reagan household. It is Pop's favorite holiday and he goes all out."

"Jamie"

"Eddie, I don't know your family situation. But I do know that I would like my girlfriend at Thanksgiving dinner with me."

"We haven't even told anyone yet"

"I know, but I figured we can ride together today, tomorrow and Saturday and tell everyone on Sunday."

"I would like that" Eddie said.

"See, we get to move it ahead of schedule and be together even longer" Jamie said happily.

"I will think about Thanksgiving. I also found out that I have to work with out you" Eddie said sadly.

"Yea the PC requested his whole family attend the parade with him at the honor of the mayor. So Wednesday night I will sleep at my dads and then Thursday go to the parade and then pick you up. Thursday night we always sleep over at dads house and then on Friday we start to decorate."

"Jamie, these are family things, you don't need to feel like you have to include me."

"I don't need to, I want to lamb chop" Jamie said with a smirk.

"I will think about it"

"Good, I hope you come" Jamie said.

Eddie was looking around and Jamie could tell she was holding something back from him.

"Janko what's wrong?" Jamie asked looking around to see if she saw a danger that he had missed.

"Nothing, my mom has called me a lot the last few days." Eddie said playing with the wrapper of her hotdog.

"Eddie that's great" Jamie said.

"No, I haven't exactly answered her." Eddie said still not meeting Jamie's eyes.

Jamie knew that she had a rocky relationship with her mom and her dad's arrest had only made it worse but he didn't know that she wouldn't even take a call from her.

"Do you think you should?" Jamie asked gently.

"I don't know, I'm still so mad at her."

"Do you know why she called?" Jamie asked.

"In her message she said she saw my name all over the news and she said that she was proud of me and was glad I was ok"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would tell me to call her back and I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. I needed time to think and I think I might call her back."

"You got through seeing your dad and if you want I will be right by your side once again" Jamie said.

Eddie finally raised her head and her eyes met with Jamie's. He could tell this was big for her to tell him and he was glad that she was able to talk about it.

"I guess I will call her" Eddie said.

"Just let me know where I need to be" Jamie said.

"Thank you"

"Anytime Eddie" Jamie said. He got up and threw their trash out.

They went back to their radio car and told the dispatcher that they were back on duty.

They handled a few more situations before end of tour. It was Thursday afternoon and now they only had until Saturday afternoon's end of tour to be partners.

Later that night, Eddie went to her house and Nicky came to Jamie's.

"Hey kiddo what did you bring for dinner?" Jamie asked answering the door.

"Pizza" Nicky said happily.

"You have princess movies in that bag too?" Jamie asked.

"I'm a little old for them" Nicky said laughing.

"I watched them with you and I was in college" Jamie said.

"That is very true. I bet you loved telling your friends that"

"Nope, they never knew" Jamie said happily.

Nicky feigned hurt and they started eating their pizza.

"So what kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" Jamie asked.

"None why?"

"Well because you wanted a pizza date with me" Jamie said.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, er rather someone"

This caught Jamie's attention and he sat up straighter.

He didn't say anything but he motioned for Nicky to continue.

"Well there's this guy, we have been friends for a few years and he we had gone on a few dates and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I really like him and I said yes. Mom knows but I was wondering if I should tell the rest of the family this weekend." Nicky said.

"Is he a good kid?" Jamie asked instantly trying to protect his niece.

"Yea he is. We have been friends since we were 14. His name is Mike. My mom knows him and his family and she said that it's ok; and I know what you're thinking, yes I've moved on from the assault and I think that I am ready for a new relationship." Nicky said.

"It seems that you have carefully thought about this and as long as he treats you right and your mom approves than I back you 100% sweetie" Jamie said.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie"

"Nicky you know I sometimes act like a father figure for you and I just want what is best for you. You finally seem to be yourself again and I'm so proud of you for that, I just want to make sure that you are ready to have a boyfriend." Jamie said.

"I am, he obviously knows what happens, we have been in the same friend group for years and I don't think he would do anything to hurt me. He said he has liked me for years and he was going to ask me out but then me and Ben had a fling and then after that was over it was easier just to be friends." Nicky said.

"Well just let him know if he hurts you, I kick his ass" Jamie said.

"I know Uncle Jamie"

"Good. More pizza?" Jamie asked.

Nicky nodded and got up and got their third slices.

"So basketball starts on Monday are you excited?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, the cast is finally off and I have to wear a wrist brace but other than that I'm excited for the season and I'm excited to have my favorite Uncle Coaching me." Nicky said.

"Nic you know I won't give you special treatment right?"

"Of course, coming from this family I don't expect anything other than love and a hard time." Nicky said laughing.

"Atta girl" Jamie said.

It was time for Nicky to leave so Jamie walked her down to her car since it was late.

"Be good kiddo" Jamie said hugging his niece.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie, see you on Sunday" Nicky said hugging her uncle.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning Jamie and Eddie met at the precinct and started their last tour together.<p>

They walked into the roll call room and waited for their assignments.

"Hey partner" Jamie said walking over to Eddie.

"Hey partner, how's the leg?"

"Really good today. Are you ready for our last tour?"

"Yea. It's bittersweet" Eddie said.

"Yea it is." Jamie agreed.

They hadn't realized that Renzulli had walked in and started talking.

"Janko, Reagan anything you would like to share with your fellow officers?" Tony asked.

"No Sarge" Jamie said.

"Sorry Sarge" Eddie said.

"Moving on" Tony said.

Tony gave our their assignments and Eddie and Jamie went to their squad car.

"I could cry" Eddie said.

"Aww why babe?" Jamie asked getting into the car.

They decided that they would switch driving today to mark their last day together.

"I'm exicited that we can finally admit that we are together; but I'm sad because it's the end on 12-David as we know it. I like having your back and I like knowing that you have my back. It's just going to be a change." Eddie said.

"I know, but know I get to make out with you in the precinct and have all of the other guys be jealous of me" Jamie said cheekily.

"Reagan, you need to behave."

"Now you sound like Sarge"

"Well I won't be able to bail your ass out so that means that you need to behave" Eddie said.

"Fair enough Janko" Jamie said. Eddie laughed and Jamie drove off to their sector for the day.

They got out and started foot patrol. It was gotten much colder therefore they had most of their layers on.

They were walking along when their radios went on.

"Central to 12-David"

"12-David go" Jamie said.

"Armed robbery in place" the dispatcher said.

Jamie and Eddie took of running to their car. They hoped in and lit it up and went to the address that the dispatcher gave them.

Eddie and Jamie got there and jumped out, guns drawn.

They went in yelling NYPD. Jamie saw the first guy.

"Drop your weapon" he yelled.

The guy started to run, Eddie had gone around the other way and as soon as the gunman turned, Eddie was waiting with her gun drawn.

"I believe that my partner told you to drop your weapon" Eddie said.

The guy was about to run.

"Freeze" Jamie yelled again.

The guy finally stopped and put his gun on the ground. Jamie grabbed the weapon and Eddie cuffed the guy. They searched him to make sure that he didn't have any other weapons.

Backup had arrived and they were able to free the hostages at the jewelry store.

They put the gunman in their car and got in. They radioed in telling central that the situation was fixed and that they were bringing the guy in.

When they got their Renzulli came over to them.

"Good work you two" Tony said.

They said thank you and went back out on duty.

As they were getting in the car, Eddie got in the drivers side.

"Kind of reminds me of our first undercover work together" Eddie said happily.

"Yea, you looked pretty that day" Jamie said.

"Thank you Jamie. I also know I could have killed you myself for sending us all out and you staying there."

"I know, but I had the situation under control" Jamie said.

"Yea, the outcome sucked." Eddie said.

"I know, I kinda of knew how he felt."

"Yea but now you have me" Eddie said happily.

"I know, and that is much better"; Jamie said equally as happy.

They finished their tour and went back to the precinct. When they walked back in they went over to Renzulli's office and knocked on the door.

Tony was on the phone and he put a hand up signaling them to wait. They waited until he was off the phone. He motioned for them to come and sit down.

"You two sick of each other yet?" Renzulli asked.

Jamie laughed at looked at Eddie.

"The opposite Sarge" Jamie said laughing.

"How about you dumb it down for me Harvard" Tony said.

"What my partner is trying to say is that we can no longer be partners" Eddie said.

"why is that?" Tony asked.

"Remember when you asked me if I had feelings for Officer Janko?" Jamie asked. Tony nodded yes and let his officer continue.

"Well I tried to lie to myself, her and you and say that I didn't have feelings for Officer Eddie Janko but I do. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she happily said yes" Jamie said. He was smiling so hard he thought his teeth were going to fall out.

"Well I can't say that I am exactly surprised but I am disappointed that you both lied to me."

"We didn't lie exactly. We didn't get together until we were both injured. It made us realize that we love each other and that we are meant to be together. We only worked together for three days" Eddie said, Jamie butted in.

"Sarge, you can be a romantic at heart are you really gonna jam us up over working together for three days?" Jamie asked. He knew he had a different relationship with Renzulli and he knew that it was borderline disrespectful but he went ahead anyway.

"I should say yes, but I like the two of you and my wife would not be happy if I disciplined you both over your romantic feelings for each other. So I guess you will have new partners as of Monday."

"Thank you Sarge they both said."

They stood up to leave happy that they could now be together.

"Reagan, Janko" Tony called out.

"Yea Sarge" Jamie asked worriedly.

"Congratulations to you both. I'm happy you finally put your Irish stubbornness aside and finally admit what I have known for the last year"

"Thanks Sarge" Jamie said. Eddie was in front of him and he out his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the office.

'Kids' Tony said out loud laughing to himself. He would never admit it, but Jamie and Eddie were his favorite officers.

"That went fairly well" Eddie said.

"Yea I was worried Sarge would be really mad" Jamie said.

"Yea but now I get to do this in front of everyone in the precinct" Eddie said. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jamie.

There were cheers and rounds of applause. All of a sudden they noticed people pulling out money. Apparently they had taken bets on how long it would take Jamie and Eddie to get together.

"Well apparently this doesn't come as a surprise to anyone but Eddie Janko is my girlfriend." Jamie said happily as he pulled Eddie close to him.

They went and got changed and went to their cars.

"Eddie Janko will you go on an official date with me tonight?" Jamie asked as he walked her to her car.

"Of course" Eddie said happily.

"Wear something nice, we're going to Poster's"

"Jamie, how in he world did you get reservations at that place?" Eddie asked shocked.

"I may have used my hook at 1pp" Jamie said.

Eddie just laughed and Jamie said he would pick her up at 7:30.

They both went home and got changed.

Eddie put on a green lace dress and wore her hair curled and down and accessorized with black jewelry, 4-inch black heels and a black clutch. She got out her dress coat and laid it on the sofa. She did a smokey eye and a pink lip.

Jamie put on one of his best black suits and a crisp white dress shirt and a patterned tie. He put on shiney black dress shoes and grabbed his dress coat and went to pick Eddie up.

He went up to her apartment and rang her door bell.

"Hey lamb chop" Jamie said as she opened the door.

"Eddie, wow you look gorgeous. I mean you always look nice but wow." Jamie said.

"You look pretty wow yourself Jamie" Eddie said.

Jamie walked in and gave Eddie a hug and a kiss.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Jamie asked.

"Let me grab my coat" Eddie said.

Jamie followed her and helped her put it on.

"What a gentlemen" Eddie said laughing.

"Erin likes to tell me that her and my mom took a lot of time to house train me" Jamie said flashing Eddie one of his famous grins.

"You still need work" Eddie said. Jamie held out his arm and Eddie happily took it.

They went down to Jamie's car and he held the door open for her.

"Thank you" Eddie said as she got in the car. She had butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't their first date but it was their first date as boyfriend and girlfriend where it didn't matter if they saw anyone they knew.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Jamie valeted the car and they went in.

"Reagan" Jamie said to the hostess.

She nodded and told them to follow her.

When they got to the table, Jamie held Eddie's chair out for her and then he went and sat down.

"Jamie you really went all out" Eddie said.

"Anything for you babe" Jamie said. He had his hand on the table and Eddie reached for it. He happily put his hand in hers.

They ordered their wine, appitizers and meals.

"This place is amazing" Eddie said.

"I've only been here once. My dad brought the three of us here one day and it was amazing.

They talked some more and their meals finally arrived.

Jamie looked at Eddie's face when the steak was placed in front of her. He didn't think he had ever seen he this happy.

"I think you're happier about this steak than being my girlfriend" Jamie said laughing.

"I love you both equally" Eddie said taking a bite.

"Oh my God Jamie this is literally nirvana" Eddie said.

"Only the best for you lamb chop" Jamie said taking a bite on his own steak.

They both moaned into their own bites and of steak and then started laughing.

"It is more than just a steak, it is an experience" Jamie said.

"It truly is. I'm glad mine was with you" Eddie said sweetly.

Jamie just smiled and they continued to eat.

They finished their meals and decided to split a slice of chocolate cake.

They were down to the last few bites and Eddie took the last of the icing.

"That's the best part" Jamie said.

Eddie leaned across the table with the icing on her lips and kissed Jamie.

"Maybe that's the best part" Jamie said blushing.

Eddie just smiled and wiped the extra icing off her face.

"I love you Eddie" Jamie said taking her hand in his.

"I love you too Jamie"

The waiter brought their check and Jamie knew Eddie was going to ask to pay for some but before she could grab it he grabbed it first.

They paid and went to the car.

"Want to come in for a little?" Eddie asked as they pulled up to her place.

"Sure" Jamie said.

They walked up to Eddie's apartment and when they got in she asked if he wanted anything but he shook his head no.

"So I old my dad that I'm bringing my girlfriend to church and dinner tomorrow" Jamie said.

"Oh really? What did he say?" Eddie asked.

"He was surprised, I don't know if he suspects anything or not" Jamie said.

"Guess we will find out tomorrow" Eddie said.

They sat down on the couch and Eddie spoke up.

"So I called my mom back" Eddie said.

"Really? I'm proud of you Eddie, how did it go?" Jamie asked knowing to tread lightly.

"I didn't curse her out" Eddie said.

"Well that's good" Jamie said.

"We talked and we're going to meet for coffee on Saturday morning. You don't have to feel obligated but would you come with me?" Eddie asked.

"Of course, anything for you" Jamie sad kissing her cheek.

Jamie's kind words and gestures made her melt.

"Are you gonna tell her about us or are we just going to be partners?" Jamie asked wondering how much information she was going to tell her estranged mother.

"I'm gonna be honest and tell her how much I've accomplished with out her help" Eddie said.

"Ed I suggest that you not say it so condescending" Jamie said.

"No promises" Eddie said.

"Ok fair enough. But like always I have your back" Jamie said.

"Thank you" Eddie said.

"It's getting late babe, I'm going to head home. I will pick you up at 10:15 tomorrow morning." Jamie said.

Eddie nodded and walked him to the door.

He leaned down to kiss her. He put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. Eddie cupped her hand around his face and pulled him closer with her other hand.

"Goodnight Eddie, I love you"

"Night Jamie, love you too lamb chop" Eddie said.

Jamie kissed her on the cheek and left.

The next morning Jamie picked Eddie up. He was nervous but also very excited to tell his family that Eddie was the women he loved.

"Nervous?" Jamie asked.

"A little, what about you?" Eddie asked.

"Yea. I have some butterflies" Jamie said.

Eddie nodded and took his hand that was resting on the console between them.

They pulled up to the church and Jamie took Eddie's hand. She raised her eye at him but he nodded. It was now or never he figured. They were the last ones to arrive and when he walked him he pulled Eddie close to him. Nicky, Erin and Henry knew but he was mostly concerned with how his dad and Danny would respond. Not only had he broke department policy, but it was also the first women he had brought to church with him since Sydney and he just hoped his family would behave.

"Hey everyone" Jamie and Eddie said as they walked over to the family.

"I thought you were bringing your girlfriend" Sean asked.

"I did" Jamie said smiling at Eddie.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my girlfriend Eddie Janko" Jamie said. He was beaming and Erin was smiling.

"You knew!?" Danny asked his sister. He had a shocked expression on his face but recovered quickly.

"Dad?" Jamie asked.

"I'm very happy for you both. As your boss, how long as this been going on?" Frank asked.

"We have been denying our feelings for each other for about a year but it wasn't until we both got hurt that we realized that we loved each other and were meant to be together." Jamie said instinctively pulling Eddie closer.

"Well I don't think you could have done any better" Henry said kissing Eddie on the cheek.

Eddie just blushed and hugged Henry.

"Well I'm glad you finally admitted your feelings, I can tell she makes you happy. So if you are up for it Eddie we welcome you to all family dinners and functions" Frank said.

"Thank you" Eddie said.

"Well it's about time. It was getting hard to keep it together" Nicky said.

"I'm glad you finally found that special someone we talked about" Linda said.

"Ok Sean pay up" Jack said.

"Not you too Jack?" Jamie asked laughing.

Jack looked a little confused so Eddie stepped in.

"Everyone in the precinct was taking bets on us" Eddie said.

"I wonder why, you two have been more than partners for some time and were both just lying to each other" Danny said having recovered from the shock of Erin knowing before him.

"Well I say that we have a pretty good family here" Henry said.

They started walking into the church but Danny pulled Eddie and Jamie aside.

"I'm happy for you kid; and Eddie take care of him, if you hurt him I have no problem kicking your ass" Danny said giving them both a hug.

"I don't intend to" Eddie said holding onto Jamie's arm.

Danny walked a head of them to catch up to Linda and Jamie took Eddie's hand in his.

"I love you" Jamie said kissing her.

While kissing him back, Eddie just responded with a mmm.

They sat through mass and then went back to Frank and Henry's for dinner.

They were sitting around eating dinner and Jamie and Eddie were the most relaxed that they had been in a few months.

"So Jack are you doing ok?" Erin asked her nephew

"Yea, Tyler is coming back to school tomorrow" Jack said.

"That's good" Erin said.

"Yea, we've had a few talks with Jack and I think he finally knows that he can come to us with anything" Linda said. Danny and Jack just both nodded.

"Uncle Jamie why didn't you tell me that you were going to tell everyone today?" Nicky asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Jamie said.

"I sort of expected you to bring Eddie, I've seen the way you look at each other and how you handle each other and it's very loving. It reminds me of your mother and I when we first fell in love with each other. But I also thought that maybe it wasn't here because you were still partners." Frank said. \

"Jamie found a loophole and went with it. Not the first time a Reagan broke the rules" Henry said looking at Danny.

They all laughed but said how excited they were for Jamie and Eddie.

"So Nic, ready for basketball tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Yea but I hear our new coach is a hardass" Nicky said laughing.

"Yea you better watch it or its suicides for days" Jamie said poking his niece.

"I'm not scared" Nicky said.

"You might want to be. When him and dad coached my team it was a little scary" Jack said.

"Oh yea, now who better watch it?" Danny asked which erupted in laughs from everyone else.

Jamie and Erin got the dessert and while they were eating Nicky spoke up.

"I have an announcement" Nicky said.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what it was that Nicky could possibly say. They were worried that something was wrong.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that I am dating this guy"

"Does this guy have a name or a rap sheet?" Danny asked.

"His name is Mike and he does not have a rap sheet" Nicky said groaning.

"Erin do you approve?" Danny asked.

"Yea, he's a nice kid, good student and well mannered."

"Then I will back off...for now" Danny said.

They all laughed and Nicky just rolled her eyes.

They talked some more and cleaned up. Everyone was getting ready to leave but Jamie pulled his dad aside.

"Is everything ok son?" Frank asked his youngest child.

"I love her dad" Jamie said sheepishly.

"I know"

"Are you mad?" Jamie asked hesitantly.

"Have I ever been mad at you for following your heart?"

"Yes, when my heart told me that it was ok to draw on the walls with Erin's makeup, when my heart told me to swallow everything in sight, when my heart told me to join the academy and leave the law" Jamie said.

"Well for the first two I don't think you mean your hear I think you mean Joe and Danny for telling you what to do; as for joining the academy I could not have been any more proud of you." Frank said. He led Jamie into the other room and they sat in the chairs.

He poured some whisky for them and sat down.

"It's always good drinking you" Frank said with a smile.

It was the big joke that Jamie was named after Irish whisky and as much as he said it annoyed him when they made fun of him for it, he secretly loved it.

"Jamie ever since you mother and Joe died you have been a different person, we thought Sydney would be good for you and get you back to your happy, fun loving self and she wasn't the person to do that. Since you have been partnered with Eddie that fun loving part of you has started to come back. She brings back the happy, fun loving person in you and I am forever grateful for that. You carry the death of you mom and Joe very heavily. Out of the four of you, you were the most sensitive, probably the smartest and you probably have the biggest heart. You want to help every one but yourself. Eddie helps you in a way that you can really only help yourself. I knew you two were close and I had a bet with Baker over when you two you finally get together. I was worried when I heard you got hurt not because you were physically injured but because of what it would do to you mentally. I didn't have to worry about that though because Eddie seemed to have that covered. I'm not mad that you hid it, you felt that you needed to finish partners before you could continue with a deeper relationship. I approve whole-heartedly son" Frank said.

"Thanks dad" Jamie said. He got up and gave Frank a hug.

"Pray for me tomorrow, I get a new partner and I have to teach a bunch of teenage girls how to play basketball."

"Good luck son" Frank said.

"Thanks dad, I will talk to you tomorrow."

Eddie was in with Henry playing cards.

Jamie walked in and saw that Eddie had a frusterated look on her face.

"I take it you can't beat the famous Henry Reagan either?" Jamie said going around to put his arms around her.

"No I can't. I want a rematch Henry" Eddie said laughing.

"Let me know and I will clear my busy schedule" Henry said laughing.

"Bye Pop" Jamie said kissing his

"Bye Henry"

"Bye you two love birds" Henry said laughing.

Jamie and Eddie walked out to Jamie's car hand-in-hand.

"I had a great time tonight" Eddie said.

"Me too" Jamie said kissing her on the cheek.

He opened the door for her and got in the other side.

"Are you sleeping over?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind" Eddie said.

"Never" Jamie said.

They went back to Jamie's and got ready for bed.

Jamie was already in bed when Eddie slid in next to him.

"Whatca reading?" Eddie said getting under the covers.

"The basketball team roster and what positions everyone plays" Jamie said.

"Well that sounds boring" Eddie said.

"Yea it is"

"I know your favorite position" Eddie said cheekily.

"Oh really?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, feet spread and hands on the hood" Eddie said with a smirk. She was thinking about the time Jamie almost went off the deep-end by playing detective before he walked back from the ledge.

"Oh really well lucky for you I only want you on the hood of my car" Jamie said pulling her down on top of him to kiss her.

Well I hope everyone liked it! I have had people request me to write their first time together and other people don't want it. It would not be graphic it would be classy and short. It would not be for a few chapters so I was wondering what everyone thought.

Please keeping reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates. I was home from school catching up with my family and friends and now it's only a few weeks till finals so I've been very busy.

Here it is, I hope you all enjoy!

A few days had passed and it was now Thanksgiving Eve. Eddie and Jamie had both worked the day shift. They were going to go get some dinner before Jamie went to his dad's. They went to their favorite hamburger place and found were seated at a booth.

They looked at the menu and ordered their burgers and shakes.

"So are you excited for your first Reagan Thanksgiving?" Jamie asked grinning like a little kid.

Eddie had on a thick cable cardigan which she instintivly pulled tighter around her.

"Eddie you are coming right?" Jamie asked a little concerned.

"Jamie" Eddie said sadly

"If you want to have dinner with the friends that you have had it with for years I'm ok with that" Jamie said putting his hand on hers. She didn't say anything so he just continued.

"Eddie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you into anything. I just know that you like my family and you like food so I figured you would like Thanksgiving" Jamie said.

"Jamie, I don't want to talk about it" Eddie said.

Jamie just nodded knowing that something was going on with his girlfriend and he wanted to help.

Their food came and they ate in silence. They had pretty much finished their meals except for a few fries when Jamie spoke up.

"Eddie are you mad at me?" Jamie asked.

"No why?" Eddie asked

"Because ever since I asked about Thanksgiving you have shut me out" Jamie said getting a little frustrated.

"Jamie it's complicated. I don't want to talk about it, can we just drop it?" Eddie asked getting upset.

"I just don't know why you won't tell me what's wrong" Jamie said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Eddie said. She got up from the table and went to the bathroom.

"Eddie" Jamie said calling out to her.

He knew that sometimes Eddie needed to cool off, so if she wasn't back in five minuets Jamie would use his shield to get into the women's bathroom.

The waitress came and he paid the check. He was waiting for Eddie but she never came back. Jamie found their waitress.

"Mam I was wondering if I'm allowed to go into the women's bathroom to check on my girlfriend she has been gone a long time?" Jamie asked worriedly.

The waitress told him to wait right there. She went and checked with the manager and they sent a female waitress into the bathroom to make sure no one else was in there. They gave Jamie the all-clear and he went in.

"Eddie, babe it's me" Jamie said gently as he walked in. He didn't know what was going on with Eddie or why all of a sudden she didn't like Thanksgiving but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"This is the women's bathroom Reagan" Eddie said sniffling.

"I know, sometimes all you have to do is tell a waitress you are worried about your girlfriend and they let you in" Jamie said.

Eddie was in a stall so he couldn't see her but he could see the bottom of her feet.

"Now do you want to tell me what is wrong?" Jamie asked.

"No, can you just take me home?" Eddie said.

"Want to come back to my place?"

"No you have to go to your dads" Eddie said

"I can go later. Good thing about your parents house is that you can show up there any time or anywhere and they wont send you away" Jamie said.

"Please can we just go?" Eddie said

"I can't take the whole bathroom with you so you need to come out" Jamie said

Eddie didn't say anything but he heard the lock unlock.

Eddie walked out from the stall without looking at him. She washed her hands and put some cold water on her face before she finally turned around to Jamie.

When she turned around Jamie was standing there, worry written all over his face but he hand his arms out for her.

Eddie didn't move so he took a step towards her and motioned for her to go to him. Eddie stepped to within arms reach of Jamie and he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't resist but she didn't reciprocate the hug right away. Jamie pulled her close and held on to her tightly. He had his left arm around the bottom part of her back and his right arm wrapped around the back of her head. He put her head on his chest and he instantly felt wetness on his shirt. Eddie was trying to swallow her emotions. She was able to conceal the noise but not the tears. Jamie held on to her until he felt her stiffen up a little signaling that she was getting herself together.

"Want me to take you home?" Jamie asked kissing the top of Eddie's head.

Eddie just nodded but Jamie still kept hugging her.

"Come on babe let's go. I know you're upset and I know you don't want to talk about it; but whenever you want to talk about it I'm here for you" Jamie said kissing her one more times before he let her go.

Eddie still didn't say anything but she kept a firm hold on Jamie as they walked out. Jamie thanked the waitress and told her that Eddie was fine. They went and got in the car.

"Here take my jacket" Jamie said shrugging out of his jacket and putting it around Eddie's jacket clad shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"Of course, I have a heavy sweater on anyway" Jamie said and Eddie just nodded.

Jamie drove him and Eddie to Eddie's. He parked and walked her up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Jamie asked and he got Eddie into her apartment.

"Yea I'm sure" Eddie said giving Jamie his jacket back.

"Promise me you will call me if you need anything?" Jamie asked, still concerned.

"I promise. I'm sorry Jamie" Eddie said.

"I just wish you would tell me what is wrong. You don't need to carry the cross alone" Jamie said.

Eddie just stood there.

"Why don't I make you some tea and you get ready for bed and then I will tuck you into bed" Jamie said.

"Eddie please let me help you" Jamie said.

"Ok"

"What kind of tea do you want lamb chop?" Jamie asked.

"Chamomile please" Eddie said

"Of course" Jamie said.

Eddie went and got changed and Jamie went to the kitchen to make the tea. He put the kettle on and got a mug and tea bag out. Once the tea was brewed he walk to Eddie's room and knocked on the door. Eddie told him to come in. When Jamie walked into Eddie's room, he saw her in flannel pants and an over-sized long sleeve t-shirt. She was siting with her back against the head board and her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around her legs.

"It's nice and hot" Jamie said handing the mug to Eddie.

"Thank you" Eddie said her voice wavering.

"Jamie sat on the side of her bed and put his arm around her.

"Are you sure your ok?" Jamie asked.

"I will be" Eddie said

"Ok, I just wish you would talk to me"

"I will, eventually" Eddie said and Jamie just nodded.

"Enjoy your tea and get some sleep babe, I love you" Jamie said kissing Eddie again.

"Thank you for being patient" Eddie said

"Anything for you" Jamie said.

"I will turn out all the lights and make sure your door is locked" Jamie said.

"Thank you" Eddie said. She put her mug on the night stand and pulled back the covers. Jamie got her all situation, hugged her and kissed her. On his way out he spoke up again.

"Eddie if you need anything at all don't worry about calling me in the middle of the night. I'm always here for you" Jamie said.

"Same goes for you Jamie" Eddie said. Jamie said goodnight and went into Eddie's living room. He turned the light out and locked her door and left.

He got into his car and went to his house to grab clothes to spend the night at his dad's and clothes for the parade and dinner. He called his dad and said that he was on his way over. He pulled up to his dad's house and went inside.

"Hey I'm here" Jamie said walking in through the kitchen.

"Shut up Uncle Jamie I'm trying to do homework here" Nicky said.

"Sorry Nic, I figured you would have had it all done" Jamie said kissing the top of Nicky's head.

"Well I don't" She spat back.

"Ok, well if you need help let me know" Jamie said. He saw that Erin had left a mug with a tea bag on the counter for him. He grabbed it, the sugar and the lemon juice and went into the sun room.

"Hey Er, hey pop, hey dad" Jamie said

"I see we have the brooding teenager back?" Jamie said laughing.

"Yea, she realized that she has a paper due at midnight that she totally forgot about" Erin said.

"Oh that's not good" Jamie said laughing.

"Yea, kinda good we never had turn in computer assignments in our day" Erin said laughing.

"Making me feel old" Jamie said

"So how was your day?" Erin asked.

"Weird, something's up with Eddie and I don't know what it is" Jamie said, the worry returning to his voice.

"Wanna talk about it?" Frank asked.

"Yea, I'm gonna go take a shower first, I feel over dressed. I will be right back" Jamie said.

Jamie went and took a shower. After his shower he put on flannel pajama pants and thermal long sleeve shirt and slippers. He went back to the sun room. He had noticed that Erin had made his tea and reheated it for him.

"Thanks Er" Jamie said grabbing the hot mug of tea.

"Nicky took a bathroom break so it was safe to go into the kitchen" Erin said laughing.

"So is Eddie ok?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, when I brought up Thanksgiving dinner the other night she got weird about it and then tonight I asked her if she was excited and she got really said and then we ate dinner in silence and then she ran off to the bathroom. What every is eating at her has really gotten her because I've never seen her like this. I figured a holiday about food and football would be her favorite holiday" Jamie said.

Jamie was sitting next to Erin and she pulled him closer to her.

"What did she do last year for Thanksgiving?" Frank asked.

"We were off the day before Thanksgiving and on Thanksgiving so I don't know. She just said she had dinner with some friends every year"

"Does she just want to have dinner with them?" Erin asked.

"I don't know, I told her that she could have dinner with them and she didn't say anything" Jamie said.

"Are you worried?" Frank asked.

"I don't know if I should be or not but I am" Jamie said.

"I asked her if she wanted me to stay with her but she said no, so I told her not to be afraid to call me in the middle of the night if she needed me"

"Do you think that she is tougher than you are giving her credit for?" Frank asked.

"I mean I want to protect her but I know she's tough and I know that she has handled a lot by herself over the years. I told her that she has me and that she doesn't have to carry her cross alone anymore"

"That was really sweet Jamie" Erin said.

All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from the kitchen. They all got up and ran in

"Nicky what happened?" Frank asked searching for signs of a break in.

"I can't do this paper any more" Nicky screamed

"Do you need some help?" Henry asked.

"Of course I need help" Nicky said. The stress of school was taking it's toll on her and she broke down crying.

"Sweetie crying isn't going to help" Erin said.

"What's the topic on sweetie?" Frank asked

"Teddy Roosevelt" Nicky said drying her tears

"Why didn't you get Grandpa or Pop sooner?" Jamie asked.

"Because I just didn't ok?" Nicky said.

"Alright someone tag me out, I can only deal with once crying women in a day" Jamie said.

Erin just nodded and Jamie went back to the sun room. He was torn between wanting to know if Eddie was ok and waking her. He didn't want to call and text her on the outside chance that she was already asleep.

"Why don't Pop and I help you?" Frank asked.

"Will you?" Nicky asked.

"Of course" Henry said

"Thank you" Nicky said

Henry and Frank sat down and Erin put on a pot of coffee for them.

"I'm gonna go take care of my other child" Erin said.

Frank and Henry nodded and Erin went back to Jamie.

"I think I pushed her to hard?" Jamie said.

"Eddie?" Erin asked.

"Yea, after I asked her she ran off crying to the bathroom. She's shut me out before but normally she lets me back in right away" Jamie said.

"Did you think that maybe you can't help with this?" Erin asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well you said that she doesn't have good family memories. Maybe just the whole family holiday thing has her upset" Erin said

"You could be right" Jamie said

Erin just gave him a look.

"Maybe you are close" Jamie said laughing

Erin and Jamie finished their tea and Nicky finished her paper. They decided that it had been a long day and that it was time for bed.

"Is it time to put my children to bed?" Frank asked with a smirk

"Roommate?" Jamie asked Erin.

"Sure" Erin said.

Normally Jamie sleeps in his old room and Erin sleeps in hers but Jamie was still worried about Eddie and he wanted his big sister next to him.

They went up and went to his room and Nicky took Erin's.

Erin and Jamie were laying in bed when Frank came in.

"Jamie, I'm sure she will come to you when she feels like she needs to"

"I know, I just want to help her. She had a rough life and I want her to know how much fun families can be" Jamie said

"He's growing up" Erin said putting her arm around her brother.

Frank leaned down and kissed both of his children on the head.

"Good night you two"

"Good night dad" Jamie and Erin said

Frank turned out the light and went to say goodnight to Nicky.

"Are you doing ok?" Erin asked Jamie.

"Yes"

"Jamison" Erin said

"Er"

"I'm serious Jamie, I know you love her and I know you want to be there for her but you need to be patient with her"

"I know"

"It's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow, let's get some sleep"

"Night Er"

"Night Jamie"

Jamie rolled over and Erin rubbed his back to calm him down. Eventually she was asleep but Jamie was still laying wide awake. Jamie laid there for a few more hours. He had had enough of not sleeping so he texted Eddie. It was only about 1am but Jamie figured she was sleeping. He wanted her to answer because he wanted to know what was wrong and he wanted to know that she was ok; but he also wanted her to be sleeping peacefully.

'Hey Eddie, I don't know if you're sleeping or night but I'm not. I'm worried about you. Love you' Jamie wrote

He played on his phone for a little when Eddie's name appeared on the caller Id.

"Babe are you ok?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie" Eddie said sniffling.

"I will be right over" Jamie said

"No, It's ok you should be sleeping" Eddie said finally getting her words together.

"Nope, I can't sleep, I'm coming over" Jamie said

"I will be there in 20"

"Ok"

Jamie hung up with Eddie.

"Erin, Er" Jamie said tapping his sister on the shoulder.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Erin asked

"I'm going to Eddie's, she's not ok" Jamie said.

"Ok, let me know how she is" Erin said rolling back over.

Jamie got out from under the covers and fixed them around Erin. He out his sneakers on and grabbed his sweatshirt and heavy jacket. He was still in his pajama pants and flannel shirt but he didn't care. He squeezed Erin's foot letting her know he was leaving. He grabbed his keys and made his way to his car. He drove the short distance to Eddie's apartment and parked. He texted her to let her know that he was outside. He got out and walked up to her door and knocked.

Eddie opened the door but didn't say anything. She stood aside to let Jamie in. As soon as Jamie walked in he took off his heavy, puffy jacket and pulled Eddie in for a hug.

"Janko what's wrong?" Jamie asked, concern written all over his face.

"Jamie, I'm sorry" Eddie said letting a few tears slip out.

"Hey babe look at me. You're upset, there's nothing to be sorry about"

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Eddie asked still hugging Jamie.

"I was worried about you" Jamie said. He pulled back from Eddie put kept both his hands firmly on Eddie's forearms.

"I'm sorry" Eddie said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Wanna talk about what ever is eating at you?" Jamie asked.

Eddie was still hesitant to talk but Jamie seemed very concerned and she didn't want him to worry.

"Can I take my time?" Eddie asked.

"Of course" Jamie said gently.

'Bed?" Eddie asked.

Jamie nodded and kicked his shoes off. Eddie had made them tea when she was waiting for him to come over. They grabbed their mugs and went to Eddie's room. Jamie had his back against the headboard and Eddie was sitting Indian style in front of him.

"Take your time, we have all night" Jamie said with a smile. He took a sip of his tea and reached his hand out to Eddie's.

"I haven't celebrated a holiday since my freshman year of college" Eddie blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Senior year my dad was arrested on Thanksgiving in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner. Even criminals like a good holiday meal. That ruined holidays for me. Freshman year I always went home with my roommate. I felt totally out of place being all happy and I had no holiday spirit. Her family was great because I was a total bitch about the whole thing but they let me sulk and be miserable. After that year I went home and volunteered at a homeless shelter. The money my mom sent me I would buy winter clothes and food with and donate them to the shelter and then every day over break I would work at the shelter. I was trying to make amends for what my father had done. This year, the thought of not going to the homeless shelter made me hate myself. I can never undo what my father did but I like to think that maybe this helped even the score a little bit" Eddie said, tears spilling down her face.

Jamie said there for a few seconds before speaking. He didn't realize how much guilt Eddie had over what her father had done. He had a new found love for her after knowing how she spend every holiday.

"Eddie why didn't you tell me. I had no idea that is why you didn't like holidays" Jamie said still holding her hand.

"I didn't want you to know the truth. I know you tell me that your family isn't perfect but to me it is. There is love and respect and teasing and admiration and that's everything I've ever wanted. I want to share Thanksgiving with your whole family but I feel like I'm leaving behind the other family I have formed at the shelter. I feel like if I start to forget that part of me I will turn into my parents." Eddie said.

"Eddie come here" Jamie said.

He took both of their mugs and placed them on the table. He pulled Eddie in for a hug. She put her head in Jamie's neck and cried and Jamie just held her tightly while he placed kisses on the top of her head.

"Eddie I don't know your parents other than what you have told me and you are too full of life, and love and happiness to turn into them. You love you much and too hard and that might be my favorite thing about you." Jamie said softly

"I'm really sorry"

"You don't need to apologize" Jamie said.

"I do"

"No you don't. You weren't the one who committed the crime, it's not your respoinsibility to right your father's wrongs. It's a stand up thing that do you Janko. I'm even more proud to call you my girlfriend and best friend. You could have just told me. I would have slapped on an apron and been standing next to you" Jamie said hugging her.

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Yea we go to St. John's homeless shelter and help out all the time" Jamie said.

"That's the one I go to"

"Surprised we never ran into each other" Jamie said

"We have, I've talked to your dad a few times there before I started the job. I looked different though, my hair was shorter and if you can believe it I looked even younger than I do now." Eddie said laughing.

"I'm really proud of you Eddie"

"Why?"

"Because you fight fights that aren't yours"

"Thank you for putting up with me" Eddie said.

"It's a two way street"

"I know I can get a little emotional around the holidays"

"We always talk about Joe, my mom and my grandmom during the holidays and we get said and Erin usually shed's a few tears but we get though it together as a family and then we enjoy the holidays with those that are with us"

"Am I still welcomed for dinner tomorrow?" Eddie asked sheepishly.

"Of course babe" Jamie said kissing her.

"I have an idea" Jamie said

"That's never good" Eddie said laughing

"Why don't I pick you up at the station after your tour, we go to St. John's for two hours, feed the first round of guests and then go home and celebrate with your new family"

"Really, you will go with me?" Eddie asked, some of the spark coming back to her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Your fights are now my fights too" Jamie said smiling.

"Thank you, for everything Jamie" Eddie said snuggling in closer to him.

"I love you Eddie"

"I love you too"

Jamie texted Erin saying that Eddie was fine and that he would meet them back at their dad's house before the parade.

The next morning, Jamie and Eddie got up. Eddie went on parade tour and Jamie went back to his dad's house and got dressed. No one was awake when he got back so he started the coffee. Everyone soon woke up and Erin pulled Jamie aside

"Hey is everything ok?"

"Yea, her dad was arrested during Thanksgiving dinner. Every since then, every holiday she spends volunteering at a homeless shelter and she was torn over what to do"

"Wow, how old was she when her dad was arrested"

"Seventeen"

"Does she try to fix what he did?" Erin asked shocked.

"Yea, she thinks its her job. I told her of course I would go with her and that her fights are now my fights too."

"You two are very good for each other" Erin said happily.

"Thanks Er" Jamie said.

They went off to get dressed and eventually they all came back down to the living room.

Erin and Nick had jeans and heavy sweaters and their puffy coats. Frank, Jamie and Henry all had on heavy NYPD sweatshirts and puffy coats. The detail was there and they were meeting Danny, Linda and the boys at the parade. They were all on a float this year. Something that the boys were very excited over.

As they were talking to the detail Nicky pulled Jamie aside.

"Uncle Jamie, I'm sorry I snapped at you light night. I was really stressed and I know that it doesn't excuse what I did, I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Nicky said.

"We're good Nicky, don't worry" Jamie said hugging his niece.

They went to the parade meeting location and found Danny, Linda, Jack and Sean. They said their hellos and Jamie pulled the adults aside.

"I finally figured out why Eddie's been upset over Thanksgiving. Her dad was arrested during Thanksgiving dinner when she was seventeen and since then she has spend every holiday volunteering and donating items to St. Johns Homeless Shelter. She was torn between coming to dinner with us and going there. After the parade I'm gonna pick her up and we're going to go there for a few hours before our dinner." Jamie said

"That's a great idea Jamie" Linda said

"Eddie continues to surprise us" Henry said

"I'm proud of you two" Frank said putting his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Would you mind if the boys and I tagged along. I think they need to see how much they actually have. They have been getting very greedy with their Christmas lists'." Danny said shaking his head.

"Could Nicky join too? She has been stressed and I think it would be good to show her that that's the good kind of stress instead of stressing about keeping warm and finding food" Erin said.

"I think it will make Eddie happen"

"Never to late to start new traditions" Henry said smiling at his family.

"We still need to help Grandpa with dinner but I think all of you guys should go" Erin said

"We should all go as a family one day" Linda said

"I think that's a good idea" Frank said

It was time for the parade so they went and got on the float. They were opening up the parade on a Christmas themed New York City float.

"The Statue of Liberty is wearing a Santa hat!" Sean happily exclaimed.

They all laughed and took in the amazing float around them.

They asked a worker to take a picture of them on the float. Once the picture was taken, it was time to start the parade.

The parade went off without a hitch, Frank did and interview and then it was time to go. One they were at the warehouse, Linda took Henry and Erin back to Frank's so they could begin dinner.

The detail took the rest of them to pick Eddie up.

Jamie got out of the car to go get her. They ended up picking her up at her apartment.

"Happy Thanksgiving babe" Jamie said hugging and kissing Eddie.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Thank you for this" Eddie said hugging him.

"Anytime, I'm excited and I brought some helpers with me" Jamie said as he grabbed Eddie's bags.

He carried her bags and put his arm around her as they walked out. He opened the door for her and put her bags in the back.

Eddie said hello to Frank, Danny, Nicky, Jack and Sean as she got in.

"I'm glad you all came with us" Eddie said happily.

Sean looked upset and Eddie asked why.

"Seany what's wrong, it's Thanksgiving?"

"I don't want to do this"

"Why not?" Danny asked his youngest son.

"It will be boring and I wanted to play Madden before we watch the Cowboys/Eagles game.

"Sometimes other things are more important Sean" Nicky said.

"Whatever" Sean said as he sulked in his seat.

"This will be good for you Sean" Frank said.

They tried to convince Sean that it was good he was going. They pulled up and got out. They introduced themselves to the head of the shelter.

"Hi Pam, I brought some friends with me this year" Eddie said happily.

"Well welcome everyone. Commissioner?" Pam asked

"Please call me Frank. Where would you like us to start?" Frank asked.

Pam told them all what to do. Jamie, Eddie and Frank were serving. Jack and Nicky were chopping vegetables and Danny and Sean were doing the drinks.

Jamie was amazed at the amount of people that came though. He had always been grateful for what he had and he had helped at the shelter before but it just seemed like more families this year. He was also surprised at how many people knew Eddie by name. She talked to them like she had known them her whole life.

After a while Eddie asked is she could go introduce Jamie to some of the people that she had become close with. They walked up to one family hand in hand.

"Hey guys"

"Eddie" The two little kids cheered.

"Hey guys" Eddie said. Jamie hung back a little not wanting to intrude on the reunion.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The little girl asked happily.

Eddie pulled Jamie close to him.

"Yes he is. His name is Jamie"

"Hi" Jamie said.

They talked to them and some other families before heading back to the kitchen.

"They have a house, but barely afford food. They were in a car accident and they ended up losing a child. Between the four of their medical bills and the funeral for the other one, they ran out of money quickly. They started coming about three years ago"

"Now I know why you still wanted to come. These people don't have much other than themselves, its truly astounding how happy they are"

"I had everything I ever wanted when I was little except one thing" Eddie said.

"Love and compassion?" Jamie asked.

"Yea. Coming here just proved that money can't buy your happiness."

"It can't. I never head my dad or my grandfather talk about money when I was younger, just how much they loved their job and their city. To them, that was the most important thing out there." Jamie said.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Thank you for bringing me here and letting me more into your life" Jamie said pulling her in for a hug.

They finished up with their shifts and went back to Frank's house.

They all thanked Eddie for bringing them with her.

When they were pulling up to Frank's, Danny spoke up.

"Boys do you know what it's time to do?"

"Football?" Jack asked

Danny nodded smiling.

"We have time for one game and then we have to get showered before dinner" Danny said

Jack and Sean both got excited when they found out they could still play. They all went in and got changed into old sweatpants.

"You ready?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"Of course"

"How are we doing the teams?" Nicky asked

"Girls vs. Boys?" Erin asked.

"Oh yea you boys are going down" Linda said laughing.

"Were no longer out numbered" Nicky said

"That's cute, don't break a nail" Danny said

Frank and Henry were going to take care of the food and take pictures while the rest of them played.

"I love you and all but I'm gonna kick your ass lamb chop" Eddie said sweetly

"Oh really?" Jamie asked. He would never admit it but there was a part of him that thought Eddie could take him down due to her training.

They were playing two-hand touch since Jamie and Danny could take down someone double their size they didn't want anyone getting hurt.

They started the game and the girls took the early lead with Eddie scoring first. She playfully ran up to Jamie and slapped his butt and started singing the can't touch this song. They kept playing and Jack scored not to long after. Nicky ended up tacking Sean by accident and he was not happy about that.

They kept playing and all of a sudden Eddie and gotten Jamie off his feet but he quickly rolled her over and made out with her on the ground.

"Interference" Jack yelled

"Kisserference" Eddie said laughing.

They all started laughing, little did they know that Frank had gotten the whole ordeal on camera and pictures.

They finally stood up and Jamie returned the favor and squeezed Eddie's butt.

"Oh it's on Reagan" Eddie said

"Wouldn't want it any other way Janko" Jamie said. They retreated to their own lines.

"Sudden death, next touchdown wins" Frank yelled down. It would take everyone about two hours to get showered and dressed and they only had two and a half hours until dinner would be done.

Both teams went into a huddle. They set their plays and got to work. Out of the guys, Jamie was the fastest runner. They decided that provided that Jamie was open the ball would go to him and he would run in into the end-zone.

The girls knew that the ball would go to either Jack or Jamie so they put Nicky on Jack and Eddie on Jamie. Erin had Danny and Linda had Sean.

The boys had possession and their plan was going well until Jamie was about five feet from the end-zone. All of a sudden he heard Sean screaming that Eddie and Nicky were right on him. There was no one in his vision that he could see to pass to and the next thing he knew was that Nicky had one hand on him. He tried to fake left but Eddie was right on him. She tagged him with two hands and from the force they both ended up on the ground.

The boys needed the touchdown to win, but with Jamie on the ground the girls had won.

"Good game Jamie" Eddie said sitting on top of Jamie.

"You tagged?!" Jamie asked in disbelief.

Eddie leaned down and whispered into Jamie's ear. "Forgive me?"

"Always" Jamie said pulling her down once again so she was on top of him.

Meanwhile Danny went up to Linda.

"You guys illegally tackled my kid brother"

Linda didn't say anything, she just ran full force and tackled Danny.

Once they were on the ground Linda spoke up.

"See now you're not left out" Linda said cheekily.

Danny just laughed and kissed Linda.

Eventually they all got up and went inside.

The girls were allowed to shower first since it would take them longer to get ready.

Jamie, Danny and the boys helped Frank and Henry the best they could while the girls got showered.

"Eddie seems happy" Frank said to Jamie.

"I think she is. This is the first time she's celebrating Thanksgiving since she was eighteen. I know were not married but I told her she's apart of this family no matter what. She said that she finally has the love and compassion that she has wanted her whole life" Jamie said blushing a little.

"You two seem to make each other very happy. I'm happy for you Jamie, you deserve to be happy"

Jamie hugged his father.

Eddie and Linda had called down saying that the showers were free.

Jamie and Sean made their way up to their bathrooms. They decided that the younger brothers would get showers first.

Jamie finished his shower and knocked on his old bedroom door.

"Yea come in" Eddie said.

Jamie was still a little wet and had his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Did I ever tell you I love you body?" Eddie asked poking him in the abs.

"I'm not sure, I still could use that women's touch" Jamie said cheekily.

"Kid still thinks he's funny" Eddie said swatting Jamie with her towel.

"Let me step out" Eddie said motioning to Jamie's boxers.

"Nah just turn around for a second. I mean you've pretty much seen everything in the locker room"

"Or the time you fell when you were trying to put your pants on with your cast" Eddie said laughing.

"Hey it was the first week, I was learning" Jamie said

Eddie turned around and Jamie put his boxers and pants on.

They all finished getting ready and went down to the table.

Eddie had on a pink, orange and brown tweed skater skirt and a matching tight pink turtleneck sweater, tights, brown heeled boots and some jewelry. Jamie had on dark wash jeans, a purple and navy plaid shirt, a matching purple sweater that Erin had given him for Christmas the year before and a navy blue blazer.

Erin had on an orange and yellow print dress with heels and jewelry and Nicky had on a jumper with a black collard shirt with jewelry and boots.

Danny had on a dress shirt, a sweater and dress pants. Linda had on a cream and maroon print dress, heels and jewelry. Jack had on brown pants, a tweed blazer and a cream dress shirt. Sean had on black dress pants, a hunter green dress shirt and a sweater.

Frank had on dress pants, a dress shirt, a sweater and a blazer. Henry had on dress pants, a dress shirt and a blazer.

They set the tripod up and took a group photo.

"Do you want one without me?" Eddie asked hesitantly.

"No, why would we want that?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, I figured that you would want a family photo" Eddie said

"We want all of our family in the photo" Frank said squeezing her shoulder.

They took more pictures and were watching the Philadelphia/Dallas game while the rest of the meal was finishing.

Jamie pulled Eddie aside.

"Are you having fun babe?" Jamie asked, hoping that she felt better after their previous conversation.

"I am, thank you for convincing me to come" Eddie said

"I'm glad you came, I wouldn't have wanted you to spend it alone"

"But now I have you" Eddie said.

Erin had called everyone for dinner.

Jamie and Eddie walked in to the dining room hand in hand.

"By the way you look beautiful"

"You looking dashing yourself"

"Dashing?"

"Yes"

"I'll take it" Jamie said laughing. He kissed Eddie on the cheek as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you" Eddie said

Jamie nodded and he sat down.

Frank was at the head of the table, Erin was to his right, then Nicky then Jamie and then Eddie. Henry was at the other head and Sean was to his right and then Jack, Danny and Linda.

They all sat down and got settled.

"Ok, I will start" Frank said

They all agreed and Frank continued "This year, I am still very thankful for all of you. I am thankful that my son has finally found someone he wants to date. I'm also thankful for all 35,000 of my men and women who continue to keep this great city safe" When he said that he first looked at his father and then to Danny, Jamie and Eddie.

Erin was up next.

"I'm thankful that that we all have another year together despite recent and I'm thankful that I made the right decision in staying with the family business instead of going into private practice. And that I'm still able to work with you two goons" Erin said laughing at Jamie and Danny.

Nicky's turn

"I'm thankful to all of you but most importantly to Uncle Jamie and Eddie for saving me from the guy and the party. I'm also thankful that I am able to go to college and a wonderful college close to home called Columbia" Nicky said happily. Her mom knew but she hadn't told anyone else.

They all said their congratulations to Nicky and then it was Jamie's turn.

"I'm still thankful to bullet proof vests all of you and I'm also thankful to my wonderful partner who thought quickly on her feet and kept is alive. I'm also thankful to Eddie Janko for being an amazing women, cop and girlfriend. I love you lamb chop" Jamie said pulling Eddie's chair closer to him so he could hug her.

"Aww" Nicky said. Jamie and Eddie just blushed.

It was Eddie's turn.

She took a deep breath and started "First I want to thank all of you for making me feel part of the family. I'm also very thankful for all of you for providing the family, the love, the comfort, the compassion, the teasing and the advice that I have wanted my whole life. I'm also thankful that lamb chop over here stopped dragging his heels and finally figured out that he reciprocated my feelings for him." Eddie said hugging Jamie.

"I'm thankful to still be kicking around with all of you and that all of you are still kicking around with me" Henry said.

"I'm thankful for football and food" Sean said.

"Sean" Danny and Linda scolded.

"I'm thankful that I have such a supportive family and that my family is still mostly intact. I'm also thankful for my parents even though we sometimes disagree, not everyone is lucky enough to have both parents"

"I'm thankful and my kid brother has finally found a women that will put up with him. I'm also thankful for my beautiful wife and kids and I second Jamie's, I'm always thankful to bullet proof vests" Danny said.

"I'm thankful to be apart of this family and I'm thankful for everyday I don't see any of you in my ER" Linda said

"I think we all have a lot to be thankful for once again this year. Although the Reagan motto is as soon as something good happens something bad happens, I think we have fared pretty well. Mom, Mary, Joe we're all thinking of you and we wish you were here to celebrate with us. We miss you and we love you." Frank said

"Can I change what I'm thankful for?" Sean asked.

"Of course" Henry said

"I'm also thankful that I have a mom and a dad who love me and who are able to give me a house and food and presents"

"Why the change of heart?" Frank asked

"Going to the shelter with Eddie made me realize that not all kids have that. I didn't want to go because I didn't want to give up my video games but I'm glad you made me go"

"I'm proud of you son" Danny said

"Nicky would you like to say grace?" Frank asked.

"I was wondering if I could say it?" Eddie asked.

"Of course" Frank said.

"I memorized the Catholic Thanksgiving Prayer" Eddie said

"Eddie" Jamie said shocked.

"O Gracious God, we give you thanks for your overflowing generosity to us. Thank you for the blessings of the food we eat and especially for this feast today. Thank you for our home and family and friends, especially for the presence of those gathered here. Thank you for our health, our work and our play. Please send help to those who are hungry, alone, sick and suffering war and violence. Open our hearts to your love. We ask your blessing through Christ your son. Amen."

"That was beautiful Eddie" Henry said squeezing her arm.

"Now that you are dating Jamie, you might want to keep this one handy. 'May God give you...For every storm, a rainbow,For every tear, a smile,For every care, a promise,And a blessing in each trial. For every problem life sends,A faithful friend to share, For every sigh, a sweet song, And an answer for each prayer.' He likes to get hurt a lot." Henry said.

"I'm right here" Jamie said in mock hurt.

They all laughed and Eddie said she wanted that prayer in writing to keep in her pocket at work. They started to eat and it was fairly quiet except for someone asking to pass something. Henry liked when his dinners were quiet because it mean that he had made a good meal.

"How is everything?" Henry asked

They all told him how wonderful everything had been.

They finished their meals and cleared the table for dessert.

They brought out the pumpkin and apple pie and the cupcakes decorated with frosting turkeys that Eddie made.

"Eddie these are so cute" Nicky exclaimed

"Thank you!" Eddie said smiling,

Erin was cutting all of the dessert when Jamie spoke up.

"I will take a piece of each pie and a cupcake" Jamie said happily patting his stomach.

"Guess we're gonna have to go buy you new pants tomorrow" Eddie said laughing.

"Look whose talking" Jamie said

They passed the desserts around and poured the tea.

"Kid, are ya gonna be able to chase perps tomorrow?" Danny asked Jamie.

"I'm counting on that the citizens of New York will be as full as me and now be able to commit crimes because I won't be able to fun" Jamie said laughing.

"I thought you said crime doesn't take a day off?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't, I'm just kidding buddy" Jamie said

"Oh ok"

"So are we going to start decorating for Christmas tomorrow?" Frank asked

"Yea!" Jack and Sean cheered.

"And the good news is that the schedule changed and Eddie and I are both off tomorrow" Jamie said happily.

"Oh good" Frank said happily.

"I will clear" Jamie said

"I'll help" Eddie said getting up with Jamie .

They began taking the plates to the kitchen. They put the food into leftover containers and put all of the dishes into the dishwasher and started it. Eddie started to wash the other dishes and Jamie dried them and put them away.

Eddie had just dried her hands when Jamie turned to face her.

"Eddie are you happy you came?"

"I think Thanksgiving is my new favorite holiday" Eddie said, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry" Jamie said pulling her in for a hug.

"It's ok, they are tears of happiness. It was everything I ever could have wanted a Tahnksgiving dinner to be like. Words can't express how happy I am tonight"

"Good. You deserve to have a loving family and I think that we deserve each other"

Eddie laughed and agreed.

Meanwhile, they were discussing Eddie and Jamie in the dining room.

"I give them till Christmas until they are engaged" Nicky said

"No, I give them till May" Danny say

"Really, I say July"

"I think they will wait at least a year, I definitely think sometime between Halloween next year and New Year's" Erin said.

"I guess we will have to see"

" I don't think either one of them want to rush anything" Frank said

"They seem very content and very happy" Henry said

They continued talking before they all went and got ready for bed.

Eddie and Jamie also went to get ready for bed.

Jamie walked into his room to see Eddie standing in pajama pants with a turkey pattern on them.

"You are too much" Jamie said pointing to Eddie's pants.

"I thought you would like them" Eddie said.

"I do, don't worry" Jamie said kissing her.

They got ready for bed and went back downstairs into the living room. He pulled out some photo albums from his first year of life and started to show Eddie.

"Jamie, you were such a cute baby!" Eddie exclaimed

"He was also a carrot top" Danny said ruffling his hair.

"Danny" Jamie chided

"I wanted to give you this before everyone else came back down" Danny said slipping something into Jamie's sweatshirt hood.

Jamie was about to reach it when Erin came back down in her own pajama outfit.

"What do we have here little brother?" She asked Jamie

"Jamie started to get nervous at Erin's voice.

"Jamison" Erin said faking being shocked.

"What is this doing in your hood?" Erin asked knowing that Danny put it there.

"I don't know why Danny just put it there" Jamie said as he looked at the condom in his hand.

"Jamie doing it in your childhood bedroom isn't classy" Erin said shaking her head.

Eddie also decided that it was a good time to start blushing.

"Danny where the hell did you get this it literally expired in like 1991" Jamie said

"I mean expired protection is better than no protection" Danny said

Danny and Erin both sat on the sofa.

"So Jamie" Danny started

"Jamie we wanted to tell you what happens when a man and a women love each other" Erin said

"I know what happens" Jamie said getting more and more embarrassed.

"You could have your own mush-ball in nine months if you aren't carful" Erin said.

"Wrap before you tap" Danny said laughing so hard he could barely get the words out.

"Yea you could tie it up and give Eddie her Christmas present early" Erin said, like Danny she could barely get the words out.

Jamie and Eddie were both redder than Erin's pajama pants and although Eddie found it funny, Jamie was getting very annoyed.

"Ok, funny guys we get it" Jamie said.

"Jamie make sure you are emotionally and physically ready" Erin said

"And make sure you go to confession before Church on Sunday" Danny said laughing like a hyena.

"And you wonder why I'm still a virgin and can count of one hand the amount of girl friends I've had" Jamie said putting a hand on his face.

"But I love you anyway" Eddie said kissing Jamie.

"Be carful Jamie, it all starts with a kiss" Danny said

"Are you two done yet?" Jamie asked

"For now" They answered

Frank had overheard the last part of the conversation and as much as he liked getting one over on his kids, he knew how embarrassed Jamie was so he let it go.

The rest of them had come down after getting changed. Linda had put the boys to bed but they let Nicky stay up. They talked about Joe, Betty and Mary and filled Eddie in on more Jamie stories. Nicky talked about college and school and basketball and for the most part, they didn't talk shop.

They were all tired and it had been a long day so they decided they would make their way to their rooms. Eddie had gone to the kitchen to put her mug of tea in the sink. Frank decided that since Jamie's normal coloring had returned, he decided to make his move.

"Jamie, just remember that it's an old house and we can hear through the walls"

"Dad!" Jamie yelled.

The rest of them had gone up stairs laughing and Eddie walked back in to see a stunned, red-faced Jamie.

"Babe are you feeling ok? Your face is all flushed" Eddie said putting her hand on Jamie's head.

"I'm fine, but my dad just reminded me that it's an old house and noise travels. He head Danny and Erin picking on us" Jamie said.

"Let it go lamb chop. I thought it was funny. I was kind of embarrassed but I wanted the full siblings effect and they happily gave it to me. And just for the record, I would never have sex in either one of our childhood homes"

"Good, glad we are on the same page" Jamie said.

They walked into Jamie's room and got into bed.

Jamie looked around his room remembering all the nights he had laid awake and wanted a girlfriend. He a done one better than a girlfriend. He found his best friend and his soul mate. He was cuddling Eddie when she spoke up.

"You're not made that I beat you are you?" Eddie asked.

"Nah, I wouldn't expect anything else from my kickass girlfriend" Jamie said kissing her.

They said their goodnights and Jamie pulled Eddie closer to him so they were spooning perfecting. She held the hand that was by her head. They both quickly fell asleep after what have been a very fun and rewarding day.

There it is everyone! I hope it was totally worth the wait. This is the longest chapter of the story so far, I figured I would reward you all for being so patient. Please leave you reviews. I will also need some filler chapters so if you have any story ideas let me know and I will try and work them in! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!


	21. Chapter 21

"Morning Eddie" Jamie said

"Morning Jamie" Eddie said happily

"Did you have fun yesterday?" Jamie asked.

"It was the best Thanksgiving I've ever had" Eddie said snuggling into Jamie.

"Good I'm glad. I had a great time, even if you did beat us in football" Jamie said laughing.

"I had to put you in your place"

"Of course you did" Jamie said.

"So what do we do today?" Eddie asked.

"We always get up and have breakfast and then we get dressed and put on the Christmas music and decorate inside and out" Jamie said grinning happily.

"I'm excited" Eddie said.

"Are you ok with Christmas or do you have issued with that too?"

"No I like Christmas. I mean I worked last year but I do put up some decorations at my place"

"Good, and prepare for Christmas to explode in here" Jamie said

"Good, I like when holidays explode" Eddie said laughing.

They got out of bed and went downstairs in their pajamas. Everyone else except Nicky were waiting for breakfast. Linda was making her famous pancakes.

"Jack, Sean why don't you go wake Nicky up" Erin said

Jack and Sean's faces lit up.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked Erin

"Of course" Erin said with a devilish grin on her face.

Jack and Sean ran up the stairs while everyone else set the table.

"Nicky, Nicky" They yelled running into the room.

"Go away"

"Get up the pancakes are done!" Sean said

"And then we have to decorate!" Jack exclaimed

"Just another hour" Nicky mumbled

"No now" They both said jumping on the bed

"Ok, ok I'm up" Nicky said sitting up

Jack and Sean were still jumping on the bed so Nicky took their feet out from underneath of them.

"Hey not fair!" They both said

"All's fair in love and war" Nicky said tickling them.

Nicky tickled them until they were hysterically laughing.

"Race you down for pancakes" Nicky said jumping out of bed.

She ran down the stairs closely followed by Sean and Jack. She ran into the dining room and slammed into Jamie who was carrying the butter.

"Oomph" Jamie said falling to the ground

"Sorry Uncle Jamie" Nicky said trying to hid her laughter.

"You would think it's tease Jamie week" Jamie said

Eddie held a hand out for him and helped him up. Jack and Sean stood in the corner laughing.

"Actually kid it is" Danny said

Jamie still had butter all over his shirt so he ran over and hugged Danny.

"Gross really kid?" Danny asked surprised

"Pay back's a bitch isn't it kid?" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Will you two go change so you don't get butter everywhere" Frank said

Danny and Jamie went and put on clean shirts.

"Did that make you feel better?" Danny asked Jamie.

"Maybe" Jamie said laughing.

They went back to the table and sat down.

They said grace and then passed the pancakes and bacon around.

"This is amazing" Eddie said

"They're mom's specialtity" Sean said.

"They really are" Eddie said taking another bite.

"I love your pancakes Aunt Linda" Nicky said

"Thanks Nicky"

"Can someone pass me more please" Jamie asked

"You eating for two now or something kid, you've been wolfing down food like it's your job" Danny said laughing

"No I'm not eating for two. I don't take meals with Eddie during the day anymore so I have to keep my food intake up when I'm with her" Jamie said laughing

"Oh hush" Eddie said

"And plus I never turn down a good meal" Jamie said taking another bite.

They cleaned up from breakfast and got dressed. The women put on yoga pants and long sleeve shirts and sweatshirts. Danny, Jamie, Jack and Sean had on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and Henry and Frank had on old jeans and sweaters.

They all gathered in the living room to decide what to do first.

"So Linda, Pop, Erin, Eddie and Nicky can start decorating inside and boys we can start outside" Frank said

"Jamie try not to fall off of the roof this year" Jamie said

"You better not" Eddie said

"It was Jack's fault" Jamie said putting his hands up in defense laughing.

"Oh no, I'm not taking the blame for this one"

"I think it was dad's fault" Sean said laughing.

"I think it was Seany, you dad thought that throwing a Frisbee up to me on the roof was a good idea. It would have been if he had warned me and not tried to take my head off" Jamie said

"How bad did you get hurt?"

"I was fine, I was on the lowest part of the roof. Just a sore back"

"So that's why you told me if was a football injury" Eddie said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jamie walked into work looking like he was a soiled diaper on and I asked him if he was ok and he said he got hurt playing football with you boys; but apparently he fell off a roof" Eddie said laughing

"Hey! It's not that funny" Jamie said turning red.

"Oh it was pretty funny watching you walk" Eddie said. She turned to Danny "Don't hurt my boyfriend" She said seriously.

They all laughed knowing that if Danny did hurt Jamie that Eddie would go all mother cub on him.

They went to the attic and basement and hauled all of the boxes up and down. They got the outside decorations from the shed and went to work.

Jamie, Jack and Sean got all of the Nativity pieces and started setting it up on the front lawn.

"Jack, Sean is it even?" Jamie asked adjusting the large manger.

Jack and Sean both pointed to the left and Jamie fixed it. He walked over to them and took a look.

"Good job guys" Jamie said fist bumping them.

Danny and Frank were setting up Santa's sleigh and his reindeer. Jamie and the boys helped them out and then moved to the front walk.

"Hey Sean can you go in and get Aunt Erin and Nicky to come to do the door?" Jamie asked.

Erin and Nicky came out and wrapped the columns in lights and fresh greens and added the bows. They also hung the wreath and went back inside.

Jamie lined the walk with lights and Jack and Sean helped him put lights on the bushes.

"It's looking good so far" Danny said

"Ok Jack do you want to help your Uncle Jamie on the roof this year?" Frank asked.

Jack's eyes lit up at the thought of being on the roof.

Jamie went up the ladder held by Frank and Jack followed. As he got to the top he became a little hesitant but Jamie held his hand out and Jack quickly took it. Frank snapped a picture of the two of them up there before they got to work. Danny climbed up half way and gave them the icicle lights to hang. They put an angle on the roof to symbolize those watching over them and climbed back down.

"See no Frisbees this year" Danny said laughing

"Yes, thank you for that" Jamie said laughing.

"It looks really good boys. I'm impressed"

"Wanna go get Pop and the girls to come out and take a look?" Frank and Jack and Sean.

The two of them ran inside to get the rest of the family. Soon they were all out on the front lawn.

Eddie walked over to Jamie and he wrapped his arms in front of her.

They hadn't lit all the lights yet, they had some new additions to the family, not only some new decorations but also the addition of Eddie. They wanted to capture the lighting ceremony on camera so they set of the video camera with the tripod.

Frank and Henry were standing with Erin and Nicky. Danny had his arms around Linda and the boys were standing in front of them and Jamie was next to Erin with his arms around Eddie.

"Sean want to do the honors?" Frank asked.

Sean happily nodded and took the cord from his grandfather

"On Three" Danny said

"ONE, TWO, THREE" they all yelled. On three Sean plugged in the cord.

Everything lit and they all cheered.

Jamie put his head on Eddie's shoulder and pulled her closer if it was possible and whispered I love you into her ear. She turned around and kissed him. Linda kissed Danny and Jack and Sean high-fived each other. Erin hugged her father while Nicky hugged Henry.

They all stood there a little longer capturing the magic of the lights, it was getting dark enough to see the lights but it was still light out enough that it was fully glowing.

"It's absolutely perfect" Eddie said

Jamie was smiling so hard that he thought that his face would freeze like that. He actually wouldn't be upset if it froze like that because it was a true and genuine smile. He hadn't been this happy in years, there was still a part of his heart that twinged at his happiness but he pushed it aside for now.

"Everything looks great, you boys did a fantastic job" Erin said gushing.

"Yea it I think this is the best one in years" Nicky said

"I'm getting better and better at delegating" Henry said laughing.

"It's perfect, thank you for letting me be apart of it" Eddie said

"We wouldn't want it any other way" Frank said

"Thank you" Eddie said blushing a little

"Should we go in and warm the boys up and eat dinner?" Linda asked

Jack and Sean both thought that it was a good idea.

The boys went in and got showers to warm up while Henry and women made dinner, leftovers were always good.

They got showered and changed and came back down stairs. They got everything on the table and sat down.

"I didn't think I was hungry until I saw all of this food" Jamie said, eyes wide.

"Yea Thanksgiving left overs are the best" Jack said

"At least you taught him one thing properly" Jamie said to Danny

"Very funny, just for that I'm gonna steal your dark meat"

"You better not!" Jamie said

"Seeing as I'm the only sister I think I get all of the dark meat" Erin said laughing

"Dad" Jamie and Dad both said laughing

"Fight nicely children" Frank wanred

They all looked at him.

"Or I will take all of the dark meat"

The whole table erupted in laughter.

They said grace and started to pass the food around. Nicky was first to take her meat and she started hysterically laughing,

"Sweetie is everything ok?" Erin asked

"There's only piece of dark meat let, you pigs ate it all yesterday" Nicky said laughing

"Alright Nic, we will let you have it" Danny said reluctantly.

Nicky smiled and cut it up into small bites. Someone she managed to cut it into ten pieces to share with everyone. She passed I around. They all said their thanks and ate it at the same time.

"That was very nice of you" Frank said

"Yea well I didn't need to see grown men cry" Nicky said laughing so hard she barely got the words out.

Danny and Jamie faked hurt and Eddie and Linda high-fived her.

They finished eating and cleaned up. They made some tea and went into the living room. The tree was up and the lights were on it and now it was time to decorate it.

Eddie walked over to Jamie and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Still cold?" Eddie asked

"A little" Jamie said

Eddie was going to go look for more blankets but Jamie pulled her onto his lap.

"Now I'm warm" Jamie said snuggling into Eddie.

"Glad I could be of assistance"

"If you two horny teenagers are done we could use some help" Danny said laughing.

Eddie and Jamie both blushed and Eddie jumped off Jamie.

"Oh now you can make yourself useful" Danny said handing Jamie a box. Jamie just rolled his eyes.

They started to open the boxes and unwrap the ornaments. Henry was playing the piano and Eddie stood off to the side.

Jamie noticed that she had stopped opening the ornaments with them. He quietly walked over to her.

"Babe is everything ok?" Jamie asked slightly concerned.

"Yea, yea I Just need some air" Eddie said walking away from him.

"Eddie" Jamie said softly.

"I just need a minuet Jamie" Eddie said walking outside.

Jamie respected her wishes and walked back over to the tree. Frank pulled him aside.

"Is Eddie ok?" Frank asked.

"Yea, I think so. She said she needed air"

"What's going on with her?" Frank asked with his own concerned expression.

"I don't know, I thought she was having fun and enjoying herself. I know she struggles with holidays and we are going to see her mom tomorrow so maybe its just everything" Jamie said.

"Jamie, you need to give her time. As Teddy Roosevelt once said 'It is only through labor and painful effort, by grim energy and resolute courage, that we move on to better things'. She said herself that she hasn't celebrated the holidays, she might just need time to process the holidays without having a close relationship with her parents. We know what it's like to not want to celebrate, maybe she just hasn't moved on to her better things yet" Frank said. He patted Jamie on the shoulder and went back to the tree.

Jamie thought for a second and grabbed the biggest blanket they had and went out to Eddie. He figured she would be by the pond. He walked outback and he saw her sitting on the bench. It looked like her shoulders her heaving and he wasn't sure if she was cold or crying or both. He jogged her to her and sat down next to her. He wrapped the blanket around both of them and waited to see what Eddie would do. Eddie sat there for a second before she moved closer to Jamie. Jamie immediately pulled close to him and she put her head on her shoulder.

"Lamb Chop what's going on?" Jamie asked softly.

"It's hard Jamie" Eddie said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You have this perfect family and yes I know you have suffered unimaginable tragedy but you have had each other. You can talk to them and lean on them and you can sadly or happily celebrate the holidays. Although the holidays were never 'perfect' in my family it was better than not having my family at all to celebrate them with. Being with you and your family the last few months has made me realize that I wish I had a better relationship with my parents. I didn't realize that I missed all of this about having a family. I thought that I could do it on my own that I didn't need a family but it turns out that I do. I love you and I love your family but I feel like I can't fully participate because they are your traditions and your memories" Eddie said. She wasn't looking at Jamie, she was looking down and her hands playing with the end of the blanket.

Jamie didn't say anything he sat there for a moment to process what Eddie had just told him.

"Teddy Roosevelt once said 'It is only through labor and painful effort, by grim energy and resolute courage, that we move on to better things'. You need to make peace with yourself and your parents before you can fully move on." Jamie said

"You are turning into your dad" Eddie said

"Where do you think I got the quote from?" Jamie said smiling.

"I made peace with my dad" Eddie said.

"And tomorrow, hopefully you will make peace with your mom"

"I really don't deserve you" Eddie said

"You deserve the best"

"Are you the best?" Eddie asked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Jamie gave her a the look of questioning when perps would try and tell them they were innocent when they had clearly just saw them commit a crime.

"Yes" Jamie said laughing

"I think so too" Eddie said

"Anything for my Eddie"

"I like when you say that" Eddie said

"Say what?" Jamie asked

"When you call me your Eddie"

Jamie just smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Eddie I want you to know that you are just as much a part of this family as any of us. Yes these are our traditions and everything but I want to include you in them too. Are you doing ok with everything?" Jamie asked

"Yea, I think so. I was just overwhelmed with everything. I know it's selfish but I'm jealous of you and your relationship with your family. It also makes me upset over the holidays that I haven't celebrated with anyone. I love working at the homeless shelter but this is much better" Eddie said.

Jamie could see that she was fighting her inner demons and he wished he knew what to do. He could see that tears were forming in her eyes, so he took her hand in his. Eddie smiled, with her smile few tears fell. Jamie wiped them with the pad of his thumb.

"Eddie, I can promise you that with me you will always have a family, you will always have people that love you and support you no matter what"

"Thank you" Eddie said.

She finally raised her head to meet Jamie's eyes.

"Ready to go back in? It's cold out" Jamie said.

Eddie snapped out of her own thoughts and started shaking. She hadn't realized how cold she actually was.

"Let's go in and get you warm. And Eddie?" Jamie asked.

"Yea Jamie?" Eddie asked.

"We would be honored to have you help us with the tree. You did a great job helping Pop and Erin, why did you freak out?"

"I don't know, you were sharing stories about the ornaments and I loved the stories but I wished I had ornaments with that kind of history"

"Never to late to start" Jamie said

"You really are the best" Eddie said.

Jamie didn't say anything he just smiled.

Jamie stood up and held his hand out for Eddie.

"It's freezing" Eddie said shivering.

She stood up and Jamie wrapped her in the blanket. He put his arms around her and led her into the house. He said her in front of the fireplace and Erin brought them more blankets. She gave Jamie a look asking if Eddie was ok and Jamie just nodded. Nicky took their mugs of tea into the kitchen to reheat them. Jamie brought over a box of ornaments and sat them on the coffee table. The box was marked Jamie.

"What are these?" Eddie asked.

"These are the ornaments from when I was little. You want to know about me, these tell me like that open book"

Eddie's face instantly lit up.

"Ready?" Jamie asked.

Eddie nodded yes.

Jamie took one out of the box that was blue.

"This was my very first ornament. It was the first one that Grandma Betty gave me. It was to celebrate my first Christmas."

"It's beautiful Jamie" Eddie said thinking of a smilar pink one she had.

Jamie showed her the rest of them and hey put them on the tree. Henry started playing the piano again. Eddie started singing instinctively.

"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace" Eddie said.

Henry continued to play, shocked at how well Eddie could sing. Jamie went and stood being her with his arms wrapped around her. He knew she could sing. She would sing on patrol but usually she was half kidding and it didn't always sound great. He had also heard her sing the first night they kissed and ever since then he thought she had a magnificent voice. They had sung together a few times at karaoke night in the bar but they were usually tipsy and his poor singing bought her down.

After Silent Night was over Henry switched gears and started playing the song that Jamie and Eddie had been arguing over the night they kissed. Jamie had told Henry the story a while ago.

Jamie turned Eddie around and he took her hand in his right hand and put his other hand on her hip. He had seen his father dance with his mother to thing song enough times that he knew how to properly lead. Eddie wasn't totally surprised and she eased in quite nicely.

The rest of the family sat down and watched them dance. Jamie and Eddie both had flushed, but happy expressions. The song ended and Jamie kissed Eddie. The rest of them clapped and they finished decorating the tree.

Henry started to play O Christmas Tree on the piano and everyone gathered around the tree.

"Alright Jack, light it up" Frank said.

They dimmed the living room lights and Jack turned on the switch to the Christmas tree.

When the lights went on and the tree started spinning, everyone ohhed and ahhed.

"It's so magical" Eddie said to Jamie.

"I'm glad you helped up" Jamie said.

They stood there looking at the tree until Henry finished the song. Then they grabbed the camera and took a picture.

They watched Elf and then Danny, Linda and the boys went home. Jamie and Eddie went to Jamie's and Erin and Nicky went home.

Once they were back at Jamie's, they got ready for bed. They were laying in bed when Jamie spoke up.

"So did you have fun? It wasn't too much?" Jamie asked.

"No I loved it. I know I freaked out but I think that I am ok. You were right with your Teddy quote. I do need to move on and that I can't do that until I make peace with everything" Eddie said.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jamie asked

"Yea, a little"

"Well I will be there every step of the way with you" Jamie said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. It means more to me than you could ever know."

Jamie didn't say anything he just kissed the top of Eddie's head.

"Can we talk about you for a second?" Eddie asked Jamie.

"Uh sure, is there an issue?" Jamie asked, wondering where this was going.

"Are you doing ok?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, I'm fine why?" Jamie said a little too quickly.

"Because it's the holidays and you don't have your mom or your brother."

"I haven't had them for awhile"

"But normally you would talk about them, and lately you haven't. I just want to make sure that you are doing ok. Your whole demeanor changes when ever your mom or Joe were brought up the last few days."

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine" Jamie said.

"Just making sure lamb chop." Eddie said.

They kissed each other again and Eddie was quickly asleep. Jamie on the other hand couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about his mom and Joe. He had been feeling like he was neglecting them and now Eddie was noticing too, what kind of son and brother did that make him. Jamie was eventually so consumed with his thoughts that he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the alarm went off.<p>

Jamie and Eddie both woke up.

"Morning sunshine" Eddie said.

"Morning babe" Jamie said.

"What am I suppose to wear to meet your mom?" Jamie asked.

"Nice clothes, nice country club clothes" Eddie said groaning.

"Can I wear khakis and a blazer?" Jamie asked

"Yea that's fine" Eddie said

"Ok good"

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Eddie said.

"Want me to join?" Jamie said cheekily

"Jamie" Eddie warned.

"I'm kidding" Jamie said laughing.

"I know, and I appreciate you being patient with me"

"I know you do. And I love you" Jamie said.

"Soon enough" Eddie said. She threw her shirt at Jamie from the bathroom. He just laughed, he knew how much Eddie liked messing with him. He was ready, he just had to wait for Eddie to be ready.

Jamie went and made coffee while Eddie showered.

I didn't want to end it here, but I wanted to give you all an update. I have been a lot busier than I had expected but I promise more updates are coming!


	22. Chapter 22

They were getting ready to leave Jamie's apartment when Eddie stopped.

"This wasn't a good idea, I feel a little sick maybe we shouldn't go" Eddie said sitting down on the sofa.

"Eddie" Jamie said gently. He sat down on the sofa next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Jamie, I can't do this. It's not a good idea" Eddie said

"Eddie, remember you felt this way when we went to see your dad. It's just nerves. It's normal. I will be with you every step of the way" Jamie said kissing her on the head.

Eddie gave him a look that said she still wasn't convinced.

"Eddie it will be ok"

"Jamie, going to see her is worse than going to see my father. I was never good enough for her, I was never pretty enough for her, I was never thin enough for her and I was either too smart when I was suppose to dumb and I was too dumb when I was suppose to be smart"

"Well I think that you are perfect and you are more than good enough for me" Jamie said

"Thanks Jamie" Eddie said.

Eddie was toying with her top and Jamie grabbed her hands.

"Eddie you look beautiful, don't worry about it. If your mom can't see how pretty and amazing you are then I will personally shoot her for you" Jamie said.

"Do you think we should go?" Eddie asked

"I think that you need to go and show her how successful you are and what an amazing cop you are"

"Promise me that you will pack?" Eddie asked.

"You know I love you and you know that I trust you but I don't trust you enough not to shoot her" Jamie said.

"Maybe you have a point"

Jamie didn't say anything but he gave Eddie the look. He stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Eddie you look really pretty"

"Do I look ok?" Eddie asked standing up.

Jamie just rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"If my top to low? Is my skirt to low?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie you look wonderful. We do need to go, we shouldn't be late"

"Ok"

Eddie had on a knee length black skirt, a V-neck top and pearls. Jamie had on khakis, a dress shirt and a blazer.

"You look good yourself Reagan"

"Well you did pick my clothes out" Jamie said smiling.

He grabbed their coats and helped Eddie into hers.

"Eddie you can do this" Jamie said kissing her.

"Thank you" Eddie said.

They walked out and got into the car. Jamie put the country club address into the gps and left.

They pulled up to the country club and got out. They walked in and Eddie quickly spotted her mother. She nodded at the table her mother was at Jamie nodded back.

"Hello Edit" Her mother said

"Hi mom, and I still go by Eddie. This is my boyfriend Jamie Reagan" Eddie said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Janko" Jamie said politely.

"Please call me Nancy"

"So how have you been mom?" Eddie asked.

Jamie pulled the chair out and she sat down, he sat down next to her.

"I've been well. I see that work has kept you to busy to speak to your mother"

"Work had nothing to do with it and you know it" Eddie said snarkily. Jamie grabbed her hand under the table.\

"Well you could have at least called me. I know you are in contact with your father"

"Well dad contaceted me first, Jamie convinced me to go see him. Unlike you, he supported my decision to become a cop"

"I was disappointed in your career choices"

"So you were disappointed in me then?" Eddie asked.

"No, just in your choices"

"But my choices are me, so therefore you are disappointed in me." Eddie said. Her voice was becoming more unsteady.

"I was, until I read about all the good you have done the last few months" Nancy said.

"It's just part of the job" Eddie said.

"Eddie, I'm going to brag. You were amazing the last few months"

"Does she inform you of her work?" Nancy asked Jamie.

"Actually mom, he's my former partner. Officer Jamie Reagan" Eddie said happily.

"Reagan as in Commissioner Reagan?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, he's my dad" Jamie said happily.

"Well sweetheart, I guess I did teach you something" Nancy said

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"Sleep your way to the top"

"No mom. That's not how it is at all?" Eddie said growing mad and Jamie chocked on his water.

"We started out as partners and friends and then it has turned into an amazing relationship. I'm the happiest I have been in a long, long time" Eddie said.

"Well you only date a cop? That is certainly not in your standards"

"Your right, it's not. Jamie is way above my standards and he is so wonderful that I don't deserve him" Eddie said angrily.

"That is not what I meant" Nancy said.

"I know, but you are so wrong on this. Maybe this was a mistake, coming to see you. Have a nice life" Eddie said.

She started to get up from the table but Jamie pulled her back down.

"Why don't we order some food. I know I'm hungry" Jamie said.

Eddie and Nancy agreed and all three of them occupied themselves in their menus until the waiter came.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a Bloody Mary, and a small plate of egg whites and some fruit" Nancy ordered

"I will have a Bloody Mary, scrambled eggs, wheat toast and a side of bacon please" Eddie said.

"And for you?" The waiter asked Jamie.

"I will have a Bloody Mary, waffles and a side of bacon please" Jamie said closing his menu.

The waiter left and the three of them sat in uncomfortable silence.

"So Jamie how long have you been a cop?" Nancy asked.

"A little over five years" Jamie said happily.

"Did you not go to the Police Academy at first?" Nancy asked.

"No I didn't, I went to Harvard undergrad and then Harvard Law School. I worked as a lawyer for about a year before I realized it wasn't for me"

"See Edit, you need a Harvard Lawyer that can support the life style we live" Nancy said.

"Mom, enough" Eddie said.

"Eddie" Jamie said gently.

"Mom you can't attack Jamie. He is a good and kind man. I love him and he loves me. I respect all of his decisions and I wish I could be have the man that he is. I'm very happy with my life. I love my job and I have great friends and a great boyfriend. If you don't want to accept me and my life that's fine but you don't need to attack it" Eddie said.

She got up and walked outside.

"Excuse us" Jamie said. He got up and walked outside to follow Eddie. He noticed that Eddie had left her purse so he knew she didn't leave.

"Ed, Eddie" Jamie called out to her as he walked up to her.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you there"

"It's ok. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. She's really attacking you in there"

"My whole life, she never approved of anything I did or said"

"Well you don't need her approval now" Jamie said. He saw Eddie shiver so he took off his blazer and wrapped it around Eddie.

"Ready?" Jamie asked.

Eddie nodded and walked back in, head held high.

They sat down and their food arrived in seconds.

They started to eat and Eddie felt herself relaxing with the warm food.

"Edit maybe you should not eat as much"

"Mom cut it out right now" Eddie said sharply.

"I just think it would help you, I'm sure Jamie wouldn't want you to become any larger. He's so slim and fit, you should match his physique" Nancy said.

"Well Nancy, I love you daughter for more than just her looks. I think she is beautiful and stunning and I don't want her to change" Jamie said firmly.

"Well then" Nancy said.

They finished their meals and Jamie picked up the check.

They all stood and it was time to leave.

"Well Edit, this was nice. I have missed you"

"It's Eddie mom"

"Very well"

"Well goodbye" Eddie said.

"It was nice to meet you" Jamie said.

Eddie and Jamie turned to walk to the car when Nancy called out.

"I have missed you Ed..Eddie. I hope we can do this again"

Eddie didn't say anything, she just nodded.

Her and Jamie got into the car when Jamie spoke up.

"I'm proud of the way you stood up for yourself. And I don't want you to change for anyone. You're my Eddie and no one can change that" Jamie said giving her a kiss.

"I love you Jamie. Thank you for coming with me"

"Of course" Jamie said.

Sorry for the lack of updates everyone. I know this isn't very long but I hope it will hold you over. I have gotten behind on my timeline but don't worry there will still be a Christmas and New Year's episode. Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review!


End file.
